L'ignorance fait mal
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Les Potter sont une grande famille faisant parti des mangemorts. Lily et James sont les heureux parents de jumeaux, David et Harry. Mais quand Le lord apprend une prophétie il met tout en œuvre pour retrouver son âme sœur, et si tout était sous son nez ?
1. Chapter 1

Les deux jumeaux Potter allaient être présentés en ce jour au célèbre lord Voldemort, en effet dans les rangs des mangemorts tous avaient eut vent de la prophétie, la fameuse rumeur comme quoi un enfant de cette génération était destiné à être l'âme sœur du mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire ! Dès qu'il eut vent de l'histoire le grand seigneur des ténèbres avait demandé à ses mangemorts de lui présenter leurs bambins âgés de un an pour voir qui dans cette flopée d'enfants serait destiné à être son âme sœur, lui le grand Voldemort, fort, puissant, froid, sadique, lui voulait pouvoir profiter de l'amour de quelqu'un mais aussi aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé de sentiments positifs autre que du dégoût, de la colère ou encore de la haine il semblait au Lord qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autres sentiments que ceux-ci alors il avait été _excité _par cette prophétie, certes il savait que chacun avait une âme sœur mais que son âme sœur soit présentée par une prophétie ! Avant même de voir l'enfant il savait que ce dernier serai spécial, puissant, digne de lui !

Alors lui le grand Voldemort était assis sur son grand trône de marbre noir en attendant ses mangemorts qui devaient lui apporter les enfants âgé d'un an pour qu'il puisse savoir qui d'eux était son âme sœur.

Au même moment le couple de mangemort James Potter et Lily Potter habillaient leurs enfants, leurs jumeaux pour cette occasion spéciale, avec un peu de chance un de leurs enfants pourraient être le futur prince des ténèbres !

Mais il y avait un problème, et ce problème se nommait en ce moment Harry James Potter, en effet le pauvre bébé était complètement enrhumé et de la morve lui sortait par le nez alors qu'il pleurnichait doucement sous un mal de tête. Malgré les diverses potions contre la grippe, le corps du petit brun semblait complètement contre cette rencontre avec le mage noir.

« James, je vais rester à la maison avec Harry, tu iras avec David.

-Mais le lord veut voir tous les enfants !

-Je m'en fiche ! Harry est malade, il ira voir le maître un autre jour ! »

James n'osa pas contredire sa femme, entre un doloris et une vengeance de sa femme, il préférait largement le doloris. Les grands yeux verts d'Harry se mirent à scintiller comme s'il avait compris qu'il allait rester ici.

L'enfant aîné était David, c'était un petit garçon joueur et rieur, il avait tout de son père, les yeux noisette et les cheveux noirs jais en bataille, Harry lui avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et son caractère doux mais colérique si besoin, il était aussi très doux et s'il aurait eu les cheveux longs on l'aurait facilement prit pour une fille, contrairement à son frère Harry semblait très intelligent malgré son jeune âge, il montrait aussi des facilités à la magie mais ses parents ne savaient pas si cette avance pourrait être conservé, même si c'était au plus profond de leur cœur ils espéraient que David serait plus puissant qu'Harry, il avait toujours eu un caractère plus plaisant que celui d'Harry.

Alors le père prit son fils le plus vieux dans ses bras et vola un baiser à sa femme, embrassa les cheveux de son second fils avant de partir pour le manoir Malfoy où devrait avoir lieu cette rencontre très spéciale.

Il s'avança fièrement au travers des couloirs, son fils gazouillant et lui montrant diverses choses du grand manoir. Il arriva rapidement à la salle du trône où d'autres cris d'enfants se firent entendre, entre pleurs et rires il ouvrit la porte et avisa rapidement les lieux.

Parmi ses amis il y avait Lucius Malfoy mais c'est tout, ses autres amis n'ayant pas d'enfants ils n'étaient pas invités, le pauvre blond se tenait là au milieu de la pièce avec un petit blond endormi dans les bras. Le bébé blond était la réplique parfaite du père, comme David pouvait l'être pour son propre père. James s'approcha de lui et le salua d'un signe de tête alors que son fils continuait son gazouillement dans cet étrange lieu qui lui plaisait beaucoup au vu du rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Le lord Potter reconnut les messieurs Zabini, Nott mais aussi Parkinson et la femme Greengrass. Autrement dit ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça.

Le lord des ténèbres prit la parole sa voix surplombant les bruits des divers enfants présents sans la moindre difficulté.

« Merci à tous d'être venu, surtout pour me présenter vos enfants et j'espère que durant cette rencontre le prince des ténèbres pourra être trouvé. »

Un sourire joyeux orna son visage pâle mais non maladif, le lord était un bel homme c'était indéniable, un visage fin et aristocratique digne des Malfoy, avec des yeux rubis hypnotisant sur un corps de dieu grec musclé et attirant. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules mais ne lui donnaient pas du tout un côté efféminé, au contraire, sa longue chevelure attirait le regard tant ces cheveux paraissaient soigneux et doux au toucher.

Il fit venir l'héritier des Zabini à lui, et le posa sur ses genoux. Le petit métis le regarda un moment, curieux ne comprenant pas la manœuvre mais le lord n'eut aucune autre réaction, ce n'était pas le bon.

Cela continua, le petit Théodore lui attira un sourire, Draco une grimace quand il se mit à pleurer mais aucune autre réaction pour les autres bambins.

Vint le tour de David.

« N'avait tu pas deux fils James ?

-C'est exact mon lord, mais Harry est présentement malade et le présenter à vous dans cet état …

-Je comprends, quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

-Dès qu'il sera remis, en attendant je vous présente David. »

L'homme aux yeux noisette lui déposa l'enfant sur les genoux non sans un frisson de peur, il espérait que son fils ne ferait pas de bêtise.

Quand le regard rubis se posa sur l'enfant, immédiatement le lord des ténèbres vit qu'il était le portrait craché de James, bien que James n'était pas l'un de ses favoris l'enfant lui semblait exactement identique. Et le lord le sentit fade … ennuyeux, oui ce jeune enfant serait beau, mais surtout ennuyeux et non doté d'une grande puissance magique. Si du côté des autres enfants il avait senti une faible présence magique chez cet enfant rien du tout. Il ne dotait pas que le bébé pouvait faire de la magie mais en ce moment il ne sentait rien du tout. L'enfant n'attira pas son regard longtemps, il se contenta de poser une main dans la chevelure de l'enfant.

Réflexion faite l'enfant ne deviendrait pas très beau, peut-être que le lord aurait espérer que l'enfant de Lily serait intéressant comme cette femme pouvait l'être mais celui là le décevait, mais peut-être que si le lord lui donnait quelques cours, lui apprenait deux ou trois choses peut-être que le bambin pourrait lui servir. Après tout même un cracmol pouvait avoir sa part d'utilité, il pensait à son beau vieux Peter Pettigrow qu'il avait envoyé croupir dans un de ses cachots après trahison.

« James. _Son serviteur releva un regard brillant de fierté vers lui, Voldemort pensa qu'il n'avait pas à être fier d'un si faible marmot mais … _

-Oui my lord ?

-Ton fils m'intéresse. Quand il sera plus âgé je lui donnerais quelques cours, si toi et ta femme êtes d'accord naturellement. Et ne sois pas si fier, ce n'est pas mon âme sœur, maintenant reprend le et vous tous pouvez disposer. »

James, même si le lord avait précisé que David n'était pas son âme sœur, eut un gonflement de fierté envers son fils après que le lord lui ait dit qu'il lui donnerait des cours. Son fils, élève du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ! Après son entraînement même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien contre eux !

Il était heureux et reprenant son fils il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui sous le regard jaloux des autres mangemorts, pourquoi ce bébé et pas les autres ?

Quand James atterrit chez lui, David s'était endormi, bien heureux dans ses bras. Il alla le déposer dans la chambre des jumeaux où Harry dormait déjà et il alla voir sa femme qui lisait tranquillement dans leur lit conjugal. Il l'embrassa puis lui fit part de l'excellente nouvelle, elle-même sauta presque de joie et éprouvait une grande fierté pour son fils aîné, habituellement le lord noir ne donnait des cours à personne ! C'était un grand pas pour leur famille que de se faire accepter ainsi par le lord noir ! Leur fils aurait peut-être la chance de devenir un genre d'héritier des ténèbres ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux ans plus tard :**

Le jeune Harry Potter n'avait pas tellement changé, certes il portait des lunettes comme son père et son frère mais sa douceur et sa gentillesse n'avaient pas changé même s'il était souvent délaissé voir ignoré par ses parents.

Depuis qu'il avait appris à lire depuis quelques temps il n'en finissait pas, il dévorait tous les livres de son âge en peu de temps, si sa famille préférait rester dehors, jouer au Quiddich ou faire un pique nique, Harry préférait le calme de la bibliothèque et surtout l'odeur des vieux livres, il arrivait même que vers 21 heures il n'ait pas vu le temps passé et qu'après le dîner il ne s'endorme le nez dans un livre.

Comme ses parents l'ignoraient au profit de son frère il avait décidé de devenir fort, autant que le maître que ses parents servaient, comme ça ils seraient obligés de le voir.

Sirius et Remus qui venaient les voir souvent semblaient eux aussi l'ignorer au profit de David alors à peine âgé de trois ans Harry se promit qu'il allait leur faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir vu. C'était sa mère qu'il l'avait appris à lire et à écrire mais pas encore à David et Harry s'était dit que c'était une première victoire et que jamais il n'arrêterait d'être en avance sur son frère.

Il avait commencé à lire des livres sur les potions pour les jeune sorciers âgés de six ans et autres sortilèges, il ne pratiquait pas encore mais avait à l'idée de bientôt commencer, il était pressé de commencer.

Mais aujourd'hui était aussi un grand jour pour le cher frère de Harry, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait un premier entraînement avec le lord des ténèbres et ses parents l'avaient longtemps conseillés, montre toi respectueux, ne parle pas comme ça ou d'autre mais un enfant de trois ans ne comprenait que peu de ces choses et encore moins le fils aîné des Potter, ce dernier était connu pour être arrogant même pour ce jeune âge et bouder dès qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il était farceur et blagueur comme son père mais eux tous étaient déçu, c'était Harry qui faisait les meilleures blagues mais personne n'avait jamais de preuve que ce fut lui alors on félicitait David pour son ingéniosité. Le sceau d'eau sur porte, c'était Harry. Faire manger à son père des Bertie Crochues qu'il avait soigneusement trié pour lui laisser que les goûts infects, c'était lui aussi mais personne ne s'en rendait jamais compte et Harry ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'avouer que c'était lui et non son frère, la dernière fois on l'avait privé de dessert pour avoir menti.

Comme le hasard fait bien les choses c'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'Harry avait décidé de se mettre aux sortilèges et plus particulièrement à la métamorphose, transformé une chose en une autre.

Il avait donc emprunté la salle voisine à la bibliothèque sans savoir là encore que cette dite pièce serait elle aussi voisine de là où s'entraînait David et le lord des ténèbres qui avait bien voulu donner deux petites heures de son temps précieux, et il s'était à nouveau renfermé dans sa méchanceté et sa cruauté, cela faisait deux ans qu'il cherchait son âme sœur sans résultat, comme si cette prophétie pourtant vrai ne s'appliquait à aucun des enfants qu'il avait rencontré, et il en avait rencontré des marmots qui pleurait, criait riait, jusqu'à vous faire saigner les oreilles tellement c'était horrible !

Il avait pour l'occasion emmené Nagini, son fameux familier reptilien heu pardon elle, après tout Nagini était un magnifique spécimen de basilique femelle.

Cette dernière se sépara de son maître dès qu'elle vit le jeune Potter, à trois ans on devait déjà avoir une petite réserve magique mais en ce corps elle était toute petite. Mais non loin de là une magie se déployait.

Très semblable à celle de son maître, douce, chaude et caressante. Nagini se sentit attirée vers la pièce juste à côté de celle de son sorcier. La porte était fermer par un sort d'intimité et verrouillé avec un moyen moldu, le serpent ouvrit la porte avec l'aide de son grand corps et entra dans la pièce. Face au reptile un petit brun avait étalé de les couverts en argent à même le sol ainsi que des verres en cristaux ou en argent le serpent l'ignorait mais elle trouva le garçon adorable ainsi, agenouillé au sol, et ayant un verre dans la main, son regard était concentré, et on voyait son front se plisser sous la concentration.

Le serpent se rapprocha silencieusement sans vouloir faire signe de sa présence à l'enfant.

Petit à petit la magie de l'enfant se concentra dans le verre pour le former à son image. Lentement le verre se recouvrit d'un pelage sombre puis le verre commença à couiner et enfin un museau fit son apparition sur l'objet, Harry y était presque ! Il allait transformer un objet en rat !

Puis après encore un peu de magie le rat s'enfuit de ses mains, trop surpris Harry le laissa faire puis il sourit et constata la présence du reptile dans la pièce, il se releva précipitamment et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant l'immense animal commencer à ramper vers lui. Il se recula quand soudain son dos heurta le mur derrière lui mais le reptile ne cessa d'avancer quand les sifflements de l'animal se transformèrent en mots dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« **C'est incroyable pour un petit enfant comme toi de pouvoir faire de la métamorphose aussi facilement. »**

Oui le jeune enfant regarda bien l'animal, cet animal était le seul dans la pièce alors personne d'autre ne pouvait lui parler ! Il poussa un cri effrayé en constatant ce fait puis il essaya de s'enfuir mais le corps du reptile fut plus rapide que le sien et le fit tomber au sol comme une sorte de croche pied. Ensuite le serpent l'entoura de son corps froid.

« **Calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. **

**\- Alors lâche-moi ! »**

Le serpent regarda un moment surpris le bambin, ce dernier venait de lui parler ? Dans sa langue ? Celles des serpents ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que l'enfant fit de la magie accidentelle, poussé par la peur, le serpent se retrouva emprisonnée dans une bulle d'air la sépara de tout contact avec l'enfant alors qu'elle se retrouva flottante.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur la scène, Harry était encore abasourdi, au sol, face à la bulle flottante qui contenait le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres. La personne qui avait ouverte la porte était Lily Potter et cette dernière resta un moment surprise alors que le serpent sifflait de nouveau.

**« Incroyable jeune enfant, mais cccette bulle est trop faible contre moi. »**

Le serpent concentra la magie qu'elle possédait, étant le familier du grand lord noir et éclata la bulle, s'approchant de nouveau de l'enfant qui recouvrant ses esprits se leva et courut vers la porte ouverte sans faire attention à sa mère. Il courut vite en direction de la forêt qui entourait le manoir des Potter dans le but d'échapper au serpent.

Mais le reptile avait d'autres idées en tête, premièrement Lily Potter n'avait pas réagit mais lui facilitait la tâche en gardant la porte ouverte, elle se dirigea directement vers son maître sous l'œil effrayé de la jeune femme rousse.

De son côté David ne cessait de faire des efforts mais quoi qu'il fasse il fut incapable d'exécuter le moindre sortilège, même avec l'aide du seigneur des ténèbres qui lui donnait des conseils il n'y arrivait pas, on ne savait pas si c'était le stress ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais l'enfant ne parvenait à rien, son père lui était persuadé que sans cette émotion négative son fils aurait depuis longtemps réussi tous les sorts que le lord demandait.

Ils avaient étés interrompus par une explosion de magie et Lily s'était précipité pour aller voir ce que c'était, alors que le lord noir et son mangemort sortent leurs baguettes. La porte laissa quelques secondes plus tard passer le serpent de Tom suivit de Lily.

« Que s'est il passé ? _Demanda James en s'approchant de son fils et lui entourant les épaules avec un bras protecteur. _

-Harry a eut une crise et a attaqué votre serpent maître, j'en suis désolée ! _S'exclama la jeune femme mais le sifflement du serpent interrompit la femme et le seigneur des ténèbres préféra écouter son familier plutôt que cette pleurnicharde de mangemort. _

**-Cccc'est de ma faute l'enfant s'entraînait à la métamorphose et je l'ai effrayé. **

**-Comment çççça ? Quel âge avait-il ? **

**-Environ trois ans, comme ccccelui là. **_Dit le serpent en pointant sa tête vers le jeune David qui n'avait rien comprit et rien sentit. _**Il me paraissait doué, en tout cas bien plusss que cccelui là … je lui ai fait peur en lui parlant, il m'a compris et m'a répondu ! **

**-Un fourchelangue ? **

**-Oui, mais il ne semblait pas au courant lui-même. **

-ça ira Lily, c'était un accident et Nagini vient de me le confirmer.

-Un accident ? Mais il faillit tuer votre familier !

-Non Lily, Harry lisait et Nagini lui a fait peur, il a eut une réaction logique il a voulu se défendre c'est tout.

-Très-très bien mon maître. _Nagini tourna vers lui un regard surpris, pourquoi avoir menti sur le sujet ? Harry ne lisait pas, il s'entraînait ! le regard rubis lui répondit, l'enfant avait sans doute pris cette décision dans la plus grand secret de ses parents et de sa famille alors il fallait le protéger, d'autant qu'il y avait très peu de fourchelangue au monde, il ne restait plus que lui et maintenant le jeune enfant alors un désir de le protéger naquit en son cœur bien qu'il savait que l'enfant n'aurait pas besoin de sa protection cela faisait du bien au seigneur des ténèbres en pensant qu'il y avait un être un peu comme lui alors il décida de taire aussi le fait que cet enfant soit aussi fourchelangue. _

-Harry est bien le jumeau de David que je n'ai jamais rencontré n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet, mais contrairement à David il n'est pas très intéressant, il a un caractère trop doux pour un futur mangemort et il n'a jamais eu de colère magique vraiment importante.

-Très bien, nous reprenons jeune Potter. »

Le mage noir le plus puissant de toute l'Angleterre n'y croyait pas, que l'enfant soit fourchelangue était déjà un signe de grande puissance et peut-être qu'il n'était suffisamment pas stimulé pour faire voir à tous ses colères mais rien que voir ce qu'il avait fait à Nagini, l'enfermer dans une bulle démontrait une grande force et Tom fut rassuré que le jeune commence à s'instruire seul et sans aide, la bibliothèque des Potter était suffisamment grande pour qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il fallait et le mage noir ne doutait pas qu'Harry puisse devenir très fort voir même plus puissant que lui s'il avait beaucoup d'ambitions mais les parents Potter lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas alors le lord n'avait pas peur que le bambin puisse un jour vouloir le détrôner ou même le détruire, s'il était doux alors il obéirait sûrement à ses parents.

Depuis quelques temps il doutait de James et Lily, ses deux mangemorts qui avaient intégrés ses rangs quand ils avaient remarqués qu'il pouvait leur offrir la célébrité car il était sûrs que ce qui intéressait ce jeune couple était avant tout la célébrité, après tout ils étaient bien des Griffondor et le lord noir avait peur que ces deux là puissent le trahir, certes ce ne serait pas très important mais il risquait de perdre contact ou du moins il risquait de perdre le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur le jeune Potter, le plus jeune et non pas David, David restait inintéressant malgré les années qui passaient mais Harry était autre chose.

Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais pu le voir à ses un an, qu'ensuite il avait été occupé donc il ne pouvait toujours pas et qu'à présent il s'occupait de son frère il ne voulait pas le voir, la passion qui l'animait était beaucoup mieux avec ce voile de mystère, certes il serait exactement comme David mais avec ce quelque chose en plus qu'il avait toujours cherché autre part que chez lui-même, la puissance car la seule personne qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de sa route avec sa puissance était Dumbledore mais l'idée qu'un jeune bambin puisse être comme lui l'exaltait mais il n'avait aucune envie réel de le voir.

Il reprit sa leçon avec le jeune Potter qui faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire mais tout en ratant tous ses essais, même quand le plus vieux lui contactait sa magie pour qu'il puisse mieux contrôler la sienne c'était un échec, rapidement le mage noir décida qu'il était temps de partir.

David lui semblait complètement une cause perdue au vu de sa nullité mais il continuerait de venir … mais pas pour ce Potter là, il viendrait pour Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry s'était enfui directement en direction de la forêt, sans se soucier de sa mère qu'il avait croisé devant la porte, tout ce qui comptait s'était échappé à ce serpent effrayant aux yeux dorés qui pouvait lui parler, c'était effrayant ! Quel genre de monstre parlait à des serpents ? Il se rappelait le nombre de fois où son père avait insulté les serpents en disant que c'était d'horribles créatures du mal qui représentait la magie noire en personne et Harry savait que la magie noire était quelque chose de maléfique et horrible, c'était pour cette raison que ses parents n'utilisaient jamais la magie noire et se contentait de la magie blanche.

Au début le petit brun n'avait pas compris comme un serpent pouvait être effrayant, après tout c'était grâce à certains d'entre eux qu'on pouvait trouver des remèdes contre des maladies rares et effrayantes mais après avoir vu ce serpent gigantesque dans sa maison, dans sa petite salle, après que le serpent lui ai sauté dessus il éprouvait de la peur pour ces nobles créatures.

Il savait que le reptile n'avait eu aucune intention malveillante, sinon il serait mort, mais quand cet animal lui avait sauté dessus, quand cet animal l'avait entouré de sa peau froide mais pourtant douce au toucher, Harry avait senti son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, c'était un peu comme une étreinte, il savait que le serpent avait effectué cette action dans le but de le féliciter, un peu comme un câlin humain mais le petit brun aux yeux verts n'était absolument pas habitué aux gestes de tendresse.

Dès que Davis avait été proclamé le favori Harry s'était vu enfermé dans une ombre collante qui l'effaçait de toutes les photos, qui l'effaçait du regard de sa mère et de son père, qui l'effaçait aussi du regard de son propre frère, en effet, David pouvait il comprendre ce que le petit sorcier aux yeux émeraude pouvait ressentir ?

Si David avait un parrain du nom de Sirius, Harry lui n'avait jamais connu le sien, il savait que l'homme pouvait paraître froid aux premiers abords et méchant mais c'était un homme qui avait un énorme et grand cœur, même si Harry ignorait son prénom il savait que son parrain était un génie dans le domaine des potions, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait même écrit des livres ! Il connaissait juste son surnom, son pseudonyme, son parrain se faisait appeler « Le prince de sang mêlé ».

Harry était persuadé qu'un jour cet homme, son parrain, allait surgir comme un prince pour l'enlever à sa vie de solitude ou si ce n'était pas lui, son parrain allait sûrement trouver un moyen pour le retirer à son solitude, oui le petit garçon souffrait.

Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait parlé à ce serpent. Roulé en boule contre un arbre le petit brun sanglotait et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et si ce n'était pas qu'avec ce serpent qu'Harry pouvait parler ? S'il était destiné à être un être méchant et cruel comme le maître de ses parents ? Déjà que ses parents ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup mais si son père apprenait qu'il avait parlé à un serpent il ne serait plus qu'un monstre, déjà qu'il était un fantôme ! Il ne voulait pas, mais c'était la magie qui lui avait fait son don.

Il aurait aimé crié sa rage, sa colère contre tous ces gens. Eux qui ne lui offrait pas de cadeaux à noël parce qu'ils avaient oubliés, eux qui l'oubliait dans sa chambre quand c'était son anniversaire, sa mère qui n'avait plus voulu qu'il revoit son parrain ! Il les détestait ! Il aurait aimé leur crier dessus pour leur faire comprendre, il aurait aimé être puissant et tuer cet homme qui avait fait en sorte que David devienne le favori, le chouchou ! Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son frère mais parfois il aurait aimé que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, que sa mère vienne le calmer la nuit quand il faisait un cauchemar, il aurait voulu que Sirius fasse aussi attention à lui, que Sirius le chien le fasse monter sur son dos, il aurait aimé que son père lui ébouriffe les cheveux en un geste affectueux ou fier, il aurait aimé galoper au dos de son père, qu'il aurait aimé que Lunard, Remus lui parle de son métier, qu'il aurait aimé que Remus lui offre des livre que le quiddich … il aurait aimé tellement de choses de sa famille …

Des choses simples que n'importe qui aurait pu lui offrir, oh comme il se sentait seul ! Ainsi exclus de sa famille juste parce qu'il était supposé être plus faible, plus fragile. Pour une enfant de trois ans, la solitude était l'une des douleurs les plus cruelles qui soit, d'autant qu'Harry n'avait rien fait pour la mériter.

Il sentait son cœur se briser sous cette souffrance, il sentait que plus jamais il n'éprouverait d'amour pour sa « famille », pouvait il encore les appeler comme ça ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait se venger d'eux et leur faire regretter leur ignorance.

L'ignorance fait mal.

**L'ignorance fait mal. **

Oh oui que cette ignorance blessait Harry, il sentait presque cette souffrance s'infiltrer près de son noyau magique tant il avait mal, son noyau magique qui lui permettait de créer de la magie, de la pratiquer, il sentait se noyau se faire submerger sous cette émotion trop grande, est-ce qu'un enfant de trois ans pouvait souffrir comme ça ?

En tout cas le petit brun continuait à verser des larmes pour toute cette souffrance qu'il avait essayé pendant deux ans d'ignorer. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était de sa faute, si ses parents ne faisaient pas attention lui, qu'il était trop nul pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait supplié sa mère de lui apprendre à lire, il voulait à ce moment là lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être aussi fort que son frère, elle avait longtemps refusé lui démontrant qu'il était trop jeune mais après deux semaines d'harcèlement elle avait fini par céder et lui appris à lire et à écrire.

Mais malgré cette preuve d'intelligence sa mère avait continué à l'ignorer, à ne faire qu'attention qu'à son petit David, David encore David. Harry savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de son frère mais la souffrance que son frère lui causait …

Après une demi-heure de pleurs l'enfant se calma enfin, il avait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il se releva et essuya ses grands yeux verts de toute trace de larme. Autour de lui s'était rassemblé des dizaines ou des centaines, le petit n'aurait jamais su le dire mais des serpents l'entourait et le fixait de leurs yeux dorés, ou verts ou plus rares encore bleus. Harry les regarda un moment avant de regarder à nouveau le sol. C'était un après midi d'automne très ordinaire si ce n'est que le manoir Potter avait attendu avec impatience que le seigneur des ténèbres ne vienne. Harry sourit aux serpents puis leur murmura sans s'en rendre compte en fourchelangue.

**« Vous êtes venu vous moquez de moi ? **_Un serpent d'une vingtaine de centimètres, de couleur noire et avec des yeux verts émeraudes s'approcha et se fit porte parole de tous les autres. Il avait de petites cornes sur la tête, si Harry avait été un peu plus documenté il aurait su que ce serpent était un basilique, de la même race que celui du seigneur des ténèbres et avec qui il avait parlé plus tôt. _

**-Pas du tout jeune garçon. Pourquoi pleuriez vous ? **

**-Pourquoi êtes vous intéressé par moi ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot … **

**-Non, vous êtes un parleur, un fourchelangue. **

**-Et bien justement ! C'est un don maudit ! **_Il cracha presque ses derniers mots. Il avait surtout peur de la réaction de sa famille. _

**-Ce n'est pas un don maudit ! **_Lui rétorqua fortement le serpent. _**Ceux qui peuvent nous parler sont nobles et puissants, je sens ta puissance magique, comme nous tous ici, tu seras un sorcier puissant mais commence dès à présent à te retirer ce préjugé de ta tête. Nous sommes vus comme des créatures horribles et malfaisantes, si même un parleur nous voit comme tel quelle est notre destinée ? **_Harry tomba à genoux. _

**-Je suis désolé … **

**-Ne le sois pas. Et explique nous pourquoi tant de tristesse. »**

A ce moment de sa vie Harry préféra faire confiance aux animaux horribles et réputés sournois que son père aimait tuer la réputation par des paroles méchantes et blessante. Il se livra à eux comme jamais, ne leur cachant rien de sa vie, comme cela lui faisait du bien. De tout dire de sa souffrance à une oreille attentive qui ne jugeait pas, qui n'était pas méchante.

Après qu'Harry eut tout dit de sa vie, les serpents se sentirent révoltés par la nature de l'homme, comment pouvait-on faire des préférences entre leurs différentes progénitures ? Certes les serpents n'étaient pas connus pour être des animaux très parentaux mais à chaque fois, ils tentaient de laisser à leurs enfants la même chance de survivre, sans préférence.

Le basilique de couleur noire s'était rapproché du jeune enfant jusqu'à être sur ses jambes.

**« Je veillerais sur toi Harry. Je suis ton familier et jamais je ne permettrais à quelqu'un de te faire du mal. **

**-Merci. Quel est ton nom ? **

**-Lucifer. **

**-Enchanté de te connaître Lucifer. »**

Dès qu'ils eurent échangés ces quelques mots de la magie dorée les pénètrent chacun, les liant à jamais par le contrat d'un sorcier et de son familier.

**« Que ce que c'était ? **

**-C'est officiel Harry, nous sommes liés par la magie. »**

Des sifflements joyeux se firent entendre de tous les serpents présents, Lucifer était connu pour sa solitude et son caractère froid et hautain du fait qu'il était un basilique.

Il était très âgé, environ une centaine d'année et il avait toujours refusé d'être le familier de qui que ce soit mais après avoir vu le jeune Harry pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, après avoir ressenti une solitude plus grande que la sienne, Lucifer avait décidé de cesser d'être égoïste et voulait aider le petit brun, le petit brun qui lui semblait si puissant mais si petit en ce monde. Il se jurait que jamais plus personne ne ferait plus de mal au petit garçon. Il s'était attaché à lui après seulement quelques minutes chose étonnante pour un animal tel que lui surtout au vu de son sale caractère et de sa cruauté même envers les siens. Il s'était promis d'être une famille, un repère pour le jeune.

Les serpents entouraient le jeune humain de tout leurs corps confondus, de long on aurait dit que les reptiles se partageait un cadavre d'enfant mais c'en était tout autre, ici les serpents jouaient le rôle de la famille du plus jeune.

**Hors chapitre : **

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et me suivre. Ça me fait énormément plaisir ~

Réponse à certaines reviews anonymes :

Lyxie : Merci pour ton mignon petit commentaire mais je compte changer un peu le caractère d'Harry pour lui donner un peu plus de profondeur, un personnage principal gentil et mignon c'est bien mais un peu de méchanceté ne fait jamais de mal à personne. Et Lyxie au risque de te décevoir la rencontre Voldy/Harry n'est pas pour tout de suite, sans spoile bien sûr ~

Yami-ya-Nichi : J'espère te combler en te proposant la suite ^^

Cristal de glace : L'enfance des jumeaux (surtout celle de David) n'est pas très intéressante alors je comptais en effet faire sauter beaucoup de passages sauf ceux vraiment importants comme le passage de ce chapitre. Ensuite j'écris très vite quand je suis inspiré (déjà trois chapitres en moins de deux jours et le troisième déjà en cours d'écriture) alors je comptais me fixer au minimum un compta d'un chapitre par semaine mais si je peux faire mieux je ferais mieux tout dépendra de ma vie IRL sachant que je commence mes révisions pour des exams alors je ne garantis rien du tout !

Lilireyna : O.o rien à redire de ma fic ? Oh je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir des défauts et d'autres fictions sont tout aussi bien que la mienne voir même mieux mais je suis contente du compliment merci :3

Je tiens à remercie tous les autres qui m'ont dit que ma fiction était intéressante et pas mal mais je ne peux pas citer tout le monde, ça prendrait trop de temps mais je veillerais à vous citer une prochaine fois pourquoi pas ?

Et petite question, pour le fourchelangue vous préférez du « cccelui là » qui souligne la tonalité sifflante du langage ou juste une langue française comme on l'aime ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Deux ans plus tard. **

Dans la demeure des Potter un grand événement se préparait, en effet à partir de minuit des cadeaux seraient échangés, les jumeaux de la famille avait cinq ans. Si David était resté un joyeux bambin rieur et comme son père, Harry lui s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Il ne parlait qu'à une seule personne, ou plutôt deux et il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy. Depuis que le regard gris du jeune blond était entré en contact avec les émeraudes froides du jeune Harry, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, même que le couple Potter avait été surpris de découvrir que leur plus jeune fils était capable de devenir ami avec qui que ce soit, ils le pensaient trop timide pour lier des liens avec d'autres personnes qu'eux, sa famille.

Mais Harry avait aussi mit à profit cette année pour s'améliorer dans tous les domaines de la magie, certes il n'avait pas encore commencé l'occlumentie et la legimencis car il était beaucoup trop jeune cependant pour les autres matières il pouvait aisément être traité de génie, d'autant qu'avec son familier Lucifer il avait appris à écrire et à lire le fourchelangue. Le petit brun avait été surpris en apprenant ce fait étrange, pourquoi des serpents avaient ils eu besoin d'écrire ? Ou même de lire ? En réalité cette langue avait été utilisée par tous les fourchelangues pour se faire passer des messages ou s'écrire des lettres secrètes, même s'il n'y voyait pas trop l'intérêt il avait appris. Lucifer lui confirmant qu'un jour il pourrait tomber sur des livres rares dans cette langue presque disparue.

Aussi cette année avait été marqué par la non présence du seigneur des ténèbres dans le manoir, ce dernier trop occupé n'avait pas réussi à échapper à son emploi du temps assez longtemps pour revenir voir le couple Potter. Mais un esprit reptilien était souvent revenu et continuait à faire des rapports à son maître sur l'évolution du plus jeune fils des Potter, Nagini puisque c'était elle revenait souvent à la demeure des mangemorts sous un sort d'invisibilité très puissant pour espionner le plus jeune. Elle avait eut alors la certitude que le plus jeune était bien fourchelangue et aussi …

Elle avait revu Lucifer. Enfin « revu » était un bien grand mot cependant elle avait entendu parler de ce basilique par son maître, Tom avait essayé de se faire de ce basilique mâle son familier mais s'était tout bonnement fait rejeter sous prétexte qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce que le serpent recherchait. Ensuite Tom avait rencontré Nagini, qui s'était moqué de lui. Il fallait être fou pour essayer de se faire un familier de Lucifer, le reptile de couleur noire était réputé pour son mauvais caractère et son besoin de solitude. Cependant Nagini avait elle accepté l'offre du sorcier des ténèbres car il fallait bien dire qu'elle s'ennuyait dans cette forêt, bien qu'elle vivait sous la protection du nom de Lucifer elle n'osait pas lui parler, et même en voyant le serpent si heureux en présence d'un sorcier aussi jeune que le Potter Nagini n'osait pas.

Le serpent noir était réputé pour ses colères meurtrières et son passé sombre et Nagini n'avait jamais osé de peur de représailles ou de peur que le serpent ne se mette en colère contre elle mais sachant que le serpent avait été le familier du célèbre amant de Dumbledore, le célèbre sorcier noir avant que Tom ne lui prenne son titre à la mort du personnage. Oui cet animal était dangereux, on disait qu'il pouvait faire vint mètres d'envergure quand il reprenait sa taille initiale. Et son regard vert émeraude … oui Nagini avait des frissons rien qu'en voyant le petit animal de vingt centimètres qui prenait un ton professoral quand il expliquait à l'enfant comment écrire en fourchelangue. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente quand le reptile du seigneur des ténèbres le voyait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

Cet animal était si connu parmi son peuple. Quand chaque petit serpent naissait et qu'il avait la chance de rencontrer ses parents on lui contait l'histoire de Lucifer le grand, l'unique qui vainquit à lui seul une armée de cinquante sorciers sans sourciller.

Son nom lui serait venu à sa naissance, quand sa mère les couvait encore pour empêcher un quelconque prédateur de les manger, Lucifer fut le dernier à éclore et une lumière sortit pour l'entourer, même à sa naissance on savait qu'il serait puissant. Le porteur de lumière, même si ses écailles étaient d'une obscure couleur à sa naissance de la magie pure l'entoura comme un manteau, ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient posés autour de lui et chacun dans la forêt où il vivait autrefois redoutait ses colères puissantes et meurtrières, on n'avait pas vu un tel basilique vivant à l'état sauvage depuis celui de Salazar Serpentard. Bien sûr sa puissante magie avait attirée beaucoup de sorciers à lui, chacun était mort entre ses crocs, Lucifer n'était pas du genre à obéir à des ordres ou à servir d'animal domestique à un quelconque humain. De ses longs vingt mètres, il effrayait tout le monde mais un homme connut comment amadouer le grand reptile.

Il s'agissait du grand lord noir Gellert Grindelwald. En effet, ce dernier avait parfaitement compris les sentiments du serpent, plus encore ils étaient très semblables. Alors Lucifer avait accepté de se lier à ce puissant sorcier par le contrat d'un familier et son sorcier, ensuite le reptile s'était forgé une réputation sordide et effrayant, celle du familier le plus puissant qu'un jour un sorcier ait pu avoir.

Nagini n'avait pas honte d'avoué qu'elle avait peur de ce serpent là, habituellement comme elle était une basilique elle-même elle n'avait peur d'aucun autre de ses congénères serpents mais pour Lucifer s'était un autre cas. Elle avait toujours voulu être comme ce serpent légendaire, elle avait voulu égaler sa puissance, sa réputation et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était lié à Voldemort, certes elle savait que cela signifiait que jamais elle n'aurait la chance de pouvoir avoir une progéniture mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner son rêve de grandeur. Oui, elle voulait avoir une réputation comme cet animal là, elle voulait qu'on conte ses aventures à de jeunes reptiles. Elle éprouvait de la fascination, de la peur, de la colère pour le serpent centenaire.

Elle n'avait pas dit à son maître la réelle nature du compagnon du jeune Potter. Elle éprouvait un peu de jalousie que le petit brun ait pu se lier d'amitié avec ce serpent là alors qu'elle, elle était là. Elle aurait elle aussi le guider. Mais peut-être qu'après tout ce n'était pas elle qui était jalouse mais en fait la part de Tom en elle ?

En ce jour de Noël, Harry sortit enfin de sa bibliothèque. Lucifer s'était glissé sous sa chemise et se faisait discret, profitant de sa chaleur en ce jour d'hiver. Leur lien était très puissant, ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, certes pour une courte durée mais c'était déjà un gros progrès et le reptile voyait déjà le jeune Harry comme un second Grindelwald, du moins pour ce qui était de la puissance mais pas vraiment pour les objectifs.

En ce jour saint pour les moldus, chacun avait été invité au manoir Potter pour profiter de cette tradition de joie et de chaleur. Pour l'occasion Harry s'était habillé avec autant de classe qu'il était possible pour un enfant de cinq ans. Déjà qu'il était très intelligent mais son aura qui restait douce et agréable à sentir avait quelque peu changé laissant percevoir une petite puissance magique qui pourrait encore s'accroître avec le temps. L'année précédente Harry n'avait rien reçu de ses parents et n'avait non plus été invité lors du grand dîner annuel, il avait été encore une fois oublié mais cette année où son meilleur ami Draco Malfoy avait été invité il avait daigné montrer à ses parents, à Sirius et à Remus qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le salon. Il resta un moment rêveur, contemplant son père qui portait à bout de bras le petit David pour qu'il accroche l'étoile au sommet du sapin, sa mère discutait avec Narcissa Malfoy joyeusement sur un grand canapé. Draco regardait la scène en ricanant de la maladresse d'un petit roux de leur âge et d'autres personnes encore étaient présentes.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et s'il n'y avait pas eu le petit blond sans doute qu'Harry aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque. Il approcha dans la pièce et vit une grande table dressée, les plats n'étaient pas encore présents, à la table était assis Lucius et un homme roux avec une femme, sans doute les parents de tous les enfants roux éparpillés dans la pièce. Il y avait une petite fille, à peine plus jeune que lui qui se faisait tiré les cheveux par deux autres enfants beaucoup plus grands. Il lui semblait que Sirius et Remus n'était pas encore présents.

Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de cadeaux sous le sapin mais la seule question que se posait Harry était de savoir qui étaient tous ces roux.

David redescendit des bras de son père et remarqua aussitôt son jumeau. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, lui était mature comparé à son frère, mais il rendit son étreinte à son frère.

« Harry. Tu es enfin là ! »

Puis il éclata de rire, rire qui attira le regard de tous les autres adultes qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir, si ce n'est à minuit que pour les cadeaux. Les autres enfants s'approchèrent du nouveau venu qui était bien plus élégant qu'eux, à l'exception du petit Malfoy, il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noire, il avait aussi une cape sorcière de couleur rouge que Lucifer lui avait conseillé pour l'occasion, il avait dit que « C'était dans l'esprit de noël », bien que le petit brun n'y voyait pas l'intérêt il avait écouté le serpent. Tous les autres enfants étaient plus ou moins tous débraillés, normal puisqu'ils avaient joués, même que les roux avaient un nombre incroyable de tâches de toute sorte sur leurs habits, sauf la fille. Les roux se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Il y eut les jumeaux Weasley, Ron et enfin Ginny. Les jumeaux les plus âgés charrièrent les plus jeune sur la non ressemblance de leurs yeux. Ensuite Harry prit dans ses bras le petit Draco, qui l'avait affreusement manqué malgré les lettres ou les rencontres.

Les autres enfants s'assirent au sol et continuèrent à discuter alors qu'Harry se disait qu'ils n'avaient décidemment pas d'éducation, remarque que lui avait été élevé par des serpents presque alors il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche pour ce comportement là. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Harry la regarda surpris.

« Mère ?

-Je croyais que tu ne sortirais plus jamais de la bibliothèque !

-Pourtant je suis là. »

Sa réponse froide refroidit sa mère et il entendit un léger sifflement provenant de Lucifer lui ordonnant d'être plus gentil.

« Je voulais dire, quel plaisir de se retrouver ici tous en famille. »

Son sourire finit par convaincre sa mère qui lui proposa de jouer avec les autres enfants alors qu'elle continuait sa discussion avec Narcissa.

Presque à contre cœur Harry s'assit proche des autres enfants qui fouillaient sous le sapin dans le but de découvrir un peu leurs cadeaux, impatients que minuit sonne et qu'ils puissent les ouvrir. D'autres cadeaux apparurent signe que Remus et Sirius n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. David trouvait presque toujours des cadeaux à son nom et s'amusait à secouer la boite pour essayer de devenir ce que ce cadeau pouvait lui réserver.

Le seul qui ne prenait pas part au jeu était Harry, il n'avait pas le courage de fouiller sous le sapin pour savoir s'il y avait un cadeau qui lui était destiné. L'année dernière il avait reçu un cadeau venant de sa mère, les autres l'avaient oubliés, même son père alors que David aurait pu se fabriquer une piscine entière de cadeaux tant il avait été gâté.

Si le petit brun avait été plus attentif il aurait entendu que les seules trois femmes du lieu discutaient à son propos, Molly avait délaissé son mari et le blond pour venir vers les femmes et partager leur discussion.

« Jamais je n'arriverais pas à élever d'autre enfant que Draco ! Déjà qu'il est dur à vivre mais plusieurs !

-On s'y fait, je pense qu'un peu d'autorité fait comprendre aux enfants qui est le chef donc ils n'osent plus vous désobéir. Moi à part les jumeaux ce sont tous des petits anges ! _Dit la femme Weasley. _

-Et vous comment faites vous Lily ? Harry et David ont l'air de deux petits démons ! _Parlait Narcissa sans savoir que le petit sorcier aux yeux émeraude était ignoré par sa famille. _

-Et bien … une fois qu'on s'y fait c'est comme avoir deux James à la maison. _Molly et Narcissa haussèrent un sourcil surprise, cette femme ne s'était elle pas trompée dans les chiffres ? _David est un enfant farceur et rieur, il est très agréable à vivre surtout que le seigneur des ténèbres voit en lui un grand potentiel magique ! L'autre année le maître est venu lui donner des cours ! _A chaque fois que Lily Potter en avait l'occasion elle vantait les « mérites » de son fils aîné. _

-C'est incroyable. _Lui répondit Molly Weasley qui depuis quelques temps savait que les Potter allaient changer de camp, oui c'était officiel, ces sorciers blancs allaient cesser d'être des mangemorts et allait s'allier à Dumbledore. _

-Et pour Harry aussi ?

-Non. Harry est trop faible et n'intéresse pas le maître. Il est trop … timide. Il n'a pas du tout le même comportement que David, je n'arrive pas à faire attention à lui, il paraît tellement fade à côté de mon petit ange. »

**Remerciements : **

haruhi-kyouya : Oui tu as raison cette rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite mais les aventures d'Harry ne font que commencer et il est jeune donc il a bien le temps avec l'amour (du moins de mon point de vue)

Cristal de glace : Les serpents seront comme une seconde famille pour Harry cependant je ne juge pas utile d'en parler plus longtemps, j'y ferais quelques allusions mais sans plus. Et merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début t'a plu ^^

Stasy Franckweil : J'espère que tu seras assez patient(e ?) pour attendre encore quelques chapitres car je ne veux pas qu'ils se rencontrent trop tôt, comme je l'ai dit Harry n'est encore qu'un enfant (contrairement à Tom) Et je veux qu'il puisse profiter de son enfance et des joies de la vie avant de se mettre en couple ou autres ~

A toi qui n'a pas laissé son nom mais à qui je veux répondre : Alors oui à quatre ans c'est tôt pour apprendre à lire et à être concentré mais l'être humain est capable de biens des miracles dans un milieu « hostile ». Harry est avant tout seul, il a dû murir bien avant son frère ou les autres enfants. Son seul moyen de se faire remarqué est de paraître plus vieux après je sais que c'est un peu improbable mais j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré ce petit, énorme, défaut. En tout cas merci pour ta review c'est toujours sympa de recevoir des critiques qui t'aide à t'améliorer ^^

Merci aussi aux autres personnes que je n'ai pas cité ou remercier personnellement comme plus haut mais j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.

J'aimerais juste savoir si le fait d'avoir choisi Severus Snape comme parrain pour Harry sonne incohérent ou pas ? Pour moi c'était un ami de Lily et ça me semblait logique mais merci de me répondre.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry regardait les divers enfants fouiller dans les paquets et les secouer afin de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il souriait en voyant cette scène, comme n'importe quel enfant il trouvait cela amusant.

Grâce à son familier et ami Lucifer il avait réussis à trouver quelques cadeaux, un pour son frère David, un pour sa mère et un pour Draco. Le petit sorcier brun ne savait pas trop ce que son père aimait à part le quiddich et il n'avait pas les moyens de lui payer quelque chose de ce genre.

Pour son frère et son meilleur ami, Lucifer avait consenti à lui offrir deux de ses crocs. Quand un basilique vous offre un de ses crocs de manière consente alors ce croc devient un talisman protecteur contre la magie qui vise à vous tuer. Harry avait ensuite fait venir deux chaînes en argent et avait transformé l'objet en pendentif pour que les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur soient à jamais protégé par la magie des serpents, celle de son basilique.

Pour sa mère il avait simplement acheté un collier qu'il avait métamorphosé pour qu'il soit à son goût, il l'avait transformé en un rosier qui devrait lui tomber sur le cou avec élégance et brillance. Lucifer avait été satisfait du résultat et lui avait dit qu'à présent son niveau avoisinait celui d'un sorcier allant à l'école et étant en première année. Le cœur du petit Harry âgé de seulement cinq ans s'était gonflé de fierté, il avait quelques années d'avance sur son frère. Il en était heureux.

Soudain il remarqua un paquet emballé à son nom, il le saisit et le contemplant sous toutes ses coutures, que cela pouvait il être ? D'autant pour lui ? Il en était curieux. Comme tous les enfants il se laissait dévorer par la curiosité d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ce cadeau avant minuit, il avait tout l'air d'un livre mais il avait déjà tous les livres qui lui fallait dans la bibliothèque alors qui avait donc décidé de penser à lui en lui offrant un livre ?

D'autres cadeaux apparurent sous le sapin mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, d'ailleurs aucun des enfants n'y fit attention car trois nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées. Si le petit brun reconnut rapidement Remus et Sirius la troisième personne lui était une inconnue totale.

C'était un homme pâle qui avait de sombres cheveux, il avait un petit sourire au visage mais il semblait au jeune garçon qu'un tel homme pouvait dans des situations graves être très méchant et savoir se défendre. Ces orbes sombres se posèrent sur le jeune garçon et Harry se sentit tout petit sous ce regard pénétrant et froid mais qui conservait une certaine chaleur en cette nuit de noël.

Sa mère se leva et prit cet homme dans ses bras, d'ailleurs Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était le premier homme à part son père qui avait eut droit à un signe d'affection de sa mère.

« Oh Severus ! Tu es revenu quel plaisir !

-Je suis content de te revoir ! David, viens donc que je te présente. »

Poussé par sa curiosité enfantine, Harry s'était lui aussi rapproché. L'homme s'appelait Severus Snape et était son parrain ! D'ailleurs l'homme aux yeux sombres lui demanda d'approcher. Gêné et intimidé Harry obéit alors que le plus vieux posait un genou à terre pour être à son niveau. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

« Quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois tu étais un tout petit bébé. »

C'est dans ce genre de situation que le petit brun redevenait un enfant et retrouvait son innocence et renvoyait au placard sa maturité et sa puissance.

« Bon-bonjour. »

Bredouilla t-il timidement devant ce regard étranger. Pour une fois qu'on le voyait c'était très gênant. Suite à ces présentations Lily fit apparaître les plats et tous purent contenter leurs ventres de divers mets délicieux et ayant été cuisinés par les elfes de maison.

Quand tous eurent finis de manger, les enfants demandèrent la permission de quitter la table et tous allèrent dans la chambre de David pour pouvoir passer le temps avant qu'on ne s'échange les cadeaux.

Même Harry s'intégra au petit groupe, histoire de rester avec Draco et non seulement avec les adultes. Il avait été heureux voir exalté de retrouver son parrain même s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Son parrain lui apparaissait vraiment comme un chevalier ou un prince. Il s'avérait que peu de temps après sa naissance Severus avait décidé de voyager à travers le monde pour pouvoir améliorer son don pour les potions, il avait trouvé de nombreux et de nouveaux ingrédients et il avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour écrire deux livres sous le pseudo du « Prince de sang mêlé » quoi qu'il en soit ses livres avaient eut beaucoup de succès et en Angleterre il était désormais réputé pour ses potions novatrices mais très puissantes.

Le camp de Dumbledore l'avait déjà contacté pour que le potionniste puisse le rejoindre, prétextant que le camp de la Lumière était le meilleur, que sa gloire pouvait être encore plus grande alors que Severus faisait déjà parti du camp des ténèbres, le seul qu'il l'ait vraiment accepté était ce camp et il n'en n'avait cure que d'être célèbre, ce qu'il voulait c'était sauvé des vies et changé la vie quotidienne en bien meilleure que ce qu'elle était déjà. Aussi il voulait être de nouveau là pour son filleul, il avait été heureux de constater que l'enfant n'était pas comme James mais un peu comme Lily, il n'aurait peut-être pas supporté un enfant collant et babillant mais Harry était timide et lui rappelait lui-même quand il était plus jeune. Il voulait prendre l'enfant sous son aile et lui assurer un avenir radieux, sans problème et si possible dans le camp des ténèbres qu'il savait déjà vainqueur, surtout avec deux sorciers de la puissance de Tom, Tom lui-même et son âme sœur.

Severus savait que l'ère de Dumbledore était révolu et puis les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres lui convenaient très biens, les moldus devaient être contrôlés voir exterminés, ils étaient un danger. Même si garder la pureté du sang n'était pas si nécessaire le potionniste avait embrassé à bras ouverts cette nouvelle issue qui s'offrait à lui, s'il avait été forcé d'être du camp du vieux barbu il ne savait pas comment il l'aurait pris. Il ne souhaitait pas être manipulé et encore moins contre sa volonté !

Les enfants jouèrent tranquillement quand à minuit, James Potter vint les chercher pour que chacun puisse échanger ses cadeaux avec les autres.

Harry fut le dernier devant le sapin, il fit apparaître ses trois cadeaux en vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction puis il s'avança vers sa mère en ayant un petit sourire, courage pensa –t il ! Cette dernière était assise et le fixa devant lui, puis il tendit son paquet à sa mère, un tout petit qui contenait son collier. Ensuite il alla donner son cadeau à son frère qui le prit dans ses bras comme remerciement puis Draco s'extasia littéralement devant le cadeau, vantant ses capacités à choisir le bon cadeau. Lucius prit soin de l'interroger.

« Mais que ce que c'est comme croc ?

-Un croc de basilique. »

Lui répondit simplement le petit brun avant de se tourner vers son parrain qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Il était assis fièrement dans un fauteuil et sur ses genoux il y avait une cage dorée, dans cette même cage il y avait une magnifique chouette de couleur blanche. Elle était magnifique et Harry s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à ce ses mains se posèrent sur les genoux de son parrain. L'oiseau était un harfang des neiges, l'une des chouettes les plus belles que l'on pouvait trouver.

« Voilà ton cadeau. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir alors je te présente ton nouvel oiseau messager.

-Elle est magnifique … »

Répondit le petit brun, on aurait pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux tellement il trouvait l'animal beau, décidément son parrain avait fait le bon choix !

« Pour l'instant tu n'auras pas trop besoin d'elle mais je voulais qu'elle nous serve de messagères à nous deux, je voulais t'écrire des lettres comme ça on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu. »

Harry lui sauta dans les bras, trop heureux pour parler.

« Merci ! »

Severus le réceptionna et lui posa la cage sur les genoux de l'enfant. Il ouvrit ensuite, faisant signe à l'animal de venir sur son bras. Le garçonnet ne quittait pas l'oiseau des yeux mais n'osait pas la toucher, comme s'il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que l'oiseau, comme l'homme sur lequel il était assis, ne disparaisse dans les brumes du sommeil. Il souriait, heureux.

Rien ne pourrait les séparer désormais et ils se promirent de s'écrire chaque soir ou du moins minimum deux fois par semaine.

**Remerciements. **

Alyra Night : Comme tu l'as bien vu, Noël a été important dans la vie d'Harry. Maintenant je ne pense pas écrire d'autres chapitres sur son enfance en elle-même et désolé bien que j'apprécie le personnage de Remus je ne veux pas qu'il ait une place importante dans la vie du héros principal, c'est juste une question de préférence personnelle qui transpire sur mon écriture mais j'espère que l'histoire te plait quand même.

Caliypsoo : Merci pour tes compliments ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! ^^

Lyxie : Courage pour ta patience, je te soutiens même si je suis la principale coupable de ton impatience, j'espère que tu me le pardonne. Tu veux un Sévy, et ben le voilà ! XD Et merci pour ton compliment sur le passage de Nagini, j'admets que l'idée m'était venu comme ça mais je savais pas si ça aurait été bien :3 je suis rassurée.

Akuryouxxakuma : J'espère bien qu'il va tout péter XD Mais peut-être pas sa mère, je pense qu'il ne va pas la torturer ou quoi mais seulement l'ignorer. ^^

Cristal de glace : Je pense que Voldemort aura la baguette qui le démange quand il apprendra pour les Potter (Référence bizarre je sais XD) Quoi qu'il en soit Lucifer ne compte pas manipuler Harry, peut-être juste pour son bien mais pas par méchanceté ! Qu'on se comprenne là-dessus XD et Oui Harry sera une sorte de « vilain petit canard » mais que veux tu ? C'est une nécessité à son développement mais il en ressortira plus puissant et plus « dark » ~

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité ^^

Prochain chapitre, rentrée à Poudlard ! Je ne juge pas utile de m'attarder plus sur l'enfance des Potter, tout a été plus ou moins dit et j'apporterais des précisions au fur et à mesure. Alors Severus est un espion **au compte de Voldemort**, les Potter **feront parti de l'ordre du Phoenix**, David ne reste qu'un personnage « secondaire » malgré son statut de jumeau mais il aura à des moments **un rôle important** donc j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi il reste omniprésent dans les chapitres suivants. Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Dernière question. Je compte suivre la chronologie des tomes de Poudlard (sauf à partir du tome 3 où il y aura des modifications très importantes !) donc bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Merci de votre avis.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je parcourais ce tendre corps sous moi de mes mains, comme cette peau était douce, comme elle était pâle ! Je repensais à un conte que je lisais enfant, cette femme magnifique qui avait une peau aussi blanche, c'était Blanche Neige. _

_Et comme cette femme, cet autre corps sous moi était d'une beauté à coupé de souffle, je me sentais tellement laid, tellement minable à côté, c'était comparé un elfe à un troll. _

_Je me sentais tellement vivant dominant cette silhouette que je sentais déjà s'estompé malgré mes mains qui tenaient à présent fort ses poignets jusqu'à faire crier de douleur ma victime, ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi, pour toujours. Je te veux, où es-tu donc ? _

Le seigneur des ténèbres haleta sur son lit, ouvrant ses yeux de force sur les rideaux noirs de soie qui encadraient son lit à baldaquin. Il grogna dans sa barbe imaginaire, encore ce rêve qui le laissait en plan alors qu'il était totalement frustré, autant sexuellement que dans sa tête.

Sexuellement car depuis 10 ans il s'était seulement servi de sa main droite, depuis qu'il avait appris pour la prophétie il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose que son âme sœur et l'idée d'avoir un autre corps que celui qui lui était destiné sous lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voulait son âme sœur et seulement il ou elle.

Et cette frustration de ne voir que cette peau, au réveil il ne se souvenait de strictement rien si ce n'est qu'il avait rêvé encore et encore de sa moitié. Il était frustré car il n'avait aucun indice ne lui était donné autant par sa magie que par son inconscient et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur le matin. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas de partenaire sexuel.

Alors c'était ainsi les matins dans le lit du célèbre mage noir le plus puissant de toute l'Angleterre, à peine réveillé que le brun était d'humeur exécrable et voilà 10 ans que ce petit manège fonctionnait. D'autant que Nagini ne voulait plus dormir avec lui pour d'obscures raisons.

Il prenait à chaque fois une douche froide pour mieux se refroidir les idées après ses rêves de la nuit dernière ou alors dans en de rares fois utilisait sa main droite, il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, quand un être vous manque ben vous faites avec les moyens du bord mais aucun mangemorts ne souhaitaient être son défouloir.

Surtout depuis l'épisode Potter.

Les mangemorts avaient été réunis pour une réunion et dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte qui les menait à la salle du trône chacun ressentit un frisson, le lord noir laissait sa puissance filtrer par tous les pores de sa peau et c'en était _effrayant_. Chacun s'était agenouillé devant lui puis il avait prit la parole. Annonçant que les Potter n'étaient que de sales traîtres et que chacun de ses sales rats devaient lui être ramené pour qu'ils puissent se servir d'eux comme de vulgaires jouets sans intérêt si ce n'est que de les entendre crier son nom avec souffrance.

Une semaine encore après la trahison des Potter, Lucius avait encore du mal à marcher avec le nombre de doloris qu'il avait reçu, comme chacun des mangemorts attendaient avec impatience qu'il se trouve enfin son âme sœur ! Pour que toute cette colère meurtrière puisse se transformer en pulsions sexuelles, si le prince devait boiter, eux au moins irait bien !

**C'est aussi en ce grand jour, où les Potter faisaient leurs rentrées à Poudlard !**

David et Harry avaient effectués leurs achats calmement au chemin de Traverse, avec les Maraudeurs qui leur vantaient les mérites de l'école mais aussi toutes les farces que David pourraient y faire, surtout aux Serpentards et à Severus.

En effet, le couple Potter ne parlait plus au potionniste depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le lord voilà déjà 7 ans. Heureusement Harry avait pu s'améliorer en potion, grâce à l'aide du brun, et donc faisait boire à sa chouette un breuvage qui la rendait invisible temporairement mais qui permettait aux deux bruns de continuer à se fréquenter sans se soucier de la haine que les parents Potter éprouvait désormais pour le potionniste.

Si Hedwige avait pu vivre si longtemps c'est grâce au talent du prince de sang mêlé, il avait on ne sait comment, trouver une potion qui permettait aux animaux, enfin aux chouettes de vivre plus longtemps. Severus avait pourtant prévenu Harry, ce ne serait que temporaire, cela ajoutait deux ans à la vie de l'animal mais grâce à tout l'amour de l'enfant, le parrain d'Harry avait bon espoir que l'animal vive plus longtemps que la moyenne de toutes autres oiseaux.

Ils étaient à la gare, Harry regardait Draco un peu plus loin et qui faisait ses au revoir à ses parents, il aurait eu envie d'aller voir le blond mais il ne pouvait pas, ses parents avaient cessés tout contact avec la famille de mangemorts et Severus depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Dumbledore et avaient jugés qu'ils seraient mieux dans le camp de la Lumière que de celui du grand Voldemort. Harry avait du mal à comprendre comme ses parents pouvaient être aussi déloyaux juste pour une question de célébrité.

En tout cas ses affaires étaient prêtes, au début il avait hésité à emmené son serpent, Lucifer. Après tout un serpent, surtout un basilique tel que lui était très dangereux pour l'école et risquait de lui apporter des ennuis mais Lucifer avait su le convaincre avec de beaux arguments et surtout le fait qu'il serait tout petit et qu'on ne le verrait pas.

Lucifer ornait le cou pâle du jeune Harry tel un collier alors que les deux yeux reptiliens se fermaient et qu'il se plongeait dans une sorte d'hibernation, les parents d'Harry n'avaient jamais posés de question tant qu'à la provenance de cette étrange collier ni de la provenance des deux crocs de basiliques que le garçonnet aurait pu trouvés, volés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après tout tant que le collier protégeait leur fils, cela ne leur faisait rien. Et ce dernier point avait aussi été un argument supplémentaire pour Lucifer, si le basilique qui était donneur du croc ne se trouvait pas loin de ses offrandes alors leur puissance était augmentée. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas pu refuser.

Le basilique était totalement immobile et on le prenait vraiment pour une chaîne ou quelque chose comme ça, il se mordait la queue et si on n'y faisait pas attention on pensait que c'était un vrai collier. De toute façon Harry s'arrangeait toujours pour que Lucifer n'attire pas trop l'attention mais il est vrai que même si le serpent était totalement contre son cou, comme un collier à ras. Personne ne saurait que c'est un animal vivant qu'il avait là, d'autant qu'on pensait que son seul animal était sa chouette.

Sa mère lui fit un bisou et son père ne lui accorda pas d'attention alors qu'ils se disaient tous qu'ils se retrouvaient pour les prochaines vacances. Les Weasley arrivèrent en courant, vers eux. Ils étaient en retard comme d'habitude et attiraient l'attention avec leurs cheveux roux, on ne pouvait différencier qui était qui dans ce chahut de cheveux flamboyants. Harry et David ne perdirent pas leur temps, le frère aîné faisant un signe à Ron pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre dans un wagon plus tard, quand à son tour il monterait.

David et Harry se trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide où ils s'assirent face à face. Aucun d'eux ne parla, trop plongés dans leurs pensées, le petit brun aux yeux émeraude était trop effrayé, il sentait son estomac se serrer, il respirait pourtant calmement comme lui avait appris Lucifer en cas de grande peur, il fallait d'abord calmer la respiration si on se sentait en danger, si on respirait trop vite, le cœur suivait ainsi que le cerveau et dans ce cas on ne pouvait plus rien faire.

David ouvrit la bouche.

« Enfin à Poudlard.

-Oui enfin, on va pouvoir être les Maraudeurs juniors. _Lui sourit Harry. »_

Son frère rebondit sur cette phrase pour babiller joyeusement les blagues qu'il comptait faire aux affreux Serpentard, car lui était sûr d'être pris à Griffondor. Quant à Harry il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, certes il avait lu le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard et sur les quatre maisons mais il se pensait plus Serdaigle ou Serpentard que Griffondor. Peut être même Pouffsoufle, des deux jumeaux Harry était celui qui avait le plus de doutes tant qu'à sa répartition, il savait que cela se faisait en fonction du caractère de l'élève mais la vérité était là, ces derniers temps il avait tellement était occupé à s'amuser avec sa « famille » de serpents, faire des blagues, visiter le manoir, d'ailleurs il avait perdu trois ans rien qu'en cherchant toutes les pièces que pouvaient contenir la bâtisse, mais il ne savait rien de sa personnalité.

Visiter le manoir avait été long, sa famille se contentait de la vie quotidienne donc des pièces où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller mais Harry avait été en profondeur dans le manoir, il avait trouvé toutes les pièces inimaginables et possibles, d'autres bibliothèque se retrouvait dans la bâtisse, pleins d'autres chambres uniques en leur genre, il avait même eut la chance de retrouver la pièce où il y avait le cœur, le noyau, du manoir. Il en avait été heureux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le cœur du manoir ne se dévoilait que rarement alors Harry avait été fier que le manoir se dévoile à lui, un plaisir enfantin et pur sans autre intention.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le train le conduisant à Poudlard Harry s'interrogeait, le train allait bientôt partir.

Ron ouvrit leur porte de compartiment et s'installa aux côtés de David. Entre eux la connexion était aussi forte que celle que Draco et Harry avait eu. Aucun secret et une complicité très puissante, le petit brun s'était enfermé dans un mutisme quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ne devait plus jamais parler aux Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'opposer à ses parents, même s'il l'aurait eu il ne savait pas comment parler à Draco, avant c'était facile, tout était facile avec le blond mais maintenant qu'Harry l'avait laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette il ne savait pas comment réagirait l'autre garçon s'il venait la bouche en cœur en faisant de minables excuses.

Ron entra dans leur compartiment et partit s'asseoir aux côtés du brun aux yeux noisettes puis ils commencèrent tous deux à discuter de sujets divers, quiddich ou encore le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas dans quelle maison ils allaient être mais sûrement à Griffondor aux vues de leurs familles respectives, d'ailleurs Ron voulait être à Griffondor, il savait au fond de lui que c'était sa maison de prédilection.

Entre temps le train avait démarré et Harry appuya sa tête contre la vitre du train, se laissant bercer par tous les bruits ambiants. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand une femme vint dans leur compartiment pour leur vendre des sucreries.

D'autant que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois sur une petite brunette aux cheveux broussailleux il s'était endormi. Même l'arrivée de Draco et de deux de ses amis qui voulaient se moquer de Ron ne surent le réveiller.

Il se réveilla seulement quand le train fit un bruit épouvantable lors de son arrivée à destination, il s'éveilla en sursaut alors que son frère riait avec le roux. Il posa son regard émeraude sur la jeune fille présente à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, tu es Harry n'est ce pas ?

-Enchanté Hermione. »

Lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse le brun avant de se lever et que tous les quatre aillent enfiler leurs uniformes pour l'instant sans signe distinctif qui pouvait enseigner une quelconque maison.

**Hors fic. **

Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce chapitre minable qui n'apporte pas grand-chose sur la suite mais … je n'ai pas eu le temps de mieux écrire et peaufiner tout ça et vous êtes les premières victimes chers lecteurs … je m'en excuse mais je promets de me rattraper. Au moins il y a eu un passage sur Voldemort ?

**Remerciements.**

Chuu Aki : Merci pour ton mignon commentaire et je fais de mon mieux pour faire ressentir les émotions à mes lecteurs … (Hum hum, *a eu les larmes aux yeux en écrivant le passage sur les serpents*) Et je veux juste montrer le favoritisme de Lily, si cette dernière aurait eu le temps de connaître Harry elle n'aurait jamais dit ça ~

Alyra Night : Ahah … suspense, j'aurais dû faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long qui aurait du répondre à toutes tes questions mais par un défaut de temps je publie cette … merdouille … enfin pas vraiment mais je voulais vraiment faire plus et je suis déçu de moi-même. Pour ne pas trop te faire bouillir dans ton impatience, avec le comportement de Harry cela me semble (personnellement) logique pour sa maison et non, je compte faire durer cette attente de « Où est tu ? »

Yami-ya-Nichi : J'espère que tu as ta réponse pour ta question de la trahison des Potter et j'ai légèrement fait allusion à Peter dans le chapitre 1 ou 2 ( ?) bonne chance pour le retrouver mais j'y reviendrais dessus ne t'en fais pas ! Et oui, puisque Sirius est libre alors le tome 3 me semble très long de ma fiction mais je trouve toujours une solution ne t'en fais pas, un(e) autre évadé(e) ça se trouve vite ^^ et pour le journal j'ai déjà une superbe (une grosse nulle) idée sur le comment je vais utiliser cet élément ~

Tsuh : Et bien merci du compliment, je dois dire que je n'y attendais pas qu'on me dise que mon style est plutôt pas mal (j'ai toujours peur de faire des fautes) Et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je l'ai dit à un ami et on a eu une discussion là-dessus tellement j'ai été surprise je dois dire ^^ merci beaucoup en tout cas mais n'oublions pas que d'autres fictions ne sont pas mal non plus XD Sinon et bien pour les crocs de basilique, bien que c'est un animal rare, on va dire que les parents se fichent de où peut se trouver Harry tant qu'il va bien ~ ^^

Voilà merci aux autres ~

Je suis encore désolé pour ce torchon mais je me rattraperais avec le suivant. Attention, dans le prochain chapitre, on passe du torchon, à de la dentelle ou de la soie … ^^

Répartition, petite question juste pour vous faire poireauter jusqu'à demain (sadique XD) Où est-ce que vous voyez Harry ? Question maison. (Dois je préciser que vos commentaires ne m'influenceront aucunement vu que j'ai déjà à peu près tout le scénario en tête ? XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Hagrid un homme d'une taille imposante criait à tous les premières années de se rassembler près de lui tout en portant à la main une grosse lanterne. Harry et son frère s'approchèrent de lui.

Le petit brun aux yeux émeraude se souvenait l'avoir vu une fois à la banque sorcière, avec ses parents ils étaient venus retirer de l'argent et lui et David avait été forcés d'attendre à l'accueil. Harry avait alors remarqué cet énorme homme venir à l'accueil pour un retrait tout en tendant une toute petite clé. A force d'être ignoré Harry avait appris à devenir observateur. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que plus la clé était d'une petite taille plus la fortune du coffre était imposante, les clés des familles Potter et Malfoy étaient à peu près de même taille ce qui montrait qu'ils étaient au même niveau de richesse.

Or ici, Hagrid n'avait pas l'air du tout riche au vu de ses habits, et surtout de son maintien, quelqu'un de riche se tenait fièrement et sans aucune honte mais cet homme se tenait vouté, courbé et voulait presque s'enterrer au sol tellement il voulait se faire petit. Harry l'avait remarqué et fait part de cette vision à Lucifer. Lui et son familier avait émis une hypothèse plausible, Hagrid était venu à la demande de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne pouvait pas venir lui-même. Ils en étaient resté là, après tout ce n'était pas de leurs affaires et ils n'étaient pas si curieux que ça.

Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques attendit que toutes les premières années soient réunies puis il déclara d'une voix forte dominant celles de tous les élèves.

« Bienvenu à tous à l'école de Poudlard. Je suis Hagrid, professeur de soin pour les créatures magiques et aussi garde forestier. _Des murmures s'élevèrent du rang devant lui. « C'est lui notre prof ? Il en a pas l'air. » Et bien d'autre mais le demi géant n'en tint pas rigueur et frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le calme. _Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de trois dans les barques ici, on va traverser le lac de Poudlard. Ce ne sera que pour cette année alors profitez-en. »

Il leur sourit d'un air bienveillant ce qui rassura les élèves, même un élève aux cheveux blonds qui était réputé pour être très froid. Ils s'installèrent donc tous, Harry se retrouva avec David et Ron dans une barque.

Quand tous furent en place les barques commencèrent leur doux voyage à travers le lac de Poudlard. L'air était doux, les lanternes accrochées au avant des barques donnaient un air féerique à la scène. Puis enfin le château se dévoila. Grand, majestueux et gracieux, tous les élèves eurent le souffle coupé tellement c'était beau. Des « oh » retentirent d'un vaisseau à un autre. Harry avait entrouvert la bouche tant le paysage qu'il voyait était beau. Le château sous ce point de vue se gravait petit à petit dans sa mémoire, le petit brun souriait de ce plaisir simple que de ce simple paysage. La nuit avec toutes ces étoiles soulignaient la beauté naturelle du lieu. Le jeune Potter aurait presque pu entendre des chants mélodieux venir chatouiller ses oreilles mais il n'aurait jamais su si cela était du à son imagination ou si cela avait été quelque chose de réel.

Bien vite, trop vite à son goût ils arrivèrent à destination. Si Ron et David étaient heureux de retrouver la terre ferme Harry aurait été d'humeur à se laisser éternellement emporter par ce doux flot avec comme seule vision celle de ce magnifique ciel.

Hagrid les guida à travers le château et enfin ils atteignirent une grande porte. Une femme à l'air stricte les attendait.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall … _elle fut interrompu par un garçonnet qui cria un « Trevor » avant de se précipiter devant elle et de prendre un crapaud dans ses bras. Le petit brun se retrouva penaud quand l'animal eut rejoint ses bras. _

-Je-je suis désolé … _la tête baissée et les joues rouges il se dépêcha de réintégrer le rang silencieux de première année. _

-Comme je le disais donc avant que votre petit compagnon ne m'interrompe que j'étais le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je suis également la directrice de la maison Griffondor et j'aide le professeur Dumbledore à gérer l'école, c'est moi qui vous enseignerais la métamorphose. Quand nous passerons cette porte nous nous retrouverons dans la grande salle. Là où on lieu tous les repas mais vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez à condition de respecter le couvre feu. A partir de maintenant, vous allez être répartis en quatre maisons en fonction de votre caractère, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor. Chaque maison a son histoire, son dortoir ainsi qu'une salle commune. Le règlement vous sera lu par le directeur et si vous avez le moindre souci vous pouvez me contacter moi ou un autre professeur ou un préfet. Maintenant laissons place à la répartition. »

L'animagi ouvrit la porte en grand, attirant par la même toute l'attention des personnes présentes dans la grande salle. Elle marcha fièrement et gracieusement jusqu'à un tabouret où se tenait un très vieux chapeau. La grande salle était sublime, il y avait quatre tables pour les élèves au dessus des quelles il y avait le symbole de la maison, le plafond magique était une superbe nuit avec diverses étoiles et juste en dessous il y avait une quantité incroyable de bougie qui flottaient toutes seules. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une dernière table, où siégeaient les professeurs. Harry reconnut sans mal le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid mais aussi son parrain, Severus Snape.

D'ailleurs les yeux onyx du professeur balayaient le rang de nouveaux élèves qui se trouvaient face à sa collègue afin de trouver les deux yeux émeraude de son filleul. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour lui montrer son soutien et lui transférer un peu de courage. Mais ce fut tout, après tout il fallait qu'il conserve sa réputation d'horrible chauve souris des cachots s'il voulait conserver le calme dans son cours. Mais ce fut assez pour Harry qui se sentit rassuré par ce simple geste.

Le professeur fit apparaître un parchemin impressionnant avec écrit dessus toute la liste des élèves de premières années.

Le choixpeau commença à chanter. Sa chanson si particulière qui changeait chaque année.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malins qu'moi_

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

[**Chanson du choixpeau. Harry à l'école des sorciers ~]**

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ce serait bientôt son tour.

La répartition commença, des élèves furent envoyés à Serdaigle, à Pouffsoufle. Hermione Granger la fille à qui il avait parlé fut envoyé à Griffondor.

Draco directement à Serpentard, David aussi rapidement à Griffondor puis vint son tour.

Son nom résonna dans la grande salle comme le gong d'une horloge, il se força à avancer et arriva rapidement sur le tabouret ou allait se jouer son destin. Le noir l'envahit quand le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête et dès lors une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_« Encore un Potter ? Hum … _ _tu es bien différent du premier. Tu es doux et gentil mais surtout loyal, assez pour intégrer Pouffsoufle, mais ce n'est pas pour toi, le courage de Griffondor coule dans tes veines ! Tu pourrais très bien y aller mais tu as cette soif de connaissance, oui tu aime apprendre, encore et encore, c'est un très bon point jeune homme mais ta soif d'ambition et de reconnaissance est encore plus grande que ce que tu crois ! Je vais donc t'envoyer à Serpentard mais laisse moi te donner un conseil avant. __**Harry hocha machinalement la tête, prêt à écouter l'objet magique. **__Je te place à Serpentard mais tu aurais pu ailleurs, tu as pleins de qualités. L'école vous place dans différentes maisons pour améliorer certaines de vos qualités au profit des autres, n'oublie pas qu'un Serpentard loyal est très agréable et que le courage et la curiosité peuvent être bons pour toi. Je te mets donc à _… **SERPENTARD ! »**

Le cri du choixpeau résonna dans le silence de la grande salle, encore surpris de tout ce que lui avait dit l'objet, Harry le tendit à l'animagi avant de se diriger vers la table des verts et argents sous le regard surpris d'un vieil homme et celui noisette de son frère. Severus lui était fier que son charmant filleul aille dans sa maison, ce serait plus facile de le protéger du vieux fou et ainsi il pourrait renouer avec Draco, que de bonnes choses en optique pour le jeune Potter qui fut contraint de s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune Malfoy.

Harry croisa son regard avant de baisser la tête et rougir. Draco lui donna un petit coup de coude puis joua avec sa dent de basilique, c'était un signe entre eux deux. Si le blond avait gardé le cadeau du Potter cela pouvait être bon signe ! Harry sourit puis parla au garçon qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés, un certain Théodore Nott. Draco et lui parlerait plus tard, quand ils pourraient être seuls car après tout la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir allait devoir évoquer les mots : Voldemort, trahison, Potter et Dumbledore et ils se doutaient que leurs voisins trouveraient ça suspect s'il parlait du seigneur des ténèbres sans gêne au beau milieu de la cérémonie d'entrée de Poudlard.

**Remerciements :**

Babs92 : Merci à toi pour tes critiques car si on a besoin d'encouragements on a aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui vous dise ce qui ne va pas, en tout cas merci pour tes critiques. Malheureusement il est trop tard pour l'âge d'Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur mais maintenant que notre jeune sorcier est à Poudlard j'espère que ce détail me sera pardonner (j'espère) En tout cas merci à toi ^^

Marie : Alors non Harry n'est pas à Pouffsoufle, ça aurait été logique mais non XD et pour répondre à ta question à partir de la trahison des Potter, Nagini ne viendra plus rendre visite à son protégé et à Lucifer ~

Tsuh : Merci pour ton commentaire ~ et non ni Serdaigle ni Griffondor, je juge plus logique de le placer à Serpentard ^^

: Pour moi il était logique que Voldemort n'aille pas voir ailleurs ! Non mais ~ ^^' Donc il sera frustré encore un petit moment le pauvre ) mais voilà merci pour ton commentaire.

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas citer. ^^ Prochain chapitre, révélation à Severus XD et discussion avec Draco ~

Sinon j'espère qu'en vous posant des questions en fin de chapitres je vous embête pas trop mais j'adore avoir votre avis ou vos questions, si je vous fais pitié dite le que j'arrête de faire l'idiote ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

Le vieux barbu une fois la répartition des premières années termina se leva et alla se poster derrière un étrange pupitre en forme de hibou.

« Mes chers élèves, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Que de joies vous attendent mais des joies qui doivent être encadrés par des règles, je vous rappelle à tous que la forêt Interdite est comme son nom interdite à tous les élèves ainsi que le troisième étage, sauf si bien entendu vous tenez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je tenais aussi à rappeler à tous les élèves que la nourriture de la grande salle est bien meilleure en début de repas que si vous arrivez en retard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Les yeux du directeur brillaient de malice. Cette décision avait été prise l'année précédente et chaque maison avait trouvé une solution à ce problème. Les Pouffsoufle se contentait d'arriver à l'heure, ce n'était pas leur genre de désobéir aux règles. Les Serdaigle bien qu'ayant pris conscience du mensonge continuaient à arriver de bonne heure et ne disaient pas aux premières années ce secret, après tout le sérieux et le travail étaient de rigueur dans leur maison et les nouveaux élèves apprendraient vite à s'y faire. Les Griffondor eux n'en n'avaient cure, qu'ils arrivaient à l'heure ou en retard du moment qu'ils arrivaient à remplir leur estomac cela ne leur importait que peu. Les Serpentard eux avaient fait une expérience ingénieuse pour savoir si cette expérience du vieux fou était belle et bien réelle. Il avait demandé à un premier élève de ramener une viennoiserie puis un second élève arrivant bien plus tard en faisait de même. Après des tests de goût il devenait évident que le repas avait le même goût même si on arrivait en retard, après tout les elfes cuisiniers ne faisaient pas de préférence.

Les verts et argents se transmettaient ce secret depuis l'année dernière pour pouvoir manger à leur guise, qu'ils soient en retard ou à l'heure et surtout pour ne pas être comparé à ces idiots de Pouffsoufle ou Serdaigle, ils avaient une réputation que diable !

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, les mets étaient délicieux et chaque nouvel élève commençait à lier des liens avec ses voisins tout en se régalant. Chacun parlait des cours à venir, ceux qu'ils préféraient et ceux qu'ils détestaient, les élèves de la maison du serpent voyait en leur directeur de maison un homme noble et courageux ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres élèves et les Serpentards ricanaient déjà de la réputation que leur contait les plus anciens sur cette terreur des cachots.

Tout comme Mc Gonagall, Severus faisait des préférences pour les Serpentards et surtout son cours était l'occasion pour les élèves argentés de se moquer de leur pire ennemi, les Griffondor. Déjà même après seulement une heure d'arrivée, les plus anciens essayaient de faire rentrer les croyances de chaque Serpentard dans la tête des nouveaux venus, ils étaient supérieurs aux autres maisons et se devaient de détester leurs ennemis de toujours, les rouges et or.

Le repas s'acheva vite, les préfets en chef rassemblèrent les nouveaux élèves et une fille du nom de Gemma Farleyleur demanda de la suivre. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers qui les conduisirent aux cachots, les cachots froids et humides. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte dissimulée dont le seul signe distinctif était un petit serpent tout en bas à droite, autrement dit il fallait être attentif pour le remarquer. La préfète leur indiqua qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard et que ce dit code changeait tous les quinze jours pour plus de discrétion.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous les élèves entrèrent. Le décor était à coupé le souffle, si l'extérieur était froid et sinistre l'intérieur était au contraire accueillant, des fenêtres se partageaient le mur et ces ouvertures vers l'extérieur donnaient directement lieu sur le lac de l'école ! Harry en resta ébahi, cela était beau. Incroyable et cela l'impressionnait beaucoup. La préfète fit son discours habituel aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis la préfète Gemma Farley et je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir dans notre salle commune. L'emblème des Serpentard est le serpent. C'est la plus sage de toutes les créatures. Nos couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Notre salle commune se trouve derrière une porte secrète, au fond des cachots. Comme tu le découvriras bientôt, ses fenêtres donnent sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. On aperçoit souvent, à travers les vitres, un calamar géant qui nage langoureusement. D'autres créatures, plus fascinantes encore, font aussi une petite apparition de temps en temps. Nous apprécions que notre repaire ressemble à une mystérieuse épave gisant au fond de l'océan. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir à propos de Serpentard et certaines choses que tu dois oublier. Chassons d'abord quelques mythes ! Tu as peut-être entendu de drôles de rumeurs circuler sur les Serpentard. On dit que nous pratiquons tous la magie noire, que nous ne parlons qu'à ceux dont l'arrière-grand-père était un célèbre sorcier ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Hé bien, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent ceux des autres maisons ! Certes, je ne nie pas le fait que nous ayons formé au cours des ans plusieurs grands experts en magie noire, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls : les trois autres maisons aussi ! La seule différence, c'est que eux refusent de l'admettre. Il est aussi vrai que, jadis, la tradition voulait que nous n'acceptions que des élèves issus des plus grandes lignées de sorciers et de sorcières. Mais, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de Serpentard ont au moins un parent Moldu. Je vais te confier quelque chose dont ceux des autres maisons n'aiment pas beaucoup parler : Merlin était un Serpentard. Hé oui, le grand Merlin, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps, a étudié dans notre maison ! C'est ici qu'il a tout appris. Souhaites-tu suivre son illustre exemple ? Ou préfères-tu plutôt étudier sur le vieux bureau d'Eglantine Puffett, cette ancienne Poufsouffle rendue célèbre par son invention de l'éponge auto-moussante ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais inutile de nous attarder sur ce que nous ne sommes pas. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous sommes : la maison la plus géniale et la plus provocatrice de Poudlard. Ici, quand on joue à quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour gagner. L'honneur et les traditions des Serpentard sont des valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur. Nous imposons aussi le respect à tous nos camarades de classe. Il est vrai qu'à cause de notre réputation de sinistre mémoire, ce respect est parfois teinté de peur. Mais tu sais quoi ? Le fait d'être perçu par les autres comme des provocateurs et des roublards présente quelques avantages qui peuvent parfois être très drôles ! Amuse-toi, par exemple, à faire croire aux autres élèves que tu as accès à une immense collection de sortilèges et tu verras vite que plus personne n'osera te voler ta trousse ! Mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais au fond. Nous ressemblons à notre emblème, le serpent : nous sommes sinueux, puissants et souvent incompris. À Serpentard, par exemple, tout le monde se serre les coudes coûte que coûte, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à Serdaigle. Non seulement les Serdaigle sont les plus gros bûcheurs qu'on n'ait jamais vus, mais, en plus, ils se livrent tous une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ici, c'est différent: les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien des surprises pour les timorés, mais, grâce à la protection des Serpents dont tu bénéficies, tu pourras te promener sans crainte dans toute l'école. Quand tu deviens un serpent, tu fais partie des nôtres. Tu fais partie de l'élite. Sais-tu ce que recherchait le grand Salazar Serpentard quand il choisissait ses élèves préférés ? Les graines de la grandeur. Le Choixpeau t'a envoyé(e) ici car tu as le potentiel d'être grand(e), au sens le plus noble du terme. Tu remarqueras sans doute une ou deux personnes dans notre salle commune qui ne semblent pas correspondre à cette définition, mais évite de te poser trop de questions sur elles. Si le Choixpeau les a envoyées chez nous, c'est parce qu'il a décelé une pointe de grandeur chez elles aussi. Surtout n'oublie jamais ça. À propos de grandeur ou devrais-je plutôt dire « d'absence de grandeur », je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des Gryffondor... Beaucoup de gens disent que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont en fait les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie. Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que les Gryffondor ne sont que de pâles copies des Serpentard ! Ceci dit, on dit aussi que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor appréciaient tous les deux le même type d'élèves, alors peut-être sommes-nous finalement bien plus semblables que nous ne voulons le croire... Mais cela ne veut tout de même pas dire que nous sommes copains. Bien au contraire ! Les Gryffondor adorent nous battre... et nous le leur rendons bien ! Voici quelques autres petites choses qui te seront sans doute bonnes à savoir : le Baron Sanglant est le fantôme des Serpentard. Essaie de t'en faire un ami : il acceptera peut-être d'effrayer certains élèves pour te rendre service. Par contre, ne lui demande jamais pourquoi ses vêtements sont tachés de sang : il déteste qu'on lui pose cette question. Tu dois aussi savoir que le mot de passe de notre salle commune change tous les quinze jours. Vérifie donc régulièrement notre tableau d'informations. Ne fais jamais entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune et ne révèle jamais notre mot de passe. Aucun étranger n'y est entré depuis plus de sept siècles. Voilà, je crois bien t'avoir tout dit. Je suis sûr que nos dortoirs te plairont : nous avons le privilège de dormir dans de très vieux lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et nos dessus de lit sont brodés d'argent. Nos murs sont ornés de tapisseries médiévales qui retracent les exploits d'illustres Serpentard. De lourdes lanternes d'argent pendent du plafond. Tu y dormiras bien : la nuit, le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres est très relaxant. »

**[Source Pottermore, ce n'est pas moi qui ai rédigé ce texte ~]**

Harry écouta attentivement ce qu'avait à dire la jeune fille, sa maison, oui sa maison, maintenant il en était fier. Ses parents et son frère pouvaient bien aller au diable s'ils ne s'entendaient pas. S'il avait toujours gardé une relation amicale avec son frère malgré leur distance maintenant c'était fini, le petit brun comptait bien se détacher de son frère et terminer comme le grand Salazar Serpentard ou mieux encore Merlin. Certes il profiterait de Poudlard mais il ne perdait néanmoins pas ses objectifs de vue. Jamais plus il ne retournerait dans le placard de l'ignorance et de la gentillesse, il resterait gentil vers ceux qui le méritent mais les autres n'auront aucune pitié de sa part. Il montrerait à tous la supériorité des serpents, la maison de son parrain. Si au cours de ses premières cinq minutes dans cette nouvelle maison il s'était sentit seul et isolé, à présent il ne l'était plus, Blaise et Théo lui semblait sympathiques et il allait faire ses excuses à Draco pour essayer de renouer avec lui.

Elle indiqua ensuite les dortoirs qui étaient en fait des chambres à partager entre deux personnes, c'était le choixpeau qui faisaient les chambres pendant le dîner mais personne ne le savait vraiment surtout que l'objet magique disparaissait juste avant de le discours de Dumbledore et ne réapparaissait plus avant le début d'une autre année et qu'il semblait logique qu'il faisait les chambres en fonction de la personnalité des élèves car aucun des Serpentard ne s'étaient jamais plaint de son compagnon. C'était un fait étrange qui intriguait les verts et argents mais ils n'osaient pas poser la question à Dumbledore, ce serait étrange qu'il y réponde.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry retrouva son nom sur une porte en belles lettres dorés alors que juste en dessus se trouvait le nom gracieux de Draco Malfoy.

D'ailleurs le blond pénétra dans la pièce avant lui, laissant la porte ouverte pour que son compagnon brun entre à son tour. Harry ne se fit pas prier et entra. La pièce était assez spacieuse, deux lits à baldaquins se partageaient la pièce avec deux bureaux côte à côte, une porte se trouvait non loin de là. Il y avait deux grandes armoires et leur malle traînait présentement à côté de chaque lit. Toute la pièce était aux couleurs de Serpentard, la pièce était accueillante du point de vue du brun. Il pouvait en effet entendre le clapotis du lac de Poudlard contre la pierre, d'ailleurs il se demandait si comme pour la salle commune il pourrait un jour faire apparaître une fenêtre dans leur chambre, si le blond était d'accord toutefois.

Il se posta justement face à blond, il ne savait pas comment amené le sujet pourtant il le fallait. Il se tritura machinalement Lucifer qui lui servait de collier et qui était en ce moment en pleine hibernation, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça vu que l'hiver n'était pas sur le point d'arriver.

« Tu voulais me parler Draco ?

-Je voulais … ouais parler. _Le blond s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à son ancien ami de faire de même, Harry était d'ailleurs très gêné. _Je t'en veux pas tu sais.

-Vraiment ? _Releva la tête le brun, après tout n'avait il pas ignorer le blond durant toutes ces années ? Sans aucune nouvelles ni aucune excuse ? _

-Mes parents et Severus m'ont expliqués ta situation, que tu pouvais plus me parler à cause … de la trahison de tes parents.

-J'aurais voulu t'écrire pour m'excuser … mais

-Tes parents surveillaient Hedwige. _L'interrompit le jeune Malfoy. _Déjà que c'était dur d'écrire à Severus, m'écrire à moi ça aurait été plus dangereux encore, mais je suis content d'être dans la même maison que toi. J'aimerais que redevienne ami, comme avant.

-Tu accepterais ? Même si j'ai été … cruel, en t'ignorant ?

-Tu n'avais pas le choix Harry, je sais que j'ai toujours été un petit garçon pourri gâté mais j'ai grandi depuis, enfin un peu. Et je te pardonne, je connais tes parents.

-Draco … tu es gentil. _Le blond lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, comme autrefois, comme quand ils se considéraient comme des frères. _

-On a fait un pacte de sang, rien ne vaincra notre amitié ! Et puis je te trouve trop maussade sans moi. »

Harry éclata de rire, tout ce stress lié à l'héritier des Malfoy s'était envolé aussi vite que le blond parlait. Maintenant il était rassuré du choix de l'objet magique, oui il avait bien fait de le mettre chez les verts et argents, parce que Ron était sympathique et son frère agréable mais aucun d'eux n'égalait la présence de Draco qui avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer et le faire rire dans toutes les situations.

Ils s'étaient à présents retrouvés, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Bien que le sorcier brun ne lui avait jamais dit pour son don de fourchelangue, ni à Severus d'ailleurs, Harry était totalement en confiance en présence du blond et de son parrain surtout dans cette maison de serpents. Il comptait avouer à ses deux seuls amis et les deux seules personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille le fait qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les serpents, il ne voulait pas leur cacher de secret surtout aussi gros que celui là. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, Harry aurait au moins appris qui étaient ses véritables amis. Lucifer avait par ailleurs donné sa « bénédiction » tant qu'à cet aveu, il voulait avant tout que son maître puisse s'épanouir tranquillement comme n'importe quel enfant avant de se développer comme tout bon mage noir et ne devienne puissant. Après tout les années passaient lentement et son sorcier pouvait vivre longtemps et sa puissance ne ferait qu'augmenter au fil du temps, encore et encore, alors Lucifer avait de bons espoirs, son élève allait devenir puissant.

D'autant qu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être intéressant par Harry. Une femelle basilique était souvent venue au manoir des Potter, avant leur trahison bien sûr mais le familier de couleur noire l'avait toujours remarqué alors qu'elle était cachée sous un sort d'invisibilité. Cette femelle était calme et se contentait d'observer la scène mais Lucifer ne s'était jamais gardé de l'observer lui aussi, peu de basilique venaient au monde naturellement et trouvé une congénère avait été une surprise mais le reptile centenaire n'en n'avait jamais parlé à son maître, c'était son petit secret.

**Remerciements.**

STL95 : Ne t'en fais pas, tes critiques sont les bienvenus, j'aime qu'on puisse m'aider à m'améliorer. Encore pour les répétitions je fais des efforts pour trouver des synonymes ou d'autres phrases pour éviter de répéter un mot mais parfois c'est difficile et j'admets tomber dans la facilité d'une répétition mais j'essaie de m'améliorer ^^' et oui je donne beaucoup d'informations très tôt. Je suis d'accord là-dessus mais j'aime donner des indices à mes lecteurs quant au futur de mes écrits, si tu fais bien attention tu remarqueras toujours des indices. (Au premier chapitre je fais allusion à Peter, et deux chapitres plus tôt je parlais d'un célèbre retrait) Alors oui j'admets que j'aime donner tout à l'avance mais j'aime faire baver le lecteur qui sait lire entre les lignes ~

haruhi-kyouya : Oui la relation entre Harry et David est très fraternelle mais j'aime que pour le moment ce soit le cas. Je préfère cette idée (tout à fait personnelle) que les deux jumeaux puissent se séparer aux furs à et mesure des années qui passent et pas que notre petit sorcier se dise qu'il déteste David juste parce qu'il lui a volé l'attention, je veux que ce soit un peu plus profond alors donc oui après ce sera une relation plus plate mais pas pour le moment et j'espère que tu le comprends. Et oui j'aurais aimé écrire tout en un chapitre (ça aurait fait 10 pages mais ça aurait plus agréable au regard) Mais malheureusement par manque de temps je n'ai pas eu cette possibilité ^^'

Lyxie : Je compte faire allusion simplement à quelques passages à notre cher Tom bien aimé mais sans plus. Ensuite non Harry n'embrasse pas les convictions de sa famille, il a encore du mal à digérer le fait que sa famille ait pu trahir quelqu'un juste pour la célébrité ~ Et notre petit brun sait un minimum se défendre pour ce qui est de ton inquiétude pour Ron et David ^^

Noooo Aime : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Et ce sera la surprise, est ce que ses parents vont lui en vouloir d'être à Serpentard ? Telle est la question mais tu auras bientôt ta réponse ^^ Promis ~

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité mais que j'apprécie les commentaires autant mignons que les critiques qui m'aident à m'améliorer ^^

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre sur le début des cours et les premières blagues de notre « Patte de velours ». Oui en fait, je cherche un surnom pour Harry, comme ses parents avec Cornedrue, Pattemole ou encore Lunard et j'aimais bien patte de velours mais ça me sonne un peu pimpant et long donc si vous avez une proposition n'hésitez pas à l'écrire dans une review ~


	9. Chapter 9

Harry et Draco restèrent tard le soir à discuter durant leur première nuit à Poudlard, ils avaient du retard à rattraper, quelques années, au moins 7 ans. Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés et à minuit c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que les deux élèves allèrent au lit.

En cette nuit le petit brun fit un rêve étrange. Il se voyait assis sur un immense trône de marbre noir avec un immense serpent à ses pieds. Il lui semblait qu'il était lui-même beaucoup plus grand, sa main passa dans ses cheveux, il était dans ce corps sans vraiment y être. Il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce corps, ce n'était pas le sien pourtant il se trouvait là. Comment cela était-il possible ? Une voix retentit dans cet esprit, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce sauf lui et ce serpent qui lui semblait familier.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Un espion du vieux fou ?

-Non … je heu … je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. _Sa voix semblait beaucoup plus grave, beaucoup plus suave, comme s'il avait vieilli dans ce rêve, comme si son esprit avait vieilli à l'âge de l'adolescence alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. _

-Alors que fais-tu ici ?

-Je rêve.

-Comment ça ? Tu crois pouvoir t'infiltrer dans l'esprit du Lord Voldemort aussi impunément ? _Cracha avec colère le corps que le jeune sorcier occupait. _

-Non monsieur. Je disais seulement que si je suis ici ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mon corps est actuellement endormi, c'est une erreur que je me retrouve ici. _Le grand mage noir se leva précipitamment faisant sursauter Nagini qui ne s'attendait pas à cette action. Il cria à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. _

-Seulement endormi ? Te rend tu compte sombre abruti que tu es dans le corps du plus grand mage noir de toute l'Angleterre ?

-Oui, vous avez dit votre nom. Si j'étais vous je ferais attention. Je compte vous surpasser. _Un ricanement franchit les lèvres du bel homme séduisant et puissant qui se trouvait présentement seul dans la salle du trône. _

-Et comment un morveux dans ton genre compte me battre ? Tu porte encore des couches et tu veux te mesurer à moi ! Tu dois avoir tout au plus seize ans alors va te plaindre auprès de ta mère et ne viens plus jamais m'opportuner ! _Harry frissonna sous cette voix suave mais menaçante mais il voyait que le sorcier ne pouvait rien lui faire il rétorqua. _

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ma mère ni d'un homme comme vous pour me dire quoi faire. Je vais vous surpasser et vous en avez peur n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un inconscient comme toi. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un être réussit à s'introduire dans mon esprit, tu as un nom gamin ? »

Après cette dispute, sans avoir une réponse de cet idiot qui pensait rêver dans son esprit, le lord Voldemort retrouva un minimum de calme, c'était la première fois qu'il devait se confronter à cette impuissance que de sentir quelqu'un d'autre d'étranger partager votre corps pour d'obscures raisons.

D'autant que le gamin voulait le surpasser, qu'on le tuait dès à présent si cet idiot y parvenait. Néanmoins il n'était que peu rassuré de cette visite, d'autant que cet intrus savait dans quel esprit il avait pénétré, cela supposerait des questions au réveil de cet étranger et surtout si c'était un espion de Dumbledore il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce gamin ne revienne mais Voldemort était aussi intrigué, comment un être aussi jeune avait pu le contacter ? Même le vieux directeur de l'école de magie avait tenté, dans le but d'une demande de paix qui s'était soldé bien sûr par un échec, le mage noir ne négociait avec personne, cependant le barbu s'était tout simplement retrouvé confronté à un mur de pierre, le lord ne laissait « entrer » que ses amis, sur un champ de bataille cette tactique s'était souvent avéré payante mais ici c'était un autre cas, le jeune n'avait sans doute rien pratiqué à part le fait de s'endormir.

Laissant ces réflexions de côté, le grand mage noir avisant l'heure, d'ailleurs il était huit heures du matin, alla se coucher vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il redoutait ses rêves comme la peste et de nombreuses affaires retenaient son attention, voilà ce qui faisait d'être puissant et influent ! On se retrouvait avec plein de paperasse à remplir qui ne pouvait pas attendre, à des plans de guerre à mettre en place, à décider des sorciers à contacter pour qu'ils rejoignent son camp, à gérer ses mangemorts et surtout ses espions. Bref le seigneur des ténèbres ignorait son corps au profit de ses objectifs et c'est ainsi qu'on le retrouvait souvent « grognon » et incapable de s'endormir, chose qu'il devrait faire.

De son côté, c'est à huit heures du matin que s'éveilla notre sorcier brun. Celui là même qui s'était étrangement retrouvé dans le corps du plus grand mage noir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au début son rêve avait été comme d'habitude mais ensuite … un étrange phénomène s'était produit.

Alors qu'il marchait sur des nuages, oui le jeune Potter faisait des rêves étranges, il s'était retrouvé aspiré par un grand trou noir, ce même trou noir l'avait fait tomber dans le corps du sorcier le plus connu d'Angleterre au même titre que Dumbledore. Il trouvait que le lord noir s'était comporté comme un enfant en l'insultant, alors Harry avait eut une réaction puérile, il l'avait défié et révélé ses intentions, devenir un grand mage, blanc ou noir qu'importe tant qu'il était suffisamment puissant pour se faire autant connaître que Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Et puis était-ce de sa faute si on l'avait insulté ? Il ne s'était jamais fait insulter mais Voldemort n'avait pas été si violent que ça, se contentant de le traiter de gamin, d'idiot ou de porteur de couches mais même avec ces petites insultes Harry avait été blessé dans sa fierté et s'était senti obligé de répliquer qu'il allait être le meilleur, chose qu'il comptait faire bien sûr. Cependant il se promettait une chose tout en ouvrant ses yeux émeraude sur le plafond de son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Draco Malfoy, c'était que le dark lord allait payer son affront. Harry allait lui faire payer de l'avoir traité de gamin. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait bien, de toute façon Lucifer allait pouvoir l'aider, surtout si son familier connaissait bien la guerre et ses enjeux.

Le jeune Potter se leva de son lit, alla prendre une douche alors que Draco Malfoy venait tout juste de se lever, le brun resta un moment émerveillé devant son uniforme de la maison des verts et argents puis s'habilla. Qu'il était fier de porter cette cravate aux couleurs des serpents !

Il attendit le blond puis tous les deux retrouvèrent d'autres premières années, le secret du directeur sur les repas leur fut transmis. Ensuite le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich prit soin de conduire tous les premières années présentes à la grande salle.

On y mangea de bonne humeur, en riant et en se préparant mentalement pour les premiers cours. Le premier cours fut celui de potion, cours qu'ils partageaient avec les Griffondors. Si les serpents y allaient excités et pressés les rouges et or y allèrent en traînant des pieds, le professeur Snape était connu pour leur mener la vie dure et être cruel avec leur maison, déjà qu'en temps normal il n'était pas très sympathique mais avec la maison du courage il était pire. Il avait une haine affreuse pour les lions et tout le monde le savait, c'est pour cette raison que tous les griffons détestaient ce cours, il n'y avait que les masochistes qui pouvaient aimés se faire traiter d'abruti et perdre des points pour pas grand-chose.

Harry et Draco s'assirent au premier rang dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle de cours, d'ailleurs le jeune brun avait de suite remarqué que son jumeau et son meilleur ami étaient en retard mais enfin cela n'était plus son problème, il n'était pas son baby sitter tout de même. Le professeur Snape leur demanda de confectionner une potion assez simple que le brun avait déjà faite en compagnie du potionniste justement quand il était plus jeune, les deux bruns partageaient cette passion pour les potions, ces breuvages qui pouvaient ouvrir tellement de possibilités ! Harry avait essayé de lire les libres de son prince de sang mêlé malheureusement le vocabulaire employé était trop compliqué et les potions trop complexes pour son jeune âge malgré ses essais. Il avait laissé tomber mais se promettait qu'une fois plus vieux il lirait attentivement les livres de son parrain, d'ailleurs il les avait tous. Et Severus qui avait fait ce constat dédicaçait toujours ses livres.

Les maîtres de potions qui lisaient le professeur avait donc droit à un livre du « Prince de sang mêlé pour celui qui faisait battre son cœur et l'encourageait dans la voie des potions. » Autant dire que ces paroles avaient déchaînés les critiques qui prenaient le temps de parler du célèbre potionniste, en effet, ce dernier était il gay ? Ou encore, était il connu ? Le Prince de sang mêlé était connu pour sa discrétion mais son envie d'améliorer la vie quotidienne. Cependant d'autres affaires occupaient la société sorcière et personne n'avait cherché réellement à savoir qui était le prince. Les principales affaires étaient de savoir ce que comptait faire Voldemort et Dumbledore, si la guerre était devenue officielle et d'autre du genre.

La porte s'ouvrit dix minutes plus tard sur David et Ron qui avaient les joues rouges à force de courir à travers les couloirs dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure, chose qui ne servit à rien.

« Tiens, messieurs Potter et Weasley nous font l'honneur de leur exécrable présence. 20 points en moins pour Griffondor et aller vous asseoir pour nous faire cette potion contre les verrues.

-Bien professeur. »

Les deux rouges et ors marmonnèrent dans leurs barbes imaginaires mais obéirent tout de même à leur désormais détesté professeur de potions. Ils se promirent aussi de se venger de lui à l'occasion, après tout David était un fils de Maraudeurs et il voulait avant tout suivre les traces de son père, être aussi fort que lui. Faires des bagues qui feraient de lui le Maraudeur le plus connu. Son autre compagnon était bien sûr Ron.

La nuit dernière ils s'étaient trouvés des surnoms. Ébourrif pour le jeune Potter au vu de ses cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables, quant à Ron il n'en n'avait pas encore trouvé mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'eux deux comptaient faire les plus belles farces que Poudlard aurait connue. Ils se léchaient déjà les babines à l'avance, ils seraient très populaire en étant les farceurs les plus doués.

Le duo de verts et argents terminèrent rapidement leur potion, Harry chuchota au blond.

« Tu crois que ce serait possible de parler à Snape à la fin du cours ?

-Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?

-Je dois vous parler à toi et à lui.

-On verra bien. »

Lui sourit le blond. Le cours s'était déroulé rapidement et dans le plus grand calme malgré la terreur des cachots qui retirait des points au Griffondor tout en les rabaissant, cependant il valait mieux que les jeunes élèves de cette maison apprennent dès à présent la haine que Snape leur vouait, ils auraient à supporter 6 ans de plus que cette année cet affreux professeur.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter ce cours, Snape n'aurait plus à avoir cours que durant l'après midi alors que les Serpentard avaient une heure de libre devant eux. Ils furent les derniers à remettre leur potion et Harry rougissant bredouilla aux deux personnes présentes.

« J-j'aurais à vous-vous parler d'un sujet important.

-Allons dans mon bureau, si vous voulez on pourrait faire ça chaque semaine. Tu m'as manqué Harry.

-Toi aussi Severus. »

Ils se sourirent puis suivirent le plus vieux juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Le prince de sang mêlé posa divers sorts d'intimité et de silence sur la pièce puis déclara aux deux jeunes.

« Quand vous parlez de quelque chose d'important dans vos dortoirs faite attention, tous les serpents sont surveillés par le directeur.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! _s'indigna le seul blond présent dans la pièce. _

-Il en a parfaitement le droit Draco, d'autant que tous les Serpentards sont soupçonnés d'être des fils et filles de mangemort, cela lui donne une excuse mais mettons cela de côté. Harry, de quoi voulais-tu vous parler ?

-Et bien … heu …

-De quoi as-tu si peur Harry ? _Demanda Severus qui savait que quand son filleul tournait autour du pot c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. _

-Vous ne me jugerez pas ?

-Harry, mais que ce que tu vas chercher ?

-Je t'aimerais même si tu te transformais en démon. _Lui rétorqua la chauve souris des cachots. _

-En fait, je suis … fourchelangue.

-Fourchelangue ? Que ce que c'est ?

-C'est quand tu parle aux serpents Draco, et c'est quelque chose de très rare et réputé malsain. Tu es sûr de toi Harry ?

-_**Lucifer ? …**__**réveille-toi. **__Le serpent s'éveilla lentement autour de son cou, il le sentit de nouveau respirer, les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient … émerveillé, Draco car il ne savait pas qu'un tel don était possible et Severus parce que la seule autre personne qu'il connaissait et qui pouvait parler aux serpents était le seigneur des ténèbres. _

-Harry ? A quel animal parlais-tu ? Il n'y a pas de serpent ici.

-Je vous présente Lucifer. C'est un basilic. _Le serpent autour de son cou s'éveilla complètement et rampa jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Il poussa un étrange bâillement. _

_**-Tu as enfin eu le courage de leur en parler. **_

_**-Tu avais raison, peut-être que je devrais leur faire plus confiance. **_

_**-Tout le monde ne voit pas ce don comme un maléfice.**_

-Lucifer est mon familier. _Draco approcha son visage du serpent qui n'était pas très grand, tout juste pour faire le tour du cou de son meilleur ami. _

_-_Je croyais que c'était un collier !

-Il est entré dans une sorte d'hibernation, ses réserves magiques lui permettent de le faire pour quelques mois mais je l'ai réveillé pour vous le présenter.

-C'est extraordinaire d'avoir un basilic comme familier, même Voldemort a eu du mal à en avoir un.

-La vraie histoire c'est que … Lucifer était le familier d'un grand sorcier de magie noire, Voldemort avait tenté de le convaincre mais a échoué. Il a donc reporté son choix sur Nagini, je crois ?

-Tu veux dire que ce petit serpent a envoyé bouler le grand seigneur des ténèbres ? _Pouffa de rire le blond. _

-En gros c'est ça oui. Lucifer a une grande réputation parmi son peuple, je suis moi-même ami avec un petit peuple de serpents.

_**-Ne sois pas modeste Harry, tu les considère comme ta famille et ils te vénèrent presque ! **__Ria, si du moins c'était possible, le serpent. _

-C'est donc lui le donateur des crocs de basilic que tu me donnais pour mes potions.

-En effet.

\- Remercie-le de ma part.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, il te comprend Severus. _Lui sourit le brun. _

_**-Dis lui que c'est un plaisir que t'aider un être si doué que lui. Si un jour je retrouve ce livre écrit par Salazar … tu pourrais en faire une traduction, encore faudrait il le retrouver. **_

_-Harry explosa de rire suite à cette déclaration. _Il dit que c'est un plaisir de t'aider Severus. Mais que tu es loin d'avoir tout vu pour les potions. Salazar Serpentard aurait écrit bon nombres de livres en fourchelangue.

-C'est vrai ? _Demanda l'héritier Malfoy réellement impressionné par le don de son meilleur ami mais aussi par sa culture. _

-Les fourchelangues étaient très nombreux il y a plus de mille ans. Salazar Serpentard en était un et comme on le sait, les fourchelangues ont une tendance naturelle pour la magie noire, pour mon cas je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de … mon éducation on va dire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour protéger ce don mais aussi les découvertes que les parleurs ont pu découvrir grâce au patrimoine des serpents, un bon nombre de livres ont été écrits dans cette langue.

-C'est incroyable, cela vaut pour des recettes de potions ? _Demanda le professeur impressionné et intrigué. _

-C'est exact et c'est de ça de dont parlait Lucifer. Il te trouve impressionnant, enfin ton don pour la potion et il aurait voulu me faire traduire un livre de Salazar Serpentard. Si ce n'est qu'il ne sait plus où il est.

_**-Oh ça va hein ! J'ai traîné de manoir en manoir comment veux tu que je m'en souvienne ? **_

_**-Je ne t'ai pas insulté. **_

_**-Si et je le vois à ton sourire narquois !**_

_**-Non c'est pas vrai ! **__Les deux autres personnes pouffaient de rire à cette scène, leur protégé et ami semblait … se disputer avec un serpent. La scène était irréaliste mais drôle. »_

Quand soudain le serpent doubla de taille et sauta sur Harry, il pénétra sous sa chemise et le brun tomba de sa chaise. On aurait pu penser à une attaque si le jeune sorcier ne s'était pas mis à rire tout en sifflant des « arrête » incompréhensifs pour toutes les autres personnes que le parleur et son serpent. Finalement ils rirent tous les trois en comprenant que le serpent provoquait le fou rire du plus jeune des deux bruns.

Il se releva quand le serpent retrouva son cou, cette fois parfaitement éveillé, il en avait profité pour reprendre sa taille d'avant réveil.

« Désolé, c'est Lucifer.

-Vous semblez très proches.

-C'est vrai. Severus je t'avais dit que j'avais des gens proches de moi et que tu ne devais pas t'en faire ? _Le potionniste se contenta d'hocher la tête. _En fait, il n'y jamais eu personne, je vois les serpents comme ma seconde famille. Ils sont très gentils.

-C'est trop cool ! _S'écria le blond en se levant pour se poster face à Harry, quand il n'avait pas son masque de parfait Malfoy il pouvait être très attachant. _C'est toi qui lui as donné son prénom ?

-Non, c'est sa mère.

-Harry ?

-Oui Severus ?

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-J'avais peur de votre réaction, si vous m'aviez vu comme un monstre je n'aurais plus eu aucune famille.

-Tu peux tout nous dire Harry, sache-le. Et vous deux chers garnements feriez mieux d'aller en cours, Mc Gonagall ne supporte pas les retards !

-Oui professeur Snape ! _Pouffèrent ensemble les deux plus jeune sorciers en attrapant leur sac. _

-Et Harry ? Fais en sorte qu'on ne trouve pas Lucifer, des gens tueraient pour capturer cet animal.

-On fera attention Severus ne t'en fais pas. »

Le jeune brun s'approcha du plus vieux et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, chose incroyable qu'il ne faisait jamais, avant de s'en aller en compagnie du jeune Malfoy.

**Remerciements.**

Artmis : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris ton surnom pour David au lieu d'Harry, je trouvais Ébourrif super mignon mais quelqu'un m'a fait une autre proposition alors j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas trop mal en tout cas merci de tes propositions. Et comme je suis en vacances pour une tout mini semaine (et que je dois réviser) Je posterais tous les soirs ou tous les deux jours en fonction de si je peux écrire ou pas ~

June IX : Fais attention avec toutes tes review ça fait facilement une page word entière ! XD En tout cas merci et surtout (je ne peux pas répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit, beaucoup trop de choses mais quoi qu'il en soit) Oui tu as raison de plaindre David, pour quelque chose que je trame depuis le début (rire digne de Voldemort) Et puis c'est PAS LE PEINE DE M'ECRIRE EN MAJUSCULE, MOI AUSSI J'ADORE VOLDEMORT SUPER SEXY MAIS JE VOULAIS CE PASSAGE COMME CA ALORS ! XD

Noooo Aime : Merci pour ta proposition de Velvet, ça colle parfaitement à ce que je voulais XD (stupide de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt) ça résonne beaucoup avec l'esprit « patte de velours » alors avec ton autorisation je me permets de l'utiliser dans les chapitres suivants XD

Alycia Panther et tout ceux qui m'ont fait la remarque que j'aurais du changer le tu en vous, c'est que sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensé en fait ^^' *baka-baka, imite Dobby pour se faire pardonner* Mais maintenant que j'ai posté je peux plus le changer alors j'espère que vous pardonnerez à votre idiote d'auteure ce petit détail (pas si petit que ça hum hum) Mais je promets de me rattraper plus tard …

haruhi-kyouya : Pour ce qui est du discours voir plus haut (paresse totale) Enfin bref, alors oui j'ai fait une grosse gaffe en disant Basilique à la place de Basilic ! *te place un fouet dans les mains, à toi la liberté* Mais je pensais que le terme français pour Basilic était Basilique, nous ne sommes pas français pour rien ! Après ta judicieuse remarqua j'ai jeté un œil sur internet (j'avais déjà fait des « recherches » pour ma fic mais j'admets ne pas avoir fait attention à comment ça s'écrivait) alors durant tout le long j'admets que j'ai fait la faute et j'en suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus ! *a parfaitement intégré comme on écrivait Basilic* Et pour ma part je préfère un David arrogant, enfin c'est personnel mais quand on te donne tout ce que tu veux quand tu es enfant tu finis par avoir la grosse tête ~ Sinon merci pour ta review, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et surtout de continuer à me lire ^^

Voilà merci aux autres que je n'ai pas pu citer (simplement par flemme ou par pressétitude z'avez vu, le prochaine fois j'écrirais que comme ça ~ :P)

Sinon à partir de maintenant je vais accélérer les choses, je tiens à préciser qu'on retrouvera le bégayeur professionnel dans le rôle du professeur contre les forces du mal, que la pierre philosophale ne change pas ! Et comme vous l'avez compris, Harry est plutôt joueur vis-à-vis de notre lord noir préféré, je vous laisse libre à vos hypothèses tant qu'à la suite, sachant que j'ai déjà tout en tête. Niark niark XD


	10. Chapter 10

Le cours de Mc Gonagall se passa extrêmement bien, de nouveau les Serpentards partagèrent ce cours avec les Griffondor et Harry commença à comprendre pourquoi cette maison était ennemie à la sienne, que ce que les rouges et ors pouvaient être crétins ! Bien sûr il y avait Hermione Granger dont il se souvenait et qui pouvait faire preuve d'une immense intelligence, mais pas d'une très grande puissance, mais mis à part cette demoiselle, ce n'était pas les autres gorilles de cette maison qui faisaient avancer le cours. En effet, les autres élèves de la maison du lion ne parvenaient pas à changer un verre de cristal en rat, Harry avait fini le premier, rapidement suivit de ses comparses serpents puis ils attendirent que les courageux daignent leur montrer leur puissance.

David était celui qui avait le plus de difficultés. S'il était connu que ce Potter là n'avait que peu de puissance magique, il faisait aussi preuve d'une mauvaise foi totale qui empêchait à Mc Gonagall de lui donner des conseils efficaces. Quand la sorcière capable de se transformer en chat lui donnait un conseil le jeune brun ne l'écoutait pas et rétorquait qu'il était un Potter et que son père était très doué en métamorphose, par conséquent il y arriverait plus vite que les autres élèves, néanmoins ce n'était pas le cas et la femme stricte s'en retrouvait exaspéré par tant de fierté non méritée.

Harry lui pouffait dans son coin en voyant son jumeau aussi nul, enfin il allait pouvoir prouver à tous qu'il était le plus fort ! Il contemplait son rat de couleur banche sans aucune imperfection alors que son frère tentait de nouveau de transformer un objet en un animal. Le rat de Draco avait lui, une couleur étrange, en effet il était totalement transparent mis à part ses contours ! En fait, il avait gardé sa consistance tout en verre mais au moins il avait la forme d'un rat et était capable de couiner.

La directrice de la maison des courageux ne put qu'être admirative devant Harry qui lui offrait un résultat parfait, malgré sa préférence pour ses propres élèves elle décida de lui octroyer 5 points pour ce bon travail. De même que Snape, Mc Gonagall faisait elle aussi une préférence pour sa maison, elle enlevait plus volontiers des points aux Serpentards plutôt qu'aux Griffondor, elle avait une attitude parfaitement professoral envers les deux autres maisons mais contrairement à la terreur des cachots elle ne vouait aucune haine aux serpents ce qui faisait que son cours était excellent pour toutes les maisons.

Ce cours passa vite, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis qu'il était petit il s'était entraîné sans baguette à l'art complexe de la métamorphose et il était par conséquent très doué. Déjà qu'à quatre ans il avait réussi ce qu'il venait de faire aujourd'hui. Il s'occupait en donnant des conseils à Draco pour que son rat devienne parfait. Pour l'instant le blond ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

« Imagine vraiment un rat, surtout sa fourrure, quelle couleur tu veux lui donner, quelle taille tu le veux ton rat et surtout imagine le bien vivant. Tu n'as pas du te concentrer suffisamment s'il a cet aspect.

-D'accord. »

Le blond se concentra une nouvelle fois et cette fois un rat de couleur noire apparut à la place de son rat tout en verre.

« Merci. _Le professeur avait de loin assisté à cette scène et se rapprocha des deux Serpentards. _

-Je vois monsieur Potter, que vous êtes très doué pour les conseils. J'octroie cinq points à Serpentard pour ce partage de connaissance et je vous suggérais de vous placer la prochaine fois aux côtés de votre frère, peut-être que votre présence sera bénéfique pour lui ?

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais seulement s'il est d'accord.

-Je lui en ferais part. »

La femme stricte repartit vers d'autres élèves pour là aussi leur donner des conseils ou améliorer la tenue d'une baguette mais son cours avançait bien et ses élèves avaient tous plus ou moins réussis à transformer leur verre en un rat plus ou moins vivant.

Celui de David n'avait aucun poil et tremblait de froid sans sa fourrure mais au moins il avait réussi quelque chose d'assez correct pour une première année, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir son frère s'ennuyer, sa tête posée négligemment sur ses mains. De même que Draco Malfoy, alors que lui et Ron avait eu du mal à transformer ce foutu verre en rat, ça l'énervait de voir son frère se comporter avec tant de … de … il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais ça l'énervait de le voir ainsi alors que lui avait tant de mal ! Cela ne devait pas être l'inverse, lui l'aîné qui devait aider son misérable petit frère qui avait toujours du mal en tout surtout à se faire des amis ! Sa vue le dégoûtait, comment cet enfant si timide, si craintif autrefois avait une chance de le rattraper et surtout le doubler, lui qui avait été tellement meilleur depuis le début, lui qui avait tant attiré l'attention par son caractère et sa puissance future.

Déjà que le professeur de potions ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il était sûr que ce n'était seulement que parce qu'il était un Potter et un Griffondor, Harry avait donc droit à un traitement de faveur mais pour ce qui était du cours de métamorphose David s'énervait de ne pas trouver d'excuse. En effet, son frère avait été beaucoup plus rapide que lui, son professeur le lui avait clairement dit et c'est aussi pour cette raison que cette maudite vieille femme voulait mettre Harry à ses côtés, afin de soit disant améliorer sa puissance mais David s'en fichait, il y arrivait sans Harry, sans personne, il était assez puissant pour ça d'autant qu'il savait que sa puissance allait encore s'augmenter, c'était logique et jamais Harry ne pourrait l'égaler voir le dépasser, il en était sûr. Ses parents le lui avait toujours dit, « tu es bien plus puissant que ton frère » « heureusement que tu as un meilleur caractère que ton frère » même Sirius voyait en lui un futur Maraudeur, un être farceur et doué pour ne pas se faire prendre alors David comptait être puissant. Il avait une fierté exacerbé qui faisait qu'il n'acceptait l'aide de personne, ni maintenant si jamais.

Les élèves quittèrent bien rapidement la salle de cours pour pouvoir satisfaire leurs estomacs vides qui depuis quelques temps commençaient à crier famine. Harry y alla en compagnie de Draco et tous deux riaient tranquillement du comportement de la chauve souris des cachots envers les Griffondor. En effet c'était très drôle de pouvoir enfin voir leur ami de toujours, parrain ou presque oncle se comporter aussi méchamment envers tous les élèves un tant soit peu courageux.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et une routine s'installa, ils avaient cours en semaine, et le weekend était consacré aux devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait, Harry continuait ses leçons de fourchelangue, décidemment cette langue était compliqué quand on devait le lire ou l'écrire, Draco était d'ailleurs complètement subjugué par cette langue aux allures celtique mais plus animal, cela l'intriguait et le fascinait même si les mots griffonnés étaient simples il appréciait voir la plume de son meilleur ami gratter le parchemin pour former des caractères qui lui étaient complètement inconnus. Lucifer faisait des dictées à son maître et le blond prenait toujours soin de terminer ses devoirs en avance pour pouvoir y assister, à chaque fois le brun prenait soin de placer plusieurs sorts d'intimité de peur que Dumbledore ne les écoute. Draco adorait assisté à ses dictées de fourchelangue, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se passait mais rien que d'entendre les sifflements des deux autres le faisait frissonner et l'impressionnait.

David avait reçu une lettre de ses parents trois jours après son intégration à l'école pour le féliciter chaleureusement d'être à Griffondor, toute bonne maison pour chaque Potter, Sirius lui passait ses félicitations aussi. Ils avaient fiers que leur chouchou était à dans cette maison de courageux et prouvait une nouvelle fois sa supériorité aux autres élèves.

Harry aussi avait reçu une missive de ses parents, elle se résumait à quelques mots rapides, un mot de son père et un de sa mère.

« _J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard, David ne m'a pas dit dans quelle maison tu étais mais je pense que tu es à Serdaigle c'est plus ton style. Répond moi et dis-moi donc dans quelle maison tu es fiston. »_

Le mot de sa mère était sur le même parchemin et était beaucoup plus court que celui de son paternel. Il était déçu de constater que David avait omis de parler de lui dans la lettre qu'il avait dû envoyer le premier soir de son arrivée et aussi de son père qui le pensait à Serdaigle. Il se promit d'envoyer une longue lettre juste dans le but de faire enrager son père, après tout lui aussi était un Potter et se retrouvait présentement à Serpentard, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout comme il le pensait, il se promit aussi d'écrire à sa mère juste pour lui montrer que si elle l'oubliait facilement lui ne l'oubliait pas, alors que son autre fils lui enverrait une lettre bâclée et remplie de fautes Harry lui enverrait une lettre parfaite pour un fils parfait.

D'ailleurs son frère avait refusé de voir le petit brun aux yeux émeraude à côté de lui durant le cours de métamorphose, sous prétexte que si Harry le faisait, ce serait plutôt à David de l'aider pour comprendre le cours et il ne voulait pas être en retard à cause de son stupide petit frère. Harry lui avait ri au nez, soulagé de ne pas à avoir supporté ce boulet et heureux de retrouver sa place à côté de Draco.

Cependant il y avait un professeur qu'Harry trouvait étrange, il s'agissait du professeur Quirell. En effet il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce professeur, le fait qu'il parlait en bégayant n'était pas tellement un problème, Harry avait su le comprendre au fil des séances mais ce dernier parlait toujours de sujets plus loin dans leurs cours, pas que le petit brun ne s'en plaigne mais il avait remarqué qu'il le faisait durant son cours pour les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, il avait vu avec Hermione Granger qu'avec les deux autres maisons ce n'était pas le cas.

La née moldue et lui s'échangeaient parfois les cours pour voir si les professeurs étaient corrects vis-à-vis d'eux, une relation platonique et froide naquit entre eux, ils ne faisaient qu'échangés les cours et sans plus.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry avait fait cette découverte et cela l'étonnait que Quirell faisait des préférences, les Serdaigle étaient connus pour leur sérieux et leur capacité à avancer sans leurs professeurs par des recherches privées et la multitudes de livres que contiendrait leur bibliothèque privée qui se trouvait dans leur salle commune, chaque salle commune en avait une mais les Serdaigle en avaient une beaucoup plus grande ce qui permettait aux élèves de prendre l'avance qu'ils voulaient sur les autres élèves des autres maisons.

Harry en était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que le professeur favorisait les serpents en leur offrant de l'avance, mais pourquoi ce professeur ferait il cela ? C'était incompréhensible et Harry eut facilement sa réponse quand le professeur avait un jour levé la main dans l'espoir de récupérer un avion en papier que Draco avait envoyé à Blaise, c'était un geste innocent et totalement anodin mais Harry était suffisamment réveillé et attentif pour voir quelque chose d'important sur le poignet bronzé de l'homme.

Quand il avait levé le bras dans le but de récupéré le mot de son ami, son habit s'était un peu retroussé permettant au brun de voir un tatouage sur le bras de l'homme. La marque des ténèbres.

Celle là même qui se trouvait au poignet de Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Deux mangemorts qu'il connaissait bien et Draco lui avait expliqué que chaque mangemort était marqué quand il vouait fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres, cette marque restait sur la peau du mangemort comme un tatouage et permettait au lord de contacter le fidèle qu'il voulait seulement en le souhaitant.

Harry avait alors compris, Quirell faisait des préférences d'études pour les Serpentard car c'est dans cette classe qu'il y avait tous les fils ou filles de mangemorts. Mais s'il était ici c'était sans doute pour une autre raison, Severus restait pour Dumbledore, cependant le lord n'était pas aussi bête pour se séparer d'un de ses mangemorts seulement dans le but de donner de l'avance aux Serpentards et potentiellement futurs mangemorts. Pourquoi se séparer d'un combattant uniquement pour cette raison, d'autant qu'au château il y avait déjà Severus ?

A la fin de la journée Harry avait fait part de ses découvertes à Draco qui malheureusement n'en savait pas plus que lui, son père ne lui parlait pas des mangemorts, il voulait avant tout que son fils profite de son innocence avant de servir le mage noir.

C'est à cet instant que Lucifer se transforma en espion. Il était au courant pour le rêve d'Harry qui l'avait projeté dans l'esprit du lord, surtout son envie de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et le reptile avait trouvé cette idée hilarante et s'était plié au jeu. Sous un sort d'invisibilité, il pompait suffisamment de magie à Harry pour rester invisible pour une durée de 10 heures, il suivait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il y allait quand le jeune Harry était dans son dortoir occupé à faire ses devoirs et discutait avec Draco, d'autant que son sort d'invisibilité était complétée par le manque d'élèves dans les couloirs et le couvre feu qui s'approchait. Alors Lucifer pouvait tranquillement se promener dans les couloirs sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Pour l'instant, après deux semaines d'espionnage, ils avaient seulement appris que le bégayeur venait récupérer quelque chose d'important qui devait être caché au château, le lord préférait attendre avant d'aller ordonner à son fidèle de le voler.

Harry avait pour seule réponse de ses parents pour ses lettres, reçu une félicitation très froide de son père et aucune réponse de sa mère, ils étaient encore choqués d'apprendre que leur second fils était à Serpentard et qui plus est semblait y être complètement épanoui ! Surtout par les pages qu'il recevait de ce dernier, Harry avait un malin plaisir à leur écrire les joies qu'il éprouvait dans cette école même s'il ne recevait aucune réponse et qu'il voyait toujours David sourire et parler bien fort quand il lisait une lettre de son père toujours fier de ses progrès inexistants et commenter la blague qu'ils avaient en tête lui et Ron.

Severus continuait à recevoir son filleul et son meilleur ami le lundi juste après leurs heures de potions pour qu'ils puissent discuter pendant une petite heure. Harry avait gardé secret le fait que Quirell soit un mangemort et qu'il comptait, du moins il espérait, pouvoir voler la chose que le lord convoitait avant lui. Cela l'énerverait bien. Depuis la rentrée il n'avait plus rêvé de Voldemort mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il l'oubliait et ne lui promettait pas mille et une tentative pour l'embêter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait taquiner le grand Lord Voldemort, c'était sans doute son côté enfantin qui ressortait mais Harry s'en fichait, il voulait juste s'amuser avec le grand mage noir même s'il pouvait à tout moment se brûler les doigts à force de jouer avec le feu, il trouvait cette perspective drôle.

Harry s'était bien intégrer dans sa maison, bien sûr son meilleur ami restait Draco mais d'autres élèves étaient devenus leurs amis, il y avait le joyeux Blaise, le timide et discret Théodore, les deux idiots mais sympathique Crabbe et Goyle et enfin la seule fille du groupe, Pansy Parkinson.

A eux sept, ils formaient le groupe de premières années à suivre, les autres élèves savaient qu'il fallait se faire accepter du groupe pour pouvoir avoir une vie sociale, tous les Serpentard éprouvaient une certaine affection pour le petit groupe. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il avait des chances de devenir le leader de ce petit groupe.

**Remerciements. **

Noooo Aime : Une première rencontre un peu étrange mais sympathique je suis d'accord. Je ne sais pas encore où en placer d'autres mais oui il y en aura d'autres. Dans le prochain chapitre tu verras le mot Velvet apparaître ^^ C'est officiel ~

A.F : Désolé mais j'aime les personnages méchants, égoïstes et hautains alors il y a de fortes chances pour que David ne devienne comme ça mais j'aime avant tout l'évolution psychologique alors il y aura quelques chapitres avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment comme ça. Pour l'instant oui c'est un enfant qui aime être chouchouté ect alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de le changer au fur et à mesure. ^^ Sinon merci des compliments ^^

Merci aux autres que je n'ai pas citer.

Whouah j'ai fais quand même beaucoup de chemin, dire qu'encore que la semaine d'avant j'avais juste cette idée en tête et qu'à présent je suis au chapitre 10 … je suis impressionnée de moi-même ^^

Sinon le prochain chapitre va encore être accéléré, bienvenu à la pierre philosophale ~


	11. Chapter 11

Après quelques semaines, Harry n'était toujours pas avancé pour savoir ce que voulait voler Voldemort dans Poudlard, Lucifer s'était rendu chaque soir dans son bureau mais il passait son temps à corriger des copies et ne contactait plus son maître. Ses dernières paroles avaient été « Je te recontacterais au moment venu » mais c'est tout, si le seigneur des ténèbres était occupé, le petit brun l'était moins. Entre ses cours et ses devoirs il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'ennuyer, de même que le fourchelangue ne lui posait maintenant plus aucun problème, que ce soit écrit ou siffler. Si l'apprentissage de l'écrit avait été ardu et difficile Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris son temps pour cet art rare.

Pour le moment il se cherchait un surnom tout comme son frère avait pu en trouver un pour ses blagues stupides.

D'ailleurs les Serpentard avaient été sa première victime en tant qu'Ébourrif et nouveau maraudeur. Cette farce était relativement simple, David avait simplement versé une potion dans les verres des différents serpents alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement.

Certains s'étaient retrouvés les cheveux argentés et d'autres verts. Draco avait eu les cheveux colorés en argentés alors que le pauvre Harry se retrouvait avec des cheveux complètement vert. Si le brun ne s'énervait que rarement en voyant sa chevelure se teinter de vert il avait vu rouge. Surtout en voyant son frère ricaner de cette stupide blague, la discrétion n'était pas son fort et un message apparut au dessus d'eux au nom d'Ébourrif.

« Que les sales serpents le soient jusqu'aux cheveux. Ebouriff et Roonil »

Les joues d'Harry virèrent au rouge quand il reconnut le surnom de Ron. Il allait leur faire payer, ça s'était sûr, non mais lui teindre les cheveux en vert ! Draco avait un peu plus de chance en ayant les cheveux argentés. Son meilleur ami pouvait être comparé à un vieillard … lui ressemblait à une vulgaire nymphe.

L'infirmière avait rit devant tous ses Serpentards qui étaient venus la voir pour quelque chose pour leur cheveux malheureusement elle n'y pouvait rien et les serpents étaient obligés d'attendre que la couleur parte d'elle-même, c'était à dire dans une semaine ou moins.

Durant cette semaine Harry avait réfléchi à un moyen de se venger des Griffondor qui durant cette semaine n'avait de cesse que de les provoquer avec leurs cheveux ridicules et le fait qu'ils ressemblaient plus aux reptiles de leur blason qu'à des êtres humains.

Harry avait réussi à obtenir de Severus des heures passées dans son laboratoire de potion où personne excepté Draco n'était venu le déranger. Bien sûr son parrain avait tout de suite accepté que son filleul se venge des courageux. Certes il ne prônait pas la vengeance dans ses propres principes mais son filleul avait été blessé dans sa fierté de même que pour tous ses autres élèves qui avaient tous essayés de se rendre présentables à son cours. La peur sans doute de décevoir leur directeur de maison.

Chacun venait avec des bonnets ou autres chapeaux, ou d'autres cachaient leur chevelure avec des glamours ou des sortilèges mais personne ne pouvaient vraiment cacher leurs cheveux étranges. Durant cette semaine Harry, Draco et les autres premières années qui gravitaient autour d'eux, avaient finalement acceptés leur chevelure plus qu'excentrique mais qu'au prix d'un effort incroyable pour ne pas étriper chaque Griffondor qu'ils rencontraient.

Mais cette fois était la bonne, après une bonne semaine, sept horribles jours avec des cheveux plus qu'insupportables le brun mis au point les derniers détails pour sa vengeance.

Il n'avait eu besoin de l'aide de personne et était fier de sa trouvaille. Bien que sa vengeance promette d'être spectaculaire elle restait néanmoins assez simpliste mais Harry était prêt.

Le brun se réveilla très tôt et descendit discrètement à la grande salle après s'être douché et habillé. A cette heure ci il n'y avait que très peu de personne déjà réveillé. Quand il arriva à la grande salle, il n'y avait que Dumbledore de présent, à croire que ce vieux papi ne dormait jamais, ainsi que quelques rares Serdaigle qui voulaient avoir la chance d'avoir la bibliothèque à eux seuls.

Tout en discrétion Harry épia la scène un moment, Dumbledore regardait les premiers élèves tranquillement sans rien manger ni rien boire, attendant sûrement qu'il y ait plus de monde. Le brun se dit que c'était sa chance. Il rétrécit avec un sort bien placé la table des Serdaigle et il eut exactement la réaction qu'il voulait, les Serdaigle crièrent de surprise avant de se reculer avant que Dumbledore ne descende de son estrade. Harry avait donc vingt secondes où il était dos au directeur pour verser sa potion dans les cruches des Griffondor et peut être dix de plus si Dumbledore prenait son dos. Faisant attention à l'avoir de vu et à être dos à lui Harry commença à verser dans les cruches les plus éloignées de la table des professeurs, c'était dans ses environs que s'asseyait David.

Il eut le temps d'en verser dans trois récipients différents, donc une dizaine d'élèves seraient victimes mais le directeur lui offrit plus de temps en discutant avec ses élèves.

« Voilà bien un farceur pour vous faire un coup pareil à cette heure ! »

Il sortait à peine sa baguette et Harry eut le temps de verser le rester dans une quatrième cruche avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard située juste derrière celle des Serdaigle. D'autres élèves arrivèrent au même moment, des Pouffsoufle, des Serdaigle et des Serpentard. Impossible de l'accuser d'autant que personne n'avait fait attention à lui, trop occupé à regarder le directeur qui discutait avec des élèves de la maison du savoir.

Harry s'assit en bout de table, juste face aux cruches empoisonnées pour pouvoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui allait se passer. Il posa ses bras sur la table et patienta, il avait fait signe à Draco de venir de bonne heure pour être sûr de ne rien rater et justement le blond ne tarda pas à arriver et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer en quoi consiste ton plan maintenant ?

-Non, tu verras bien, c'est une surprise. »

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux puis commença à manger. Il avait hâte que ces abrutis de Griffondor voient de quoi étaient capables les Serpentard pour leur vengeance et que jamais son frère n'ose lui refaire une blague comme ça.

Bien vite, l'heure aidant, de nombreux élèves arrivèrent, par petits groupes plus ou moins bruyants selon leur maison. Blaise et Théodore les rejoignirent trouvant étrange qu'Harry et Draco soient déjà là, eux qui habituellement aimaient traîner un peu plus au lit mais au sourire étrange d'Harry ils se doutèrent que quelque chose clochait mais ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment leur nouvel ami pour se prononcer sur le pourquoi de ce sourire cependant ils savaient que ce n'était pas bon pour quelqu'un.

David et toute sa 'cour' comme Harry aimait appeler ses désormais idiots qui suivaient son crétin de frère arrivèrent en fanfare comme à leur habitude. Depuis cette semaine où David lui avait teint les cheveux en vert Harry ne parvenait plus à parler à son frère, redoutant de s'énerver inutilement contre lui. Leur relation déjà platonique s'était mieux en une relation froide et avec ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui Harry savait que cela risquait de se terminer mal cependant il tenait à recouvrer sa fierté. De plus, il trouvait ridicule son frère, il avait appris au détour d'un couloir que ce n'était pas lui qui avait eut cette idée mais son parrain, Sirius et Harry trouvait qu'il n'avait absolument pas à être fier de quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable. C'était son parrain qui avait tout préparé, autant les potions que l'idée et Harry allait leur faire payer à tous les deux. Si le brun avait appris une chose depuis qu'il était à Poudlard c'était qu'il était rancunier, avant il ne le savait même pas lui-même mais les choses avaient changés depuis qu'il était ici.

Les Griffondor s'installèrent là où il y avait les cruches empoisonnées et son sourire malveillant s'agrandit, faisant frissonner autant ses deux nouveaux amis que Draco qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

Chacun des rouges et ors commença à manger et à boire tout en parlant quand soudain plus aucun bruit ne sortit de la dernière table, là où les premières années avaient l'habitude de manger.

Tout le monde se retourna comme un seul homme vers ce soudain silence de toute la table la plus bruyante de tout Poudlard.

En fait, Harry avait versé deux potions distinctes dans deux cruches différentes ce qui produisit des effets différents, mais il s'était arrangé pour que Ron et David ait la plus intéressant.

La première table où se trouvait Neville Longdubat mais aussi d'autres élèves, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de connaître, ouvrirent en grand la bouche et des flammes en sortirent.

Les flammes atteignirent presque le plafond tant elles étaient hautes, il y avait en tout cinq gerbes de flammes qui ressemblaient étrangement à ce que les dragons pouvaient cracher. Enfin les gerbes de flammes formèrent des mots dans les airs, un message, celui là était beaucoup plus impressionnant que ce que David avait pu faire avec ses ridicules moyens et son minuscule cerveau.

« Que les Griffondors apprennent cette leçon. Les Serpentards auront toujours de beaux cheveux quelque soit leur couleur. _Les flammes continuèrent à sortir des bouches ouvertes sans que cela ne pose de problème aux Griffondors victimes de cette potion, chacun gardait la tête levée devant ce discours de cet étranger que se vengeait de toute une semaine de silence et de remarques désobligeantes des rouges et ors. _Qu'ils nous fassent encore une blague de ce genre et … ce sera pire. Velvet. »

Enfin les Griffondors cessèrent de faire les dragons et essayèrent de récupérer leur souffle qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir retenu. Leurs visages étaient couverts de cendres et Hermione avait le bout du nez brulé ainsi que le bout de ses cheveux quand elle avait ouvert la bouche pour laisser s'échapper les flammes.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier, ses cheveux s'envolèrent pour ensuite retomber dans son assiette, Neville aussi et les deux autres « messagers » perdirent tous leurs cheveux de cette manière, les laissant chauves.

Un cri d'horreur sortit de la bouche du jeune Potter alors qu'il voyait ses compagnons perdre tous leurs cheveux.

Un parchemin apparut devant lui ainsi que devant Ron, un certain Dean Thomas ainsi qu'un Seamus Finnigan. Le message était court et tapé à la machine.

« Vous êtes à présent sous mon contrôle, je pourrais vous donner des ordres comme bon me semble.

Vous y êtes contraint jusqu'à cette fin de semaine et je tiens à vous informer aussi de la non existence d'un antidote à cette potion, quelle joie n'est-ce pas ?

Votre cher et tendre Velvet.

PS : Faites nous donc le plaisir de danser tout en montant sur cette table. »

Les yeux à présents vides de toutes émotions les quatre comparses n'ont d'autres « choix » que d'obéir. Ils montèrent sur la table puis s'exécutèrent avec toute la grâce dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

Le directeur s'était rapproché et avait lu le mot. Il ria à ce message. Puis il fit signe au directeur de la maison des serpents de s'approcher.

« Qu'en est-il Severus ? Il y a-t-il un remède ?

-Et bien. _L'homme eut un sourire, tout petit sourire, qu'Harry put intercepter depuis sa place. _Malheureusement non, justement je travaillais à cet antidote, si vous saviez comme cela est demandé mais non je n'ai rien pour une potion d'obéissance …

-Nous n'avons pas non plus de preuve pour le coupable. Et pour ce qui est des cheveux de nos chers élèves ? Miss Granger semble très affectée par cette perte.

-Ils repousseront, je peux faire des potions pour aider cette repousse mais à part aider la nature je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

-Je ne pense pas que ce cher élève farceur n'en fasse plus pour aujourd'hui, miss Granger, monsieur Longdubat et vous autres, allez vous débarbouiller puis aller en cours. »

Les yeux du directeur brillaient d'une lueur certaine, un tel élève doué en potion. Les septièmes années avaient du mal à la faire cette potion d'obéissance alors Severus avait du aider à sa préparation. Certes elle n'était pas difficile pour qu'on soit un peu appliqué mais la découpe des éléments de la potion était trop … devait être parfaite ce qui la rendait difficile à faire. Donc le directeur était sûr que Severus avait apporté sa touche, mais à qui ? Malfoy, oui ce serait logique mais il y avait aussi Potter. Ma foi, le vieux fou s'en fichait si on pouvait dire les choses comme ça, ce n'était que des querelles d'enfants et on n'y pouvait rien si ce n'est que de laisser faire et punir quand cela allait trop loin. Il espérait que le Serpentard responsable de cette action ne ferait pas mauvaise usage des amis Griffondor.

Chacun retrouva donc ses habitudes après cet inhabituel événement. Les Serpentards de première année s'approchèrent d'Harry et posant un sort de silence près d'eux lui demandèrent.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? _lui demanda le blond, il n'y avait que lui, Blaise et Théo, les autres étaient déjà en route pour leur prochain cours mais ils avaient le temps. _

-En effet.

-C'est un coup de génie ! Pourquoi chauve ?

-C'était amusant, et c'est un effet de la potion. J'ai couplé une potion de dialogue, celle qui fait dire à quelqu'un ce que le fabriquant veut qu'il dit, avec une potion crache flamme, ça je ne doute pas de votre intelligence pour trouver à quoi elle sert, mais j'en voulais plus ! C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée, enfin avec l'aide de Snape bien sûr il m'a fait une liste de potion qui pouvait être ajouté sans crainte aux deux que j'avais déjà utilisé, dont celle qui fait perdre les cheveux.

-Pourquoi ce surnom ? Velvet, ça veut dire velours non ? _Demanda Draco. _

-C'est un de nos précieux amis qui me l'a conseillé. Maintenant je pense que cette bulle de silence est inutile. _Aussitôt dit il retira le sort de silence. _Allons donc voir ce premier cours de vol ! »

C'est en riant et sous le regard meurtrier de tous les Griffondor qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'un de leurs premiers cours en extérieur car à part celui d'Hagrid et de botanique tous les cours avaient lieu en intérieur.

C'était leur premier cours de vol car leur professeur avait eu un malheureux accident qui lui avait valu quelques semaines au calme, sans enseigner à qui que ce soit. C'est avec plaisir et joie que tous les élèves de premières années se dirigeaient vers ce cours tant attendu.

**Remerciements. **

Artmis : Oui je pensais que ce surnom allait bien à David, même si je sais que je fais tout pour que mes lecteurs le déteste j'espère que tu aime bien quand même ^^ Et non Nagini n'a pas jugé utile de prévenir son maître adoré de la présence de Lucifer aux côtés de notre jeune sorcier. J'espère que cela te semble logique ~

Nathydemon :J'espère que ce chapitre te fait voir David un peu autrement (comme un idiot sans cervelle mais aussi la première victime d'Harry en tant que Velvet) XD Et sinon non il ne peut sortir du château, je crois que les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'aller au Pré-au-Lard mais je vérifierais pour te mettre une scène ridicule d'achat de cerveau XD Peut-être en deuxième année, ça me semble logique.

Lyxie : Mystère et boule de gomme, qui donc aura la pierre en premier ? Je te laisse mijoter mais je te donne des indices sur cette fameuse course à la pierre. Premièrement Harry ne sait pas ce que Voldemort recherche au château. Deuxièmement, je pense que David aura un rôle important durant cette course XD Et dernièrement, ce sera pour bientôt, je pensais le mettre pour ce chapitre mais une autre idée fulgurante m'a traversé. XD

Noooo Aime : Je trouvais que ça faisait moins d'incohérences en mettant ce bon professeur bégayeur en tant que mangemort. Normalement même quand il est possédé on peut le considéré comme étant un fidèle de Voldemort alors j'ai gardé l'idée même s'il a un tout autre rôle qu'un réceptacle ~ et déjà qu'il pète un câble rien que de savoir qu'il a un « rival » XD

Sinon je tiens à vous resituer, j'ai fait quelques petits changements et ce cours de vol aura lieu proche de la période de noël ! II fait froid, et la neige va faire son apparition bientôt. De même que comme je suis le livre, l'apparition de ce bon vieux Touffu, mais je vais accélérer les choses, alors durant cette semaine d'esclavage du petit David signera aussi la découverte de la pierre !

Et j'admets que ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand-chose mais mon habitude à faire passer des éléments importants dans des phrases ridicules n'a pas changé alors j'espère que vous saurez lire entre les lignes surtout avec le paragraphe précédent XD


	12. Chapter 12

Le premier cours se passa assez bien, Draco fit venir à lui la première fois alors qu'Harry avait du s'y reprendre à trois fois tout en criant « Debout ! »

Bien sûr son frère avait saisit l'occasion pour se moquer de lui, mais Harry l'ignora, il avait de l'avance dans ce domaine seulement parce que leur père avait fait des préférences et qu'il avait déjà montré à David comment monter sur un balai. C'est vrai que sur ce propos c'était son frère aîné qui le dominait mais Harry savait qu'il pouvait rapidement changer les choses. Il faisait froid en ce matin d'automne, l'hiver devait arriver le jour dans la semaine suivante ainsi que noël et les fameuses vacances.

Draco et Harry avait passé un bon Halloween en compagnie de leurs deux nouveaux amis aussi avec Pansy qui s'était attaché aux garçons, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient eux aussi mêlés au groupe et la soirée du 31 octobre s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et la peur. Chaque élève avait raconté des histoires effrayantes tout en mangeant des bonbons.

Le jeune sorcier brun avait adoré cette nuit, d'habitude il la passait avec ses amis serpents qui lui racontaient leurs histoires. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour vanter son familier, Lucifer. Draco lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi son basilic était si connu et il avait eu sa réponse durant cette nuit de peur.

Ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit et avait profité de la douce nuit de la Toussaint pour récupéré leur sommeil, habituellement il y avait un bal mais on ne pouvait y assister que durant la coupe des trois sorciers, chose dommage. Cette année elle avait lieu dans l'école de Bulgarie, ensuite elle aurait lieu deux années de suite à Beaux bâtons et enfin à Poudlard. Harry était heureux de pouvoir profiter de cette coupe durant sa scolarité même s'il ne connaissait pas en quoi consistait le tournoi.

Alors que le professeur leur montrait comment monter sur leurs balais, Neville Longdubat, complètement chauve mais portant un bonnet, s'envola.

En effet il n'avait sans doute pas écouté les conseils de madame Bibine et s'envolait doucement alors que des cris effrayés sortaient de sa bouche.

« Monsieur Longdubat ! Revenez au sol tout de suite ! _Mais le pauvre garçon ne savait pas comment faire._

\- Aidez-moi ! »

Alors que son appel à l'aide restait en suspens et que la femme qui leur enseignait sortit sa baguette, le pauvre garçon percuta une statue et atterrit douloureusement au sol. Tous les élèves approchèrent en courant afin de voir ce qui advenait du jeune garçon, il se tenait le poignet et gémissait pitoyablement de douleur au sol. Le professeur s'agenouilla et l'aida à se relever.

« Je vais conduire monsieur Longdubat à l'infirmerie. Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un seul balai voler je peux vous assurer que vous passerez tout le restant de l'année en retenue ! »

Sur cette belle mise en garde elle marcha aux côtés du pauvre Griffondor pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. David Potter ricana de cet idiot et attrapa une balle que Neville avait fait tomber.

« Hey regardez, Neville mini cerveau a fait tomber son rappel tout !_ Alors qu'il tenait la boule magique dans ses mains elle prit une teinte rouge vif._

-Tiens David a oublié ses mauvaises manières. Tu ferais mieux de rendre à Neville cet objet.

-De quoi tu te mêle Harry ? Neville est un crétin qui ne sait pas voler, j'ai trouvé cet objet il est à moi.

-Si tu serais un peu plus documenté tu saurais que c'est un rappel, tu dois avoir oublié quelque chose. Rend moi cette boule que je la donne à quelqu'un de plus compétent dans le domaine de la gentillesse. _David qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère ne réplique aussi méchamment rougit puis il commença à voler doucement, à quelques centimètres au sol. _

-Si tu veux tant cette baballe monte donc et viens la récupérer. _Harry se mit en position quand Draco lui adressa la parole. _

-Mais tu es fou ! C'est la première fois que tu monte sur un balai, tu risque de tomber ! Et la prof risque de te coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

Le petit brun ne l'écouta pas et décolla, à peine ses pieds avaient ils quittés le sol qu'il se sentit libre, sans le sol comme attache. Il se sentait bien. Il adressa un regard froid à son frère.

« Rend moi cette boule !

-Viens la chercher idiot de Serpentard. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, David avec cette insulte, avait signé la fin de leur fraternité, en insultant son frère de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait il l'avait humilié.

Harry fondit sur lui alors que son frère gagnait en altitude, ils jouèrent un moment au chat à travers les tours de Poudlard quand David se sentit las de ce jeu. Il lâcha simplement la boule sans craindre pour son intégrité et surtout si elle venait à se casser, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la réaction de Neville s'il savait ce qui allait arriver à cette balle, après tout il s'en fichait, qui n'avait qu'une vision matérialiste des objets alors que son jumeau lui avait bien remarqué que c'était un cadeau de la grand-mère du jeune garçon et qu'il faisait tout pour la rendre fière. Harry le comprenait dans un sens et refusait que Neville soit victime de son idiot de frère même s'il l'avait ridiculisé en le rendant chauve et surtout en se servant de lui comme d'un dragon et un vulgaire messager.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fondit en piquée dans l'espoir de rattraper la balle transparente avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Il tendit une de ses mains au risque de tomber mais il réagit surtout par instinct, comme s'il était logique de réagir comme ça.

Il accéléra sur le vieux balai de l'école qui sous le coup de la vitesse commença à fumer. Harry parvint à rattraper la balle presque à un mètre du sol, il redressa son balai et freina doucement faisant en sorte que le balai ne soit pas plus agressé par ses manœuvres. Il resta en vol stationnaire un moment puis atterrit en douceur, contrairement à son frère qui quelques instants plus tôt avait atterrit méchamment et s'était fait mal partout. Draco arriva en courant vers lui, tous les élèves de Serpentard, surtout son groupe de connaissance arriva vers lui.

« Harry, c'était incroyable ! Tu es sûr que c'est bien la première fois que tu fais du balai ? _Lui demanda rapidement Pansy, témoignant de l'excitation de tous les autres élèves. _

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je tiens un balai. »

Chaque Serpentard témoignait de son respect pour le jeune inconscient qui aurait sans doute risqué sa vie en fonçant aussi vite et qui avait fait des figures bien plus impressionnantes que David. Le moment le plus important étant quand il avait foncé en piquer sans se soucier des conséquences, on voyait bien là le sang des Potter. La chose la plus étonnante c'était que c'était son premier vol sur un balai, la sensation avait été euphorique pour Harry qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé plus tôt puis il se rappelait son père qui le pensait comme un rat de bibliothèque et qui n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui montrer.

Harry s'approcha du groupe des Griffondor, ignorant royalement David et ses amis pour se diriger vers la solitaire Hermione Granger.

« Hermione, puis je te demander un service ? _La tête sous un bonnet, elle acquiesça_. Je ne suis pas très proche des Griffondor, peut-être pourrais tu rapporter ceci … _Tout en parlant il lui tendit l'objet. _A Neville, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait le récupérer.

-POTTER ! _Le cri de madame Bibine, visiblement énervé leur fit tourner à tous la tête vers la source du bruit. Le professeur arriva en courant vers eux. _Tous les deux ! Approchez ! _David et Harry obéirent la tête basse. _Vous n'êtes que deux inconscients sans cervelles vous vous en rendez compte ?

-Oui professeur. _Répondit Harry qui savait qu'énerver la dame plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà était une mauvaise idée pourtant David ne semblait pas de cet avis. _

-Madame, j'ai déjà volé, je savais ce que je faisais, c'est … Harry. Harry a volé un objet très précieux de Neville, je voulais le récupérer mais il s'est envoyé. _Un sourire narquois vint fleurir les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'Hermione s'avançait. _

-C'est complètement faux professeur. Harry est fautif mais David l'est encore plus. En provoquant Harry il a mis leurs deux vies en danger, si David n'est pas très doué, Harry lui savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Non Hermione, il s'agissait là de mon premier cours de vol mais je te rejoins sur le point que c'est David qui a voulu humilier Neville plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'ai simplement voulu qu'il cesse et c'est de ma faute, j'ai répondu à sa provocation.

-C'est complètement faux professeur ! Vous pouvez demander à tous mes camarades Griffondors … ! _Soudain David se sentit transpercer par le regard émeraude de son frère. Ce même jumeau qui lui chuchota un « Dit la vérité ». »_

Ce chuchotement fut comme un sifflement de serpent pour David, tentateur, agréable. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute émotion et il avoua tout ce qu'il s'était passé sans omettre le moindre détail. Le professeur se contenta de cette version, cette fois non truffée de mensonge. Elle donna des retenues aux deux frères mais …

« Quant à toi Harry … Je t'ai vu voler, tu as le talent de ton père. Est-ce que le quiddich t'intéresse ?

-C'est que … je ne sais pas jouer professeur, je connais les règles mais c'est tout.

-ça suffira, je demanderais l'accord du directeur et de Severus, tu me semble assez doué pour intégrer d'ors et déjà l'équipe de Serpentard, si toutefois tu es d'accord ? _Harry eut un grand sourire, chacun qui était aux environs se dit que c'était incroyable, Harry serait le second élève à jouer au quiddich à cet âge, le premier étant James Potter bien sûr. _

-Bien sûr que j'accepte professeur, c'est un grand honneur !

-Le capitaine de l'équipe est Marcus Flint, je lui donnerais rendez vous ici cet après midi à 14 heures, soit à l'heure. Tu seras dispensée de cours de métamorphose exceptionnellement, on dit que tu es doué pour ça. Allez très bien tout le monde ! On reprend ! »

Le cours reprit beaucoup plus tranquillement, Hermione se dit que ce Serpentard là n'était pas aussi méchant que les rumeurs laissaient l'entendre. David lui, fulminait littéralement, encore un peu et on aurait vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Pourquoi cet incompétent et pas lui ? Lui jouait souvent au quiddich !

Quand le cours se termina, il alla vers le professeur pour lui demander des explications, pourquoi Harry et pas lui ? « Tout simplement parce qu'il a hérité du talent de son père et pas toi, essaie d'être candidat l'année prochaine. »

Et elle le planta là, allant donner le cours suivant aux Pouffsoufle et aux Serdaigle, qu'elle savait d'ailleurs plus calmes que ces deux maisons là.

Harry se fit ébouriffé les cheveux par un Draco Malfoy riant alors qu'ils reparlaient de la réaction de David. Certes le pauvre sorcier était collé avec son frère, surtout avec l'horrible Rusard, pour les trois semaines à venir mais ce n'était qu'un faible inconvénient comparé à l'honneur qu'il faisait à sa maison.

A peine une heure plus tard, tout le château était au courant. Ils se rendirent à leur ennuyeux cours d'histoire de la magie avant d'aller manger. Harry était dispensé de cours ce qui contrariait un peu ses amis qui devaient se passer de lui pour quelques heures. Cependant le jeune sorcier jubilait de sa supériorité vis-à-vis de son frère, dire qu'il pensait être nul au quiddich et le voilà prêt à être pris dans l'équipe. Il déjeuna avec ses amis dans la bonne humeur et la joie puis il dut se séparer d'eux. Il traîna un moment dans les couloirs, s'ennuyant et attendant l'heure. Quand se promenant dans les escaliers ceux-ci firent de nouveau à leur tête. Il arriva par malchance devant une porte fermée sans d'autres options, il n'avait pas d'autre choix d'autant que les escaliers ne reviendraient sans doute pas avant un petit moment.

Et puis c'était aussi l'occasion de visiter un peu des pièces étranges. Alors d'un sort il ouvrit la porte et s'avança.

A ce moment là sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, devant lui se tenait un impressionnant chien à trois têtes profondément endormi. Il sentit Lucifer remuer dans son cou mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Le chien grogna dans son sommeil et une des têtes commença à ouvrir les yeux, voyant le jeune sorcier il poussa un aboiement de surprise qui réveilla ses autres têtes et leurs multiples yeux bruns croisèrent le regard émeraude d'Harry. Le chien se redressa dans toute sa splendeur, se leva devant Harry, il faisait au moins cinq fois l'enfant.

Enfant qui fut fasciné devant un tel animal. Il s'avança sans crainte et tendit une main haute au dessus de lui. S'il avait appris quelque chose des serpents, c'était que les animaux n'attaquaient que s'ils se sentaient menacés, or ici un chien grand comme ça n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un être aussi petit qu'Harry. Alors le chien baissa l'un de ses museaux et se laissa caresser par le plus petit des deux.

« Tu es magnifique. Comment tu t'appelle mon beau ? _Il y avait une gamelle non loin du nom de « Touffu ». _C'est joli Touffu. _Lui sourit Harry. »_

Il resta peut-être une dizaine de minutes calmement en compagnie de l'énorme chien, il avait remarqué la trappe que devait garder l'animal mais ne savait pas ce qu'un canidé comme lui pouvait garder, quelque chose de précieux mais quoi ?

« Je dois y aller mon grand. _Aussitôt le chien poussa un jappement plaintif. _Oui c'est vrai que tu dois t'ennuyer ici tout seul, je te promets de revenir. »

Comme s'il comprenait toutes ses paroles, le chien lécha la joue d'Harry affectueusement alors que le jeune sorcier s'en allait. Décidément cette école était pleine de surprises !

Il descendit rapidement les marches des escaliers qui étaient revenus et se dirigea dehors. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage car si Touffu était gentil et lui montrait son affection, ce n'était que de la bave et les humains ne comprenaient pas forcément ce principe que de lécher les autres pour montrer leur amour.

Finalement la rencontre entre Marcus Flint et lui se passa bien. Au début le capitaine avait été sceptique tant qu'à avoir un nouvel élément dans son équipe, d'autant qu'il était en première année mais après une démonstration il n'avait plus douté. Certes pour le moment Harry restait un remplaçant, un attrapeur remplaçant. Mais il avait été heureux d'être pris aussi facilement et de toute façon Flint voulait avant tout l'entraîner avant qu'il ne soit vraiment prêt pour un match. Chose qui pouvait prendre des mois mais Harry s'en fichait, l'essentiel était déjà de faire parti de l'équipe même en tant que remplaçant.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres après s'être douché, suite à son premier entraînement personnel de son capitaine qu'il alla à la Grande salle. Il alla immédiatement près de Draco, Théo et Blaise qui étaient déjà installés.

« Alors ?

-Je suis pris, en tant qu'attrapeur remplaçant, Marcus ne veut pas que je joue durant les vrais matchs, trop dangereux. »

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir la porte de la grande Salle s'ouvrit en grand sur le professeur bégayant, Quirell.

« Un troll des montagnes ! Dans le château ! »

Ensuite il murmura un « Je voulais seulement vous prévenir » avant de s'évanouir. Les élèves crièrent leur horreur et commencèrent à s'agiter furieusement quand Dumbledore cria.

« Silence ! Que chaque élève suive son préfet et regagne son dortoir. »

Seulement un élève malicieux et son meilleur ami avait décidé autrement, même si le blond n'était pas encore au courant. Harry savait que le moment était venu, il avait vu dans les paroles de Quirell la diversion qui lui permettrait de voler l'objet tant convoité durant ses longs mois d'infiltration. Le jeune sorcier se permit un sourire avant de se lancer à lui et Draco un sort d'invisibilité.

Il saisit ensuite la main de l'héritier Malfoy avait de s'enfuir discrètement de la grande salle alors que les Serpentards commençaient à se rassembler pour pouvoir justement regagner leur dortoir.

Harry alla rapidement là où devait être gardé le trésor, au troisième étage, là où était Touffu. Ils avaient quelques secondes d'avance contre Quirell et il mit rapidement Draco dans la confidence, omettant de parler de sa « rencontre » avec le mage noir.

Ils couraient à travers les couloirs et au bon moment les escaliers les menèrent à la porte tant recherchée. Harry l'ouvrit et son regard se posa sur Touffu.

Touffu qui se leva joyeusement, sa queue battant l'air.

« Draco, tu vas rester ici, Quirell va sans doute arriver bientôt, Touffu est un chien très sympa, moi je vais aller plus loin.

-D'accord. »

Le blond savait qu'il valait mieux obéir à son meilleur ami quand il commençait à donner des ordres aussi il ne répliqua pas et se contenta de rester face au chien qui semblait heureux de cette nouvelle rencontre. Harry lui, ouvrit la trappe et se laissa tomber dans le trou juste en dessous.

Il atterrit dans l'obscurité et dans quelque chose d'assez confortable, jusqu'à ce que cette chose ne commence à bouger et à l'étouffer. Il reconnut les épines d'une plantes, sans réfléchir il sortit sa baguette et cria un « Incendio » qui brûla tout autour de lui.

Les racines de la plante qu'il n'avait pas reconnut dans la pénombre le laissèrent tomber au sol durement. Encore éberlué de ce qui venait de se passer Harry se releva doucement et se frotta l'arrière train, la chute avait été rude.

Sans perdre de temps, sachant que Quirell ne serait pas longtemps retenu ni par Touffu ni par Draco il continua son chemin à travers un couloir sombre et humide qui déboucha finalement sur une pièce éclairée et meublée de pièces d'échec géante sur un plateau tout aussi grand.

C'est finalement à ce moment que Lucifer se réveilla, il retrouva la taille d'un boa aux côté d'Harry et lui siffla son mécontentement de ne pas avoir été réveillé plus tôt. Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

« **Je crois qu'il faut jouer pour avancer. **

**-Pas forcément, celui qui a crée cette épreuve voulait tester l'intelligence de la personne arrivante mais on peut faire mieux. Monte sur mon dos. »**

Lucifer se grandit encore jusqu'à à être de la même envergure qu'un cheval alors qu'Harry prenait place sur son dos. La bête reptilienne fit quelque chose d'interdit aux échecs, elle passa à travers la case noire et la case blanche et avança tranquillement jusqu'à la porte du fond.

**« Ce jeu est avant tout pour jouer, mais si tu passe sur deux cases, tu montre que tu ne joue alors les pièces te laissent tranquilles**

**-Ingénieux. **

**-Tu aurais trouvé une autre solution, te connaissant. »**

C'est ainsi que sans le savoir ils avaient déjà effectués trois épreuves sans le savoir. Dans l'autre pièce c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

En effet des milliers de clés volaient rapidement comme des vifs d'or. Un balai était entreposé contre un mur et Harry comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant il essaya d'abord une autre solution, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

« Accio clé de la porte. _Un sort bleuté sortit de sa baguette mais la clé ne vint pas à lui, restant volante. _Pas le choix. »

Il se saisit du balai sous le regard de son familier. Les clés se firent plus rapides, certaines osant même l'attaquer et provoquant des blessures sur son corps. Il repéra rapidement la clé qui devait ouvrir la porte, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il pouvait la reconnaître mais il se lança à sa poursuite sans se soucier des autres clés l'attaquant. La course fut longue et éreintante pour Harry mais il réussit à l'attraper cependant il tomba de son balai. Heureux de lui il se releva avec la clé dans la main. Il adressa un sifflement joyeux à son serpent.

**« Épreuve suivante ! »**

Le basilic secoua sa grosse tête devant la joie de son maître, et dire que ce gosse allait devenir un mage noir très puissant, de temps en temps il n'en donnait pas l'impression avec son comportement enfantin.

Harry se précipita à la porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans le lieu.

La pièce était vide mis à part un miroir se trouvant au milieu. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire sauf la porte par laquelle on entrait. Le regard émeraude se retrouva happé par le reflet du miroir, il s'approcha comme une proie s'approchait de son magnifique prédateur.

Dans le miroir il n'y avait pas que lui, il y était avec sa famille, son parrain, Draco, son frère mais aussi ses parents et leurs amis. Chacun le regardait avec fierté et joie. Harry eut les larmes aux yeux devant ce tableau. Enfin l'image se sépara bizarrement en deux, laissant d'un côté ce joyeux tableau, de l'autre il y avait lui. Mais cette fois des dizaines de personnes s'agenouillaient devant lui.

Il se regardait puis contre toutes les attentes du jeune sorcier, le premier tableau laissa place au second. Il se voyait plus vieux dominant des sorciers, avec force, courage, loyauté mais aussi une certaine touche de respect. Il se vit s'approcher alors que lui-même s'approchait.

Ses yeux émeraude l'hypnotisaient, un immense serpent se déroula et entoura le jeune homme. Harry ne pouvait y croire, il était magnifique et imposant ! Il était aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Le jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, lui tendit un objet et sans contrôle son geste Harry tendit la main vers son double et l'ouvrit pour laisser le plus âgé déposer un objet à l'intérieur. L'adolescent lui sourit avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire, Harry se retrouva de nouveau entouré de sa famille dans le miroir.

Il regarda l'objet dans sa main, c'était une pierre aux couleurs chaudes. C'était donc ça que voulait Voldemort ? Un caillou ? Harry ne doutait cependant pas de sa puissance mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qu'une voix autrefois bégayante le fasse sursauter.

« C'est la pierre philosophale. _Lui révéla Quirell en sortant sa baguette, Lucifer s'était sans doute caché lors de son arrivée mais Harry habitué, percevait sa présence. _

-Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait il de ça ?

-Ne posez pas de question Potter et rendez la moi. Si vous le faites je veux bien vous laissez en vie.

-Ne me faites pas rire. Vous un mangemort ! »

Lucifer profita de cette absence de réaction du professeur pour l'éteindre comme un boa de tout son long corps. L'homme au turban laissa échapper sa baguette et Harry sortit la sienne pour la pointer vers l'homme.

**« Lucifer, il faut le laisser en vie. Il sera notre messager auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. **

**-Je le fais alors. Quel message ? **

**-« Rassurez vous, c'est moi qui ai la pierre. Dumbledore pensera que c'est vous mais je n'ai nulle intention de vous la donner. J'ai donc une longueur d'avance, essayez donc de me doubler vieillard. »**

**-Le vieillard est un peu méchant, pour son âge il est plutôt bien conservé tu ne trouve pas ? **

**-Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais si tu le dis. »**

Le serpent planta ses orbes profonds et émeraude dans celles noisette et quelconques du professeur de défense et lui enregistra le dit message tout en effaçant de sa mémoire ce qu'il avait vu ici. Harry et le serpent quittèrent alors le lieu tout en discutant de ce qu'avait vu Harry dans le miroir, deux sacrés rêves assez contraires.

Lucifer donna son avis selon lequel le miroir montrait les désirs des gens, Harry voulait la reconnaissance de sa famille mais aussi dominer le monde.

Ils retrouvèrent le pauvre chien à trois têtes et Draco sous un stupéfix. Harry les délivra puis les deux Serpentards retournèrent à leur dortoir le plus discrètement possible.

**Remerciements. **

Noooo Aime : Harry a plutôt été assez discret tant qu'à l'élaboration de sa vengeance et les seuls à être au courant sont Draco et Severus, ainsi qu'hypothétiquement Dumbledore ~ donc non ce n'est pas demain la vielle qu'on le trouvera. Et surtout qu'on trouvera des preuves de sa Velvetitude XD (aime inventer des mots ~)

haruhi-kyouya : Oui ils vont rager, à commencer par notre cher David tient XD

Lyxie : J'espère que la surprise est au rendez vous dans ce chapitre mais pas trop, je préfère suivre un minimum le livre XD et merci pour la vengeance, au début elle n'était pas prévu mais j'ai eu l'idée fulgurante quand j'ai pensé à un détail qui viendra plus tard ~

Sinon, merci de me suivre ^^ ça fait plaisir surtout quand vous laisser des reviews ~ à demain ou plus tard pour la suite :3


	13. Chapter 13

A peine qu'Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour laisser entrer Draco que son meilleur ami l'interrogea.

« Alors que s'est il passé ?

-Quirell était en fait un mangemort, il voulait récupérer la pierre philosophale.

-La pierre philosophale ?

-Oui cette célèbre pierre qui permet de transformer n'importe quel métal en or mais aussi qui donne accès à l'élixir de vie. D'après ce que m'a dit Lucifer.

-Il a réussi à la récupérer ? _Demanda le blond curieux de n'avoir pas revu le professeur. Harry sortit la pierre de sa poche. _

-Lui non, mais moi si. A présent, Voldemort sait que c'est moi qui l'aie, alors que Dumbledore pensera que c'est lui qui l'a.

-Attend une seconde, comment le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait le savoir ? Tu n'es qu'un élève ici !

-Je sais, mais … il y a quelques temps j'ai fais un rêve étrange, en fait je me suis retrouvé dans le corps de Voldemort et … on a un peu discuté.

-ça n'explique rien.

-Si ! Au contraire, en fait, je me suis un peu énervé contre lui. Il me traitait de gamin, d'idiot et d'autres … donc je lui ai dit … que je comptais le battre un jour. Et comme il est suffisamment intelligent il doit savoir que je suis à Poudlard et je lui ai fait passer un message, il me reconnaîtra.

-Mais t'es malade ! Le seigneur des ténèbres est puissant ! Comment tu veux ne serait ce que l'égaler ?

-Je vais y arriver Draco ! _Lui dit Harry avec colère. _C'est pas parce qu'il s'est proclamé Lord des ténèbres que je n'ai pas de chance d'y arriver ! Ma magie est puissante et j'y arriverais !

-Harry … je ne voulais pas te vexer, je disais juste que ce serait dur.

-Je sais, mais j'ai un peu d'avance sur lui grâce à la pierre, quelque chose qu'il voulait mais que j'ai. Je vais soit l'utiliser pour devenir riche, pas grâce à ma famille mais par mes propres moyens, soit le faire chanter pour obtenir des livres rares et précieux. Je suis sûr qu'il a ça dans sa bibliothèque.

-T'es timbré Harry, j'espère que tu le sais. _Lui dit affectueusement Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _J'espère aussi que tu compteras sur moi pour t'améliorer.

-Oui Drake, je suis sûr qu'on pourra se trouver une mignonne petite salle assez grande pour l'entraînement aux sortilèges, d'autant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on revoie Quirell d'aussi tôt. »

Ils rirent tous deux de cette remarque avant d'aller se coucher. Harry surtout était fatigué par son entrainement de quiddich et sa confrontation avec le professeur bégayant.

D'ailleurs Lucifer emprunta un peu de magie à son maître avant d'aller arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard dans la plus grand discrétion, il arriva au bureau du professeur recherché et pénétra dans la pièce.

Justement Quirell ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le miroir grand comme un homme à côté de son bureau. Il l'activa et un moment le miroir se troubla, l'image du petit professeur laissa apparaître celle d'un autre homme, plus grand et plus musclé, mais surtout plus attirant. C'était le seigneur des ténèbres, ses yeux rouges s'attardèrent sur les mains vides de l'homme.

« Où est la pierre Quirell ? Je croyais que ce soir était le bon.

-Et-et bien … c'est-à-dire que … _La peur faisait bredouiller le petit mangemort qui ne trouvait plus ses mots et qui commençait à trembler. _Quand je suis arrivé devant le miroir, il n'y avait rien, je suis resté un moment à chercher ce que ça pouvait cacher mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-La pierre ne peut pas être ailleurs ! _Rugit le seigneur des ténèbres. _Elle devait être là bas ! Tu me l'as assuré quand Dumbledore t'a demandé un troll ! Il n'a pas pu la changer de place, c'est ça ta stupide excuse ? Je n'ai rien trouvé ? _Voldemort était dans un tel état de rage que les objets de son bureau volaient en éclat de même que les papiers prirent feu. Soudainement, les yeux du professeur se vidèrent de toutes émotions et il siffla. _

**-C'est moi qui ai la pierre. Rassurez vous … je ne compte pas vous la donner, après tout n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez traité de gamin ? J'ai à présent une longueur d'avance, je laisse Dumbledore croire que c'est vous qui avez la pierre. Venez donc ce soir dans un rêve, nous en rediscuterons. **_Les yeux du professeur se firent perdus, il cligna un moment des yeux, ne comprenant pas. _Maî-maître ?

-Quirell ? Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre mis à part le miroir n'est-ce pas ?

-Non maître …

-Ce sale gamin … tu peux disposer, je te recontacterais pour une autre mission. »

Le miroir fit de nouveau place au reflet du professeur qui était de plus en plus perdu, il n'était plus un enfant alors pourquoi le maître avait il profané de tels insultes ?

Epuisé par tant d'émotions, surtout la peur, le professeur partit se coucher. Après tout tant que le maître ne le punissait pas, c'était un bon point.

Au message de celui qui avait pénétré dans son esprit, surtout sifflé dans la noble langue des serpents, le seigneur des ténèbres partit rapidement se coucher, tout en pensant à cet ennemi qui lui avait prit la pierre philosophale.

Harry rêva qu'il était dans un lieu tout blanc, sans plafond ni sol, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer grand-chose si ce n'est lui-même quand soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers l'étranger et ne reconnut qu'une grande silhouette d'homme. Beaucoup plus grande que lui. Il ne voyait rien, il était comme dans un épais brouillard et ne semblait rien contrôler. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui parla de cette voix bien connue du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry remarqua qu'il était plus grand que son corps réel.

« Toi … _Siffla l'homme avec colère. _Qui est tu pour me provoquer de la sorte ? Me voler MA pierre philosophale !

-Ce n'était pas votre pierre mais celle de Dumbledore ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me sous estime !

-TU m'as proposé de venir dans ce stupide rêve pour en reparler !_ Harry saisit son menton entre deux de ses doigts, il avait dit ça ? Il siffla en fourchelangue, habitude qu'il avait prise pour insulter Lucifer. _

**-Sale manipulateur ! **_Il ne savait plus quoi dire face au seigneur des ténèbres, en réalité il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit mais il proposa tout de même. _Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de la pierre philosophale, si ce n'est pour m'enrichir. La vie éternelle ne m'intéresse pas.

-à la bonne heure ! Ça te fait une raison de plus pour me la rendre non ?

-Pas vous la rendre non, vous l'échanger.

-Stupide gosse ! _Le seigneur des ténèbres tâcha de se calmer en prenant une profonde inspiration, s'il tuait le marmot ici il y avait de forts risques pour qu'il risque d'être coincé ici à tout jamais, et il ne savait pas non plus qui il était et c'est vrai que c'était le gosse qui avait la pierre. _Que ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Je préfère déjà ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, à vrai dire il y a pleins de choses qui m'intéressent, des livres en fourchelangue, des ingrédients rares de potions … ou non mieux. _Voldemort pouvait même dans cet ombrage qui recouvrait son interlocuteur sentir son sourire sadique. _Vous êtes un grand mage noir non ?

-Le plus puissant tu veux dire.

-Bref, vous êtes un mage noir ridicule mais qui a des connaissances … _Harry commença à bredouiller dans sa barbe en cessant de considérer Voldemort comme étant présent. _Lucifer peut m'apporter des sortilèges mais il reste un serpent, de plus se retrouver dans un rêve permettrait à mon corps physique de se reposer.

-Non, pas ça tout de même !

-Si vous voulez avoir la pierre philosophale, apprenez moi à être puissant, apprenez moi des sorts, et quand je serais satisfait de ce que vous me rapportez, alors je vous ferez parvenir votre pierre.

-Qui me dit que tu ne me mène pas en bateau ?

-Qui vous dit que votre espion, Severus, est discret ?

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Tout dépendra de moi, je ne vous laisserais pas me tromper. J'ai eu un mentor avant vous alors je saurai reconnaître si vous me mentez.

-Et qui te dit qu'ici les sortilèges sont permis ? »

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il laissa ensuite le sorcier retomber sur ses fesses avec cette grâce qu'il avait sans doute laissée dans son corps physique.

« Vous avez d'autres questions idiotes ? Dans les rêves tout est possible. _Le mage noir resta au sol puis ricana à la question de l'enfant avant de reprendre. _

-Et qui te dit que tu te rappelleras de ces sorts au réveil ? Et que ton corps physique s'adaptera à cette situation si tu veux à te muscler ? _C'était un jeu entre eux, le plus vieux refusait de donner son savoir au plus jeune mais le plus jeune était très têtu d'autant que c'est lui qui avait la pierre. _

-Je m'en rappellerais comme la fois où je vous ai défié, on s'en ait souvenu je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce qui prouve qu'on est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Voldemort tiqua à ses mots, il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose. _

-Tu as quel âge gamin ?

-J'ai 11 ans. _La silhouette face à lui rapetissa et faisait vraiment la taille d'un enfant, justement l'enfant soupira. _Oh … j'aimais bien être grand moi. _Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un grand sourire en savant cette information, la magie faisait bien les choses en les réunissant ainsi, mais décidément le plus vieux ne supportait pas ce gosse qui semblait aussi intelligent que lui. _

-J'accepte. »

La tête du plus jeune se releva vers lui, des yeux écarquillés il esquissa un sourire.

« C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, je veux cette pierre et tu veux des cours, j'ai bien le temps durant mon sommeil. _Harry fou de joie, lui sauta dans les bras. _

-C'est génial ! Merci ! »

Tom, bien qu'il se refusait à l'admettre, s'émerveilla de cette réaction, quand il ne voulait pas le manipuler et être puissant l'enfant était adorable.

« Tu peux m'appeler Voldemort. _Harry se détacha de lui et lui tira la langue. _

-Bien, mon cher Voldytu peux m'appeler Velvet.

-Voldy ? _Faillit s'énerver le plus vieux. _

-Ben oui, tu avoueras que Voldemort c'est trop long.

-Je me demande ce qui me retient de te tuer. »

Sur ces douces et adorables paroles, Harry se sentit happé par son réveil. Il mit un moment à se réveiller ce matin là, encore fasciné par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme mais il s'en fichait, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait même si Lucifer avait un peu accéléré les choses.

Quant à lui, Tom était plutôt joyeux. En effet, ce genre de discussion énervante avec un gamin collant et désagréable était mieux que ses rêves pervers et frustrants.

Il ne trouvait pas que le garçon était vraiment désagréable, juste très culoté en fait et le lord appréciait, enfin quelqu'un qui ne tremblait pas devant lui !

**Remerciements.**

Ange-ann Serpentard : Merci pour tous ses compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, ^^ j'espère continuer à te satisfaire avec la suite ~

Alycia Panther : XD c'était le but du miroir, lui montrer ce qu'il veut vraiment et yep, en tant que prince des ténèbres je ne doute pas de sa super méchanceté ^^

Artmis : Dans un chapitre plus ancien j'ai mis que notre jeune Potter et Voldemort s'étaient déjà « rencontrer », à partir de ce moment là ils ont commencés un jeu et c'est évident que le seigneur des ténèbres sache qui était derrière tout ça, car mis à part le directeur personne ne sait ses intentions^^

Caliypsoo : J'espère ne pas te décevoir et je suis ravie de voir autant de joie suite à une lecture de ma fic ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ^^ Je vais à partir de maintenant beaucoup accéléré, zappant peut-être beaucoup de passages car le passage le plus intéressant reste à venir, quand Harry rejoindra –t-il le seigneur des ténèbres ? Je vous laisse à vos suppositions ~ (sachant que beaucoup d'indices ont étés donnés )


	14. Chapter 14

Harry s'était levé de bonne humeur, en effet durant la nuit il avait discuté avec certes le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps qui par-dessus tout avait le don de le faire réagir comme un enfant, mais cela avait été un moment agréable et Harry aurait bien voulu se rendormir pour continuer encore à embêter l'homme beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Dans un sens, grâce à ses rêves il se sentait proche de lui.

Lucifer avait retrouvé sa place initiale au creux de son cou et restait aussi immobile qu'un collier ordinaire. S'il avait eu le temps le sorcier brun l'aurait réveillé juste pour l'insulter mais finalement il se leva, alla prendre sa douche puis s'habiller. Draco rédigeait une lettre pour son père comme à son habitude et quand il eut finit Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour pouvoir déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et un constat de taille s'imposa à eux, c'était que tous les élèves murmuraient tous plus ou moins la même chose.

A force de monter les marches ils avaient déjà restitués les pièces du puzzle.

David et son ami Ron ainsi que la née moldue avaient affrontés le troll et avaient réussis à l'assommer. Harry se raidit à cette annonce, comment ? Il fallait être logique, comment trois élèves sans aucun don particulier pour la magie avaient fait pour battre le troll aussi facilement ? Même lui ne s'en serait pas sortit indemne sans Lucifer, il aurait peut-être fait un accident de magie mais quoi qu'il en soit il aurait été blessé, or les élèves n'avaient aucune blessure, chose étonnante.

Dans la grande salle c'était pire, les élèves de Griffondor étaient amassés autour de son frère, tels des idiots en manque d'affection et lui demandaient de raconter l'histoire une énième fois.

Malheureusement pour lui, son frère se leva à son arrivée et approcha de lui et Draco.

« Dis moi Harry, tu as déjà entendu la fois où j'ai vaincu un troll ? _Harry lui lança un regard faussement étonné, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son frère. _

-Je préfère aller manger si ça ne te gêne pas, je l'entendrais tôt ou tard par la bouche d'un de mes amis Serpentard.

-Tu ne préfère pas l'entendre de ma bouche ?

-Je suis sûr que nos parents aimeraient eux aussi entendre cette histoire de ta propre bouche, je l'entendrais pour les vacances. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Etonné de se faire ignorer de cette manière et surtout en public David obéit et son frère en profita pour aller s'asseoir. Comme quoi, être un Serpentard apportait la discrétion de pouvoir se moquer des autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Draco et lui en reparlèrent à leur table, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire à cet exploit, ni pourquoi cette rumeur s'était répandu aussi vite, même le fait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait une nouvelle invention avait prise de temps à être connu de tous.

Soudainement, contre toute attente, le directeur se leva de sa place et se plaça à son pupitre toujours aussi original en forme de hibou. Savait qu'il ne faisait jamais de discours pour quelque chose de grave, tous les élèves cessèrent de parler.

« Mes chers élèves, vous savez tout comme moi que les vacances sont dans une semaine et je sais que vous êtes tous excités tant qu'à l'idée de quitter le château pour retrouver vos parents. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous serez libéré dès la fin de cette journée. En effet, cette nuit le château a connu un vol grave et important, d'un objet précieux très dangereux et qui a certainement été dérobé par Vous-savez-qui. Alors l'équipe pédagogique et moi-même avons décidé de fermer l'école plus tôt dans le but de retrouver qui a pu servir à Voldemort dans ce crime. »

Chacun chuchotait, quel objet ? Surtout comment ? Le château était connu pour sa sécurité et sa protection, si quelqu'un pouvait s'infiltrer aussi facilement pour voler quelque chose alors si cette même personne comptait tuer quelqu'un ? Ce serait facile et on ne la verrait pas, surtout dans une école aussi grande avec tant de victimes potentielles … le coupable pouvait être n'importe qui, un professeur, un élève …

L'ambiance avait à cette annonce changée du tout ou tout, si avant cette annonce on pensait aux vacances arrivantes, aux parents, à noël et aux cadeaux, l'ambiance c'était à présent glacée. Chacun craignait cet inconnu qui avait volé un objet important tout ça pour Voldemort.

Intérieurement, Harry souriait à cette annonce et dire que c'était lui le coupable, comme pour sa farce aux Griffondor, son sentiment d'exaltation réapparut à ce constat. C'était agréable de se sentir rechercher mais en même tant un inconnu parmi tant d'autres.

Avec ses compagnons de Serpentards, il partit en cours. Comme chaque lundi ils avaient potion avant d'avoir une heure de libre puis métamorphose. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure comme à leur habitude, lui et le blond prirent place à la première table inhabituellement suivit de Ron et David qui se posèrent à la table en face. Alors que Severus faisait entrer les derniers élèves à côté de la porte, David s'écria.

« C'est sans doute un Serpentard qui a piqué cet objet ! Ensuite pour les vacances il fera le bon toutou pour le ramener à Voldy ! _Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, quel affront ! Insulter un mage noir qui pouvait le tuer que d'un sortilège ! Certes lui le faisait, mais lui était protégé par la distance et le fait qu'il « rêvait » lors de ses rencontres. Tous les Serpentards l'ignorèrent alors que Ron prenait le relais de cette course à la bagarre. _

-Oh … du silence. Moi je crois qu'ils ne savent pas comment mentir et c'est pour ça qu'ils nous répondent pas. _Harry s'énervait de voir ses deux connaissances insulter sa maison comme ça. Il leva un regard froid et meurtrier sur eux. _

-Les apprentis tueurs de troll innocents ne peuvent pas se taire ? _Le dernier élève entra mais Harry continua sur sa lancée. _Ce troll était là pour justement surveiller l'objet en question de Dumbledore et vous l'avez assommé sans raison valable. _Severus entra à son tour, jetant un regard à son filleul qui semblait exploser sous sa colère longtemps retenue. Il décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne devienne violent. _

-Messieurs Potter, je vous pris de vous calmer. 10 points en moins pour Griffondor pour insulte à une autre maison. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et accorda un sourire reconnaissant à Severus qui avait empêché une bagarre avec son intervention froide et calme.

Depuis le temps, les Griffondor avaient appris à ne pas contester la terreur des cachots sous peine de faire perdre plus de points à leur maison. Chacun démarra la préparation de sa potion après un mot de Severus. Harry laissait un moment Draco le faire à sa place, il avait encore les mains tremblantes de rage mais le blond ne s'en plaignit pas, il savait qu'Harry s'énervait rarement mais quand il le faisait, mieux vaut le laisser évacuer sa rage sur des objets que des gens.

Surtout que quand il le faisait, sa magie était très agressive et blessait même ses alliés, bien sûr il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais c'était tout de même effrayant que de voir cette magie d'un rouge sang, le seul à pouvoir le calmer était soit Severus, soit Lucifer, lui avait du mal, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du brun.

Ce genre de crise était rare, Draco en avait connu deux et tous les trois faisaient tous pour éviter ce genre de colère.

Finalement après quelques minutes, Harry vint l'aider et ils terminèrent leur potion de rétrécissement puis ils attendirent que chaque élève soit sorti pour profiter de leur petite heure de calme avec Severus. Ils prirent leur place habituelle dans son bureau et le professeur invoqua du thé pour qu'ils puissent boire tout en discutant.

« C'est toi qui a volé cet objet ? Dumbledore a refusé de m'en parler, il le prend mal que le lord ait pu le distancer.

-Oui c'est moi, il s'agissait de la pierre philosophale. Quirell la voulait aussi.

-Quirell ?

-Mangemort. _Déclara Draco. _

_-_Je n'étais pas au courant … étrange.

-Pas tellement, Voldemort voulait garder ce vol secret. Malheureusement je l'ai su, grâce à Lucifer. Et j'ai pu la dérober avant lui, j'ai promis de la lui rendre à condition qu'il soit un mentor pour moi.

-Comment tu as pu lui parler ? _Même Draco fronça les sourcils ne connaissant pas cette partie de l'histoire. _

-Je fais des rêves … où je discute avec lui, hier soir il est venu me trouver et on a plus ou moins négocié.

-Plus ou moins ? _Draco eut un sourire narquois. _

-On n'arrive pas très bien à s'entendre lui et moi … _Harry se mordilla les lèvres. _Je le trouve agaçant, il me trouve agaçant. _Cette fois le blond fit part de son amusement par un rire alors que Severus fronça des sourcils. _

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Aucunement, il sait juste que je te connais, mon surnom mais c'est tout. Il n'a pas non plus d'idée tant qu'à comment je m'y suis pris pour avoir ces informations qui m'a permis d'être en avance sur lui.

-Je vois …

-Si tu as peur pour toi, il ne pourra rien faire. Tu es un bon bloqueur d'esprit non ?

-C'est exact, mais le seigneur est très puissant, d'autant qu'une rencontre officielle se profile, un bal pour les mangemorts.

-Il aura lieu dans mon manoir. _Intervint Draco. _Il ne peut pas faire dans son manoir en Albanie, trop surveillé mais le manoir Malfoy est une parfaite couverture. Il veut surtout voir les futures recrues, nous élèves de Serpentard.

-C'est à ce moment que Draco et moi serons les plus en danger. _Harry posa sa tête contre sa main, signe de réflexion. _

-Draco est déjà protégé par son croc de basilic, sans Lucifer à côté il perdra de sa puissance mais … Severus, toi tu pourrais porter Lucifer ? En tant que bijou ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Ça apporterait des soupçons non ?

-Oui, mais Voldemort sait déjà que je suis lié à toi, qu'importe ce que nous ferons, il découvrira bientôt qui je suis. Le mieux est que Lucifer reste avec toi, c'est un serpent très puissant qui pourra te protéger si tu es en danger. De plus, il n'a aucune raison de te blesser, toi ou Draco, s'il le fait il perd de vue la pierre philosophale.

-ça semble logique. _Draco lui se contentait d'écouter, il préférait recevoir les ordres plutôt que de les donner. _

-Draco, tu me prêteras ton collier, j'en ai besoin pour faire quelques modifications, je te le rendrais dès que je le pourrais. **Lucifer ? **_Prononça t-il dans la langue noble des reptiles. _

**-J'ai entendu, tu es sûr de toi ? **

**-Absolument. **_Le serpent quitta son maître et se dirigea vers Severus. Ce dernier resta de marbre quand le serpent rampa sur lui pour ensuite s'installer dans son cou, il eut juste un frisson sous la peau froide du reptile avant que ce dernier ne devienne complètement immobile. _Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Severus, considère le comme un bijou, pour le moment il vaudrait mieux le rendre invisible, si Dumbledore voyait un collier qui m'appartenait autour de ton cou il poserait des questions. _Le brun le plus âgé obéit en pointant sa baguette sur son cou et lança un sort qui rendit l'animal invisible. _

-Et que fera –t on le soir de la réception ?

-Contentez vous d'agir normalement, Severus, ce soir là Lucifer sera voyant. Si le lord te pose des questions, réponds-y avec franchise et honnêteté. _Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _

-Il va forcément poser des questions sur toi.

-Et bien répond lui. Il le saura tôt ou tard alors il vaut mieux qu'il sache que tu es ami avec moi.

-Tu compte vraiment lui donner la pierre philosophale ? _Demanda Draco._

-Oui, s'il tient son marché. De toute façon, il a trop de fierté pour ne pas le faire, je verrais au moment venu.

-Salazar en personne n'aurait pas fait mieux ! _Sur cette réplique du professeur de potions les trois personnes éclatèrent de rire, vint le moment où les deux plus jeunes durent quitter Severus. _

-Et Severus, même s'il n'est qu'actuellement qu'un collier, Lucifer ne supporte pas le froid alors si tu pouvais éviter … d'aller dans la neige ou des trucs du genre et faire en sorte de rester au chaud ?

-Bien sûr Harry »

L'homme leur sourit avant que les deux élèves de premières années ne sortent de son bureau pour aller à leur prochain cours.

**Remerciements. **

Noooo Aime : Merci pour tes paragraphes de compliments et pour tout te dire j'hésite encore à la direction de ma fanfiction, je connais le fin mot de l'histoire mais j'hésite à ce que Harry rencontre Voldemort lors de sa première année, oui c'est vrai que ça pourra consolider leur lien mais dans un autre sens ça perd tout son charme de « Je ne t'ai jamais vu mais je t'aime ». Je verrais ~

ameliesky61 :C'est toi qui est génialisme à me faire ce genre de compliment, je vais rougir XD Merci en tout cas de me suivre ~

laety26 : Ne t'en fais pas, je supporte très bien les critiques surtout si elles ont une raison valable et j'apprécie avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs sur ce j'écris et pour te répondre. Oui j'ai fais en sorte qu'on déteste ou qu'on plaigne David, je sais que normalement ça ne se fait pas mais j'aime que mes lecteurs ressentent ce que mes personnages ressentent et on va dire que de mon point de vue David ne ressent pas de sentiments … comment dire ? Intéressant. Mis à part de la jalousie ou de la colère, ou même de la joie on le verra rarement triste ou d'autre ce qui fait que je m'attarde moins sur lui et que je dis de lui qu'il est immature. J'assume mon choix et tu verras qu'après te le faire détester je te ferais éprouver de la pitié pour lui (du moins j'essaierais) Voilà alors j'espère que malgré ce détail tu continueras à me lire ^^

Comme je l'ai dit à Nooo Aime, je suis encore hésitante tant qu'à une rencontre proche de mes deux personnages principaux alors vos avis sont les bienvenus ^^


	15. Chapter 15

La journée passa rapidement, les deux Serpentards qui durent préparer leurs valises pour le soir même, Dumbledore avait préféré les faire prendre le train malgré la nuit dans le but d'enquêter plus vite, c'était un fait important d'autant que sans les élèves le château était beaucoup plus calme.

Harry cacha la pierre dans sa malle, regrettant quelque peu la présence de Lucifer autour de son cou, que ce qu'il s'ennuierait sans le serpent ! Lui qui d'habitude le taquinait et l'embêtait … certes le jeune sorcier aurait d'autres compagnons reptiliens mais Lucifer était tout de même son familier et ils avaient un lien très puissant qu'ils avaient tissés au fil des années et ils ne se séparaient que rarement, le reptile devenant une figure aimante vis-à-vis de son maître. Ce serait la première fois qu'Harry serait séparé aussi longtemps de son familier quelques semaines … c'était long mais le petit brun supporterait, d'autant qu'il serait occupé avec le cadeau de Draco mais aussi à sa famille et le familier lui avait fait promettre de s'améliorer pendant les vacances alors le jeune garçon n'était pas sans occupations.

Cependant il y avait une chose qu'il se refusait de faire, c'était de se lever tôt ! Il appréciait les grasses matinées et surtout rester au lit et ne rien faire, surtout au chaud. Peut-être ici un « héritage » de ses compagnons reptiliens qui n'était jamais très actifs à l'hiver.

Toujours séparé de son jumeau par son préjugé sur les Serpentards, Harry s'assit aux côtés de ses amis dans le train.

« Avant que je n'oublie Draco, rend moi le croc s'il te plaît. _Sans se faire prier, le blond retira son collier et le tendit à Harry. _Je sais que tu déteste t'en séparer, je ferais au plus vite.

-Que ce que c'est ? _Demanda Blaise. _

-Un croc de basilic, Harry me l'a offert à un noël, on était encore gosse non ?

-On devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.

-Je peux le voir ? _Harry tendit l'objet à Blaise qui l'examina un moment avant de le lui rendre. _Je croyais que les crocs de basilic étaient très rares.

-C'est le cas, mais pas au marché noir. J'en ai trouvé deux en bon état pour Draco et David.

-On dit que les basilics sont de plus en plus rares … d'autant que c'est difficiles si on devait en fabriquer.

-C'est de la faute des sorciers. On a longtemps vu les basilics comme des être cruels et sans pitié, c'est pour ça qu'on les a longtemps tué, à présent il n'y en a plus.

-Mais le lord ! Le lord en a un ! Il est magnifique d'après ce qu'en dit mon père.

-Tous les basilics sont beaux … _Intervint timidement Théodore. »_

Les conversations allaient de bon train dans le compartiment des Serpentards, entre les basilics et le fait que leur lord était puissant tout y passait mais le sujet le plus important arriva quand Blaise posa une question simple.

« Et toi Harry ? Dans quel camp tu vas te retrouver ? Après tout tu es à Serpentard …

-Je sais, mes parents sont du côté de la lumière mais avec mon caractère c'est vrai que je me rapproche de vous, futurs mangemorts … surtout que Draco et mon parrain sont du côté des ténèbres. _Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, cet éclat fit que Théo et Blaise se sentirent vraiment touché par ce jeune homme si loyal se trouvant dans leur maison. _J'aimerais rejoindre mon parrain et Draco, ceux qui comptent vraiment pour moi, d'autant que vous êtes de supers amis mais … je risque d'être renié et déshérité si mes parents le savaient.

-Mais tu serais plus libre non ? _Demanda Draco qui reçut un regard étonné de la part de son meilleur ami. _Tu sais, si c'est une question d'argent tu peux compter sur moi, et je suis sûr que Théo et Blaise sont de mon avis.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas un problème Draco mais Théodore et Blaise ont sans doute …

-Moi je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Draco. Si c'est l'argent qui te fait peur, la famille Nott peut t'en prêter, et je t'aime bien. Même si je parle pas beaucoup je sais que moi mes parents ne me forceraient jamais à rien et savoir qu'un de mes amis est obligé d'être … au contraire de ce qu'il veut, me contrarie.

-Mais c'est que notre petit Théodore a du caractère ! »

Cette réplique du métis amena immédiatement des rires dans leur compartiment et il ne fut plus question des mangemorts, du lord ou de guerre, ils discutèrent de quiddich ou de vacances. Après tout la guerre n'avait qu'un aspect secondaire de leur vie d'enfant. Harry était épanouis avec ses trois amis, ils étaient sympathiques et étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour lui. Le brun se promit de leur offrir des cadeaux mais aussi de leur renvoyer l'ascenseur si un jour ils en avaient besoin.

Le trajet se passa donc dans la bonne humeur malgré l'heure tardive de leur départ, ils seraient de retour auprès de leur famille pour l'heure du dîner.

C'est ainsi, qu'ils se dirent au revoir sur le quai de la gare. Se promettant de s'écrire et de s'envoyer des cadeaux mais aussi pour les trois futurs mangemorts de décrire comment serait le bal au jeune Potter. Harry avait donc un sourire quand il retrouva ses parents, David de son côté disait au revoir au jeune Weasley, mais le roux contrairement au blond, pouvait venir quand il le souhaitait au manoir des Potter. Chose qui irritait le plus jeune de la famille, pourquoi le meilleur ami de David et pas le sien ? C'était injuste que de penser que Draco était malfaisant.

Ses parents patientèrent donc, sans lui adresser toutefois la parole, chose qu'il trouvait étrange mais il n'approcha pas de son père ni de sa mère, attendant qu'ils viennent d'eux même. Enfin David eut achevé de terminer sa discussion avec le roux et leurs parents posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de leurs enfants pour pouvoir transplaner.

A peine eurent-ils atterrit que le plus vieux des enfants s'exclama.

« J'ai vaincu un troll avec Ron et Hermione !

-Vraiment ? _S'étonna son père, Harry d'humeur plutôt maussade depuis qu'il avait quitté ses amis Serpentard marmonna. _

-Menteur … _Tous les membres de la famille se retournèrent vers Harry, peu habitué à l'entendre, surtout pour une insulte. _

-Harry …

-Je ne mens pas ! Tu es seulement jaloux comme tous les Serpentards ! _Harry s'approcha de lui, ses yeux brillaient de colère puis il parla, sa voix retentissant dans les murs du grand manoir, même ses parents avaient cessés de respirer sous sa colère étouffante. _

_-_Alors **David. **_Il appuya bien sur le nom de son frère, ce qui provoqua une vague de frisson chez chacun des membres présents alors qu'une magie étouffante se faisait sentir autour d'eux. David eut les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait peur. _Je te demande de nous dire la vérité … »

La potion d'obéissance du frère d'Harry se fit sentir, les yeux du plus jeune se vidèrent de toutes émotions et enfin toute la famille put profiter de la vérité.

C'était le professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait assommé le troll alors que David, Ron et Hermione s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse, poursuivit par le troll. La née moldue était aussi celle qui avait le plus de mérite dans cette affaire, elle avait débarrassé le troll de sa massue alors que le roux et le brun pleurnichaient de peur dans leur coin. Où était donc le courage de Griffondor ? Se demanda Harry.

Le jeune brun se calma sous ses aveux, il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa famille avait encore des frissons de cette colère effrayante.

« Certes je suis un Serpentard, mais j'ai la décence de ne pas me vanter pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, comme cette blague stupide venu de l'oncle Sirius. _Son ton froid fit frissonner James qui gifla son fils cadet. _

-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à David sale Serpentard ! _Ravalant ses larmes, Harry lui sortit d'un ton méchant. _

-David, sache que je t'emprunterais ton balai durant cette semaine, je dois m'entraîner au quiddich. Contrairement à certain, j'ai le talent de mon père … »

Sous un dernier regard noir pour les deux autres hommes de la famille, Harry laissa sa malle dans l'entrée et marchant d'un pas fier et noble, retourna à sa chambre. Adossé à la porte les mots de son père le frappèrent durement.

« Ne parle pas comme ça à David sale Serpentard ! »

**« Serpentard ! »**

Dans la bouche de son père, cette noble maison privilégiant la ruse aux autres qualités lui semblait tellement basse … tellement noire … alors qu'en fait ils étaient une véritable famille, que ce soit Draco son meilleur ami, le discret Théodore, le blagueur Blaise ou les deux crétins Crabbe et Goyle pour qui il éprouvait une certaine affection … non, son père n'avait pas le droit de dire ça … c'est tellement cruel de juger sans connaître …

Un elfe de maison cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

« Maître Harry, vos parents vous demande pour le dîner.

-J'arrive … »

Dit-il avant d'essuyer les larmes qui étaient nées dans ses yeux. Il arrangea un peu sa tenue, malgré sa joue devenue rouge pour cette claque, il descendit avec toute la grâce et la fierté dont il pouvait faire preuve.

L'immense table avait été préparée pour quatre membres, son père en tant que patriarche occupait la place qui lui était dû, sa mère à sa droite alors que les deux enfants devaient se placer à sa gauche. David se retrouvait donc face à sa mère, Harry assit à côté de lui.

Les trois autres membres de sa famille étaient déjà attablés et sans leur adresser un regard s'assit à son tour. Attendant que son père ait commencé à manger, il commença à son tour, lentement et peu, son paternel lui avait coupé l'appétit.

« Pourquoi cette réaction Harry ? Je ne te reconnais plus alors que nous sommes de retour depuis quelques minutes … _Lui fit part sa mère à voix haute. _

-Tu as des soucis à Poudlard ? _Demanda son père avec une pointe de pitié dans la voix. Harry serra les poings sous la table. _

-Je n'ai aucun souci, si ce n'est qu'une fois un idiot d'Ebouriff m'a coloré les cheveux en vert …

-Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais très bien que les Serpentards ne sont pas très aimés dans cette école. Je voulais dire, pour t'intégrer ? Tu irais mieux à Pouffsoufle vu ton caractère. _Harry lui adressa un regard noir. _

-Je suis très bien à Serpentard. D'ailleurs un élève nous a vengés et je dois dire que c'était drôle de voir ces quatre stupides Griffondors cracher des flammes. _David qui se goinfra s'arrêta, Harry connaissait ce Velvet ? _

-Tu parle de Velvet ? _Il essaya d'avoir plus d'informations. _Tu le connais ?

-Je le connais, il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi et n'a pas supporté ta blague David.

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Tout le monde le sait frérot.

-Harry … pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé ? _Ce dernier se leva en repoussant vivement sa chaise. _

-Je n'ai pas changé **Mère. **Mais si vous ou **Père** auriez été plus attentifs vous auriez remarqués que mon comportement a toujours été comme ça ! Merlin soit loué je ne suis pas parti à Griffondor ! Je suis sûr que vous m'auriez oublié encore plus !

-Surveille ton langage Harry, on ne parle pas à sa mère sur ce ton. _Le réprimanda James, se levant à son tour. _

-Oh oui ! Surveille ton langage toi le mioche qui a toujours été si gentil ! Mais ferme là sale abruti ! David t'a toujours parlé sur ce ton, une réprimande, des punitions ? Jamais ! Parce que tu le voyais toujours comme le parfait Griffondor, il suffit que ton second fils soit dans cette maison de Poudlard que tu détestais pour laisser parler ta colère hein ! Oui je suis un sale Serpentard, et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis fier !

-Tu porte le déshonneur sur notre famille !

-Je le sais depuis que je suis gosse ! Tu crois que je ne vous entends toi ou Mère ? « Oh Harry est tellement différent de David ! Harry est tellement faible ! »

-Depuis quand tu écoute aux portes ? _Demanda d'une voix menaçante sa propre mère. _

-Depuis que je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en vais, vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre cochon de David tout en entier mais vous savez quoi ? David, tu seras muet et sourd pour toute cette semaine, et tu ne sauras plus lire non plus. »

Sur ces derniers ordres à son frère, Harry sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissu qui aurait rendu fier Severus Snape, mais là il était trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte.

David lui, ne pouvait pas parler et n'entendait rien. Sa mère sembla lui crier des choses mais c'était le silence absolu, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Son père, inquiet lança un sort de diagnostic sur son fils, aucun maléfice n'était à l'origine. Le sort lui disait que David était muet et sourd naturellement. Le patriarche des Potter se souvint de la dernière menace d'Harry, conjura des lettres de feu mais son fils n'avait aucune autre réaction que de nier de la tête et commençait à sangloter.

Lily fut la plus rapide et ordonna à son mari de ramener Harry ici.

Le dit brun avait agi sur un coup de tête, chose qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas choisir son camp, savoir que ses parents le détestaient, surtout son père, à cause de sa famille. Qu'il préférait écouter David plutôt que lui, surtout la gifle de son paternel.

Sa malle était déjà prête, il l'ouvrit et rajouta des vêtements puis il réveilla tous les serpents qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre, elle profitait d'un sort de fermeture ce qui empêchait ses parents ou quelqu'un d'autre de venir dans sa chambre, mis à part les elfes de maison personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Chacun était en hibernation alors il lui fallut un moment avant que chaque serpent soit sur une partie de son corps, certains sur ses poignets, d'autres les chevilles, un autour de son cou, les autres se partageaient le reste de son corps. Il ria en pensant que c'était comme une armure faite de reptiles mais se reprit bien vite et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée où son père venait d'arriver en trombe.

« Harry ! Je t'interdis de partir !

-Je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici père, je croyais que c'était clair.

-Si tu pars, je n'hésiterais pas à te rayer de l'héritage familial ! _Harry pensa à la pierre philosophale, avec ça, il serait beaucoup plus riche que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais été. _

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, après tout c'est pour David que tu t'inquiète n'est ce pas ? _Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant le regard colérique de son père. _Vous avez raison sur un point père, nous ne nous ressemblons pas. L'effet cessera dans une semaine, rassurez vous.

-C'est maintenant que je veux que ça cesse ! »

Lui cria son père, alors Harry sut de qui David tenait son caractère capricieux et pressé, il eut un sourire moqueur, ne répondant pas à son père.

« Harry ! _Il leva de nouveau la main, prêt à frapper son fils quand un sifflement menaçant se fit entendre. _

**\- Oseriez-vous toucher à mon protégé ? **_Lui « demanda » la vipère autour du cou d'Harry toute en découvrant ses crocs luisants de bave, menaçants. _

**-ça va aller Bella, on s'en va. **_Ses mots sifflés en fourchelangue plongea dans une rage noire le père Potter sans qu'il ne fasse attention au serpent il hurla. _

_-_Sale monstre ! D'abord tu torture mon petit David et ensuite tu ose parler à ses bestioles devant moi ! Tu es comme Voldemort ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux, tu as raison dégage ! »

Harry profondément blessé, se dirigea vers la cheminette et prenant une poignée de cendre, prononça « Le chaudron baveur » avant de disparaître loin de son père et de sa famille qui venait de le renier.

La salle dans laquelle il arriva était presque pleine, il se dirigea vers la réception et demanda une chambre pour la nuit, les dix gallions qu'il n'avait pas utilisé dans le train pour s'acheter des friandises servaient finalement à autre choses, il avait assez pour passer la nuit et avoir le petit déjeuner le lendemain. Il fut rassuré de son constat.

Accompagné d'un être étrange, presque défiguré qui porta sa malle, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en ayant tous ses serpents cachés sur lui. Il entra, la pièce était petite mais le lit avait l'air douillet et confortable, il y avait une petit salle de bain. Il donna 4 mornilles à la personne qui l'avait accompagné puis quand il fut sorti et la porte fermée, il s'assit sur son lit, ses serpents sortaient de sous ses vêtements.

**« Harry ? **_Le jeune homme commença à sangloter sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, c'était plus fort que lui, son père l'avait profondément blessé. Les serpents s'enroulèrent autour de lui signe de soutien. _

**-ça va … **_Il s'essuya les yeux, il ne devait pas pleurer pour cet être débile et sans cœur. _**Ça va. **

**-Que vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour rester plus longtemps. **

**-Ne vous en faites pas pour l'argent ou pour la chaleur, d'ailleurs je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger. **

**-Ce n'est rien Harry, je me serais levée plus tôt si j'avais su que c'était si grave. **_Répondit un serpent assez jeune qui avait un caractère assez trempé. _

**-Allez à côté du feu, il fait froid et de toute façon, je vais contacter Lucius. »**

Les serpents acquiescèrent puis se déplacèrent. Harry contacta le manoir Malfoy, dans l'espoir que ce soit Lucius qui lui réponde.

**Remerciements. **

June IX : Je confirme que c'est plus palpitant et il y avait bien un jour où Harry allait s'énerver, c'est arrivé ^^ J'espère que c'est plaisant ~ et merci pour tes encouragements et avis

: Ton idée est notée et je verrais comment je peux te faire plaisir, mais avant je demande l'avis aux autres, ne sait on jamais si la majorité ne veut pas d'un bal masqué. ^^

Noooo Aime : Oui j'ai déjà une idée, le commentaire précédent y répondait, veux tu d'un bal masqué ou pas ? Et sinon merci de me suivre depuis le début, ou presque (je sais plus XD) Mais ça fait super plaisir d'autant que tu prends toujours un petit temps pour me laisser une review, bref THANK YOU ~

Artmis : Pour moi leur rencontre en elle-même est déjà un rêve mais si tu parle des jours où ils ne sont « pas ensembles » alors oui notre cher Voldy rêve de notre cher Harry, comme il le fait souvent et ce qui fait qu'il est de mauvaise humeur XD Et pour le bal, j'y réfléchis encore mais j'ai déjà une petite idée.

Alors mes amis, pour ce cher bal qui approche, le voulez vous masqué ou non ? Vu que c'est supposé être une rencontre avec le grand lord je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée alors je compte sur vous pour m'aider, si ça vous dérange pas ?

Et petit commentaire : Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari Rodolphus Lestrange sont à la prison sorcière, Azkaban.


	16. Chapter 16

Le réseau de cheminée était un réseau de communication fiable et rapide, le désavantage était que l'on ne voyait que le visage de la personne et heureusement pour Harry, sa chambre en possédait une.

Il prit une poignée de cendre et la lançant dans l'antre obscure il prononça un « Lucius Malfoy » fort et puissant, avec ce genre d'invention, on ne savait pas chez qui on pouvait tomber.

Ça lui rappelait la fois où David avait prit la cheminette seule, avec un défaut de prononciation il s'était retrouvé dans la ruelle malfaisante des Embrumes.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis le visage de Lucius Malfoy apparût, légèrement inquiet, Harry ne l'appelait que rarement et si près de son retour chez lui pour quelle raison le meilleur ami de son fils avait-il une raison de l'appeler ? Le jeune Potter lui rappelait son ami et seigneur des ténèbres Tom, comme lui, Draco s'était attaché à lui sentant une grande puissance et un grand potentiel. Les Malfoy étaient puissants certes, mais ils recherchaient toujours quelqu'un de plus puissant afin de profiter de cette présence pour s'améliorer et au fil des années il avait bien vu changer son fils, au début il était peureux, quelque peu paresseux et autre mais l'influence du jeune brun avait été très positive. Si son fils était resté encore un grand enfant, il pouvait faire preuve de maturité, surtout quand les blonds s'étaient séparés des Potter.

Lucius avait vu comment cet événement avait affecté son unique fils mais il ne doutait pas que ce devait être pire pour Harry, car le sorcier brun était plutôt ignoré de sa famille. Lucius ne montrait rarement son affection mais il aimait beaucoup le plus jeune, il était le meilleur ami de son fils cependant contrairement aux autres enfants, il pensait ici aux Weasley, le plus jeune enfant des Potter avait un caractère agréable et facile à vivre si on ignorait ses quelques farces.

Quand le blond aristocratique avait vu son antre changer de couleur, passant de rouge à bleu, il s'était demandé qui pouvait bien le demander à cette heure ci. Il rédigeait quelques documents pour le ministère et était prêt à rejoindre sa femme bien aimée au lit quand la cheminée attira son attention. Un feu rouge ne signifiait rien de bien important, un feu vert signifiait l'arrivée de quelqu'un et un feu bleu que quelqu'un vous appelait via le réseau de cheminette. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel, il allait ignorer cet importun quand il vit le nom Harry Potter s'inscrire dans les flammes, indiquant qui l'appelait alors il avait rangé ses documents de côté et s'était approché de l'antre.

Il jeta un sort destiné à faire apparaître son visage à l'appeleur et signifiant aussi qu'il « décrochait » d'après l'expression moldue avec les téléphones. Le visage d'Harry s'inscrivit dans les flammes, Lucius s'assit à un fauteuil non loin de l'antre.

« Harry ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi ?

-En effet Lucius. _Avec le temps ils avaient construit un lien fort, Lucius était comme un grand frère qui taquinait le plus jeune, qui était là pour l'aider ou pour le gronder s'il faisait une bêtise, mais Harry instaurait toujours une proximité, le blond avait vite trouvé pourquoi, il ne voulait pas remplacer David. _Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure … mais, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Bien sûr, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

-En fait … disons que j'ai fugué de chez moi après m'être disputé avec mes parents, j'ai une chambre pour le chaudron baveur pour cette nuit mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour plus qu'une nuit …

-Je t'accueillerais avec plaisir Harry, surtout que Draco sera heureux que tu viennes. Maintenant explique moi, pourquoi t'es tu disputé avec tes parents ?

-Comme tu dois le savoir, mon père n'est pas très … fier de moi tant qu'à ma répartition à Serpentard et qu'on est rentré j'ai craqué … déjà que David avait menti pour ce pauvre troll, je lui ai forcé à dire la vérité mais après au repas, ils n'arrêtaient pas de die « Oh Harry comme tu as changé » et tout et ça m'a énervé … _Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du jeune sorcier et Lucius s'en voulait d'être à distance. _J'ai forcé David à être muet et sourd pendant une semaine et après j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti, mon père m'avait même giflé et ça m'a vraiment énervé d'autant ... qu'il -qu'il m'a comparé à Voldemort quand j'ai parlé à l'uns de mes serpents … _à présent les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues du jeune garçon, les Malfoy avaient toujours accepté son don avec une certaine fascination. _

-Harry, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu pourras rester au manoir autant que tu le voudras, pourquoi d'ailleurs tu n'es pas venu directement ?

\- Je-Je ne voulais pas déranger …

-Harry, tu ne nous dérangeras jamais. Tu compte vraiment pour moi, Narcissa et Draco. Tu l'as déjà dit à Severus ? _Hochement négatif de la tête. _Ecoute, demain je viendrais te chercher, il est hors de question que tu reste plus longtemps dans cet odieux endroit. Et tu passeras les vacances chez moi, le temps que tout se calme.

-Et-et pour mes serpents ?

-S'ils restent tranquilles, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, seulement s'ils restent sages ! Je ne veux pas de serpents qui mordent ou qui abîment quoi que ce soit. _La remarque fit rire Harry._

-Oui c'est promis.

-Tu veux que je reste un moment ? _Harry hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. _Alors, explique-moi donc ton exploit pour la pierre philosophale, Draco n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler. »

La conversation dura un moment puis Harry alla se coucher. Même la différence d'âge entre eux ne changeait pas le fait que Lucius était plus un frère qu'un père, son parrain se rapprochait plus de la figure paternelle, mais le blond … il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le voyait plus comme un ami malgré le fait que son meilleur ami soit vraiment Draco.

Il avait toujours été proche de la famille Malfoy, même Narcissa était une femme merveilleuse, d'après les dires de Lucius, quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, il devait avoir quatre ans. Il avait voulu se marier avec cette dernière, alors que David et Ron voulait épouser Lily. Lui et Draco avait tout mis en place pour une demande en mariage, la bague fut un bijou « volé » à la mère d'Harry, le blondinet et lui avait attendu le repas puis se tripotant les doigts et s'approchant de la blonde qui avait une sourire amusé en voyant leur petit manège.

Ils firent leur demande en mariage, qui se traduisit par « Tu veux être mon amoureuse ? » La blonde éclata de rire, de même que tous les adultes présents. Les deux bambins eux n'avaient pas compris quand Sirius demanda.

« Mais qui de vous deux veut l'épouser ? _Ils lui envoyèrent un regard perdu avant de dire. _

-Ben nous deux. _Les rires des adultes redoublèrent, même Lucius qui risquait de perdre sa femme face à ces chérubins éclata de rire. _

-Mais Draco, Harry, une femme ne peut qu'avoir qu'un seul amoureux. _Regard interloqué des deux enfants qui se chuchotèrent « Tu le savais toi ? –Non. » _Et Draco, tu devrais avoir que j'ai déjà un amoureux. _Les deux enfants s'approchèrent d'elle, innocent, elle eut un sourire, ses deux là étaient adorables. Elle les prit sur ses genoux. _Oui, c'est ton père mon amoureux.

-Oh c'est vrai ! _Harry le regarda avant de dire. _

\- Lucius il n'est même pas beau, et puis pas très fort. Tu ne veux pas être mon amoureux à moi ? _Le blond insulté manqua de s'étouffer face aux remarques de l'enfant mais Narcissa toujours souriante lui ébouriffa les cheveux. _

-Non, c'est Lucius mon amoureux. Et puis ne suis pas un peu trop grande pour toi ?

-C'est pas vrai, tu es très jolie ! »

Tous avaient ris encore une fois, et depuis Harry ainsi que Draco avait bien sûr changé, même si Narcissa gardait la place de plus belle femme qu'ils connaissaient, ils avaient décidés de ne pas se marier avec elle.

D'ailleurs les deux meilleurs amis ne voulaient surtout pas que cet incident, enfin cette anecdote enfantine ne s'ébruite pas, même si les Weasley et David étaient présents le même soir, ils avaient bons espoirs qu'ils aient complètement oubliés ce petit détail.

La nuit se passa sans rêve pour Harry, les émotions influençant grandement les rêves, il avait dormi comme une masse.

Voldemort lui, s'était étonné de ne pas voir le gamin débarquer, ce Velvet qui le faisait chanter, lui le grand et l'unique seigneur des ténèbres, d'ailleurs il s'était couché tôt dans l'espoir de voir cet étrange être et avait été déçu en rêvant de sa plus grande frustration sexuelle de tout les temps. A savoir quand il allait pouvoir profiter de cet autre corps qui lui était destiné.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre Harry, Lucius Malfoy arriva de bonne heure au chaudron baveur, les rares personnes présentes s'étonnèrent de sa présence, déjà un noble tel que lui dans un si petit établissement mais aussi à cette heure matinale, le blond réputé pour être un mangemort ne devait pas avoir rendez vous avec qui que ce soit, pas à cette heure.

Harry avait prit une douche et ramené sa malle en bas, il avait rendu les clés de ma chambre au réceptionniste puis partit s'asseoir pour prendre un déjeuner rapide. Il s'étonna lui aussi de l'heure à laquelle arriva le blond.

Ils se saluèrent poliment, le Malfoy ne devait pas laisser tomber son masque et le jeune Potter l'avait bien vite compris, de même que Draco faisait la même chose alors il était habitué des regards froids et polis mais qui pouvait cacher autre chose.

Entre les blonds et son parrain, Harry avait vite appris à les décrypter. Ils retournèrent au manoir Malfoy en transplanant, ils y retrouvèrent Narcissa et Draco qui les assaillirent de questions.

« Harry, Père ne m'a prévenu que ce matin de ton arrivée ! Tu vas bien ? _Lui demanda le blond en prenant son presque frère dans ses bras. _

-Je vais bien Draco. »

S'en suivit une conversation agitée sur la fuite d'Harry de son manoir, ses serpents en avaient profités pour aller près d'un feu, Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours un frisson quand elle voyait ce genre de bête mais la présence du brun la rassurait, les serpents étaient inoffensifs en sa présence.

**Remerciements. **

rina-dark : Je compte écrire année par année mais sachant que c'est très je vais faire beaucoup de sauts pour ne privilégier que les éléments importants, aussi cette année passera très vite (vu qu'Harry a déjà la pierre philosophale) et oui il ne dépendra pas de Draco, il a un petit objet très puissant ~

nekokirei : Je continue je continue XD Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ^^

Rosaliliane : Oups … *essaie de t'hypnotiser* Oui ben faut dire que je suis pas très fana de sport alors je pense que ça se ressent dans mes écrits … désolé

Caliypsoo : Merci de ton commentaire, et le caractère était entièrement voulu et je suis contente que tu adore ~ Et non on ne tue pas les Potter ils sont trop drôles pour être tués XD

Sinon, je tenais à vous remercier tous ! J'ai été surprise d'avoir plus de 100 review mais j'ai aussi fait la danse de la joie. Pour cet immense plaisir que vous me faite, je tenais à vous mettre un chapitre bonus, dans un chapitre beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus loin ~ je vous donne des indices à vous de deviner XD Lucifer, Nagini, amour ~je vous laisse à vos suppositions XD


	17. Chapter 17

Il avait été décidé que les deux meilleurs amis partageraient leur chambre, pas que Lucius Malfoy soit radin ou égoïste mais c'était les deux jeunes qui avaient pris cette décision, les serpents ne gênaient aucunement le jeune blond qui au contraire s'extasiait toujours autant de la capacité à parler à ce genre d'animal de Harry.

D'ailleurs dans l'après midi, le jeune brun était parti voir Lucius pour avoir une discussion, cette fois avec le chef de famille et pas le grand frère protecteur et taquin. Il avait cogné à la porte de son bureau et était entré après avoir eu l'autorisation du blond. Il s'assit face à lui et sans perdre de temps il parla sans tourner autour du pot.

« Lucius, tu dois savoir que j'ai pu avoir la pierre philosophale de Dumbledore ?

-Draco me l'a dit oui.

-Et bien, je suppose que mes parents vont m'interdire mon accès à mon compte et je n'ai pas d'argent propre à moi …

-Tu voudrais ouvrir un compte ?

-En effet, avec la pierre philosophale je pourrais avoir suffisamment d'or pour être l'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre mais si je le fais, on risque d'être au courant alors j'aimerais pouvoir aussi investir dans plusieurs entreprises, comme ça la provenance de cet argent sera justifiée.

-Je comprends parfaitement, je crois qu'une pépite d'or équivaut à une centaine de gallions voir plus. Ce qui est un bon point mais tu as raison, voir débarquer un nouveau riche, surtout à ton âge sera très suspect.

-Comment je peux faire alors ?

-Je prendrais un rendez vous pour demain si tu veux, je crois que aime ton indépendance. Et pour ce qui est du compte, je peux être un genre de parrain pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es mineur, pour ouvrir un compte tu dois avoir la présence d'un adulte, de plus cette même personne gérera ton ou tes comptes au cas où l'argent serait mal utilisé. Je pense que trois comptes seraient parfaits pour toi, on en ouvre un avec tout l'or et tu ne l'utiliseras que quand tu le voudras, ce principal compte serait relié aux deux autres, les deux autres seraient réservés pour les entreprises dans lesquels tu voudrais acheter des actions.

-Je te fais confiance. _Lui sourit le plus jeune. _

-Oui, mais le désavantage avec ce moyen, c'est que j'ai droit à un tiers des bénéfices que tu peux faire.

-C'est pas vraiment être riche qui m'intéresse, mais avoir suffisamment d'argent pour vivre.

-Je tenais juste à te prévenir.

-J'ai environ une cinquantaine de pépites d'or de prêtes.

-Parfait, alors nous irons demain. Environ 5000 gallions en une fois, c'est déjà pas mal, disons 3500 pour tes affaires personnelles, et le reste pour les actions, avec 750 gallions tu peux déjà avoir une grosse part. Au fur et à mesure, ton coffre se remplira et si tu as vraiment besoin d'argent, tu peux y déposer de l'or, les gobelins raffolent d'or et ils te l'achèteront sans poser de problèmes.

-Merci Lucius, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

-Et Harry ? _Le garçon qui s'était déjà levé et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce se retourna vers lui. _Tu peux demander l'émancipation à partir de 14 ans, ou si tu ne veux vraiment plus être sous l'autorité de tes parents, proposé à Severus de l'être. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait.

-Je ne veux pas le déranger, tant que mes parents ne me gênent pas plus que ça, c'est bon.

-Très bien, on se revoit ce soir pour le dîner.

-à tout à l'heure Lucius. »

Harry sortit du bureau, Draco était dans le jardin, profitant de l'après midi, peut-être en faisant une sieste ? Ce qui faisait que personne ne devait utiliser la bibliothèque. Vraiment, Draco était le seul qui pouvait penser à faire une sieste sur un sol enneigé ! Harry ne comprenait pas comment il faisait, certes il aimait la neige mais de là à y dormir ? Il fallait être fou !

Il s'assit à une table et sortit le croc de Lucifer qui avait été offert au blond beaucoup plus tôt. Il sortit aussi sa baguette. Depuis le début de la période de noël il savait quoi offert au blond, il éprouvait de la fascination pour le fourchelangue alors Harry allait exaucer son vœu, comprendre cette noble langue.

Harry n'était pas assez puissant pour fabriquer un traducteur très fort, mais avec l'aide de Lucifer il pouvait aisément y « enfermer » au moins 100 mots. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais le brun savait qu'avec le temps il pourrait améliorer cette invention. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il pouvait fabriquer un tel objet mais en y réfléchissant bien c'était parfaitement logique. Des objets étaient crées pour qu'on comprenne une nouvelle langue, par exemple un bracelet qui nous permettait de comprendre l'allemand. Ces objets avaient pour but d'aider le sorcier à apprendre cette langue mais malheureusement pour Draco, même après des années passées avec le traducteur autour du cou ne lui permettraient jamais de comprendre un serpent de par lui-même. Harry avait été déçu de l'apprendre mais le fourchelangue s'approchait plus d'un don qu'une véritable langue qu'on pouvait apprendre.

Draco, il était sûr, adorerait son cadeau.

Même si Harry devait beaucoup y travailler, c'était très dur de faire ce travail, il était motivé à offrir à son meilleur ami un magnifique cadeau, ce n'était certes pas la langue des serpents sur un plateau d'argent mais c'était déjà un bon début qu'une centaine de mots dans cette langue.

Le brun était concentré sur son travail, il savait que le croc allait perdre son aspect premier pour un autre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était le cas pour tous les objets qu'on transformait pour être un bijou traducteur.

Mais il avait bon espoir de réussir, il avait un bon objet, puissant et surtout composé avec un élément de serpent ! Ce qui faisait que la langue fourchelangue avait plus de facilité à être enfermé dans un élément composé de serpent plutôt que dans un autre, Lucifer avait été clair sur le sujet, avec un autre objet ça n'aurait pas marché ou ça aurait donné des traductions très douteuses.

La manière dont son familier l'avait dit faisait pensé à Harry que Lucifer avait déjà essayé, au du moins son premier sorcier.

Il avait été tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé, sa magie devait imprégner l'objet, jusqu'à ce que le croc ait une nouvelle forme, quand c'était le cas, ça signifiait qu'il pouvait commencer à « « enregistrer » quelques mots de fourchelangue dans le nouveau bijou. Pour un croc de basilic il fallait une grande quantité de magie, après tout, le basilic était le roi des serpents et par moment Harry regrettait que Lucifer ne soit pas un serpent comme les autres, la conception du traducteur aurait pu être beaucoup plus calme et tranquille mais il se rassurait en pensant qu'au moins la protection de Draco serait assurer pour longtemps et surtout efficacement. Il faut dire que le croc pouvait aisément contrer un sort de la mort.

Harry était donc concentré à faire sortir sa magie et la diriger vers le pendentif. C'était un travail long et éreintant surtout quand on était jeune et qu'on n'avait pas encore le contrôle sur sa magie, tout comme le jeune brun mais ce dernier était entièrement concentré et voulait absolument remercier son meilleur ami pour sa gentillesse, et lui offrir un peu de son don.

Il ne remarqua même pas que le soleil était couché quand Lucius vint le voir après le dîner, trouvant étrange que son invité ne vienne pas. Il le trouva concentré, les mains levées sur le collier de Draco, il le reconnaissait car son fils ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois depuis qu'il avait été offert. Le blond s'approcha silencieusement, voyant l'air concentré du petit brun et surtout de la magie couleur rouge qui sortait de ses mains pour venir dans le collier, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa magie se transférait de son corps au collier. Lucius savait que s'il dérangeait le jeune sorcier, toute sa concentration se perdrait et tous ses efforts n'auraient servis à rien. Il quitta la pièce puis demanda à un elfe de poser silencieusement de quoi manger et boire pour le jeune homme alors que lui-même se dirigeait vers un petit salon où il devait annoncer une grande nouvelle à son fils.

Harry « reprit conscience » environ une ou deux heures plus tard, il faisait nuit mais il avait réussi l'exploit de transformer le croc en un tout autre bijou.

C'était un pendentif dans une matière blanche comme de l'ivoire, c'était un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, on ne voyait qu'un reflet vert à la place des yeux, il avait exactement la même taille qu'auparavant, rien ne changeait vraiment mis à part sa forme et maintenant sa nouvelle fonctionnalité. Harry sourit, fier de lui avant de voir le sandwich déposé près de lui mais aussi le verre de jus de citrouille. Il mangea comme un bien heureux, mais aussi épuisé par les efforts que c'était que de transférer sa magie dans un objet. Il avait une grande puissance magique mais pour son corps de garçonnet c'était épuisant. Sans qu'il ne se contrôle vraiment, il mit sa tête entre ses mains sur la table et il s'endormit dans la bibliothèque.

Quand il se « réveilla » il était sur un gros coussin comme il les aimait, il savait qu'il rêvait, tout l'espace était d'un blanc pur comme il en avait l'habitude. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Voldemort.

Comme il était de coutume il ne pouvait pas le voir, si ce n'est les rubis qui lui servaient d'eux. Il était lui aussi allongé sur cet énorme coussin. Harry se frotta les yeux puis demanda.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Pas vraiment, le temps passe lentement quand on regarde un être comme toi dormir, c'est amusant.

-Vous moquez pas de moi … je suis sûr que vous êtes pas mieux. Et puis, comme vous pouvez le savoir, vous me voyez pas.

-Il suffit de deviner, en retraçant les contours de ton visage. _Liant le geste à la parole, un de ses doigts se leva et retraça le visage d'Harry. _

-Vous êtes bête.

-Pas autant que toi, je pourrais te tuer.

-Si c'était le cas, je serais mort il y a longtemps. Et puis vous savez pas qui je suis.

\- Alors raconte-moi.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que je suis curieux, et que si tu le fais, je ne te tuerais peut-être pas. _Harry ria à ses paroles menaçante mais gentilles à la fois. _

-J'ai 11 ans, je suis en première année à Poudlard. Je m'en sors bien en cours, mon familier est un manipulateur quand il s'y met, je considère mon meilleur ami comme mon frère et vivre dans un nid de vipères ne m'a jamais semblé plus vrai que quand je dors avec des serpents.

-Dormir avec des serpents ?

-Ouais, c'est mes amis. _Ria le plus jeune. _

-Tu es fourchelangue ?

**-Tu es fourchelangue ? **_Répéta Harry en sifflant ce qui redoubla son rire. _

**-Tu te moque de moi ? **

**-Jamais je n'oserais me moquer du grand Voldemort ! Non, je vous trouve drôle. **_Le grand seigneur des ténèbres avait eu de nombres adjectifs dans sa vie, beau, effrayant, puissant mais au grand jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être drôle. _

-On aura tout vu. _Grogna –t-il. _

-Oh, vous boudez ?

-Pas du tout. Je me demande si tu as idée de ce que je pourrais te faire quand je te retrouverais.

-Oui, me torturer puis me tuer, ça semble logique mais j'ai rien à faire de ma vie alors autant avoir cette fin. _Dit-il tristement. Voldemort se sentit affecté par ce ton. _

_-_On a toujours quelque chose à faire de sa vie.

-Ouais ben pas moi. Mes parents me détestent et je me suis enfui de chez moi tout ça parce que j'étais un putain de Serpentard et le pire que je sois fourchelangue … !

-Tu es insultant envers toi-même.

-Vous ne le seriez pas vous ? Si au début de votre vie on vous ignorait au profit de votre frère et puis soudain quand vous être dans cette maison vous existez et vous avez changé !

-Non, je serais fier de montrer à ces idiots qui je suis, et je le ferais au grand jour. _Harry mit ses mains devant son visage. _

-Le pire dans tout ça c'est cette stupide guerre, je pourrais même pas donner mon avis. Je me suis enfui ok, mais je suis toujours coincé. En plus vous rêvez que d'une chose, me torturer.

-Explique toi, je ne comprends pas très bien, et puis regarde moi. Je vais pas te manger ! _Au du moins pas tout de suite pensa t-il. _

-Mes parents sont du côté de la lumière, ils adulent Dumbledore et veulent votre mort. Mais moi, je suis pas comme eux, mon parrain est dans votre camp, tous mes amis le sont … et je sais qu'un jour je serais condamné à les combattre si je n'ai pas bien vite mon indépendance. Je refuse de le leur dire, mais la vérité est là.

-Tu sais ? _Tom retira les mains du plus jeune de son visage pour le fixer de ses grenats, il posa sa main sur ce doux visage. _On a toujours le choix. Je peux m'arranger pour que tu l'ais. Je peux faire de toi un mangemort ou même un allié et si tu ne veux pas de la guerre, j'ai pleins de manoirs, je pourrais t'y cacher.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

-Je refusais de te l'avouer, mais même si tu n'es qu'un sale gosse énervant et totalement idiot, je suis attaché à toi. _Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se remplirent de larmes de joie. _

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Oui je le ferais, plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Vous êtes un ange ! _Harry l'attrapa dans ses bras, roulant sur le sol, hors du coussin. _Enfin non, pas vraiment un ange mais pas loin.

-Tu as parlé de Severus, c'est lui ton parrain ?

-Oui, il est super. _Le petit brun se blottit contre le plus vieux. _

-Alors je sais qui tu es Velvet. _Le prénommé releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule du dangereux homme. _

-Vous croyez ?

-Harry Potter. _Le jeune sorcier se retrouva enveloppé dans une lumière blanche alors que le charme qui le maintenait caché aux yeux de Voldemort s'envolait, laissant voir à ce dernier un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène, à la peau blanche et aux yeux vert hypnotisant. Il était magnifique se dit le lord surtout quand ses joues rougirent. _

-Voilà qui est vraiment gênant … _Il se détacha du mage noir et se leva. _

-Tu es mignon. »

Ce qui fit rougir encore plus le plus jeune avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il se réveilla tranquillement, les joues encore rouges de ce que lui avait dit le lord. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel comme il pouvait le voir à travers les grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque des Malfoy. D'ailleurs Lucius était assis près de lui, lisant un livre. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'ancien endormi.

« J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu ne bougeais pas.

-Oh oui … heu c'est-à-dire que … _Le brun rougit encore plus en se souvenant de son rêve. Quelqu'un l'acceptait ! Et était prêt à l'aider pour cette histoire de guerre, même si le lord préférait à coup sûr l'avoir dans son camp, Harry était heureux de pouvoir avoir une échappatoire et surtout un autre allié._

-Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil.

-C'est-c'est l'habitude ! Enfin non ! Si ! Oh … _il s'attrapa les cheveux complètement désespéré de ne pas trouver une réponse correcte et sa tête s'abattit avec force sur la table. _

-Si tu m'expliquais, pas de secret entre nous tu te souviens ?

-En fait … en fait … je fais des rêves et durant ces rêves je rencontre Voldemort et … on discute ? _Le blond ne réagit pas, Harry était il sérieux ? _Je t'assure que c'est la vérité !

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ce genre de rêve ? C'est étrange.

-Je ne sais pas non plus mais ça a quand même ses avantages.

-Comme ?

-Il m'a promis que si je ne voulais pas, durant la guerre il se ferait un plaisir de m'accueillir chez lui, à moins que je n'accepte d'être un mangemort.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, la mauvaise c'est que tu as dormi toute la matinée, va donc te préparer, on a rendez vous dans moins d'une heure ! »

Lucius ricana en voyant la réaction du jeune brun qui se leva en vitesse, mangea quelque chose et alla prendre une douche. Ils allèrent ensuite à la célèbre banque gobeline.

**Remerciements.**

Noooo Aime : ^^ Le bal arrive bientôt, j'ai opté pour un bal masqué ce qu'il y a de plus simple et plus romantique~

Voilà merci aux autres que je n'ai pas cité (pas manque de temps) mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous continuerez à me lire ^^

A bientôt pour la suite, gobelins et bal ~


	18. Chapter 18

Harry et Lucius transplanèrent directement à la banque gobeline, ne ovulant pas perdre de temps à traverser le chemin de Traverse pour arriver en retard. Un gobelin les accueillit dans un bureau coquet et remplis de différents parchemins regroupant les comptes des sorciers venant déposer de l'argent à la banque.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai été surpris quant à votre demande d'ouverture de nouveaux comptes, vous n'en n'avez pas besoin. _Commença d'emblée la créature magique. _

-C'est pour monsieur Potter que je suis venu, ce dernier veut prendre son indépendance financière et nous avons choisi votre banque pour l'intégrer dans le milieu.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Donc si j'ai bien compris avec le parchemin que j'ai sous les yeux. _Le gobelin posa des lunettes sur son énorme nez et lit un moment le papier pour s'assurer que c'était bien ça. _Monsieur Potter veut ouvrir trois comptes, un avec 3500 gallions et deux autres avec 1500 gallions chacun.

-C'est exact.

-Très bien, je suppose que monsieur Malfoy est ici pour signer les papiers.

-Encore juste mon ami. Et on aimerait utiliser l'argent des deux petits comptes pour acheter quelques actions, faire en sorte d'enrichir le premier compte.

-Oui c'est possible, je vous conseille la Gazette du sorcier, il y a beaucoup d'actions à y acheter et c'est très lucratif comme entreprise. D'autant qu'une fois que vous y avez suffisamment de part vous pouvez avoir votre mot à dire sur ce qui est dit dans le journal.

-Nous vous faisons confiance, Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience mais je sais que les gobelins sont très doués pour enrichir les sorciers. Quand il sera plus apte, il le fera lui-même.

-Très bien. Alors signez moi ces papiers, celui là ouvre les comptes, il me faut aussi votre signature monsieur Malfoy, puisque c'est vous son « parrain » à la banque. _Les deux sorciers obéirent après avoir lu le parchemin. _Merci, celui là, nous laisse libre droit à vos gallions pour vous permettre de vous enrichir, je le mets pour quelle durée ?

-Trois ans. »

Dit le blond sans hésitation, quand le gobelin eut réglé ce petit détail, les deux sorciers signèrent le parchemin. Vint un moment important.

« Puis avoir les gallions à mettre sur les comptes ? _Harry rougit, gêné puis sortit la bourse sans fond qu'il avait emprunté à Lucius avant de venir. _

-Le petit problème, c'est que ce ne sont pas des gallions mais … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la créature magique avait saisit la bourse qu'il avait posé sur le meuble entre eux, de l'or en jaillit et le gobelin écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant tant de richesse. L'enfant pouvait il avoir autant d'or ? Mais après tout, un être comme lui ne se fiait pas tant qu'à la provenance de l'or, tant qu'il était réel. Il saisit un des cailloux dorée proposé et le mordilla, ce fut clair dans sa tête, c'était du véritable or !

« Je peux tout vous acheter et ensuite transférer l'argent directement dans vos coffres.

-C'est parfait, je crois que nous en avons fini. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus. »

Les deux sorciers se levèrent, inclinèrent la tête en signe de salut en direction du gobelin avant de sortir de la banque pour retourner au manoir. Lucius ne fit que le raccompagner, il devait retrouver le lord noir pour une réunion en Albanie alors il laissa le jeune Potter chez lui.

Draco arriva pour l'accueillir et lui demanda comment ça c'était passé.

« Super bien, le gobelin n'a pas posé de question sur la provenance de l'or ni rien.

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Bonne ou mauvaise ?

-Et bien, tu sais que mon père organise un bal pour le lord … ?

-Oui je le sais. _Harry sourit. _Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Il m'a choisi pour être celui qui ouvrirait le bal, c'est un des membres de la famille qui doit le faire et il a pensé à moi pour représenter la nouvelle génération de mangemorts on va dire et surtout inciter les plus jeunes à danser.

-Mais c'est une super nouvelle !

-Oui et … _Le blond se mordilla la lèvre alors que le brun se rapprochait de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule. _Je me demandais si tu acceptais d'être mon cavalier ?

-Ton cavalier ? _Le brun ria mais s'arrêta vite quand il vit le regard meurtrier de Draco. _

-Oui mon cavalier. Pour ouvrir le bal et pour que je danse pas tout seul. Mon père dansait avec ma mère ou Severus pour ouvrir la danse, mais moi je n'ai personne alors je te le demande.

-Mais je suis un garçon ! Tu pourrais demander à Pansy !

-Pansy danse comme une baleine alors que toi, tu es plus … gracieux. _Harry eut un frisson. _

-Tu vas pas me forcer pas vrai ? »

Voyant qu'il perdait face au brun, Draco se contenta de lui agripper la chemise et le trainer de force dans la salle de bal. Le brun s'égosillait comme lui mais cessa quand il vit Narcissa Malfoy face à eux.

« Il a accepté Mère. _Le petit brun bégaya. _

-Non-non, j'ai d'au-d'autre choses à-à faire alors je-je peux pas … surtout si il faut danser devant tout le monde ! _Le visage d'Harry concurrençait bien vite les tomates mais Narcissa le rassura. _

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera un bal masqué et tu ne dévoileras ton identité que si tu le souhaite. D'ailleurs ce sera le mieux, surtout en connaissant les mangemorts. »

Narcissa faisait référence à la trahison des Potter, en effet, les mangemorts étaient toujours prêts à trucider un des traîtres s'ils étaient vus, et Harry avec son jeune âge n'y faisait pas exception. Le mage noir du nom de Voldemort était très rancunier. La blonde s'en inquiétait un peu mais parmi la chahut d'invités il était impossible que le lord noir ne se concentre que sur Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle frappa dans ses mains, ce qui démarra une musique et enfin elle put enseigner aux deux plus jeunes l'art merveilleux de la danse. Valse, et autre danse à deux y passèrent. Même si le blond avait quartier libre tant qu'à la musique et la danse qu'il choisissait, il se devait d'en connaître un bon nombre. Et comme il avait choisi Harry comme cavalier, et aussi comme celui avec qui il danserait le plus, le brun devait aussi suivre ces cours de musique pour être prêt à noël. Il était impossible à la dame Malfoy que ses deux chérubins, pas si petits, ne soient pas prêts pour le grand jour.

Tout devait être parfait ! Il ne fallait pas qu'un pas soit raté, que l'un d'eux n'écrase le pied de l'autre ou autre. Elle leur apprit aussi à se concentrer sur leur partenaire et à ignorer le public, c'était ça le premier danger, se concentrer sur les autres et rater sa danse.

Elle prit aussi son temps pour choisir les habits de ses deux danseurs, oui Narcissa Malfoy était perfectionniste et les deux semaines qui suivirent furent courtes, la préparation du bal, des cadeaux, la décoration du manoir pour l'occasion. Tout cela fit en sorte que le grand jour arriva rapidement.

De tel qu'Harry se souvint que Lucifer et le lord noir devaient être présents ! Il avait complètement oublié, s'il continuait à écrire à Severus chaque jour, le potionniste n'avait pas fait la mention de son familier, beaucoup trop discret de sorte qu'il avait été complètement oublié et surtout ce que le jeune brun avait retenu, c'était que les mangemorts seraient présents mais leur chef … il avait complètement oublié.

Le brun avait oublié parce qu'il ne faisait plus de rêve avec le mage noir le plus effrayant de toute l'Angleterre. Il avait comme l'impression que c'était l'autre qui l'évitait mais il n'en n'avait aucune preuve. Alors en ce grand jour, il resta longtemps dans son lit, entouré de sa vingtaine de serpents qui lui sifflaient leurs derniers conseils, leurs dernières recommandations mais aussi leurs félicitations, c'était un honneur que d'ouvrir le bal.

Harry lui, stressait, cette première danse l'inquiétait, il avait peur de se faire reconnaître malgré son masque, il avait peur de se casser la figure, ou de se faire honte, ce qui d'après lui revenait à la même chose. Il se glissa sous la couette, voulant ignorer le soleil qui ne disait qu'une chose, Lève toi, la vie est belle. D'après le brun, le pire c'était si Lucifer faisait une bourde, après tout, taquin et manipulateur comme il l'était le serpent pouvait bien en être capable.

Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop gros. Et si Lucifer le faisait tomber ? Non, son serpent n'oserait jamais. Surtout qu'il devait être en hibernation, mais avec tout ce bruit !

Sérieusement, ses plans tombaient à l'eau à cause de son immaturité, s'il était resté chez les Potter comme un parfait petit enfant tout discret, il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter de cette agitation et de ce bal, Lucifer aurait fait un parfait manipulateur et il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait même à distance. Comme dans ses rêves ou il pouvait facilement manipuler le lord noir, quand son regard rubis s'était posé sur son corps sans le filtre de l'ombre, il s'était senti gêné et incapable de parler.

C'était toujours comme ça, il avait de magnifiques plans, il savait comme manipuler mais en était incapable quand il croisait le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, il trouvait ça mal. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire, Lucifer lui disait souvent « C'est parce que tu es trop gentil. » Et blablabla, après tout le serpent était un animal, qui avait connu la guerre qui plus est, pour lui c'était inadmissible que son maître n'arrive pas à manipuler. Certes il était très doué mais il avait toujours cette douceur qui l'empêchait d'être efficace. C'est pour ça qu'il avait donné à Voldemort rendez vous dans un rêve, il fallait pousser un peu le petit brun, sinon il allait restait tendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pensait le familier aux écailles noires.

C'est enfoui sous les couettes que le trouva Narcissa Malfoy, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir au petit déjeuner et persuadant Draco d'y aller, y alla elle-même.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra sans plus attendre, le brun était bien capable de la laisser à la porte. Et puis elle était chez elle donc il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

La blonde s'asseyant au bord du lit, tira la couette à elle pour découvrir le jeune homme. Elle retint un cri de surprise en le voyant recouvert de toutes sortes de serpents, on aurait dit un nid d'autant que l'impression était renforcée car Harry était roulé en boule. Il tourna son regard vers Narcissa tout en sifflant quelque chose, enfin il dit.

« Narcissa ?

-Monsieur Potter, vous allez vous levez tout de suite, il faut que tout soit parfait pour ce soir et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un danseur non prêt. _ Le brun s'assit, les serpents s'en allèrent du lit et allèrent près du feu pour se rendormir. _

-J'ai peur … _La blonde eut un sourire rassurant, ce n'était juste pour ça ? _

-à propos de quoi ?

-Ce sera mon premier bal. _Narcissa éclata de rire, pas pour se moquer de lui, ça Harry le sentait, mais pour le rassurer. _

\- Rassure-toi, à mon premier bal je devais avoir huit ans et j'étais aussi effrayée que toi. J'avais découpé ma robe pour ne pas y aller.

-ça a marché ? _Demanda Harry souriant. _

-Bien sûr que non, un coup de baguette et elle était comme neuve. _Les deux rirent. _C'est à ce bal que j'ai rencontré Lucius, même si c'était il y a longtemps je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

\- Raconte-moi. _Demanda Harry, qui n'avait jamais su comme ses parents avaient terminés ensembles, alors il demandait auprès de Narcissa. _

-Disons que ce jour là, j'étais mécontente que mon plan soit tombé à l'eau. Bellatrix, ma sœur, se moquait de moi parce que je n'avais pas réussis. Et je lui tirais la langue, ensuite je suis restée dans mon coin en m'ennuyant. Ensuite, ensuite, j'ai vu Lucius. Le pauvre avait l'air d'autant s'ennuyer que moi. Ma mère dansait avec mon père, Sirius n'était pas venu et donc j'étais seule, Bellatrix parlait avec d'autres enfants de son âge. On est resté un moment à se regarder puis il est venu vers moi. _Harry était totalement attentif, il aurait pu être à la place de Narcissa tellement ce qu'elle décrivait était romantique. »_

_**Flash back, concentré sur le couple Malfoy.**_

Lucius était ce jour là, habillé en blanc couleur qui allait le plus au Malfoy. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lui arrivaient aux épaules, il les portait lâches ce jour là. Le petit blond était du genre à détester les bals, il n'y avait que la musique qui y était bien. Les grandes personnes étaient ennuyeuses et passaient leurs temps à lui demander ce qu'il ferait plus tard, quand il sera grand. Alors que les enfants lui semblaient beaucoup trop enfants, indignes d'un Malfoy ! Ainsi il restait dans son coin, s'ennuyant et écoutant la musique quand il vit cette enfant de son âge. Le maintien droit comme tout bon enfant noble, tirant la langue à une autre plus âgée alors qu'une fois partie elle retrouvait son air ennuyé et boudeur. Du moins lui semblait-il.

La demoiselle avait les cheveux blonds soleil autant que les siens pouvaient être blonds platines et des yeux bleus comme le ciel. S'il n'était pas un Malfoy, Lucius se serait cru poète, surtout en public ! Il quitta un moment la blonde des yeux pour se reconstituer son masque d'impassibilité et effacer le rouge de ses joues.

Mais irrémédiablement, son regard gris orage se tournait vers cette blonde de son âge. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient au moins un point commun, le bal leur était totalement ennuyeux, surtout à huit ans. Mais quelle idée de faire venir des enfants à ce genre d'événements ?

Soudainement le blond prit une décision, puisqu'il s'ennuyait, que cette jeune fille s'ennuyait, pourquoi ne pas s'ennuyer ensembles ? Trouver une occupation et si cette fille était trop … gamine, il pouvait l'ignorer et s'ennuyer de nouveau, il n'y perdait rien et ne la connaissait pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle, croisant son regard bleu perçant. Il se sentit rougir mais ignora le changement de couleur de sa peau et s'appuya au mur, à côté de la jeune fille. Après un moment passé en silence, où ils s'étaient ignorés, la fille ouvrit la bouche.

« Je me nomme Narcissa Black.

-Mon nom est Lucius Malfoy, vous sembliez ennuyé, puis je vous tenir compagnie ? _Lucius dépassait la jeune fille de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui apporta une mine boudeuse, dans cette robe rose pastel elle était adorable. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon où on voyait une rose s'y nicher. Elle était une enfant qui attirait le regard, c'était indéniable._

-Vous aussi, n'avez donc pas de compagnie ?

-Malheureusement non. Je suis fils unique et les enfants d'ici sont quelques peu ennuyeux. _La blonde ria. _

-Je suis la cadette de Bellatrix, vous devez avoir entendu parler d'elle ?

-Effectivement, c'est une enfant capricieuse de ce que je sais. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme elle ?

-C'est bien pour cela que mes parents me préfèrent. Si nous allions dans un autre lieu ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Le reste du bal s'était passé trop vite pour les deux nouveaux amis. D'ailleurs leurs parents les avaient retrouvés, Narcissa dans les bras de Lucius. Tous les deux dormant à poings fermés dans la chambre de la blonde puisque le bal avait eu lieu chez elle. Ils s'attendrirent devant cette scène, même les Malfoy avaient laissé un doux sourire venir fleurir leurs visages devant cette adorable scène.

C'est aussi après ce bal que leur amour naquit, petit à petit. Sous les sourires moqueurs de Bellatrix, sous les rires des deux principaux concernés et sous les regards attendri des adultes.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un véritable amour naissait d'un bal, événement habituellement ennuyeux pour les enfants. Après avoir vu l'évolution de la relation entre les deux enfants puis les deux adolescents. Les parents prirent une décision simple, ils marièrent les deux tourtereaux à leur plus grand bonheur.

**Retour au présent.**

Harry avait un sourire quand Narcissa eut terminé son récit. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

« Je sais qu'un premier bal c'est stressant ou comme quand j'étais enfant peut paraître ennuyeux. Mais je te le promets que celui là ne le sera pas. Draco est comme son père, il ne te laissera pas t'ennuyer. Il est habitué aux bals même s'il n'avait jamais appris à danser. Tu peux lui faire confiance et puis, les Nott et les Zabini seront là.

-Merci Narcissa. Mais tu sais, j'ai peur de rencontrer une personne.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai peur que cette personne me reconnaisse et … je sais pas, ne me veuille du mal ?

-Oh Harry, je serais là pour te protéger, je te promets, tout se passera bien. Et je serais la première à complimenter ta danse à toi et Draco parce que je sais que vous serez magnifiques. Je sais qu'être un invité d'honneur est très fatiguant surtout que tu dois beaucoup danser pour nous faire honneur, mais ce sera amusant crois moi.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Vas te changer maintenant. »

Lui sourit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry, maintenant rassuré, s'habilla directement de ses vêtements de soirée, comme Narcissa l'était tout autant quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il avait trouvé étrange de s'habiller quelques temps avant le bal mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il était habillé presque entièrement de noir, mis à part sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Draco devait être son opposé mais il n'en n'était pas sûr, le thème de cette soirée était le « Yin et le Yang », thème qui mettait en valeur les opposés surtout le noir et le blanc. Chacun était habillé d'une couleur ou de l'autre. Une seule autre couleur était autorisée, sur le masque qu'ils devaient tous portés.

Il n'avait pas encore vu le sien, Narcissa n'avait rien dit sur le sujet si ce n'est « Tu verras en temps voulu » alors toutes les hypothèses tournaient pas sa tête, des masques d'animaux ? Simple ? Avec des plumes ?

Il était tout de même très curieux même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, il ne doutait pas que les deux blonds chez qui il habitait étaient aussi curieux que lui.

Il descendit fièrement, Narcissa le prit dans ses bras, le compliment de sa beauté puis il vit Draco, tout de blanc vêtu sauf pour sa chemise qui était d'un noir pur. Harry n'avait pas mangé de la matinée, restant jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi dans son lit, si ce n'est que lorsque Narcissa était entré dans sa chambre il s'était douché puis habillé.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami puis lui sourit.

« Draco, tu vas faire un tabac ce soir !

-Surtout toi, tu es magnifique ! »

Le blond saisit la main de son partenaire pour le faire tourner sur lui-même, faisant voler les plis de son tissu.

« Messieurs, petite règle pour ce soir, vous ne pouvez pas parler à quelqu'un qui est habillé de la même couleur que vous. C'est un petit sort qui prendre fin demain, et si je ne m'abuse, Severus est habillé de noir. _Sa déclaration fit réagir Harry._

-Mais c'est noël ! Je ne pourrais pas du tout lui parler ?

-Le charme prend fin à minuit, à cette heure là, chacun rentre chez soi pour fêter noël en famille. Il pourra rester.

-Tu me rassure. _Fit remarquer le brun tout en soupirant._ »

Il remarqua d'ailleurs que la blonde était de noir vêtu, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, c'est-à-dire pourquoi on ne pouvait pas parler à quelqu'un habillé de la même couleur que nous ?

« Et bien, déjà que le bal sera masqué, j'ai fait en sorte de mettre les gens qui ne se parlent pas souvent entre eux de couleur contraire. C'est en quelque sorte le lord qui me l'a demandé, il veut avant tout des mangemorts soudés qui se comprennent et sont plus ou moins amis que des mangemorts qui ne se connaissent pas ou se détestent.

-Je vois … je ne savais pas qu'il prenait ce genre de décision.

-Notre lord est quelqu'un de très sympathique qui peut paraître manipulateur mais … il le fait pour notre bien.

-Cette règle est idiote. _Ronchonna une dernière fois Harry qui boudait de ne pas pouvoir parler à Severus. »_

Tous les trois rirent alors que Lucius faisait son apparition, comme son fils il était habillé de couleur blanche. Narcissa se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur la taille de son mari, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui le fit sourire.

La femme frappa ensuite dans ses mains.

« Il est 18 heures 30, nos premiers invités ne devraient pas tarder. Je vous présente vos masques. »

Elle fit venir à elle, avec un accio, quatre masques identiques ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. Ils étaient tous blancs, simples sans aucune différence entre eux.

Narcissa compta à trois, voulant montrer à sa famille sa nouvelle découverte. Harry posa le masque devant ses yeux alors qu'un ruban apparut derrière le masque pour s'attacher de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux un moment, se sentant dépossédé de ses lunettes. Il eut raison quand il ouvrit les yeux, ses lunettes avaient disparus mais il y voyait parfaitement comme s'il les avait. Narcissa et Lucius se contemplait quand Draco cria.

« Oh ! C'est trop beau ! »

Il se rapprocha d'Harry et contempla son masque, le brun se sentit rougir sous cette exception alors que les deux autres blonds se rapprochaient de lui pour eux aussi regarder pourquoi leur fils avait crié. Ils eurent la même réaction mais en plus discret, ils ouvrèrent juste la bouche un peu. Narcissa s'exclama.

« C'est un magnifique masque ! Mes amis je vais vous révéler un secret que vous ne devez dire à personne ce soir, n'oubliez pas non plus que le masque de chacun doit rester secret pour la personne elle-même ! _Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, curieux. _Le masque se conforme à votre magie, plus elle est puissante et belle, plus le masque sera beau et compliqué au contraire plus vous serez faible plus le masque sera simple. Se montrant comme en premier lieu, donc Harry est … »

Elle laissa sa dernière phrase en suspens alors qu'Harry se demandait, était-il nul ou puissant ? D'ailleurs le couple Malfoy s'en alla, un elfe les prévenant des invités arrivant. Il prit le temps d'examiner Draco.

Son masque était resté blanc, on voyait sa bouche car le masque s'y arrêtait, il y avait beaucoup d'arabesque argenté et vertes, une plume, longue blanche et touffu était placé sur la droite du masque. Harry leva la main sur son propre visage, espérant percevoir quelque chose mais il se fit électrocuté quand il y arriva presque. Le masque était enchanté. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

« On y va ?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire, je te rejoins après.

-D'accord. »

Le blond l'abandonna donc et partit rejoindre ses parents et la dizaine d'invités déjà présente. Il soupira, ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche de lui et inspira, l'air était froid comme à chaque hiver. Il neigeait doucement. Reprenant ses esprits, il ferma la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du bal.

Chacun se retournait vers lui, son masque attirait les regards, il essaya d'ignorer les diverses personnes et se dirigea vers Draco qui discutait avec deux personnes noires.

Le sort était tout bonnement incroyable ! Harry parvenait à comprendre ce que disait Draco mais pas ce que disait les deux autres ! D'ailleurs, c'était le blond qui se faisait traducteur pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation à trois. Soudain Draco le cita, Harry se tourna vers lui et le Malfoy lui dit.

« Ils te trouvent magnifique. _Harry baissa le regard vers ses chaussures puis sourit. _

-Merci … »

Puis son regard traversa la salle, c'était sublime ! D'habitude la salle de bal n'était jamais décorée mais Harry aimait y venir pour contempler la beauté du lieu, c'était tout simplement … magnifique. Le jeune brun ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cet atmosphère enchanteresse et envoûtante. Tout était dans les nuances noires et blanches mis à part quelques touches de couleur. Narcissa avait fait un travail splendide, le brun ne s'étonnait plus qu'elle soit si fatiguée après tant de travail. Tout s'alliait parfaitement.

Au sol, il y avait un immense signe représentant le Ying et le Yang. Toutes les nappes des tables rondes réparties dans la pièce étaient soit noires soit blanches mais toujours en nombre égale. Ce qui faisait un parfait équilibre. Si les lustres au plafond diffusaient une douce lueur blanche alors que le noir du sol absorbait cette dite lumière et même avec son obscurité faisait qu'on ne distinguait plus les chaussures des gens ou le bas des robes des femmes. Chacun avait respecté le jeu, s'habillant de noir ou blanc selon les indications qu'ils avaient reçus et en portant leur masque.

L'ambiance était au mystère, douce et agréable. Narcissa avait raison, un bal, c'était magnifique.

Bien vite, alors qu'Harry était encore en pleine contemplation, Draco lui tapota l'épaule. Tous les invités étaient présents alors ils se devaient d'ouvrir le bal.

Eux, deux enfants de 11 ans.

Une musique du célèbre Batch commença et Harry se saisit de la main que le blond lui tendait. Ignorant les regards posés sur eux les deux garçons se placèrent au milieu de la pièce, juste au dessus de l'immense symbole de l'équilibre, semblant gravé dans même le marbre du sol.

S'inclinant avec un signe de salut l'un en face de l'autre, Draco posa sa main sur la taille du brun, vu qu'il avait quelques centimètres de plus qu'Harry, Narcissa avait décidé que le brun ferait la 'femme'. Harry lui, posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ils se tinrent la main puis commencèrent à valser, à tourbillonner. Ils ne devenaient plus que des mouvements fluides et élégants. Les leçons de Narcissa avaient payés, si au début les garçons ne ressemblaient qu'à des gorilles essayant de marcher comme des ballerines, ils avaient finis par acquérir la beauté et la grâce de leurs ancêtres.

Personne ne les quittait des regards, cette danse réputée froide regagnait ici dans tous les cœurs, c'était magnifique, ce mélange de noir et blanc. C'était équilibré, doux et charmant. D'autant que la jeunesse des garçons faisait plaisir à voir tellement ils semblaient concentrés.

Les violons, violoncelles et autres instruments cessèrent au bout de cinq minutes. Draco et Harry semblaient sortir de leur transe, le blond tenait toujours la main d'Harry quand un homme se dirigea vers eux.

Il était grand, entièrement habillé en blanc si ce n'est le noir de sa chemise. Son masque était sublime. Des plumes banches encadraient son visage, il y avait beaucoup d'arabesque noires et rouges sur son masque. Tout simplement sublime, un rubis brillait à l'emplacement de son front, juste au dessus de ses yeux du même rouge. Harry le reconnut aussitôt.

Lord Voldemort.

**Remerciements. **

June IX : Je sais que je fais passer Voldemort comme plus bête qu'Harry, je le sais, mais disons que s'il se comportait comme l'homme qu'il est devant ses mangemorts, Harry serait effrayé. Autant par son intelligence que par son sadisme. On va dire que devant un enfant de 11 ans, il a décidé d'être lui-même un enfant de 11 ans, et devant ses mangemorts, il retrouve son masque habituel. C'est comme ça que je le justifie mais je confirme ton avis, ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel mais je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit traumatisé tout de suite, je veux que Tom montre son visage petit à petit, parce qu'en plus ma fiction est concentré sur Harry, Tom arrive un peu plus tard. ^^' Sinon merci de ton soutien ^^

Petit-chaperon-rouge : Ton pseudo me rappelle une chanson que j'écoute souvent sur le film du petit chaperon rouge XD je l'adore sinon passons, merci de me suivre ^^

Noooo Aime : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que l'idée du Yin Yang te plait, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé pour la suite, je trouvais ça vraiment entraînement alors j'espère que ça te plaît. Et j'espère que tu comprendras que je veuille qu'Harry prenne son temps avant de devenir un nouveau riche XD

Merci aussi à tous les autres que je ne cite pas. Donc alors, je sais que je postais vite ces temps ci mais ce pour une unique raison, j'étais en vacances alors je pouvais aisément écrire et ce rapidement mais la rentrée c'est demain alors j'espère que vous comprendrez que je posterais moins, surtout avec mes examens approchant mais je finirais cette fiction avant l'année rassurez vous XD Donc voilà voilà ~

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, mardi ou mercredi, le lundi je ne poste jamais ^^'


	19. Chapter 19

Tout c'était bien passé pour le seigneur des ténèbres en ce jour du fameux bal des Malfoy. C'est lui qui avait fait la liste de ceux qui pourraient se parler et ceux qui ne pourraient pas. Il avait fait en sorte d'améliorer les relations dans ses rangs avant de déclarer officiellement la guerre à la lumière, le brun avait aussi procédé à des entretiens privés où il vérifiait que les nouveaux mangemorts, ou même les anciens, n'étaient pas des traîtres ou ne le trahiraient pas, une séance de legimencis apprenait beaucoup sur une personne, c'était dans cette optique qu'il avait cessé tout rêve en compagnie du jeune Harry.

D'ailleurs sa beauté enfantine l'avait frappé de plein fouet, il était tellement adorable que le brun voulait le préserver de toute cette guerre et surtout le garder pour lui. Oh la jalousie était bien un trait de caractère qu'il tenait de Salazar lui-même mais le seigneur des ténèbres le montrait bien, il était possessif et jaloux. Si quelqu'un essayait de toucher à son petit brun, il allait faire regretter cette personne.

Il arriva un peu plus tard que toutes les autres personnes, dans cette foule de sorciers il ne vit pas sa moitié mais ne s'inquiétait pas, Lucius avait affirmé que le jeune brun devait ouvrir le bal en compagnie de son fils. Alors il patientait tranquillement, un verre de vin à la main alors qu'enfin le moment tant attendu arriva.

La musique débuta et deux êtres s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse. Deux contraires, le noir et le blanc, le yin et le yang. C'était des violons et des violoncelles enchantés qui firent entendre leur chant dans tout le silence de la salle de bal. Chacun regardait le couple se saluer puis se tendre les mains.

Dans un accord silencieux, ils commencèrent à valser, on reconnaissait bien là la grâce des sangs purs ! Les deux jeunes garçons évoluaient sur la piste avec élégance et grâce, passant par moment proche du seigneur des ténèbres sans jamais s'en rendre compte tellement ils étaient hypnotisés eux même par leur danse. Les deux sorciers avaient presque oubliés que tout le monde les regardaient.

Le mage noir gravait dans sa mémoire ce jeune homme dansant avec un doux sourire pour son meilleur ami, cette élégance dans tous ses mouvements, sa facilité à attirer les regards par sa beauté.

Le lord assouvit sa soif avec une gorgée de vin, toujours les yeux fixés vers le jeune sorcier de ses rêves. Il était d'une beauté extraordinaire dans ses vêtements noirs. La chemise blanche d'Harry soulevait la douceur de son regard alors que le noir montrait cette beauté qui allait décidemment mieux à sa moitié. Le mage noir regrettait quelque peu de ne pas l'avoir habillé en blanc, si lui était dans la couleur de la neige il regrettait, ce n'était pas la couleur qui lui allait le mieux, surtout qu'il était appelé « Seigneur des ténèbres », le paradoxe était ici alors que le jeune Potter était pour lui comme un ange.

La danse lui sembla éternelle, il regardait sa moitié évoluer sur la piste et il se sentait transporté vers un autre monde où il pourrait vivre seul avec le jeune homme, même contre sa volonté, après tout vivre avec un rebelle ne le gênait pas.

Finalement, après un dernier tour, les deux sorciers s'immobilisèrent. Faisant reprendre à tout le monde son fil de pensée, Voldemort s'approcha des deux jeunes dans toute sa gloire et sa puissance.

Impressionnant tout le monde.

Il lui sembla que sous le masque noir de son vis-à-vis, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Son masque était aussi beau que le jeune homme en question, le lord prit soin de fixer son masque, ses yeux, avant de tendre la main en une invitation en une autre danse. Le jeune Malfoy lui s'était déjà éclipsé, il ne voulait pas se mettre en travers du lord noir.

Le masque d'Harry était d'un noir le plus pur, avec de nombreuses arabesques de couleur émeraude, au dessus de son front scintillait une émeraude de la même couleur de ses yeux, les faisant ainsi ressortir avec son ce noir. De nombreuses plumes noires se posaient au dessus du masque et se confondant dans ses cheveux, il était un vrai petit ange.

Voyant que le plus jeune ne réagissait pas, la bouche un peu ouverte, Voldemort parla de sa voix sensuelle, rauque, qui faisait frissonner tout le monde.

« Une danse monsieur Potter ? _Les yeux d'Harry qui étaient rivés sur sa main pâle, grande et puissante croisèrent ses yeux grenat. _

-Je-heu …

-Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, le mage noir posa sa main sur la taille du plus petit, et saisit sa main. Avant que lorsque la musique ne commence, ils ne commencent tous les deux à valser. Harry était au début maladroit, marchant sur les pieds du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, ou se cogna contre sa poitrine. Bref, il avait semble –t-il perdu son élégance du tout début. Tom le rassura avec un « Et bien, je te pensais plus gracieux avec ce que tu viens de nous offrir. » sur un ton moqueur qui fit réagir Harry. Il se concentra sur sa danse et put enfin retrouver cette facilité de mouvement qu'il avait avec Draco.

D'ailleurs, s'il était agréable de valser avec le blond, avec le seigneur des ténèbres c'était encore mieux ! Il était sur un petit nuage, malgré la différence de taille le mage noir savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et guidait Harry mieux que ne l'aurait fait le jeune Malfoy.

Il rigola quand le mage noir le fit tourner sur lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec le blond, il retrouva finalement son calme et sa tranquillité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on valsait avec Voldemort et que ce qu'il savait valser celui là !

« Je t'ai sous estimé, tu as bien la grâce des Potter. _Le petit brun eut un son hautain en entendant ce nom, et enfin il releva la tête vers le grand brun puisqu'à présent il la gardait baissée. _

-Enfin une chose d'eux dont je peux être fier. Pourquoi n'êtes pas venu me voir ?

-Je t'ai manqué ? _Les joues du plus jeune devinrent rouges, chose que le lord noir ne manqua pas de remarquer. _

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que nous avions un marché …

-Tu avais un marché avec Voldemort, pour toi, je ne suis et ne serais jamais rien d'autre que Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? _Le lord ricana. _

-En effet, et je tiens à réclamer mon dû.

-Le marché tenait seulement si vous me transmettiez votre savoir ! _Le plus jeune eut une mine boudeuse ce qui amena un rire au mage noir. _

-Et bien et bien. C'est que notre jeune Potter est dur en affaire. Je ne faisais que plaisanter, tu auras droit à tous les cours que tu veux, et à tous les livres en fourchelangues de ma bibliothèque.

-Vous en avez ?

\- Douterais-tu de ma filiation à Salazar Serpentard ? _Lui dit Tom avec un sourire narquois. _

-Non, c'est juste que … qu'un livre en fourchelangue est tellement rare …

-Avoir face à soi un compagnon fourchelangue est tout aussi rare. Sais-tu écrire ou même lire dans cette langue ?

-Oui, mon familier me l'a appris.

-Les familiers sont rares de nos jours, les sorciers préfèrent être seuls. Ou du moins, ils n'ont pas la puissance nécessaire pour nourrir leur familier.

-Comment ça ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler … _Le lord lui sourit gentiment, lui amenant un rougissement. _

_-_Ce sera donc ta première leçon. »

Soudainement, Harry tourna la tête dans une direction, alerté par un sentiment de colère et de danger. Il cessa de bouger ce qui attira aussi l'attention du lord.

Un serpent d'environ 1 mètre d'envergure s'approcha du petit brun, il était facilement reconnaissable à ses yeux émeraude. Harry lâcha la main du mage noir sans toutefois se dégager de sa main qui était posée sur sa hanche. Le jeune Potter ne comprit pas pourquoi son familier pouvait être énervé, il rampa en direction de son sorcier sans se soucier des cris qui accompagnaient son arrivée.

Le jeune brun se détacha finalement du lord noir et s'approcha de son serpent, lui permettant de grimper sur lui, il se rétrécit un peu pour ne pas être trop lourd sur les épaules de son sorcier alors qu'Harry s'exclamait en fourchelangue.

**« Lucifer, je te croyais avec Severus ! **_Une jeune femme habillée de noir courut vers le lord noir et s'accrocha à son épaule tout en sifflant à l'attention du mage noir. _

**-Le serpent est au courant pour vous et le jeune. **_Harry surpris, se tourna de nouveau vers son cavalier et la nouvelle arrivée. Severus s'avança lui aussi, mais resta à une distance convenable lorsqu'il se reçut un regard noir et froid de son maître. _

-**Il devait le savoir tôt ou tard Nagini, autant que ce soit par son familier. **

**\- De quoi parlent-ils Lucifer ? **_Lucifer l'ignora et descendit de ses épaules, il grandit à une taille impressionnante, beaucoup plus grande qu'Harry, dans la salle des cris d'épouvante ou de fascination retentissaient, personne n'osait se mettre en travers de l'un des quatre siffleurs. Le seul qui aurait pu avoir ce courage était Severus si son filleul courait n'importe quel danger. _

**-Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vous ne pouvez pas le proclamer prince alors qu'il a encore toute sa vie devant lui ! **_Déclara avec force Lucifer, il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit protégé aurait un si grand avenir si vite, il pensait bien sûr qu'Harry serait un grand sorcier, puissant et beau mais pas à son âge, pas à 11 ans. _

**-Il faut qu'il le devienne, si nous ne l'annonçons pas bien vite il sera en danger. Autant parmi mes rangs qu'avec l'ordre. **

**-Justement ! L'ordre le pense innocent, si vous leur dite, ils voudront vous atteindre à travers lui et il est hors de question que mon maître soit blessé ou tué à cause de votre stupidité ! **_Disait avec colère Lucifer qui semblait grossir de seconde en seconde alors que son corps entourait celui d'Harry en une chaîne protectrice. _

**-Lucifer calme toi ! **_Demanda Harry qui était effrayé par son propre familier. Il se sentit mal, tanguant sur ses jambes alors que son serpent grossissait davantage, laissant filtrer dans l'air de la magie à l'état pur. Il saigna du nez, il porta une main au sang qui s'y écoulait puis se sentant de plus en plus mal, il s'évanouit. »_

Le premier sorcier qui avait réagit à la chute fut Severus, Tom ne pouvait pas s'approcher avec Lucifer mais la terreur des cachots n'avait pas eu peur du serpent, du poison ou de la magie qui filtrait dans l'air, avec un cri désespéré il rattrapa son filleul.

Le potionniste l'allongea à même le sol, ignorant toutes les autres personnes présentes, son filleul était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Le basilic centenaire cessa de grossir et tourna la tête vers son maître. On le sentit surpris puis il siffla le nom de son sorcier avant de s'approcher de lui, la magie qu'il volait au jeune brun retourna petit à petit dans son propriétaire et immédiatement Harry retrouva des couleurs bien que restant inconscient.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps pour faire apparaître une potion énergisante et apaisante qu'il fit doucement couler dans la bouche de l'être cher à son cœur, celui qu'il voyait presque comme un fils.

Harry sembla aller mieux, sa réserve de magie se reconstituait doucement.

**« Harry … mais quelle bêtise ais-je fais ? **_Demanda pour lui-même le responsable de l'état du petit brun. Les deux autres siffleurs dans la pièce s'approchèrent des trois êtres au sol. _

**-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant, vous qui êtes son gardien. **_Le seigneur des ténèbres s'accroupit et pris dans ses bras le corps de sa moitié et se releva. _**Je vous présente toutes mes excuses mais je vous expliquerais le pourquoi de ma décision. **Mangemorts, rentrez chez vous, la fête est finie. »

Ordonna t-il de sa voix de chef. Elle surplombait tous les bruits qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la pièce, même le sortilège qui empêchait les gens de se parler pour cette nuit. Chacun se dépêcha de partir, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur maître alors que ce dernier avait ordonné quelque chose. Narcissa, Lucius et leur fils se rapprochèrent du plus jeune. Le jeune blond semblait très affecté par cette scène mais aussi par son incapacité à réagir. Le mage noir décida qu'ils devaient être les premiers au courant.

« Harry est mon âme sœur, j'ai décidé qu'il serait le prince des ténèbres dès ce soir mais … son familier a empêché mon annonce. Je tenais à ce que vous soyez au moins informé en premier. _Lucius s'en étonna, enfin pas vraiment, il savait que le jeune brun était très puissant mais de là à être un prince des ténèbres ?_

-Mais maître, n'est-il pas un peu trop tôt ? _Severus, lui, bouillait littéralement de colère mais n'en laissa rien paraître tant qu'il n'avait pas d'informations. _

-En effet, il est jeune mais il n'aura aucun rôle dans cette guerre tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt. Je veux juste montrer à l'ordre que j'ai un train d'avance.

-Mais vous êtes malade ! Il est hors de question que mon filleul serve de cette façon ! Seigneur des ténèbres ou pas c'est à moi de le protéger !

\- Severus, calme-toi. Je ne pensais pas dévoiler son identité au public, juste à faire passer le mot que j'avais retrouvé mon âme sœur et que par conséquent j'accroissais ma puissance. _Severus bien qu'il sache le lien puissant qui reliait Harry au mage noir prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, le brun aux yeux rubis le laissa faire, c'était bien la première fois que le potionniste osait le remettre à sa place et il trouvait ça étonnant. _

-Je m'assurerais que vous n'en disiez rien. Harry a suffisamment de soucis comme ça, je refuse qu'il soit mêlé à la guerre si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Je sais comment il est, quand il se découvrira des sentiments pour vous, il va vouloir vous soutenir. Je le laisserais faire, mais si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, seigneur des ténèbres ou pas, c'est vous qui allez souffrir. _Même Lucius parut soufflé par cette déclaration, Severus qui faisait preuve d'un courage digne de Griffondor ! _

-Je te fais confiance pour ça Severus. _La terreur des cachots commença à partir, dans son fameux déploiement de cape majestueux quand son maître l'arrêta. _Que personne ne dise à Harry que je suis son âme sœur. Je reviendrais demain, pour le voir. Si toutefois ça ne te dérange pas Lucius ?

-Bien sûr que non maître. »

Aussitôt dit, Severus alla border son filleul qui dormait profondément, Lucifer était enroulé autour du petit brun, semblant regretter son action compulsive et idiote de plus tôt. Il avait emprunté de la magie à son maître mais cela avait été dangereux, il en avait trop pris dans le but d'effrayer chaque membre présent cependant ça avait été une action trop prenante en magie et Harry s'était senti vidé et s'était évanoui. Heureusement que le potionniste avait crié sinon Lucifer ne s'en serait peut être jamais rendu compte de son acte, seulement obsédé par sa colère envers le lord noir qui voulait mettre en danger Harry, certes il savait que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux mais Harry était trop jeune, le serpent voulait conserver son innocence le plus longtemps possible.

**Remerciements. **

Boarcas : Je suis agréablement surprise que quelqu'un d'étranger à la langue française me lise ^^ Surtout le courage dont tu as fait preuve ~ sinon, non ne t'en fais pas pour les remarques je les accepte très bien donc certaines fois, la fascination et la non connaissance de quelque chose font que cette dite chose est plus intrigante. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Enfin bref, merci de me lire ~

Marie : Non, Voldemort n'est pas attiré par Harry seulement pour sa puissance. Ça fait un peu … fleur bleue mais le lien qui les unit est bien plus fort que « Je t'aime parce que tu es fort », je veux dire, Harry aurait pu être un crapaud que Voldemort l'aurait trouvé magnifique, grâce au lien qui les unit. Enfin voilà voilà merci de me lire :3

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité ^^ à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	20. Chapter 20

La nuit se passa paisiblement pour le jeune brun, il dormait profondément, le visage parfaitement détendu et son familier ne s'était pas rendormi pour son hibernation, il éprouvait une telle culpabilité qu'il s'était installé sur la couverture du jeune homme et n'avait pas bougé.

Le familier du lord noir sous forme humaine était entré quand Severus avait quitté la pièce. Elle avait retrouvé sa forme animale et s'était installé sur la table de chevet après un regard méfiant vers Lucifer. Elle n'osait pas parler au plus vieux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on s'opposait à cette légende vivante. C'est pourtant Lucifer qui siffla en premier.

**« Vous seriez mieux près du feu, ou sur cette couverture. Il fait froid. **_Enroulée sur elle-même, elle releva la tête vers l'autre serpent. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans le regard émeraude qui lui faisait face._

**-Je suis bien ici. Ne vous en faite pas … vous êtes en colère n'est ce pas ? **

**-Contre moi-même vous voulez dire, je n'ai pas assez réfléchis, dès que j'ai entendu ce lord dire que mon maître deviendrait sous peu le prince des ténèbres, j'ai agis cruellement et sans réflexion. Surtout devant une femelle comme vous. J'ai du vous faire peur ? **

**-Je n'ai peur de rien, malgré mon jeune âge ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire peur ! **_Elle frissonnait sous le froid mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'obéir au plus vieux. Lucifer riait sous cette phrase. _

**-Vous êtes puissante mais contre le froid nous sommes tous identiques, venez donc. Ce n'est pas Harry qui vous en empêchera. **

**-Et vous alors ? **

**-Je peux bien partager quelque chaleur avec vous. N'ayez pas peur. **_Encore méfiante, Nagini s'approcha néanmoins, sous sa forme miniature elle était plus longue que Lucifer mais ce n'était que temporaire, elle en était sûre. Elle se plaça à quelques centimètres de son congénère, évitant de le toucher. Il avait bien raison sur un point, il faisait bien plus chaud ici. Le corps du petit Harry produisait de la chaleur du tout le lit, avec bien sûr le sort de réchauffe qu'avait lancé le potionniste avant de partir. _

**-Vous m'en voulez ? **

**-C'est à moi que j'en veux. Je vous ai mise en danger, ainsi que mon maître. C'est un comportement qu'un familier ne devrait pas adopter.**

**-Mais vous ne pensiez qu'à le protéger ! **

**-C'est exact, mais mon maître est jeune et sa magie est encore quelque peu faiblarde, je n'aurais pas du le lui en voler comme ça. **_Un mouvement dans le lit voisin à Harry attira leur attention, Draco changeait de position. _**D'autant que nous, les basilics, sommes rares. Je ne suis pas important mais causer la perte d'un des miens m'aurait sans doute très affecté. **

**-Nous sommes autant importants l'un que l'autre, vous êtes le grand Lucifer ! **_Le nommé posa la tête sur la couverture, ramenant son corps en une boule. _

**-Certes je suis le grand Lucifer, on conte ma légende à chaque petit qui naît. Mais cessez de me voir ainsi, votre maître utilise la même méthode pour Harry. Alors voyez en moi qu'un basilic comme les autres et non pas seulement celui qui a terrassé des centaines de sorciers. D'ailleurs, quel est votre nom ? **

**-Nagini.**

**-C'est un noble nom. Mon premier maître avait une amie de ce nom, elle était très fière mais gentille. Peut-être que toutes les Nagini sont ainsi ?**

**-Et Lucifer ? **

**-Mon nom me vient de ma mère. **

**-Votre mère ? **

**-Oui, contrairement à toutes les légendes, je ne suis pas né fort. J'étais même le plus faible de toute la couvée. Ma mère a insisté pour attendre quelques jours de plus ma naissance, elle m'a dit que de la magie s'était échappée de mon œuf, c'était lumineux et agréable alors elle m'a nommé Lucifer. **

**-Vous étiez le plus faible de votre couvée … je l'ignorais. **

**-Parce que les légendes sont mieux avec un héros puissant dès sa naissance n'est ce pas ? **_Nagini se contenta d'hocher la tête. _**On ne naît pas puissance, on le devient. Certes ton maître comme le mien sont nés plus puissants que la normale mais si l'on est motivé … on peut devenir puissant. Te souviens-tu de l'ennemi de ton maître ? **

**-Un certain Albus Dumbledore. **

**-En effet, cet homme aujourd'hui puissant et influent … a été faible, très faible. Pour atteindre le niveau de mon premier maître il lui a fallut près de 70 ans … encore aujourd'hui il n'arriverait pas à le vaincre, il a vaincu mon ami par la trahison et la sournoiserie. J'étais naïf à l'époque c'est pourquoi je me suis juré de ne plus faire confiance aux humains, j'ai su même qu'entre eux, ils pouvaient faire preuve de cruauté. **

**-C'est pour cette raison qui vous a poussé à refuser Tom ? **

**-Effectivement, mais quand j'ai vu ce jeune enfant … mon cœur a su aimer de nouveau, surtout avec notre petit cocon, avec ses amis, sa famille qu'il s'est composée … **

**-Et à présent, vous feriez de nouveau confiance à un étranger ? Accepteriez-vous mon maître ? **

**-Je l'accepterais pour mon maître et pour vous. **_Nagini se vit surprise un moment. _

**-Moi ? **

**-Vous êtes d'une rare compagnie et vous êtes de la même espèce que moi, je me fais un devoir de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus puissante. **

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, mon maître s'en charge déjà. **

**-Et bien, faite moi le plaisir d'être votre protecteur reptilien et non pas humain. »**

Ils cessèrent de communiquer pour tout le reste de la nuit. Lucifer continua de veiller sur son jeune maître alors que Nagini s'endormit paisiblement, bercée par le silence et les respirations des deux jeunes garçons présents dans la pièce.

Le lendemain arriva vite, Harry encore épuisé ne se leva pas alors que Draco se réveilla dans la matinée. Severus l'avait prévenu que son meilleur ami avait besoin de repos car même si son serpent lui avait rendu sa magie, il en restait épuisé et resterait sans doute endormi jusqu'en début d'après midi. Pendant la nuit, le jeune brun avait bougé et s'était roulé en boule sous sa couette, Nagini en avait profité pour se coucher près de son ventre, se régalant de sa chaleur alors que d'autres serpents la rejoignirent. Ils ne parlèrent pas et se contentèrent d se coucher près d'elle, même Lucifer vint vers elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé un tel bien être s'était pour son premier hiver, où elle et le reste de ses frères et sœurs étaient restés ensemble pour affronter le froid dans un terrier. Ils s'étaient tous enroulés les uns aux autres pour mieux se réchauffer et c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient surmonté cette première épreuve de la vie. Surtout avec sa taille actuelle et celle de tous les autres serpents qui étaient venus près du jeune homme, elle s'était retrouvée comme en enfance.

En début d'après midi, c'est comme ça que le seigneur des ténèbres trouvé le plus jeune.

Une masse immobile se tenait sous la grosse couverture et respirait paisiblement, il ne voyait pas le plus jeune mais il trouvait la situation très drôle, cela lui rappelait les moments où Nagini venait dormir avec lui et qu'elle restait sous la couverture, tout enroulée autour de lui car elle ne supportait pas le froid.

Le mage noir leva sa grande main pâle et abaissa doucement le tissu qui recouvrait sa moitié.

Ce dernier grimaça dans son sommeil mais ne se leva pas pour autant, il resta immobile, Tom s'amusa à descendre le tissu davantage, s'arrêtant à son ventre, des serpents étaient enroulés tout autour de lui, profitant de cette chaleur humaine. Il eut un sourire attendri devant la scène, certes les serpents n'étaient pas les êtres les plus adorables au monde mais la scène dégageait une telle pureté que le lord n'eut d'autre réaction que de sourire.

Lucifer, éveillé, se redressa et lui adressa un sifflement.

**« Il est dur au réveil, j'utiliserais une autre méthode si j'étais vous. **_Le lord ressentit sur le regard qu'il posait sur le jeune homme de la tendresse et de l'affection. Le jeune avait un visage parfaitement détendu et le lord eut un sourire narquois. _**»**

La couverture finit par rejoindre le sol et le corps du jeune homme se dévoila à lui. Il était seulement habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un boxer noir. Sa peau pâle était sans défaut, et surtout ses jambes si graciles ! Le lord savait à présent pourquoi il pouvait comparer Harry à la princesse Blanche neige.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses réflexions, les serpents s'éveillèrent en premiers, quelque peu déconcertés de se faire réveillés ils allèrent rejoindre le feu pour avoir davantage de chaleur.

Cependant Harry dormait toujours, il frissonna dans son sommeil mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, les referma tout de suite avec l'agression du soleil et se mit en quête du tissu si salvateur qui le recouvrait durant la nuit. Il grogna quand il ne le sentit pas et grommela dans la langue des serpents un « Foutu soleil ». D'habitude c'était Lucifer qui le répondait mais il reconnut tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui.

« On ne peut rien faire contre le soleil. »

Parce que Lucifer ne parlait tout simplement pas la langue des humains. Et surtout, ce n'était pas la voix de Draco, pas celle de Lucius non plus, encore moins celle de Narcissa et Severus lui aurait sûrement sorti autre chose. Mais il ne rêvait plus, alors comment diable pouvait il entendre la voix de Voldemort ?

Il fallait avouer qu'en plus d'être difficile au réveil, Harry était long en réflexion … très long. Et il ne comprit pas tout de suite comment diable il pouvait entendre la voix de l'énervant seigneur des ténèbres dans sa chambre.

Il tourna simplement la tête en direction de la voix.

Et se figea en constatant que le mage noir le plus connu d'Angleterre était là, le regardant avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il était encore à moitié nu, décoiffé, et sans lunette. Cette fois, son cerveau démarra au quart de tour et il sauta de son lit pour se mettre debout laissant le lit être un obstacle entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres. Il remarqua que sur le dit lit, Lucifer le regardait, semble t-il moqueur ainsi qu'un autre serpent qu'il croyait avoir déjà vu quelque part, surtout ses yeux dorés comme la femme siffleuse de la vielle. Harry resta un moment immobile, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant, il cherchait quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouvait rien.

« Tu parle le fourchelangue d'aussi bonne heure ? _Demanda le lord noir tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa moitié qui rougit. _

-L'habitude, je parle souvent en fourchelangue, parfois je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

**-Et un jour ça te portera préjudice. **

**-Je sais Lucifer ! Tu me l'as souvent répété !**

**-Alors que ça rentre dans sa petite tête, futur maître du monde. **_Harry grogna dans sa barbe alors que le lord ne rit à cette remarque. _

-Futur maître du monde ?

-Dumbledore avait mit cette épreuve pour la pierre philosophale, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il fallait faire mais je me suis vu dominer le monde. Ça c'était géant ! »

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ton enthousiasme de montrer qu'il serait le meilleur reprenant le dessus, Harry parla comme l'enfant qu'il était de ses projets. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il avait, mis à part le vieux barbu accro aux bonbons aux citrons, son plus grand rival face à lui.

« Avec la pierre philosophale j'ai pu m'ouvrir trois comptes, avec Lucius je vais vite m'enrichir, à mes 14 ans je demande l'émancipation et dès lors je pourrais participer un peu à la politique, si je suis riche les gens m'écouteront … je vais continuer mes études à Poudlard et grâce à l'argent que j'aurais et le fait que je sois majeur, je pourrais déménager d'ici.

-Que de beaux projets, mais qu'en est-il de la guerre ?

-Et bien … je sais pas

-C'est pourtant un point bien important, futur lord Potter. »

Harry lui sourit puis alla à sa malle, il l'ouvrit et en sortit la fameuse pierre rouge qu'il pouvait remercier pour sa nouvelle richesse.

« Ceci. _Dit-il en tendant la pierre vers le lord noir. _Est comme un pacte de non agression.

-Je préférais avoir ton aide.

-Mon aide ?

-Comme tu as du le comprendre hier avec Lucifer et Nagini. _Le mage noir fit le tour du lit et se plaça devant le jeune brun. _Quelqu'un est mon âme sœur. Et c'est toi Harry. Je veux que tu deviennes mon prince et qu'ensemble nous changions l'Angleterre. »

Le jeune brun resta un moment interdit, considérant le visage de son vis-à-vis avec un étonnement visible alors qu'il assimilait ces faits, lui l'âme sœur de Voldemort ? Et qui en plus lui demandait son aide ? Il rougit puis bégaya.

« C'est que-que j'avais d'autres projets et puis je-je dois continuer à aller à Poudlard … _Le mage noir eut un mouvement qui le surpris lui-même, il posa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune. _

-Je ne suis pas venu te forcer. En tant qu'enfant je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si lorsque tu seras plus grand et plus fort tu veux bien m'aider, ce serait une aide précieuse. _Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de couleur noir. _C'est ton cadeau, je devais te l'offrir hier mais les événements m'ont un peu empêché. Je dois partir à présent, merci pour la pierre. Je reviendrais vite te voir. »

Il laissa la pierre dans la main du jeune garçon, chose qui étonna le plus jeune qui bégaya après lui.

« Vous-vous n'avez pas besoin de la pierre ?

-Tant que je t'aurais, je vivrais éternellement. »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui alors que Nagini sortait devant lui. Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors lui et Voldemort ? Ce qui expliquait les rêves mais … son destin était donc déjà écrit ? Il ne pourrait connaître l'amour que dans ses bras ?

Il baissa le regard sur l'écrin dans sa main, il pouvait encore sentir la main chaude du lord sur sa joue, il pouvait encore voir son sourire moqueur devant lui alors qu'il peinait à se réveiller et son encouragement quand le plus jeune lui avait expliqué son projet.

Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le coffret. Un magnifique collier s'offrit à sa vue. Il était en or avec des émeraudes qui formaient la lettre S avec aussi une forme de serpent. Le collier était magnifique et Harry le saisit délicatement. Il y avait une lettre juste en dessous, déposant le bijou sur le lit il prit la lettre pour la lire.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je t'offre ce présent avec toute mon amitié, il s'agit du médaillon qui a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. J'espère qu'il te plait. _

_A bientôt, Tom._

La signature sobre et sans grand « Lord Voldemort » ou « Seigneur des ténèbres » apporta un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune brun. Sa moitié voulait se rapprocher de lui en étant Tom, et simplement Tom et non pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le collier représentait pour Harry un énorme cadeau, certes il avait eu dans sa vie, plein de cadeaux magnifiques mais le bijou appartenait à Tom et maintenant il était sien. C'était un privilège que de se trouver en possession du bijou de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Il se leva, alla se doucher et se mit devant le miroir pour pouvoir s'attacher son nouveau bien, il passa presque cinq minutes à admirer le bijou sur sa peau tellement il le trouvait beau et agréable à regarder. D'autant que les émeraudes renvoyaient à son regard.

Noooo Aime : J'espère répondre à ta question dans ce chapitre, Nagini était juste transformée en humaine, elle n'est en aucun cas humaine ! C'est un serpent point mais pour cette soirée elle était humaine. Et oui Severus est protecteur, que ce soit contre Tom ou n'importe qui, il tient à Harry comme s'il était son fils et un seigneur des ténèbres ne lui ferait pas peur s'il devait protégé notre sorcier aux yeux émeraude préféré ^^

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité :3 surtout de me lire encore, je suis au 20ème chapitre, c'est quand même incroyable que j'ai écrit aussi vite et autant ! Je suis impressionnée de moi-même.

J'ai décidé de fêter ça alors si quelqu'un a un petit défi à me proposer, genre une anecdote que je devrais insérer dans le prochain chapitre ou une liste de mots ^^ c'est à vous de choisir tant que cela colle avec l'histoire !

C'est pas tous les jours qu'on écrit 20 chapitres ! *^* Champagne XD


	21. Chapter 21

Les mots que l'on m'a proposés seront tous placés ^^

Citron _ Rouge_ Caleçon _ Bougre d'andouille poilue (je ne mettrais qu'andouille poilue pour la continuité du texte, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas) _ sexe _ tomate _ nue _ méchant _ casserole _ bougie_ des cheveux blancs.

Harry s'habilla sobrement, il était presqu'une heure mais les Malfoy déjeunaient toujours plus tard qu'à leur habitude le lendemain du bal, pour laisser à chacun un répit en plus suite à la soirée de la vieille.

Contrairement à son habitude de zombie, le petit brun descendit à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier en marbre des blonds, on entendit pendant un moment sa course dans le silence de l'énorme manoir et les propriétaires des lieux tournèrent immédiatement la tête à son arrivée, il était rare de le voir aussi actif même à cette heure tardive du matin. Ils étaient tous les trois attablés et Draco semblait attendre son arrivée avec impatience, chez les Malfoy on ouvrait les cadeaux après le déjeuner. Harry soupçonnait quelques traditions sadiques et tordues envers les pauvres enfants qui ne supportaient pas encore le goût amer du citron, comme lui d'ailleurs.

Il marcha vers sa place habituelle sous le regard des blonds qui lui sourirent.

« Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir. _Il s'assit et salua d'un signe de tête toutes les personnes présentes. _

-Ta magie ?

-Comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Lucius, curieux demanda. _

-Et votre discussion ? Que ce soit hier ou ce matin, je veux tout savoir.

-Curieux. _Narcissa rit à cette insulte vers son mari alors que tous commencèrent à manger. Draco ne parlait pas, sans doute trop impatient pour ses cadeaux, il se contentait de manger rapidement. _

_-_Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et surtout pourquoi ton basilic s'est emporté ainsi.

-Lucifer s'est énervé … le lord a dit quelque chose à mon propos et il n'a pas supporté.

-Quoi donc ? _Harry sentit ses joues chauffées mais décida d'être sincère avec les gens qui l'accueillaient. _

-Il a dit que … j'étais son âme sœur. _Il ressemblait décidément à une tomate avec ses joues toutes rouges, Draco se tourna vers lui. _

-Harry a un amoureux ! Harry a un amoureux !

-Non Draco ! On-on n'est même pas amis d'abord ! _Narcissa gloussa. _

-Mais voyons mon cher Harry, âme sœur ça veut dire que c'est vraiment ton amoureux. _Harry sursauta et rougit plus qu'il n'était possible._

-Non, vous vous faites des idées !

-Et c'est le pourquoi de ce joli collier ? _Répliqua Draco._

-C'est un présent qu'il m'a fait pour noël, juste un cadeau et rien de plus.

-Je trouve qu'il est joli.

-Même s'il m'aurait donné une casserole, ça aurait été sympa de penser à moi. _Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. »_

Chacun des blonds se regarda avec un regard entendu, Harry parlait comme quelqu'un de tendre, et il était évident que cette tendresse était destinée au lord. Les deux plus jeunes finirent par engloutir leurs déjeuners avant de se lever d'un accord commun et se diriger vers l'arbre décoré de noël. Ils se sourient puis chacun sortit le cadeau qui était destiné pour son presque frère de sous l'amas de cadeaux.

Harry se concentra sur la réaction de Draco quand le ruban qui retenait la boite tomba. Son collier trônait fièrement dans de la soie. Le blond eut un grand sourire en contemplant le collier. Il était beaucoup plus beau que ce qu'Harry aurait pu lui offrir plus tôt.

« Il est fait de la dent que je t'avais demandé de me rendre.

-Il est beau, mets le moi. _Le brun s'exécuta et dès que le serpent eut touché la peau du blond un filament de magie pure en sortit pour venir se poser sur le cou du jeune Malfoy, ce dernier frissonna puis tout disparut. Harry lui sourit alors qu'encore déboussolé il demanda. _Que ce que c'était ?

-C'est un traducteur. **Salut Draco. **_Dit le brun avec des sifflements. Draco eut des étoiles dans les yeux tant il était impressionné. _

-Je comprends le fourchelangue ?

-C'est ça. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas assez puissant donc tu ne pourras comprendre qu'une centaine de mots et tu ne pourras pas parler le fourchelangue, malheureusement. _Finit-il avec une grimace, un peu déçu de lui-même. _

-C'est un super cadeau merci Harry ! _Draco l'attrapa dans ses bras pour un câlin. _

**-De rien Draco.**

-C'est vraiment bizarre de pouvoir te comprendre quand tu parle fourchelangue.

-Mais c'est cool, on pourra avoir des dialogues secrets. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers pouffèrent de rire quant à ce que ce secret pour leur apporter. Pour Draco, comprendre le fourchelangue était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quand il voyait parler Harry parlé à ses serpents il avait toujours éprouvé un sentiment de fascination.

Il lui tendit son paquet qui ne laissait aucune erreur sur ce qu'il contenait. Un balai ! Harry se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour pouvoir contempler l'objet qu'ils avaient posé au sol et qu'ils observaient en silence, puis ils se sourirent avant de se sauter à nouveau dans les bras.

« Un nimbus 2000 ! Draco il est génial !

-Je sais, j'en ai un aussi. Comme ça on pourra jouer ensemble et puis ce balai sera dix fois mieux que celui de l'école, si jamais tu peux jouer cette année.

-Ouais ! _Ils se firent interrompre par la présence d'une terreur des cachots bien connue qui n'avait pas pu voir son filleul durant la matinée, derrière lui se tenait le couple de blonds._

-Severus ! »

Le jeune brun délaissa son meilleur ami et son nouveau balai pour aussitôt sauter dans les bras de son parrain, tout sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi bonhomme ! _Ils restèrent un moment à se tenir dans les bras. _Alors ça va mieux depuis hier ? Se faire prendre de la magie comme ça n'est jamais bon, Lucifer a été brutal.

-Non ça va, je vais bien. Regarde. _Il lui montra fièrement son nouveau collier. _

-Qui te l'a offert ?

-Le lord, ton cadeau est là, tu viens ? »

Alors que Severus allait s'asseoir, suivit de Lucius et de Narcissa pour l'échange de cadeaux, Harry fouilla sous les cadeaux pour retrouver tous les cadeaux qu'il avait mis sous le sapin. Les bras chargés de paquet de différentes tailles il s'approcha de chacun des sorciers présents. Draco le suivait.

Il tendit son cadeau à Severus, une petite boite, une plus grosse boite pour Lucius et un paquet pour Narcissa.

Severus fut agréablement surpris de découvrir toutes sortes de fioles étiquetées en divers noms, ça allait à du venin de basilic, à d'autres venins, mais aussi d'autres ingrédients difficiles à trouver. Il fit signe à son filleul d'approcher.

« Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? Ce sont des produits très rares, notamment les poils de centaures, je doute que tu ais pu tuer une de ces créatures. _Harry éclata de rire puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où le potionniste avait pris place, avant de se faire happer par deux bras puissants, la chauve souris le posant sur ses genoux. Elle était heureuse, son filleul avait trouvé le cadeau idéal et jamais il n'aurait pu trouver de poil de centaure sauf au marché noir. _

-Lucifer et les autres m'ont aidé. En fait c'est un peu compliqué mais on est parti là où Lucifer est né. C'était magnifique et comme il était connu pour être le maître des lieux, j'ai pu prélever des poils à un centaure, ils ont vraiment un caractère trempé. Pour ce qui est des venins, j'ai demandé aux serpents. »

Alors que le petit brun continuait son récit, il avait en effet pris toute une journée loin du manoir pour retrouver la forêt d'où venait son familier. Il ne savait pas le nom du lieu mais c'était d'une telle beauté qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de demander où il était. L'homme n'avait que rarement foulé le lieu, on pouvait le voir avec quelques arbres qui étaient tombés, Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait des hommes qui étaient venus chercher Lucifer quelques décennies plus tôt.

Lucius découvrit son cadeau, précieusement emballé dans un tissu soyeux, une canne de couleur noire ébène avec un pommeau tout en argent représentant un serpent était là pour lui. Il tomba des nues quand il vit la magnificence de l'objet, certes diverses cannes étaient toutes belles mais même si Harry l'avait acheté quelque part, sans doute à bas prix, au vu de ses comptes, il avait prit soin de métamorphoser l'objet en ce qu'il tenait sur les genoux. La canne transpirait la puissance et la richesse, et bien sûr le brun avait choisi un objet que le blond affectionnait particulièrement surtout pour sortir. Montrer à tous que l'on était un Malfoy se faisait avec soin et surtout avec des objets appropriés et malgré son nombre impressionnant de cannes, Lucius se dit que celle-ci allait devenir officiellement sa préférée. Un petit mot se trouvait là et l'informait que le cadeau était de la part du brun et de son fils, jamais cela n'aurait pu lui faire autant plaisir. Son fils avait sans doute aidé à la conception de l'objet, comme Narcissa, il avait très bon goût et savait ce qui s'alliait.

En fait, chaque cadeau avait été préparé par les enfants, Harry avait offert les ingrédients et Draco un livre de potion très couteux. Le brun avait métamorphosé l'objet et le blond avait décidé de comment il serait.

Narcissa elle, découvrait son cadeau, les larmes aux yeux. Chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page de la joie toujours plus grande fleurissait en son cœur.

Les enfants avaient choisis de lui offrir un album photo, un choix simple mais qui se révélait efficace au vu de sa réaction.

Son mari se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, déposant sa canne, choqué de voir une telle réaction sur le visage de sa femme. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eut cette réaction, c'était quand Draco et Harry jouaient ensembles. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir alors que sa femme relevait des yeux larmoyants vers elle. Il eut un sourire tendre alors qu'il voyait la photo sur laquelle s'était arrêtée Narcissa.

Le blond comprenait mieux pourquoi les enfants s'étaient intéressés aux photos rangées dans n'importe quel sens dans le vieux grimoire des Malfoy. Leur famille n'était pas très « souvenir » mais Narcissa avait toujours été quelqu'un de tendre et de passionné qui aimait contempler les photos, même si les images étaient dans un désordre total, ensemble ils passaient leurs soirées à contempler les photos dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

Mais les deux plus jeunes sorciers avaient pris soin de regarder toutes les dates et avaient triés chaque photo pour qu'un ordre chronologique apparaisse.

La blonde s'était arrêté devant une photo de Bellatrix, sa sœur, tenant dans ses bras un Draco encore bébé.

Narcissa regarda son enfant qui justement attendait sa réaction, elle lui sourit puis proposa à Lucius de s'asseoir afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux, elle n'aurait bien sûr jamais eut cette réaction en public. Draco prit place sur l'accoudoir alors que sa mère pointait du doigt Bellatrix.

« C'est ma sœur, et ta marraine, tu devais avoir quatre mois. _Draco avait bien sûr entendu parler de sa marraine qui avait été arrêté avec son mari pour avoir soutenu le lord noir. Mais il l'avait presque oublié sans ces photos, Severus était comme un parrain de substitution qui ne faisait aucune préférence entre lui et Harry mais il était vrai que contrairement aux deux bruns, ils n'avaient aucun lien magique. _

-Tu crois que je la reverrais bientôt ?

-Je l'espère mon ange. Et si tu allais ouvrir tes cadeaux avec Harry ? »

Narcissa s'appuya contre son mari, la tête sur son épaule. Severus se pencha vers eux, tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants.

« Parler de Bellatrix est encore dur n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je me dis qu'elle sortira bientôt. Par les voies légales ou non, elle aimait trop Draco pour nous laisser tomber.

-Je comprends tout à fait. »

Les deux petits sorciers allant à Poudlard étaient quant à eux sceptiques. Le premier cadeau qui avait titillé leur curiosité était une simple enveloppe à leurs deux noms. Il n'était pas rare que les deux meilleurs amis partagent un cadeau mais une simple enveloppe ? Ils se regardèrent, hésitant quand Draco ouvrit l'enveloppe. L'héritier des Malfoy en sortit deux bouts de papier qui provoqua un cri de surprise chez les deux jeunes.

Deux tickets pour un match de quiddich pour la coupe européenne. Ils sautèrent de joie surtout en voyant les noms des deux équipes, l'équipe de Bulgarie et celle de l'Irlande ! Vautours de Vratsa et Crécerelles de Kenmare ! Les deux enfants se levèrent et commencèrent à chanter leur joie. Le quiddich était après tout leur sport préféré et Harry commencerait peut être à le pratiquer. Le cadeau était de la part de Lucius et ce dernier retint un sourire narquois à la réaction des deux enfants. Il se leva et posant une main affectueuse sur leurs deux têtes déclara.

« Messieurs, bien que votre joie soit immense quant à assister à ce match, je vous propose d'ouvrir vos autres cadeaux ou certaines pourraient se sentir vexer. »

Cette blague attira les rires de tous les sorciers présents, si Lucius Malfoy était réputé pour sa froideur hors de sa demeure, il était un homme chaleureux chez lui. Les deux enfants ne perdirent pas de temps et ouvrirent le cadeau de Narcissa.

Il s'agissait d'un dragon miniature. Celui de Draco était noir aux yeux verts et posait fièrement devant son nouveau propriétaire. Il avait de petites cornes sur la tête et ses écailles étincelaient d'un reflet bleuté.

Celui d'Harry était d'un blanc le plus pur, avec des yeux bleus froids et glacials. Le sien était plus mince et plus doux que celui de Draco qui semblait brutal. Le petit dragon du brun laissa un petit cri s'échappé de sa bouche. Narcissa prit la parole.

« Ce sont des dragons magiques, enfin des objets. Ils s'attachent à leurs maîtres mais ne grandissent pas plus que ça, ils peuvent redevenir de simples statues avec un sort.

-Il est magnifique Narcissa …

-Merci maman ! »

Draco fit à sa mère un bisou sur la joue alors qu'Harry se contenta d'un grand sourire et d'un remerciement direct. Le dernier cadeau qui restait du celui de Severus. Harry attrapa le paquet et le soupesa, espérant secrètement savoir ce que cela pouvait être avant de l'ouvrir. Il défit finalement le ruban et des pierres de couleur blanche se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. Le brun aux yeux émeraude se tourna vers son parrain, ne comprenant pas le cadeau quand la chauve souris prit la parole.

« Ce sont des cristaux qui facilitent l'apprentissage de sort, je les avais personnellement utilisé pour l'occlumentie. C'est ça qui me rend si doué. Les cristaux font en sorte d'abréger ton temps d'apprentissage de manière considérable. C'est pour ça que j'ai un niveau fort en occlumentie alors que je ne l'ai étudié que deux ans.

-Merci Severus. »

Littéralement, on pouvait voir de petites étoiles dans les yeux d'Harry. L'un comme l'autre ils avaient compris que l'autre ne voudrait pas de cadeaux inutiles et sentimentaux mais bien de cadeaux utiles qui pourraient l'améliorer dans un domaine.

De toute manière, au vu de sa jeunesse le jeune brun avait besoin de s'améliorer dans tous les domaines avant de réellement savoir où aller.

C'était un moyen pour eux de se protéger en quelque sorte, si au début Severus n'avait pas su offrir de cadeaux pour son filleul, lui offrant des cadeaux étranges voir inutiles il avait vite vu qu'Harry savait profiter d'un tel cadeau.

Les pierres qui lui avaient offertes étaient vraiment rares et il savait que son filleul allait en faire bonne usage.

Ils se comprenaient tous les deux et ne faisaient pas vraiment dans la sentimentalité sauf si l'autre en avait vraiment besoin et surtout que le plus jeune habitait chez les Malfoy, Severus savait que son filleul avait besoin de lui, aussi il proposa au plus jeune de venir passer quelques semaines chez lui, juste après le match de quiddich.

Harry se dépêcha d'accepter, heureux avant que Draco ne lui propose un match de quiddich. Les deux enfants se mirent à courir pour atteindre l'immense jardin des blonds, Harry tenant son balai dans une main.

Ils jouèrent un moment, tout se passa bien pendant trois jours. Puis arriva le match de quiddich.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, les deux jeunes sorciers étaient joyeux de la perspective d'assister à un premier match et ils s'étaient habillés à soutenir l'équipe de Bulgarie. Même si l'Irlande avait plus de chance de gagner, après tout ils étaient presque champions du monde, les enfants avaient décidés de supporter l'équipe des vautours.

Ils étaient prêts et n'attendaient plus que deux personnes, leur cher Severus et leur cher Lucius. Les deux hommes venant bien sûr pour accompagner les plus jeunes, Narcissa avait refusé de venir, le quiddich n'étant pas son sport de prédilection.

Comme d'habitude depuis qu'il avait reçu son collier, Harry faisait en sorte qu'il soit brillant et bien visible chose qui lui avait attirés bon nombres de moqueries de sa famille. Encore un peu et ils lui auraient proposé d'invité le lord pour un dîner à la lueur des bougies, chose à laquelle le brun leur avait répliqué qu'ils étaient méchants de se moquer de lui de cette manière.

Finalement, s'équipant de sa nouvelle canne, Lucius et les trois autres supporters de la Bulgarie, transplanèrent directement au stade. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de personnes et immédiatement, les quatre membres de la « famille » se composa un masque froid et hautain, surtout hautain pour les deux blonds.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers leur loge, seuls Harry et Draco montraient leur soutien à la Bulgarie avec leurs chapeaux et leurs maquillages. Ils étaient tout de même nobles mais leurs yeux pétillaient de joie. On prit leur ticket et quelqu'un les mena à l'escalier conduisant à leur loge, ils croisèrent malheureusement cinq personnes bien connues. Lucius leur adressa un regard glacial, à congeler l'eau sur place. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas frapper le célèbre auror James Potter.

Il y avait face à eux, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ainsi que David Potter, le cher frère du petit brun aux yeux émeraude. Ils supportaient l'équipe d'Irlande, chose qui sur le coup n'étonnait pas Harry. Il détourna le regard tout en prenant dans sa main la cape de son parrain. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il détestait sa famille à présent, pour noël il n'avait eu aucun mot, aucun cadeau pour lui souhaiter une joyeuse fête alors que la fête chez les Potter n'avait pas été annulée.

Le petit brun s'était senti très blessé à ce constat. Surtout que cette fête était surtout l'occasion de se retrouver en famille.

« Tiens voilà les affreux serpents. _Débuta James Potter alors qu'aucun des verts et argents n'avaient commencé à parler. Sentant le désarroi de son meilleur ami, Draco se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. _

-J'ai cru entendre quelque chose mon bon Severus, je crains devenir sourd.

-C'est seulement les mouches mon ami. Si nous nous éternisons dans le couloir des plus démunis il est évident que nous en entendrons encore.

-Ne nous ignorez pas bande de reptiles sans cœur ! _Réplica Sirius. _Surtout toi Seniverlus ! Tu es indigne d'être un parrain, regarde toi, menez ton filleul au chemin des ténèbres, que c'est pitoyable. _Si la haine de Sirius avait toujours été forte envers Severus, il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son parrain. Harry prit la parole froidement, comme tout bon apprenti seigneur des ténèbres. _

-écoute stupide andouille poilue, je comprendrais que tu m'insulte moi, moi qui ait rendu sourd et muet David pendant une semaine, mais que tu parle à ma famille ainsi je ne me le permettrais pas. _Severus, tout comme Lucius, se sentirent touchés des paroles du plus jeune. C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait ça, il disait habituellement que sa famille était les Potter, Sirius et Remus et que les blonds n'étaient que ses amis, mais en disant cela, il rayait les Potter de cette catégorie. _Le rôle d'un parrain est avant tout de guider son filleul et à part guider le tien vers le chemin de l'idiotie et de la stupidité tu ne fais rien d'autre. Alors vous, tous les quatre, ne venez plus jamais me parler. »

Sur ce ton froid et distant, Harry leur tourna le dos, et avec une démarche fière et hautaine, alla s'asseoir à sa place bien vite suivit de Draco puis de Severus. Lucius resta un moment en souriant cruellement aux Maraudeurs et au jumeau d'Harry.

« J'espère que cela est clair, si toutefois vous vouliez vous excusez, envoyez un hibou à mon adresse. Peut être que moi et le seigneur des ténèbres avons été facile à trahir James, mais peut être pas ton propre fils. Il n'est pas trop tard. »

Sur ses sages paroles, il tourna lui aussi le dos aux personnes choquées que laissait derrière lui Harry pour aller s'asseoir dans la loge qui leur était réservée.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Harry fut boudeur jusqu'au début du match, il oublia alors tout ce qui venait de se passer pour s'amuser. Et bien sûr l'équipe de Bulgarie fut victorieuse.

Le reste des vacances tout comme l'année passa vite pour les deux élèves de Poudlard. A peine eurent-ils fait attention qu'ils étaient en deuxième année. Pour eux, l'année avait passée vite et sans vraiment de soucis. Quirell avait continué à enseigner pour le reste de l'année avant de se faire rappeler pour Voldemort en fin d'année. Donc ils auraient un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry avait fait une grande découverte et il en avait bien profité, avec Draco ils avaient découvert que les barques qui servaient pour le trajet du train au château étaient garder proches de la cabane d'Hagrid, autant dire que chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ils piquaient une barque. Le meilleur pour eux, était de rendre le fond de la barque invisible, cela leur permettait de contempler le fond du lac sans crainte. Après tout ils étaient des Serpentards et ils affectionnaient la beauté du lac qui bordait Poudlard.

David tout comme les autres Griffondors, leur vouaient toujours une haine féroce et ils se comportaient toujours comme de sales arrogants imbéciles. Harry avait appris à les ignorer ou à leur apprendre méchamment, comme quoi, traîner avec l'être le plus froid de tout Poudlard aidait. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient rapprochés de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, les deux autres fils de mangemorts qu'ils aimaient bien. Alors que David s'était constitué un trio, Harry formait un quatuor avec ses amis. Comme chaque Serpentard de première année, ils restaient toujours ensembles et bien vite une grande amitié les lia. On les avait surnommé « Le quatuor d'argent » alors que Neville Longdubat, Ron Weasley et le jumeau Potter avait hérité du surnom des « Maraudeurs juniors » ou « trio d'or ».

Harry s'était aussi rapproché du grand seigneur des ténèbres, leur relation était amicale mais remplie de moquerie et ils partageaient ensembles leur rêve concernant le monde. Doucement et même inconsciemment, Harry était en passe de devenir un mangemort.

L'année s'était donc achevée et déjà les deux jeunes élèves faisaient leurs valises pour Poudlard, ils rangeaient leurs caleçons lorsque Lucius entra dans leur chambre, un air inquiet gravé sur le visage. Il s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Les deux jeunes sorciers se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il commençait à parler.

« Vous devez savoir que cette année sera décisive pour le lord. Il a prit une décision, il va justement étendre son pouvoir. Et comme vous le savez, cela apportera du danger. Pour les vacances, vous resterez à Poudlard et nous ne n'aurons que le strict minimum en ce concerne les correspondances. Environ deux lettres pour trois semaines.

-Mais pourquoi papa ? Deux lettres ce n'est pas beaucoup !

-Je sais Draco, mais c'est un risque à prendre. Vous êtes en danger en tant que fils de mangemorts cependant le ministère ne peut pas interférer avec Poudlard, même Dumbledore ne le peut pas, alors vous serez en sécurité là bas. Et je ne veux pas de protestations, ce sera comme ça et pas autrement.

-D'accord Lucius.

-Et Harry. Le lord a du t'en parler. _Harry baissa la tête en acquiesçant, le visage triste. Tom le lui avait demandé il y a deux jours, trouvant de bons arguments et des points forts, Lucifer allait se joindre aux mangemorts pour les aider. _

-Il est prêt à partir. Laisse-moi juste lui dire au revoir.

-**Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Tout va bien se passer et ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques mois tout au plus … **

**-Mais Lucifer. **_Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux du jeune sorcier et il attrapa le serpent dans ses bras, le reptile devait avoir la taille d'un boa constrictor. _**Ce sera la première fois qu'on sera aussi longtemps séparé ! **

**-Jeune parleur. Du calme. Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais juste combattre pour mon maître, je te reviendrais vite. C'est une promesse. Et puis, ton amant m'a promis sécurité et confort. **

**-Lucifer … tu vas me manquer. **

**-Je sais Harry. **_Le serpent frotta sa tête contre le torse du plus jeune. _**Tout se passera bien. Tu es un jeune homme, et Poudlard est un lieu sûr. Nous devons y aller, mais je penserais à toi souvent et puis je pourrais demander à ce seigneur de te transmettre un message si j'en ai vraiment besoin. »**

Entre temps Lucius s'était levé et attendait à la porte que le serpent le rejoigne, chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son protégé et lui accorda un signe de tête avant de ramper à la suite du blond qui devait le conduire au manoir Serpentard pour qu'il puisse être près du seigneur des ténèbres.

A peine que son familier avait il quitté le lieu qu'Harry ressentit une grande peine et un sentiment de manque. Depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, Lucifer ne l'avait presque jamais quitté, la plus grande durée qu'il avait passé sans le reptile avant été deux jours.

Le brun essaya de s'essuyer les larmes mais sans y réussir, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. C'était une horrible sensation que de sentir un des êtres les plus importants pour vous, vous quitter pour mener une bataille que vous auriez du mener. Il aurait pu se donner des cheveux blancs tellement il était inquiet pour Lucius et Lucifer. Narcissa et Severus n'auraient pas à combattre ou à se mettre en danger mais Harry était inquiet.

Draco s'approcha de lui, dans un même état que lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à s'apitoyer sur des peines imaginaires avant de sécher leurs larmes et de finir de faire leurs valises.

Finalement ils se rendirent à la gare en compagnie de Narcissa qui était elle aussi inquiète, cette année allait sans doute être simple à Poudlard mais pas hors de l'école et ça Harry et Draco s'en rendaient bien compte. Ils n'étaient pas de sexe masculin par hasard alors ils se composèrent un visage froid et après un dernier mot pour la dame Malfoy, ils montèrent dans le train pour une nouvelle année. Qui s'annonçait morose pour le jeune Potter, son serpent ne l'accompagnait pas, il ne pourrait plus parler fourchelangue inconsciemment et entendre Lucifer se moquer de lui.

Il se sentait triste mais la présence de Draco, Théo et de Blaise lui enlevait un peu ce poids. Et comme l'avait dit Lucifer ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques mois.

Je ne poste pas de remerciements pour ce chapitre désolé. Mais je vous remercie pour vos reviews et désolé de l'immense retard ^^'


	22. Chapter 22

Le trajet pour Poudlard se passa bien, les deux sorciers noyèrent leur tristesse et leur chagrin dans les bonbons et les rires. Même Blaise et Théo semblaient mélancoliques, après tout eux aussi avaient des parents mangemorts. Eux aussi comprenaient ce que ressentaient leurs amis.

L'aller à l'école se fit en calèche, Harry eut un regard surpris en voyant les véhicules avancer et cela sans le moindre moyen de locomotion. Théodore se permit un sourire puis lui raconta un peu comment était les sombrals.

« Les sombrals sont des genre de chevaux et seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort de près peuvent les voir. D'après ce que je vois je suis le seul à les voir ici.

-Oui, comment ça se fait que tu puisses les voir ? _Le visage du jeune brun s'assombrit. _

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas intéressant. Alors comment était ce match de quiddich ? »

Harry remarqua bien la peine du sorcier à l'évocation des sombrals, mais après tout, Théo était son ami, il lui raconterait bien ce secret tôt ou tard alors le brun aux yeux émeraude n'insista pas et parla de son sport préféré vite suivit de Draco.

Cette année, contrairement à la précédente, ils furent seulement spectateur de la répartition et cela leur sembla moins spectaculaire que lorsque l'on était en première année. Pire, cela était ennuyeux. Certes ils discutaient ensemble, mais ils levaient la tête afin de voir quelle ou quelle tête allait dans quelle maison. Ils essayaient aussi de retenir les noms.

La chose extraordinaire était que Dumbledore avait engagé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme Quirell, il semblait tout aussi inadapté.

Quand est-ce que ce directeur allait il apprendre à employer un professeur selon ses capacités et non pas sur sa « volonté » à être professeur.

Parce qu'il semblait clair à tous que leur actuel professeur semblait plus être là pour la gloire que pour l'enseignement, chose qui fit grimacer Harry.

D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas être le seul de cet avis, Severus lança au professeur célèbre une œillade noir montrant sa dépréciation de la situation.

Le retour au dortoir fut pour Harry une bénédiction. Il se lança sur son lit et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant que Draco ne vienne le rejoindre.

« Il te manque pas vrai ?

-Ouais … _Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder le blond. _C'est affreux comme sensation.

-Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire …

-Non Drake, c'est pas ta faute. Et puis je préfère qu'il soit en train de se battre et protéger ton père plutôt que d'être égoïste et l'avoir toujours sur moi. Et puis, je pourrais te parler en fourchelangue, comme ça, ça ne me manquera pas.

-C'est vraiment triste de te voir comme ça …

-T'es pas mieux que moi sur ce point de vue. Si cette année se passe mal, tu risque de perdre ton père et ta mère.

-Je sais … mais ils le font pour une bonne cause et puis je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi si je me retrouve seul. Ça m'étonnerait que Severus nous laisse seuls aussi. _Harry lança un sort pour que la lumière de la chambre s'éteigne puis il retira ses chaussures. _

-Dors avec moi ce soir Drake. Je veux pas être tout seul.

-D'accord Harry. »

Et après s'être mis en pyjama, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Le comportement du jeune brun pouvait semblait enfantin mais Lucifer s'était toujours endormi à ses côtés, Lucifer avait toujours veillé sur son sommeil, Lucifer l'avait toujours réconforté s'il faisait un cauchemar. Lucifer avait toujours été là pour lui et la rupture entre eux deux ne s'était pas faite en douceur, certes Harry savait qu'il devait grandir et cesser de l'utiliser comme ours en peluche, il savait qu'il n'allait pas indéfiniment le réconforter mais les événements s'étaient fait brutalement.

Oui il voulait dominer le monde, oui il voulait être puissant et fort mais il aimait la tendresse et l'affection et Lucifer était là à la fois pour lui apporter les connaissances et la fermeté d'un professeur mais aussi être calme et doux comme un parent.

Harry se blottit contre le blond qu'il considérait comme son frère et s'endormit, rassuré d'avoir de la chaleur dans son lit. D'habitude c'était Lucifer qui cherchait de la chaleur avec lui cependant les habitudes reptiliennes que le brun avait pris à sa « famille » étaient ancrés en lui et à certains moments il se comportait comme un véritable serpent.

Il se réveilla à son habitude aux cotés du lord. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qui se fana quand il sentit la tristesse du jeune brun.

« Que ce qui ne va pas ?

-Lucifer me manque … il est bien arrivé ?

-Oui, tout se passe pour le mieux. Il s'entend bien avec Nagini. _Harry pouffa de rire. _

-Ce serpent plus froid que la glace en ce qui s'agit des autres ? Vous me faite marcher ?

-Non je suis totalement sérieux.

-La dernière fois que je les ais vu ensembles ils semblaient comploter contre le monde, ou juste moi. Lucifer a tendance à se moquer de moi.

-Je crois avoir vu ça. Tous tes petits secrets m'ont été dévoilés. _Lui dit le seigneur des ténèbres avec un sourire narquois. _

-Il-il n'aurait pas fait ça … ? _Demanda Harry, semblant devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. Un rire lui répondit. _

-Non il ne l'a pas fait, mais je vais essayer de le convaincre, juste pour te connaitre un peu mieux.

-Vous me connaissez déjà assez bien.

-Pas assez je trouve. La preuve, tu me vouvoie encore. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous dois bien le respect non ?

-Après toutes tes moqueries ? S'il te plait arrête, je ne vais pas te manger. _Du moins pas avant quelques années pensa –il. _

-C'est juste que … _Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. _C'est assez gênant.

-Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis Lucifer. »

Harry se leva dans l'espace blanc qu'était leur rêve.

« Tu as été à Poudlard non ?

-C'est exact.

-Comment sont les sombrals ?

-Les sombrals ?

-Oui, les chevaux qui conduisent les calèches. Je ne peux pas les voir, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ça ressemble. »

Le grand mage noir eut un sourire puis il se leva. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant il invoqua un cheval noir ailé à l'aspect cadavérique car ils étaient ainsi fait. Le grand brun aux yeux rubis s'approcha et lui caressa le museau tout en enjoignant Harry à en faire de même.

« Il est effrayant.

-Seulement si tu le vois comme tel. Il est d'une effrayante beauté.

-Tu as donc déjà faillit mourir ? _Quémanda le plus jeune alors que le cheval fantastique lui chatouillait la joue par un mouvement de tête affectueux. _

-Plusieurs fois. Il en est ainsi lorsque l'on est chef dans une guerre. »

La nuit touchait bientôt à sa fin et Harry se sentit glisser vers les cieux, il se réveillait.

Il était dans les bras de Draco, le soleil commençait à se lever. Le porteur de lunettes jugea rapidement qu'il devait être environ 7 heures, enfin à vue de nez. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son frère de cœur et partit se doucher. Il s'admira dans la glace un petit moment, il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'auparavant. Cependant cela lui allait très bien, au moins maintenant il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui se promène avec un nid d'oiseau sur la tête et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus disciplinés, lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque.

Le blond se leva à son tour et alla se doucher. Harry vérifia une dernière fois son sac et regarda leur emploi du temps qu'ils avaient reçus pendant la nuit. Ils avaient des heures de libres pendant la journée. Aujourd'hui ils avaient métamorphose, ensuite divination et l'après midi DCFM avec leur nouveau professeur, l'écrivain Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ce cours, fut pire que celui de l'année précédente avec leur professeur bégayant. Harry en fut consterné d'autant qu'il appréciait cette matière. Non mais quel professeur leur proposait un questionnaire sur sa propre personne ? Seules Hermione et quelques autres filles tout aussi fans qu'elle du plus beau sourire de la société sorcière surent répondre à ces questions.

Le porteur de lunettes se contentant d'écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête, c'est-à-dire presque rien car il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Certes il avait sans doute déjà vu l'un de ses ouvrages mais au grand jamais Harry ne les avait lus. Il s'ennuya donc durant le cours alors qu'il rendait une feuille presque blanche.

Le jour se transforma bien vite en semaines, le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude fut de nouveau déstabilisé lorsque leur professeur relâcha des petits elfes en plein cours tout en allant se cacher dans son bureau en laissant les élèves se débrouiller seuls.

Le plus traumatisé de cette épreuve fut Neville qui eut les oreilles complètement défigurées après cela, les elfes l'avait soulevé du sol tout en le prenant par les oreilles. Mais Harry avait pu se cacher sous son pupitre en compagnie de Draco alors qu'ils se laissaient un sort ayant pour but de les protéger.

Après cet épisode, les cours de DCFM se ressemblèrent, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

Les enfants étant des enfants, bien vite Lucius et Lucifer occupèrent une place transparente dans la vie du jeune garçon, pas qu'ils les aient oubliés mais cette année il comptait devenir le meilleur élève de Poudlard, surtout après avoir vu que Tom, le seigneur des ténèbres, avait été le meilleur élève de toute l'histoire de l'école. C'était là une raison de plus pour y arriver alors chaque soir au lieu de rêvasser aux côtés du grand mage noir, il faisait apparaitre les choses dont il avait besoin et il apprenait, même durant ses heures de libres, il se faisait un cercle avec ses pierres et il apprenait. Alors que Draco essayait la Legimencis, Harry préférait l'occlumentie, peut-être une influence de son parrain mais quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient tous les deux complémentaires, certes ils avaient un faible niveau mais alors qu'un lisait dans les pensées, l'autre se défendait justement de ces dites intrusions.

Bien sûr Severus était d'une aide précieuse pour cet apprentissage, il était impressionné par la détermination de son filleul, surtout que lorsqu'il avait su pourquoi il avait eu un sourire en coin et avait continué à encourager ses efforts. Cependant il préconisait toujours aux plus jeunes de continuer à s'amuser et à rester enfants, certes Harry avait de grands objectifs et Draco tenait absolument à rendre fier son père mais pour lui, cela pouvait attendre alors les deux plus jeunes avaient mis en place un planning. D'autant qu'Harry avait par moment ses entraînements de quiddich, cela était important surtout que le blond voulait lui aussi rejoindre l'équipe de ce sport mondialement connu.

Malheureusement, un incident arriva.

La chatte du concierge Rusard fut pétrifiée et avec son sang on avait marqué au mur que la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte.

Pendant des semaines on entendait parler que de ça, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de Gryffondor l'origine moldu se retrouve pétrifié à son tour. Dumbledore parlait ici de coïncidence mais chacun avait peur que cela ne recommence et que cette fois, ce ne soit un autre élève.

Et c'est justement lorsque ces événements débutèrent qu'Harry commença à entendre d'étranges sifflements, il le savait, c'était du fourchelangue ! A chaque fois il collait son oreille au mur, au risque de s'apporter la honte, mais il était clair qu'il entendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui demander son aide. Que cela pouvait il être ?

Lucifer lui avait assuré que les fourchelangues étaient devenus très rares et pourquoi quelqu'un comme ça serait derrière les murs ?

Le soir même il quémanda des réponses auprès de sa moitié d'âme.

« J'entends des choses dans le château …

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attention aux rumeurs. _Lui répondit taquin le mage mais quand il vit le sérieux du plus jeune il se calma. _

-Du fourchelangue. Il y a quelque chose qui parle fourchelangue dans le château et je suis sûr que c'est ce … truc qui a pétrifié Hermione et les autres.

-Pétrification tu dis ?

-Oui.

-ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-Le-le pouvoir de basilic, mais il n'y en a aucun dans le château … Lucifer me l'aurait dit …

-Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'a pas senti. Il était endormi dans la chambre des Secrets mais c'est étrange …

-Quoi donc ?

-Elle n'aurait pas du se réveiller aussi tôt … quelque chose ne va pas. Harry, tu as bien dit que des élèves avait été pétrifiés et la Chambre des Secrets ouverte ?

-C'est exact, mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-Le basilic que Salazar Serpentard a crée aurait du venir te trouver à ta troisième année pour t'initier à nos secrets, à nous fourchelangues. Or tu n'es qu'en seconde année …

-Que ce qui l'aurait réveillé ?

-Dumbledore.

-Comment aurait-il fait ?

-Le sortilège d'imperium. _Tom s'approcha d'Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. _Il était du devoir de ce serpent de te prévenir pour la chambre mais … c'est moi qui vais le faire. L'école est sans doute en danger, si Dumbledore utilise bel et bien le basilic, des vies sont en danger. »


	23. Chapter 23

Harry regarda fixement le mage noir face à lui, n'osant pas croire en ses paroles, oui il savait qu'un basilic était très dangereux mais … cela voulait dire que tout reposait sur lui, pour une fois dans sa vie, le Serpentard était directement mis en danger, lors de sa première année, Lucifer le protégeait de Quirell, mais s'il voulait arrêter le basilic et par la même occasion Dumbledore, c'était à lui de jouer.

« Le basilic est dangereux, si Dumbledore le contrôle il voudrait sûrement tuer ou pétrifier le maximum d'élèves, ainsi l'école fermera et cela lui permettrait de se consacrer à temps plein à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ingénieux …

-La question n'est pas là ! _L'interrompit brutalement Harry, dépité de voir sa moitié impressionné par tant de cruauté. _Comment arrêter le basilic ? Surtout si je suis le seul de l'école à être fourchelangue ?

-Je pense que Dumbledore n'a pas eu accès à la chambre des Secrets mais seulement … à la pièce juste avant, tu comprendras quand tu le verras mais pour le moment, il faut que tu te rende dans la chambre des Secrets et que tu essaye de discuter avec le basilic.

-Mais si elle est contrôlée elle risque de me tuer !

-Non. Contrairement à toi, Dumbledore n'est pas fourchelangue, s'il la contrôle ce n'est que grâce à son sortilège, si tu lui parle, elle pourra essayer de se soustraire à ce sort. Malheureusement … je ne garantis pas que tu vas réussir, le directeur est très puissant, même si tu l'es aussi, ta magie est encore jeune et non apprivoisée.

-Comment faire alors ?

-Je te laisse libre cours à ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance. Si tu as réussi à t'emparer de la pierre philosophale avant moi alors tu pourras aisément libérer le basilic de l'influence de Dumby.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? _Le grand mage noir se contenta de poser une main affective sur sa joue. _Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres apposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'il se réveillait dans son lit à Poudlard. Il resta un moment assis sur son lit, avant qu'il ne parte se doucher et ne s'habille, prêt à se rendre dans la grande salle, il ne partagea pas ses informations avec Draco, le jugea trop fragile pour cela, le blond était encore perturbé à l'idée que son père ne se batte et ne risque de mourir.

Quand finalement ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, un brouhaha retentit, chaque regard se tournait vers eux car il était évident qu'ils étaient les princes de Serpentard et par conséquent ils étaient ceux soupçonnés d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, les Gryffondor ne cessaient de leur envoyé des regards noirs, l'ambiance était maussade et tendue, tout le monde avait peur, même les professeurs semblaient inquiets, sauf peut-être Dumbledore et ça Harry l'avait bien remarqué.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à sa table, David se leva de la sienne et s'approcha de lui. Il lui cria à la figure.

« C'est toi hein ? C'est toi qui as pétrifié Hermione ! _Cette déclaration ramena rapidement le silence dans la Grande salle, chacun se taisait en écoutant cette accusation. _

-De quoi tu parle David ? _Demanda Harry, feignant l'innocence. Il se cachait qu'il était en réalité très effrayé par l'idée que toute l'école soit au courante de cette fausse accusation. _

-Je vais le prouver ! Je vais prouver à tout le monde que c'est toi, tu es un monstre Harry ! »

Déclara t-il avant de bousculer son frère de son épaule et quitter la grande salle, Neville et Ron sur les talons. Le porteur de lunettes resta un moment sans voix avant de tourner les yeux vers Draco qui posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils allèrent manger mais le cœur n'y était pas, même Blaise et Théodore leur firent part de leur inquiétude vis-à-vis du jeune Potter, car après tout, il était leur prince depuis la fin de la première année et il pouvait être effrayant par moment. Harry leur lança un regard noir, énervé puis il leur proposa d'une voix froide de le retrouver au parc de Poudlard, il ne mangea pas et se contenta de sortir, Draco sur les talons, lui aussi irrité de ce doute chez leurs deux amis. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'installer sous l'ombre d'un arbre, la température était agréable en ce début d'année scolaire. Ils attendirent les deux autres membres du quatuor d'argent et ne s'installent.

« Je suis désolé Harry, c'était vraiment cruel de dire que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard alors que tu es mon ami.

-Ce n'est rien Théo. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais vous devrez garder le secret. _Les trois amis du brun s'installèrent près de lui, il lança un sort de silence près d'eux pour que les oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient passé ne les entendent pas. _Oui la chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, mais ce n'est pas l'héritier de Serpentard qui l'a ouverte. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a ouverte, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, je suis fourchelangue et pas lui … il a libéré le basilic sensé protéger l'école.

-Mais si le basilic est libéré … pourquoi il attaque les élèves ? Il est sensé protéger l'école ! _Rétorqua Blaise. _

-En effet … mais, le directeur a usé d'un sort noir pour que le basilic lui obéisse. Il a utilisé l'impero.

-Il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est un mage blanc !

-C'est là que tu te trompe Draco … on est en guerre, il a le droit de tout faire pour la gagner. Et moi … je dois arrêter ce basilic avant que la réputation de Voldemort ne soit entachée. Ou même la mienne.

-On va t'aider.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci les amis. Pour le moment, il faut réfléchir à comment le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans la chambre sans éveiller de soupçons, il faut trouver un moyen plus discret pour désenvouté le serpent.

-Quand est-ce que tu compte faire ça ?

-écoutez, Dumbledore compte sur la peur pour continuer, pour le moment il va cesser, au vu des dernières attaques il va cesser au moins pendant une semaine, lancer un sort noir pour un mage blanc peut être épuisant, surtout si c'est un impardonnable alors pour le moment j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Je vais me faire passer pour l'héritier, je compte sur vous. »

Rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ils retournèrent au château pour leurs futurs cours qui allaient bientôt commencer.

Bien sûr, leur tâche allait être facilité par les Gryffondor qui étaient même parti à s'introduire dans leur dortoir dans la peau de Blaise et de Théo, Harry avait rapidement reconnu son frère sous les traits du jeune Nott mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était prêter au jeu et avait montré à son jumeau qu'il était maléfique.

Le jeune brun eut des informations supplémentaires de la part de sa moitié, la chambre des Secrets se trouverait au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes des filles. Harry trouva que c'était un choix étrange mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire et avait enregistré l'information.

Et plus tard, après des mois, lui et Tom avaient profité de leur lien et il savait une chose_, _ce soir Dumbledore serait assez puissant pour libérer le basilic de nouveau. Une chose étrange que cet animal n'avait pas de nom mais le jeune Potter s'y était finalement habitué. Discrètement, Harry s'était glissé dans la chambre des Secrets sous les directives du mage noir, juste après Dumbledore.

Silencieusement il suivit les bruits que pouvaient faire le vieillard, Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir glauque de la chambre des secrets, outre le directeur s'entend. Mais qui donc pouvait être ici ? Un élève ? Cela sonnait étrange, d'ailleurs que le brun n'avait prévenu personne à part le seigneur des ténèbres de cette escapade.

Harry regarda discrètement et vit la scène, l'entendit même.

« Monsieur Potter, que faites vous ici, avec monsieur Weasley ? _Le basilic s'étendait derrière eux paresseusement, sûrement déjà sous le contrôle du vieillard. _

-Nous vous avons suivi monsieur, nous avons vu Harry se cacher dans les toilettes, nous pensons qu'il peut contrôle ce … monstre. _Déclara David. _N'en voulez pas à Ron, c'est de ma faute.

-Et bien … oui les rumeurs ont circulés depuis quelques temps à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure ci. »

Harry sourit diaboliquement en mettant en scène son jeu d'acteur, il devait être grandiose s'il voulait réussir. Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette et se montra aux trois autres personnes de la pièce, le basilic ne réagissait toujours pas. Bien sûr il se doutait que Dumbledore allait être le plus dur à convaincre mais Tom lui avait laissé un bouclier mental avant de retourner à sa paperasse ou je ne sais quoi, alors Harry était protégé contre l'occlumentie, seulement cette soirée mais ce serait bien suffisant pour que le jeune brun fasse ce qu'il devait faire.

« Que faites vous ici ? Impurs ! Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard ! C'est mon lieu ! _Cria t-il violemment, Dumbledore était celui qui semblait le plus perdu, un Potter ne pouvait pas être un descendant de Serpentard ? _Vous ! _Il pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore, il voulait faire penser qu'il était contrôler par Tom et cela semblait bien parti, jamais Harry n'aurait eu telle réaction en temps normal. _Mon basilic ! Ô mon beau serpent ! Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? _Il donnait l'impression d'être hystérique mais Harry fut rassuré de voir que cela lui venait naturellement, doux Serpentard. _

\- Monsieur Potter calmez-vous. David, Ronald, placez vous derrière moi. Le basilic ne fera rien tant que je serais là. _« L'hystérique » eut un rire froid et sadique qui lui vint si naturellement qu'il se fit peur lui-même avant de rétorquer. _

-Il s'agit de mon serpent Dumby ! À moi et à moi seul ! **Basilic, ô basilic, écoute-moi. Soustrais toi de l'influence de ce maudit sort et rejoins ton vrai allié. »**

Ce basilic était d'une telle beauté. Avec des cornes immense sur la tête et une gueule à coupé le souffle, et elle était d'une telle grandeur ! Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était possible pour un serpent d'être aussi grand. Même si sa tête et le début de son corps était avec eux, le reste de son corps traînait dans d'autres conduits plus loin. Le serpent le regarda de ses yeux dorés complètement vides de toute émotions avant que les paroles dites en fourchelangue ne lui ramènent à son but initial.

**« Mon ami. **_Le serpent traversa la distance qui la séparait de jeune garçon avant de s'enrouler autour de lui, ne lui laissant qu'une dizaine de centimètres pour ne pas le toucher. _**Mais qu'ai-je fait ? **

**-Ne t'en fait pas, tu étais sous impero. Les effets se sont dissipés grâce à moi. **_Des bruits de pas, une personne qui coure se firent entendre, le professeur de DCFM entra dans le lieu, il regretta bien vite en voyant l'immense animal près d'Harry. Heureusement qu'il venait de derrière Dumbledore. Chacun le regardait avec peur, il était persuadé que son professeur allait s'enfuir en courant. Il leva la tête fier de son effet. _Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard ! Cet endroit m'appartient ainsi que cet animal. Si vous partez maintenant … je saurais faire preuve de clémence. _Son médaillon s'éclaira faiblement bien qu'il ne le vit pas, ses yeux prirent une teinte carmine effrayante mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. _

-Mon cher Gilderoy, préparez votre baguette. _Ce dernier restait sur place, tremblotant et n'osant pas bouger. _Allons mon cher ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! _Le professeur lui répondit en bredouillant. _

-Ces yeux … les yeux de Vous-savez-qui … ! _Tellement effrayé, il sortit de l'endroit en courant, le directeur posa une main ferme sur les épaules de ses deux étudiants restés derrière lui. La queue du basilic se referma brutalement sur la taille du professeur qui se vit enlevé su sol et rapprocher d'Harry. _

-être faiblard et peureux. Ne revenez plus jamais ici, ne vous retournez même pas … **Relâche le. **_Le basilic lui obéit non sans avoir été brutale avec le pauvre homme. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore, David et Ron présents dans les lieux. Harry était plus rassuré ainsi. _

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La voix forte de Dumbledore résonna dans le silence mortel de la Chambre. Harry vit avec horreur le sortilège de couleur verte se diriger vers la géante protectrice de Poudlard sans rien pouvoir faire. Le maléfice impardonnable frappa l'animal et ce dernier se retrouva projeter proche de l'entrée de la chambre. Cette fois Harry n'eut pas la peine de faire semblant, son hurlement de douleur en voyant le corps de l'animal sans vie fut totalement vrai. Il s'approcha du reptilien, ses yeux fendus ne verraient désormais plus rien. Les mains tremblantes du jeune garçon se posèrent sur la peau froide du reptile.

« Non ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous êtes un monstre ! _Harry commença à sangloter, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire avec la mort. Certes il avait déjà vu sa « famille » reptilienne manger des rats ou des souris mais il avait toujours su que c'était seulement pour se nourrir, ici Dumbledore avait eu le choix, et il avait décidé de tuer la protectrice de Poudlard. _

\- Harry, calme-toi, je t'en prie. _Essaya de résonner le vieux sorcier. _

-Vous l'avez tué ! Alors que tout ça était votre faute ! Vous êtes un monstre ! _Le jeune sorcier secouait le serpent comme ci cela pouvait le ramener à la vie. _

-Harry, tu étais contrôlé par Voldemort. A cause de ce serpent … crois-moi, il valait mieux le tuer. _Ron et David ne parlait pas, eux aussi choqués par cet événement. »_

Le jeune fourchelangue garda le silence mais continuer à sangloter.

HORS FICTION.

Salutations à tous, toutes. En fait, j'ai une demande à vous faire, si vous voulez bien y répondre. En fait, écrire une fanfiction où Voldemort serait le père de Harry, mais j'ai deux idées en tête et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Alors je vous laisse le choix entre les deux écrits ci-dessous.

TEXTE 1.

Harry Potter était un jeune garçon comme les autres, il allait à l'école mais malgré sa famille qui le détestait il vivait plutôt bien. Un jour il reçoit sa lettre pour aller à Poudlard et de là tout change, il devient sorcier. Malheureusement pour Harry sa vie n'est pas si simple, réparti à Serpentard pour son caractère froid et détestable, il apprend en seconde année qu'il serait le fils du seigneur des ténèbres et de son professeur de potion, Severus Snape !

TEXTE 2.

Harry est un sorcier comme les autres, dès son plus jeune âge il avait été placé chez les Weasley car ses parents avaient étés tuer par le puissant mage noir, Voldemort. Il vit tranquillement même si son caractère est tout à l'opposé de ses parents adoptifs ainsi que leurs enfants. Harry s'apprête à entrer à Poudlard quand il apprend qu'il est le fils de Lucius Malfoy et d'un parfait inconnu.

Voilà, je vous remercie d'avance pour vos choix et votes. Du moins j'espère, j'espère aussi que vous allez lire cette hypothétique fiction que je veux avant tout originale ^^ Voilà encore merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews !

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me lire, je suis très contente et fière de moi *^*


	24. Chapter 24

Harry toujours en train de pleurer fut conduit à l'infirmerie par Dumbledore, Ron et David les y accompagnèrent. Le jeune fourchelangue détestait le directeur de l'école, le basilic n'avait rien fait, consciemment s'entend, parce que le jeune homme savait que c'était le reptile qui avait pétrifié Hermione et les autres, mais le barbu l'avait contrôlé ! Alors ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout ça pour passer pour un héro.

Néanmoins le porteur de lunettes était heureux que cette mort fatigue le vieillard plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand ils arrivèrent, Pomfresh était réveillée, visiblement inquiète pour les élèves pétrifiés.

Quand elle vit le directeur ainsi que trois élèves l'accompagnant elle se leva de son petit bureau et alla à leur rencontre. L'infirmerie était seulement peinte en blanc, des lits s'alignaient ici et là et des élèves semblaient y dormir, à moins que cela était les nouvelles statues que le basilic avait crée.

« Ma chère Pompom, veuillez m'excusez de cette intrusion tardive mais les jeunes Potter et Weasley ont vu des choses effrayantes ce soir. Surtout Harry. _Dit il en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du principal intéressé, ce dernier la refusa en se dégageant. _Je pense qu'il a été contrôlé par Voldemort, via le basilic.

-Par Merlin ! _S'écria-t-elle avant de s'approcher d'Harry. _Je vais lui donner une potion contre les effets de l'impero et pour qu'il dorme d'un sommeil sans rêve, je pense qu'un jour sera suffisant pour contrer ce maléfice mais je préfère le garder pour cette semaine, il n'ira pas en cours.

-Je vous fais confiance Pompom, mais il a vraiment été touché par Voldemort, merlin sait depuis combien de temps il l'a sous son emprise et qu'il a ordonné à Harry de pétrifié des nés moldus. Qui plus est, il a parlé fourchelangue …

-C'est vraiment très grave. Viens par ici Harry. »

Lui ordonna Pompom tout en le conduisant à un lit, il ne rechigna pas à boire les potions que lui proposait l'infirmière. De un, il n'était pas sous impero et ne l'avait pas été alors ses effets seraient nuls, ensuite le fourchelangue était son don, rien ne pouvait le faire disparaître si ce n'est la mort. Il grimaça sous le goût des potions et s'endormit presque aussitôt après la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Vous allez rester ici pour ce soir, je reviendrais demain matin pour reparler des récents événements avec vous. Madame Pompom, veuillez m'excusez je retourne à mes appartements. »

Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, maussade. Il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les mit. Il était triste de ne pas avoir pu sauver le basilic, et encore moins d'avoir essayé de le défendre, cependant il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Dumbledore, certes sa magie était tout aussi puissante mais sans aucun contrôle, cela ne lui servait à rien. Il se sentait profondément coupable mais il savait qu'il devait continuer à jouer la comédie s'il voulait gagner cette « partie » de jeu contre le directeur. Certes tout le monde verrait un vieillard encore capable de se battre, puissant et capable de diriger son école, mais le directeur saurait aussi qu'il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir qu'il le pensait si Voldemort avait réussi à infiltrer d'esprit d'un élève et que cela aurait pu être grave. D'ailleurs en parlait du loup.

« Alors Harry tu vas mieux ? _Le porteur de lunettes rendit au sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore par un sourire froid et sadique qui saurait rappeler celui du célèbre mage noir. _

-Vous avez tué mon basilic …

-Ce n'était pas ton basilic Harry. C'était celui de Salazar Serpentard.

-Je suis son héritier. Vous avez tué ce qui m'appartenait. Vous allez me le payer. _Rajouta t-il tout en riant froidement. David dans un lit proche, se leva et s'approcha de Dumbledore. _

-Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

-C'est parce qu'il est sous le contrôle de Voldemort mon cher monsieur Potter. _Harry leur adressa un regard noir._

-Bandes d'idiots, vous allez payer.

-Je suis sûr que votre frère ne pense pas ses mots David. Voldemort est un être effrayant … Mon cher Harry, où avez-vous trouvé ce collier ? _Sans qu'il ne le sache, une nouvelle fois les yeux du principal concerné virèrent au rouge. _

-On me l'a offert.

-Qui Harry ? Il faut que je le sache. _Harry érigea un bouclier autour de lui, de couleur bleuté, David ainsi que Dumbledore reculèrent sous le choc. Le jeune garçon se leva de son lit et leur adressa un regard froid. _

-En quoi cela vous regarde, **professeur Dumbledore. **_Susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante et la terminant par du fourchelangue. _

-Recule toi David, nous ne savons pas s'il compte être violent ou pas. Harry … écoute moi, il est important que tu sache que tes parents seront bientôt là. Ils vont t'aider à oublier Voldemort, ne t'en fais pas. »

Dumbledore ferma les rideaux du lit du jeune fourchelangue d'un coup de baguette et lança un sort de silence quand Harry recommença à crier, pour bien montrer qu'il était contrôlé. Il cessa au bout d'une minute. Il s'assit sur son lit et avisa sur la table de chevet, un petit déjeuner s'y trouvait. Harry attrapa le verre qui contenait du jus de citrouille et le but. Il ne toucha pas à la nourriture et attendit, assit sur son lit, encore habillé de son uniforme.

Il soupira et attendit. Plus tard dans la matinée, ses parents ouvrirent le rideau, le directeur un peu plus derrière. Même David était présent.

Dans les yeux de sa mère se trouvait de la tristesse et de la compassion, Harry garda les yeux rivés au sol alors que la femme présente s'approchait de lui et s'agenouilla au sol.

« Harry … mais que t'es t-il arrivé ? _Le fourchelangue trouva là, une belle occasion de lui dire toutes ses vérités, d'autant qu'ils le pensaient contrôler par Voldemort._

-J'espère mère, que votre mort arrivera bien vite. Il ne m'est rien arrivé, la présence du seigneur des ténèbres dans ma tête est tellement plaisante ! Je ne veux plus jamais redevenir comme avant. _La femme qui lui avait donné la vie se recula, choquée par ses propos, les larmes aux yeux. _

-Par Merlin, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Je ne le reconnais plus …

-Dumbledore … va-t-il redevenir comme avant ?

-Je suppose que Voldemort le contrôlait depuis sa première année, voilà pourquoi il fut le premier Potter a allé à Serpentard, de même qu'il est fourchelangue … ce don caractéristique à Voldemort. Mais oui, nous avons ici même tous les moyens pour le soigner.

-Il gardera des séquelles de tout ça ? _Demanda simplement James._

-Non, les potions de Severus sont très puissantes. Il n'en gardera rien, sauf peut-être un brouillard. _James vint se planter face à Harry et posa une main sur son épaule._

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas redevenir comme avant.

-Je ne veux pas ! Je suis tellement bien, dans les ténèbres ! Je te déteste, toi et mère ! Ainsi que David ! Tout ça parce que je suis à Serpentard … maintenant que tu sais que Voldemort m'a contrôlé, tu espère peut-être que j'irais à Gryffondor hein ? Ce serait utopique n'est ce pas ?

-Surveille ce que tu dis Harry ! _Lui ordonna son père mais sa colère prenait le dessus, ses yeux virèrent au rouge, effrayant sa famille. _

-Pas question ! Je suis un Serpentard, et au fond de toi tu le sais ! _Rajouta Harry, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. _Toi et mère avaient toujours fait attention à David parce que vous soupçonniez qu'il soit l'âme sœur de Voldemort, quel dommage que ce se soit révélé vrai … _La magie du fourchelangue, de couleur rouge sang, sortit de son corps et attrapa David par le pied et l'amena à lui violemment, ses parents, trop surpris ne bougèrent pas. _Alors cher frère, quel effet cela fait-il d'apprendre que tu es condamné à aimer Voldemort ? _Il ricana, fier de son mensonge. _

-Ne l'écoute pas David ! Il raconte n'importe quoi, il est sous le contrôle du seigneur des ténèbres !

-Père, pourquoi donc voulez vous m'empêchez de dire la vérité ? Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour là … depuis ce jour là …

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Harry ! »

Le dit Harry, s'évanouit pour avoir trop utiliser sa magie, c'était la première fois depuis ses douze ans d'existence qu'il eut recours à sa magie aussi fortement. La colère y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Chacun était tout chamboulé après cette « discussion ». Le directeur de l'école prit la parole.

« James, je crois que David mérite la vérité. _Ce dernier était toujours à terre, tremblant devant la puissance qu'avait déployé son frère, le vieillard fit signe à l'infirmière de venir, pour qu'elle examine Harry._ _Le père des deux enfants soupira avant de prendre la parole. _

-Il a raison David, tu es bien l'âme sœur de Voldemort, du moins nous le croyons car quand nous t'avons présenté à lui, tu as été le seul à suscité des émotions chez lui …

-Je-je ne veux pas …

-David écoute moi, nous t'avons élevé du côté de la lumière afin que tu ne sois jamais sous son contrôle ou obligé de l'aimer. C'est un monstre et je te promets de tout faire pour que jamais tu ne sois à l'aimer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu es un enfant et nous t'aimons, jamais tu ne devras t'approcher de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il est préférable que tu sois à Gryffondor, avec ses fréquentations, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Harry soit un mangemort un jour, et ce jour là, tu devras l'affronter, ce sera lui ou toi …

-Mais papa, je ne peux pas me battre contre Harry … c'est mon frère !

-David, ton frère a cessé d'être ton frère au moment où il n'a pas su accepter que tu sois plus important que lui. Tu vois, si Voldemort parvient à te capturer, même si tu es dans ses cachots, la proximité entre vous fera qu'il sera plus puissant et plus dur à battre. S'il faut tuer Harry pour tuer Voldemort, il faudra le faire. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas d'actualité, il a encore le temps de changer, il ira peut être à Gryffondor si le directeur permet bien une nouvelle répartition quand Harry sera guéri. Maintenant, va en cours, en comparaison à Harry tu n'as rien et Ron doit s'impatienter. Ne parle de rien à propos de tout ceci, cela doit rester secret.

-D'accord papa. »

David laissèrent donc les adultes alors que ceux-ci complotèrent un moment, pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi Harry ? Était-ce pour sa faiblesse ou son penchant pour les ténèbres ? Ou tout simplement pour viser une famille connue de la Lumière ce qui lui aurait apporté des partisans par sa grandeur et sa puissance, il aurait effrayé bons nombres de familles qui se seraient sans doute désintéressé à la guerre comme on pouvait aisément citer la famille Longdubat, la grand-mère du jeune Neville voulait avant tout protéger son petit fils, surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec son fils et sa belle fille, cela avait été un choix pour toute la société sorcière et Dumbledore savait que si cette histoire de possession sur Harry se répandait il allait non seulement avoir des ennuis sur sa gérance de l'école mais aussi en tant que chef de l'ordre du Phoenix. Comment allaient réagir les Weasley, eux qui ont beaucoup d'enfants et qui refusent le mal, du moins tant que la guerre n'a pas commencer, ça le vieillard en était persuadé, la guerre révélait toujours le plus mauvais de quelqu'un.

Pompom administra des potions calmes au patient endormi, le vieux barbu lui jeta un regard, rien ne prédisait qu'Harry Potter, le meilleur élève de l'école cette année, en deuxième année soit possédé par Voldemort, il aurait plutôt penché par Draco Malfoy ou Blaise Zabini, la surprise avait été totale quand il l'avait vu arriver dans la chambre des secrets. D'ailleurs lui-même avait « triché » pour se rendre dans cette pièce. Il n'était pas fourchelangue mais en tant que propriétaire du château il avait tous les droits et il avait usé de ses droits pour justement s'introduire dans un lieu qui n'aurait jamais du le voir venir, l'endroit privilégié des fourchelangues, la chambre des secrets. Le basilic avait essayé de le tuer, après tout la pièce était réservé à ceux ayant le don de parler avec des serpents mais après un petit imperium le reptile lui avait docilement obéit en pétrifiant des élèves nés moldus, cependant, le basilic était très dur à contrôler, n'était un serpent légendaire pour rien.

Un impero ne durait que quelques heures avant que le reptile ne sombre dans un sommeil long et presque comme une hibernation dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle et pouvoir tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Pourtant le barbu était fier de lui, pendant quelques semaines et même mois, il avait pu se servir du serpent pour mettre son plan à exécution, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom lui envoi un élève possédé, peut-être que le seigneur des ténèbres savait que le directeur allait utiliser le basilic comme moyen de pression.

Le directeur avait presque réussi, à présent il ne lui manquait qu'un discours à faire pour que la faute se reporte sur Voldemort, les gens étaient naïfs et qui croirait les accusations du possédé ? Certes il savait que c'était un risque, le jeune Harry allait le dire aux fils de mangemorts, mais justement, presque tous les Serpentards étaient une cause perdue avec les parents qu'ils avaient. Alors le directeur se contentait de les surveiller de loin ais il savait que tôt ou tard il allait devoir se battre contre ses anciens élèves. James avait raison en disant cela à son fils, David, il allait un jour ou l'autre affronter son frère. Harry semblait plonger dans la magie noire et les rêves de grandeur avant même que Tom ne le possède, Dumbledore l'avait su en voyant l'enfant timide.

Harry n'avait pas été élevé de la même manière mais le directeur était prêt à ce sacrifice, aux sacrifices de tous les élèves de Serpentard si cela lui permettait d'avoir un train d'avance.

Se secouant la tête pour se débarrasser temporairement de ses rêves de grandeur, Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie et partit faire son discours aux élèves, une telle bénédiction qu'aujourd'hui cela soit un samedi.

Il déclara avec une voix forte que le problème de la chambre des secrets avait été réglé. Que plus aucun héritier de Serpentard ne viendrait la rouvrir, il en était sûr.

Après que les élèves aient commencés à quitter la grande salle, il chuchota à Severus que son filleul se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

La réaction du potionniste ne se fit pas attendre, il devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et sortit de la table professorale, passant devant celle de ses précieux élèves il posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui paraissait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit puis ensembles ils sortirent de la grande salle ensemble.

Les deux êtres les plus proches du fourchelangue se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, ayant été prévenu par le directeur. Comme on était samedi ils n'avaient tous les deux pas cours.

Ils virent leur ami et filleul, profondément endormi sur un lit de l'infirmerie, son teint était pâle et ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Alors que le blond s'asseyait sur une chaise proche du lit, Severus alla questionner la femme qui se chargeait de cette partie du château.

« Comment va –t-il ?

-Il va bien. Je lui donne des potions pour se débarrasser de l'influence de Voldemort et pour le moment il dort, il a fait une crise violente ce matin …

-Vous pensez qu'il redeviendra comme avant ? _Bien que Severus sache que c'était faux, il entra dans le jeu. _

-Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela pourra prendre. Un jour comme beaucoup plus … je ne sais même pas quelle idées Voldemort lui a mit en tête.

-Très bien. Je vous ferais les potions si nécessaire, après tout, il s'agit de mon filleul. »

Il approcha du lit, où Draco tenait la main du jeune fourchelangue endormi.

Harry se trouvait parfaitement installé, contre le torse de quelqu'un, il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne savait pas où il était, qui était contre lui, tout était dans un brouillard si immense qu'il mit quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelques l'appeler. Les effets de la potion étaient très puissants et il ouvrit les yeux, paresseux et épuisé de rester éveiller. Il était installé contre Tom, sur ses genoux mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, seulement absorbé par les perles carmines de son vis-à-vis.

« Harry ?

-Hum … _Il referma les yeux et frotta sa tête contre le torse de l'homme. _

-Il faut que tu me rende un service.

-D'a…ccord. _Il luttait contre le sommeil pour pouvoir répondre au sorcier noir mais ses réponses étaient lentes à venir. Tom resta compréhensif sur ce sujet. _

-Il faudrait que j'emprunte ton corps. Rester à l'infirmerie toute une semaine te fera perdre du retard sur tes cours et il faut que tu rende hommage au basilic de la chambre des secrets. _Ce dernier eut un sourire doux en voyant les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent. Sa bouche était entre ouverte, une telle innocence se dégageait de lui. _

-Pas … bêtise, à moi.

-C'est promis. Tu peux te rendormir. »

Bien sûr pour un spectateur extérieur on n'aurait pas compris la phrase d'Harry, mais le jeune fourchelangue voulait dire au mage noir de ne pas faire de bêtise, après tout c'était son corps.

Tom posa ses lèvres sur le front du porteur de lunettes.

L'échange de corps eut lieu et le corps du célèbre seigneur des ténèbres se retourna dans son lit, Harry cherchait une position plus confortable sans l'avoir remarqué.

Tom lui, ouvrit ses yeux verts sur le monde et découvrit Draco et Severus près de lui.

HORS FICTION.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vous laisse jusqu'au 23 pour voter, pour le moment, le texte 1 l'emporte à une grande majorité et ci d'ici deux jours cela n'a pas changé, je commencerais à le publier sous peu. Je ne précise pas sa date de publication car … je suis moi XD

Plus de 200 reviews ! Je suis fière de moi *^* Et encore merci de me suivre.

Merci à _ Celle-qui-aime, ton pseudo est très explicite et rigolo, merci de m'avoir laissé une review aussi longue ~Et je ne sais pas pour les amours hypothétique de Snape, j'avait une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle est bonne XD Parce que faire mourir un personnage pour le faire tomber avec l'autre (et oui, phrase très logique mais je me comprends toute seule) C'est assez sadique. Je te donnerais juste un indice tant qu'à cet amour hypothétique que je ne suis pas sûre de mettre. « Ils s'aiment depuis tout petits mais … » j'espère que tu trouveras de qui il s'agit sinon, je te mettrais un indice à la fin du prochain chapitre XD

_soln96 Coucou, alors quand je t'écris ce remerciement, tu m'as laissé un com sur le chapitre 14, je ne sais donc pas si tu vas en laisser d'autres mais je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review sur chaque chapitre, ça me montre que tu es une bonne lectrice ^^ En tout cas merci de me soutenir et j'espère que ce chapitre te sera agréable et à bientôt pour le prochain :3

De même, vous avez été nombreux (nombreuses, je penche plus pour le nombreuses XD) à me dire que c'était cruel, sadique et horrible que de faire mourir le basilic, aussi facilement ! Je sais, j'assume parfaitement mon choix, désolé pour vous mais il fallait qu'Harry voit un peu la mort pour s'y acclimaté, si je puis dire. C'est un futur mage noir, il va probablement tuer des gens alors il faut qu'il s'y habitue. Ne vous en faites pas, un protecteur de Poudlard se doit toujours d'être présent dans le château :P (La sadique de service qui donne des indices XD)

En tout cas, merci ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur Severus et Draco qui le fixèrent d'un air surpris. Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit et attrapa la paire de lunette qu'il devait porter pour y voir clair et fixa un moment Severus, le grand mage noir puisque c'était bien lui, resta un moment sans parler ni bouger, le corps du jeune fourchelangue encore un peu sous l'effet de la potion malgré la puissance magique qu'avait doté le seigneur des ténèbres au plus jeune fit qu'il était en pleine forme. Il se fit la réflexion qu'Harry avait vraiment une mauvaise vision, il allait peut-être lui offrir une potion pour qu'il puisse mieux voir. Sans avoir besoin de ses lunettes, cela l'éloignerait des Potter pour une occasion supplémentaire. Il prit la parole.

« Severus …

-Harry, tu devrais être encore couché ! _S'exclama le potionniste inquiet sous le sourire narquois de son filleul. _

-Severus, c'est moi Tom.

-Tom?

-Harry est endormi, ne t'en fais pas pour lui et ma magie est assez puissante pour affronter les effets de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il est actuellement dans mon propre corps.

-Mais … sans vouloir vous vexer, que faites vous ici ? Je veux dire, dans le corps de mon filleul.

-Et bien, Dumbledore croit que je contrôle Harry, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai une pause d'une semaine dans mes plans alors je vais contrôler le corps de ma moitié, si toutefois cela ne le dérange pas.

-Que va-t-il faire en attendant ?

-J'ai bien dit s'il était d'accord. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, c'était tout juste s'il pouvait me répondre tout à l'heure … tes potions sont vraiment puissantes Severus.

-J'espère au moins qu'il ne craint rien …

\- Rassure-toi, il est dans mon corps et même si ce dit corps est endormi, je ne vois pas qui m'attaquerait dans mon propre manoir. _Severus soupira de soulagement. _Maintenant Severus, si tu me donnais le mot de passe pour aller voir le directeur. »

Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres dans le corps d'un enfant de 12 ans. Il se leva et attrapa la baguette du jeune sorcier. Pour accéder au bureau du directeur un nom de bonbon était nécessaire.

« Mais Severus, je pense que juste une heure suffira. Je ne sais pas s'il est dangereux de prendre possession de son âme sœur, je ne pense pas, vu que justement nous sommes âmes sœurs mais, je préfère écourter mon séjour ici. Si tout se passe bien, Harry sera de retour en cours demain. _Il s'adressa ensuite à Draco. _Jeune Malfoy. _Celui-ci redressa la tête, un peu en sursautant. _Je te remercie de veuillez sur Harry. »

Le corps du jeune fourchelangue quitta le lit tout blanc de l'infirmerie, mettant les chaussures du plus jeune. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur après avoir fait ses aux revoir au jeune blond et au potionniste.

Les yeux verts émeraude changèrent de couleur pour une couleur carmine, rouge sang, celle de Voldemort. Les derniers élèves retardaires se retournèrent sur son passage, effrayé de ses yeux rouges mais pas assez courageux pour l'aborder ou le questionner sur sa nouvelle couleur d'yeux.

Il arriva bien vite devant la statue représentant un griffon et qui donnait accès au bureau du vieux barbu. Il eut un sourire sadique bien prononça le mot de passe, la statue se bougea sur le côté et il put entrer, la pièce semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière qu'il était à Poudlard, avant c'était un bureau rangé avec quelques papiers traînant mais aujourd'hui des centaines d'objets se partageaient l'espace en bois. Voldemort eut un sourire en voyant le fauteuil du barbu se tourner pour le voir, la surprise fut facilement visible dans ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Sans attendre de réponse de son vis-à-vis, Voldemort s'installa dans un fauteuil face au directeur.

« Alors comme ça, on utilise mon basilic et quand il n'obéit plus, on le tue ?

-Tom …

-C'est Voldemort pour toi, vieux croûton.

-Très bien, Voldemort. Nous sommes en guerre, l'Ordre contre les mangemorts et toi. Les enfants ne devraient pas être impliqués …

-Tu as impliqué les enfants dès le moment où tu as contrôlé mon basilic vieux fou … ce basilic, supposé protégé l'école, et toi tu l'as tué juste parce qu'il ne se soumettait pas à tes envies suite à sa discussion avec mon possédé.

-Tu admets donc que tu possède le jeune Harry.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai fait qu'après avoir appris que tu contrôlais le basilic.

-Il ne t'est donc plus utile n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme c'est touchant … le grand Dumbledore essaie de sauver un de ses élèves. _La main d'Harry se leva et se posa sur le cou opalin du jeune garçon. _Vous pensez que je pourrais utiliser ce corps pour le tuer … ou mieux encore. _Il attrapa la baguette du fourchelangue. _Lui souiller sa pureté et son innocence.

-Tu n'oserais pas … _Un rire froid lui répondit._

-Comme c'est le frère de mon âme-sœur, je ne lui ferais rien. Mais vous savez tout comme moi que si j'ai un contact avec l'autre Potter, il tombera sous mon charme et qu'importe mon enveloppe corporelle. _Il eut un sourire sadique._

-Non …

-Même s'il est réticent, il tomberait sous mon charme, et vous le savez. Cela contrecarrerait vos plans n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, qu'un combat entre âmes sœurs laisse les deux principaux intéressés morts. Et c'est ce que vous souhaitez n'est-ce pas ? Si un Potter meurt, il sera décoré après notre mort et il sera considéré comme un héro et au moins vous serez débarrassé de moi. Cependant … vous savez tout comme moi que je ne prendrais pas un tel risque. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante, que pouvez vous sacrifier pour que je laisse le jeune Harry Potter en vie et surtout, sans ma présence dans ce petit corps ? _Dumbledore baissa la tête signe de réflexion._

-Que voulez vous ?

-Les noms de certains sorciers de l'Ordre, que je ne connais pas déjà bien sûr. »

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux un moment, surpris, il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort face à lui, cela ne servirait à rien puisque ce n'était pas son corps physique de même qu'il tuerait en fait le jeune garçon. Il était coincé, et cette liste de noms devait sûrement signifier que Voldemort comptait les tuer. De même, l'être froid face à lui avait décimé plusieurs villages moldus durant les semaines auparavant, signe qu'il bougeait et voulait renforcer la peur sur les sorciers mais Dumbledore possédait assez de part de la gazette du sorcier pour faire taire ces affaires, de même si le directeur donnait ce qu'il voulait à Voldemort rien ne le garantissait que la vie du jeune Potter serait bien sauve et qui plus est innocente. L'être horrible et sadique qu'était Tom Marvolo Riddle était prêt à tout pour remporter cette guerre, quitte à délaisser son âme sœur.

« Je vous propose autre chose. La vie d'Harry Potter contre celle de David Potter.

-Pardon ?

-David est votre âme sœur, si je vous le donne, aucune liste des membres de l'Ordre ne vous sera donner, de même, Poudlard vous sera interdit par tous le moyens.

-Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire Dumbledore, mais ici, David est en sécurité à Poudlard. En tant que directeur, votre devoir est de le protéger.

-Sauf que les vacances arrivent, et je vais très souvent chez lui. Certes votre lien n'est pas très fort, mais si jamais je le tue maintenant, vous mourez de chagrin quoi que vous puissiez faire. »

Tom réfléchissait, c'était un bon plan que de faire croire que c'était l'autre Potter son âme sœur, il remerciait Harry pour cette trouvaille mais c'était aussi ça qui l'handicapait à présent. Il comptait sur le chantage pour obtenir des noms de la part du directeur mais comme ce dernier croyait dur comme le fer que David était son futur amant, il ne pouvait pas le contredire et refuser cette offre. Bien qu'elle lui soit totalement inutile. Le seigneur des ténèbres sourit puis dit au directeur.

« J'accepte seulement si son jumeau vient avec lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans supposer savoir que le lien entre deux jumeaux est très puissant, si David se retrouve séparé de son frère alors il y a une forte chance pour qu'ils soient tristes … je refuse de voir son petit visage couvert de larmes et de morve. J'accepte de les prendre chez moi pour cette semaine. Je vous les ramènerais sans faute à la date prévue. Si vous voulez bien excusez. »

Il planta là le directeur de l'école et alla directement dans la chambre des Secrets, s'assura que personne ne le suive mais il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves dans les couloirs à cette heure ci de la journée. Ils étaient en cours pour la plupart de même pour les professeurs.

Son regard se posa sur l'immense reptile, qui ne respirait plus dans la chambre.

Elle qui était si gracieuse, qui l'avait guidé dans l'apprentissage de l'écrit du fourchelangue. Il se sentit nostalgique dans ce lieu si particulier qui l'avait souvent vu. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de sortir sa baguette et s'approcher de l'animal. Pourtant, une chose étrange, c'est que ce serpent, malgré son petit millénaire de vie, n'avait aucun nom.

L'histoire était émouvante et était connue de tous les fourchelangues qui étaient venus à Poudlard. La vérité était qu'il y avait deux types distincts de basilic dans le monde. Il y avait les basilics qui naissaient en pleine nature, de manière naturelle et comme tous les autres serpents, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient une espèce très puissante et devenu très rare au fil du temps, Nagini et Lucifer appartenait à cette catégorie. Cependant, il était possible pour les sorciers très puissants de créer des basilics.

Salazar Serpentard et Herpo l'infâme avait réussi à en fabriquer. Salazar eut crée cette créature pour un événement spécial et maussade. Son familier, un basilic mourut dont ne sait quelle raison. On sait tous que la mort d'un familier provoque une énorme tristesse chez son lié, le fondateur de Poudlard effondré par cette perte créa un nouveau basilic dans le but de protéger l'école. Malheureusement, il ne sut jamais comment s'attacher à cet animal crée de toutes pièces pour consoler son cœur brisé. Ils étaient proches, Salazar voyait en la femelle une amie sincère et fidèle mais il n'eut pas le courage de la nommer, chaque fourchelangue qui se succéda dans le château ne pensait pas que cela fut une bonne idée, d'autant que le reptile refusait, son maître était Salazar, si ce dernier n'avait pas souhaité lui donner de nom, soit elle l'acceptait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lança un sort à la carcasse de l'animal qui disparu dans une fumée bleuté. L'âme du basilic s'élevé dans les airs et fixa un moment le jeune garçon avant de prendre la parole.

« **Je vois que tu as bien avancé dans ta vie Tom. **_Le nommé inclina la tête, en remerciement. _

**-C'était grâce à toi. Je te souhaite un bon repos, auprès de ton maître.**

**-Je ne t'oublierais jamais, merci de me libérer de ce lieu. »**

L'âme du basilic poussa un cri digne d'un dragon avant de s'éparpillé partout dans le monde et allant dans l'au-delà. Le grand lord noir vérifia que l'un des secrets de la chambre n'avait pas été trouvé par Dumbledore puis il retourna à l'école. Il était l'heure du déjeuner alors il n'avait qu'à prévenir le frère de sa moitié ainsi qu'attraper les affaires de la dite moitié au dortoir des Serpentard avant de transplaner dans son manoir. Harry devait encore dormir, surtout avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il devrait se réveiller pour le début d'après midi.

Il vit Mimi Geignarde le fixer un moment avant qu'elle ne se retourne en pleurnichant, essayant sans doute de fuir l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.

Son arrivée dans la Grande Salle se fit en silence, sa magie, effrayante, sortait par tous les pores de la douce peau du porteur de lunettes. Il se dirigea directement vers la table des Griffondors et s'approcha de David, qui le regardait, effrayé de voir ses yeux rouges se poser sur lui et personne d'autre, pour une fois que ce jeune garçon avait l'attention d'une personne, il le regrettait, parce qu'il savait rien qu'à la façon de marcher d'Harry, que ce n'était pas lui. Après tout ils n'étaient pas jumeau pour rien et actuellement, quand son frère avait marché à travers la grande salle pour venir lui parler, il avait l'air plus mature et dégageait une telle magie ! David avait su que ce n'était pas lui.

« David, va chercher tes affaires. Le directeur a du te prévenir de … l'accord qui nous avons convenu. _Le Gryffondor fronça des sourcils et se leva. _

-Quel accord ?

-Tu vas passer une semaine chez moi, toi et ton frère bien sûr. _Répondit poliment l'homme face à lui en le fixant de ses yeux carmin. Pénétrants et effrayants, David eut un frisson et allait lui rétorquer quelque chose, qu'on ne prenait pas de décision à sa place mais son courage de Gryffondor s'envola, il après tout, devant lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il était courageux mais pas suicidaire. _

-Très bien.

-Je t'attends à la porte de Poudlard, sois-y dans quinze minutes. »

Alors que Tom allait chercher les affaires de son bien aimé, parlant fourchelangue au tableau qui gardait l'entrée, et que David préparait lui aussi ses affaires, tout en fulminant. Personne ne prenait de décisions pour lui ! Et puis pourquoi le directeur avait accepté ? Il allait tomber amoureux du lord durant ce temps passé à ses côtés, le lien se renforcerait et dès lors, il ne pourrait plus le tuer ! Personne ne pourrait plus le tuer sans quoi il mourrait ou du moins serait triste.

Un jeune garçon s'éveillait doucement dans un corps beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couverture, enfouit sa tête sous les oreilles tout en espérant dormir un peu plus mais finalement après quelques longues minutes où il disait au revoir à son sommeil, il s'assit sur le lit.

Il découvrit les draps en satin de couleur noirs, bien différent de ceux de l'infirmerie ainsi que des fins rideaux, de couleur rouge sang. Comme d'habitude il prit du temps à comprendre, après tout il détestait le matin et surtout la galère du réveil.

Après quelques minutes, son cerveau enregistra enfin l'information ! Il était dans un endroit différent, mais où ? Il était sûr de voir correctement sans ses lunettes, chose qui l'étonna. Rien ne lui était familier, il se leva du lit, écartant les rideaux pour découvrir face à lui une fenêtre donnant sur un magnifique jardin. Il était soufflé mais ce n'était pas le jardin des Malfoy, l'inquiétude commença à monter pour lui. Il eut un cri de surprise en voyant ses grandes mains, il était certain de ne pas avoir grandi dans la nuit, surtout qu'il était en boxer. Il ouvrit une porte à droit de la tête du lit et se retrouva dans une superbe salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'un miroir et eu un sursaut en se voyant dans le corps du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillait de surprise, surtout le fait qu'il était seulement habillé d'un boxer, Voldemort avait un corps à damner avec ce torse, il n'osa pas regarder plus bas.

Il alla de nouveau dans la chambre, se passant une main dans les cheveux, il ouvrit le dressing du lord et attrapa une chemise de couleur noire ainsi qu'un pantalon, il s'habilla rapidement, restant pieds nus. Il attrapa la baguette du lord qu'il plaça dans la poche de son pantalon puis ouvrit la porte qui devait logiquement donner sur le reste du manoir.

Harry arriva dans un couloir il hésita, à gauche ou à droite ? Il savait qu'un manoir comme celui-ci pouvait être très grand et il pouvait arriver n'importe où. Il soupira puis prit la décision d'aller à gauche. De toute façon rien de bien grave pouvait lui arriver puisqu'il était dans le manoir du plus grand sorcier noir jamais connu, et que par la même occasion il était le dite Voldemort.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le manoir, juste le bruit de ses pas rapides car il commençait à désespérer de ne trouver que des portes, n'y avait-il aucun foutu escalier dans cette demeure ? Enfin, après des minutes de recherches qui lui semblèrent interminables, il trouva un escalier qu'il descendit en vitesse. Déjà un bon point pour lui-même s'il était toujours aussi perdu. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce même moment laissant entrer son corps ainsi que David.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand son corps eut un sourire narquois. Sa malle était présente ainsi que celle de son frère visiblement mais pour quoi faire ?

« Harry, je suis heureux de te voir habillé. Mais tu aurais pu me coiffé, cela t'aurais pris moins de cinq minutes. _Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le nommé sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge ce qui apporta un rire moqueur à Tom. _Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je me serais vu rougir, et bien je pense que je me serais suicidé. Suivez-moi, vous devez avoir faim. »

Les Potter ne se firent pas prier, dérangé par ce changement de corps. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle à manger du manoir Riddle, situé en Albanie. Une grande table était située dans cette pièce mais seuls trois couverts étaient placés. Le corps d'Harry alla directement à la place de chef de famille, attendant que les deux frères ne l'imitent. Le porteur de lunettes dans le corps du grand mage noir renifla dédaigneusement et s'installa à sa gauche alors que son frère ne s'installait face à lui. Harry lança un regard noir à Voldemort.

« Rendez-moi mon corps.

-Cela est trop drôle de voir mon corps d'une manière aussi innocente. _Harry sentit de nouveau ses joues rougir et commença à manger, essayant d'éviter le regard des deux autres personnes présentes._ Alors David, mon manoir est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? _Le susnommé sursauta puis leva la tête. _

-Il est pas mal, mais pas aussi beau que le manoir Potter Godric's Hollow._ Répondit simplement le Gryffondor. _

-Oh ? Tant de fierté. Cela me rappelle Harry lorsque j'ai voulu le possédé, tant de force et de fierté mais inutile face à quelqu'un comme moi. _Le jeune fourchelangue leva un regard interrogatif vers lui, il était clair qu'il essayait de mentir à David, il le faisait bien mais il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début. _

\- Que faisons-nous ici ?

-Votre directeur a gentiment accepté de vous laisser à moi pour une semaine.

-Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit Harry tout en se levant. _

-C'est tout à fait sérieux. _Lui répliqua Tom tout en le fixant de ses yeux brûlants qui fit rougir le plus jeune »_

Poussant un cri de rage et de colère Harry sortit de la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour aller dans le jardin. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à ce que le mage noir se serve de son début de mensonge pour être plus proche de lui. Oui il avait fait croire aux … Potter que David était l'âme sœur de Tom, mais était-ce une raison pour le priver de cours durant toute une semaine, ainsi qu'à ses amis ? Le mage noir savait qu'il était proche de ses amis mais se voir le soir en un doux rêve n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Surtout qu'il savait qu'il détestait David !

Et puis quelle idée de dormir seulement habillé d'un boxer ! Harry laissa sa rage de côté quand il découvrit le magnifique jardin du lord, certes il lui en voulait toujours et il allait payer, foi de Serpentard.

David continua à manger en l'absence de son frère, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle beauté chez un homme, il parlait bien sûr du corps physique de Voldemort, l'autre homme à égaler cette dite beauté, était sans doute Lucius ou un autre homme de sang pur.

HORS FICTION.

Naheiko : Je pense que le pire c'est que je suis fière de mon sadisme XD Merci de me suivre :p

(Petit délire)

Celle-qui-aime entra soudainement dans l'univers du célèbre Harry Potter et plus précisément dans la fanfiction de akira-fic-yaoi, petite auteure qui se plaisait dans son sadisme. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur, elle prit son temps pour le traîner avec sa joli barbe toute blanche, il criait des insultes à la jeune fille mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Elle le balança du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il fit couler son sang au sol et il mourut ainsi. Ainsi donc, Harry put dominer le monde sorcier en compagnie de sa moitié, joliment posée sur l'accoudoir de son trône ainsi que Severus comme bras droit.

Donc sinon, laissons de côté ces idioties. Merci de m'avoir lu Celle-qui-aime ^^ et oui Harry veut traumatiser son frère, juste cette annonce l'a traumatisé et je pense qu'il devra bientôt aller avec les Longdubat pour se faire soigner à St Mangouste XD et tu as tort pour ta supposition. En fait je pensais mettre Severus avec un autre homme mais comme je l'ai dis avant, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Le personnage féminin que je veux faire mourir, et ben je l'aime bien alors je pense mettre cette idée de côté XD. Donc voilà.

W t f : J'ai ri en voyant ton pseudo et comme je l'ai dit, je suis une auteure sadique voilà pourquoi j'ai coupé XD

Nana Umi : Je ne pense pas que cela peut être considéré comme de la pédophilie vu qu'il est juste dans son corps XD Donc rien de sexuel, je trouve que 12 ans c'est trop jeune pour instaurer une relation un tant soit peu sexuelle j'attends qu'Harry grandisse ^^ et j'espère que tu le comprends. Mais j'admets que l'idée d'échanger les corps pour un quelconque lemon m'intéressé beaucoup*imagine déjà la scène, hémorragie nasale*


	26. Chapter 26

Les mains dans les poches Harry était sorti et se trouvait présentement dans le jardin. Les plantes poussaient tranquillement et magnifiquement. Il s'approcha de l'immense fontaine d'eau face à l'eau, des dizaines de serpents semblaient cracher de l'eau dans un bassin, il semblait en marbre tellement il dégageait un calme et un sentiment de sérénité au jeune homme. Il sourit à cette vue, qu'importe ses pieds nus, il s'approcha de l'édifice, faisant fuir les oiseaux qui s'y baignaient.

Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de voir des chevaux squelettiques de couleur noire brouter l'herbe de la pelouse face au bâtiment. Ce devait être des sombrals, pensa Harry. Mais les voyait il parce que Voldemort avait déjà vu la mort, ou était-ce lui qui avait vu le basilic de Poudlard s'éteindre devant lui ? Les chevaux relevèrent la tête et le fixèrent.

C'était des animaux gracieux malgré leur apparence morbide. Harry leur sourit puis sortit sa baguette, il métamorphosa l'herbe près de lui en carottes pour ces bêtes et il vit avec joie les animaux venir manger sans crainte. Il sourit en voyant cette scène et poursuivit sa route, ignorant ses pieds nus sur le chemin tracé au sol. Des roses de toutes couleurs égaillaient le chemin, de couleur rose, blanche, rouge ou jaune et même bleus pour une espèce très rare. Harry s'arrêta devant cette parcelle du jardin, une dizaine de mètre était dédiée aux fleurs de l'amour. C'était bien sûr ses fleurs préférés, qui n'aimerait pas ce genre de fleur ?

Il s'approcha et coupa une fleur de couleur rouge qu'il approcha ensuite de ses narines pour pouvoir y sentir l'odeur. Délicate et envoûtante, comme il adorait ce parfum ! Avec la fleur dans la main, il continua à visiter, pour lui c'était un plaisir de marcher pieds nus, et puis s'il se blessait, ce n'était pas son corps après tout. Il eut un sourire machiavélique à cette idée.

Pendant qu'Harry visitait le jardin, Voldemort conduisait David à ses appartements.

« Si tu as un souci, tu n'as qu'à appeler Winky. Ce sera l'elfe de maison à ton service.

-Et où, séjournera Harry ?

-Ne te préoccupe pas d'un si petit détail. C'est pour toi que je l'ai invité mais si jamais tu fais trop attention à lui je peux toujours le renvoyer à Poudlard.

-Vous êtes un monstre vous le savez ? _Lui rétorqua le jeune enfant. Ce qui amena un sourire moqueur sur la figure d'Harry. _

-Froid et sadique en effet. Mais tôt ou tard tu m'aimeras. Comme c'est drôle. »

David mit fin à la discussion en s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à faire au visage de son frère lui souriant d'une manière aussi agaçante, c'était comme si Voldemort savait tout et s'amusait à les faire tourner en bourrique, lui et Harry. Parce qu'il était certain que son jumeau était dans la même situation que lui, coincé et voulant la liberté.

Voldemort se décida de rattraper le jeune Harry dans le jardin, il serait bien capable de se perdre sachant comment était le plus jeune.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, il le trouva en pleine contemplation d'un saule pleureur, lui-même proche d'un petit lac. La scène était tout bonnement magnifique et jamais Tom n'aurait pensé se voir dans un tel état de nostalgie un jour, il savait que ce corps était le sien mais que la personne à l'intérieur n'était pas lui mais … c'était comme si il se sentait en harmonie avec Harry. Avec cette fleur à la main, se rapprochant de la couleur de ses yeux.

En fait, ce n'était pas son corps qui était beau, c'était tout simplement l'âme d'Harry, son esprit. Même si un jour Harry serait dans un crapaud, alors cet animal serait l'animal le plus beau au monde. Des fleurs de nénuphars flottaient à la surface de l'eau, des roseaux poussaient comme bon leur semblait et un petit pont de bois rouge reliait cette partie du jardin à une autre.

Voldemort s'approcha de l'adolescent qui le regarda tranquillement appuyé sur le pont. De gros poissons de différents couleurs nageaient tranquillement dans ce petit lac. Des rouges, oranges comme d'autres couleurs beaucoup plus exotiques. Les branches du saule pleureur étaient tellement grandes qu'elles parvenaient à cacher tout le haut du pont dans une atmosphère irréelle. Entre le jaune et le vert clair, tout était magnifique et encore plus avec la présence de sa moitié à côté. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas que ce saule pleureur, d'autres arbres étaient présents, dont un avec les branches presque violettes tant il était chargé de fleurs.

« Ton frère est dans sa chambre. Tu veux que je te montre la tienne ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me rendre mon corps ?

-Tout simplement parce que cela est drôle, ne crois tu pas qu'avoir le corps de quelqu'un d'autre est drôle ? Se moquer ainsi de ton frère est agréable.

-Ah oui ? Et comment je vais faire pour prendre ma douche ? _S'exclama le porteur de lunettes rougissant. _

-Si tu veux je pourrais te laver et toi tu pourras te laver. Si ce n'est que la vue d'un autre corps nu qui te dérange … _Lui répondit d'un ton narquois le seigneur des ténèbres. _

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange ! Enfin si ! Mais pas que !

-Alors quoi d'autre ? _Le rouge redoubla sur les joues du puissant mage noir. _

-C'est que … on est âme sœur …

-Et alors ? J'ai un très beau corps.

-Je ne veux pas que vous voyez le mien ! _Voldemort haussa un sourcil surpris._

-Tu as tendance à passer au vouvoiement quand tu es gêné. C'est adorable.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Rend moi mon corps ! _Seul un sourire sadique lui répondit. _

-Je te rendrais ton corps au moment d'aller à Poudlard.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça !

-Oh si. Je veux profiter de cette candeur qui est tienne. _Lui répondit Tom en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. _Et puis tu es **sexy. **_Harry se cacha le visage dans ses mains. _

_-_S'il vous plait !

-Pas question. »

Pour toute réponse, Voldemort s'approcha encore plus, et se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre son corps physique, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue rougissante du porteur de lunettes qui recula vivement, gêné par cette action. Peut-être que Tom était influencé par ce corps enfantin qui ravivait la flamme de la jeunesse en lui. Harry lui lança la fleur à la figure puis lui tournant le dos, marcha vite il ne savait où mais pour lui l'importait était de fuir cette sensation qui faisait que son cœur battait la chamade et que des papillons se baladaient dans son ventre.

Il marcha vite et heureusement pour lui, Voldemort ne le suivit pas. De toute façon, ce dernier avait de la paperasse à remplir car un des désavantages lorsque l'on était le seigneur des ténèbres était qu'il fallait remplir beaucoup de papiers pour être prêt à la guerre. Cela concernait aussi bien l'arrivée de nouveaux membres que l'argent qui devait être investi de quelque manière que ce soit. Il ramassa la fleur que sa moitié avait cueillie et retourna à ses papiers. Au moins il aurait l'air parfumé d'une douce odeur lui rappelant celle de sa moitié avec lui, dans son pauvre bureau.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre de frustration, comment faire entendre raison à Voldemort ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen et vite, car son corps lui manquait. Ou du moins il avait de nouveau pouvoir courir sans avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait présentement. Voyant qu'il était seul, il arriva à un labyrinthe et marchant à l'intérieur du monstre de verdure, il arriva à un endroit où des papillons voletaient doucement au dessus de fleurs qui berçaient le sol dans une tendre berceuse. Il avait envie de s'y allonger mais il avança tranquillement vers les deux immenses chênes de cette clairière.

Ils étaient immenses, peut-être étaient-ils centenaires ? Harry sourit devant ce décor enchanteur, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le célèbre et sadique Tom aurait eu des jardins, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Ou peut-être qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et qu'ils ne pensaient pas à parler tranquillement, comme deux simples amis. Il fallait toujours qu'ils s'embêtent l'un l'autre.

Peut-être qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient enfin quelqu'un de leur envergure et qui les comprenaient, Lord Voldemort en ayant quelqu'un égal à lui et qui n'avait pas peur de lui et Harry parce que quelqu'un comprenait sa solitude.

Harry s'assit au milieu des fleurs du lieu magique, à l'ombre des majestueux chênes et réfléchit à un moyen de reprendre son corps, le seul moyen était sans doute le chantage mais par quel moyen ? Il ne connaissait pas le corps de Voldemort et de toute façon le seigneur des ténèbres voulait garder son corps, il était piéger. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva pour partir à l'exploration du l'énorme jardin des Riddle, s'il devait s'ennuyer autant faire quelque chose d'agréable. Une forêt bordait le lieu mais Harry ne préféra pas s'y aventurer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, lui était un Serpentard et non pas un Gryffondor. Il arriva finalement à l'énorme portail qui séparait le manoir du monde extérieur.

Il s'en approcha et posa sa main sur le fer forgé de ce magnifique portail où l'on pouvait voir diverses figures dont de chevaux. Harry l'enleva rapidement, recevant une décharge électrique de ce dit portail, il regarda sa main un moment, surpris de cette réaction du portail ? S'il était dans le corps du propriétaire du lieu alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'ouvrir ? Il marcha aux côtés du portail mais aucune réponse ne lui vint pour expliquer ce phénomène. Soupirant il retourna au manoir.

David lui, était resté cloitré dans sa chambre pendant presque une heure et demie jusqu'à ce que des pas devant sa porte ne se fassent entendre, Voldemort frappa à sa porte.

« Mon cher ami ? _Il ne lui ouvrit pas, et ne parla pas non plus, se contentant de l'écouter. Que c'était étrange que de voir le grand seigneur des ténèbres dans le corps de son frère. _Si cela vous plait, demain nous pourrions aller visiter les alentours. Les paysages de l'Albanie sont vraiment sublimes. »

Alors que Voldemort terminait sa phrase, il remarqua Harry, juste sur la droite, à environ 5 mètres. Ce qui avait permis au jeune garçon de l'écouter. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner et continuer à marcher.

Tom eut un sourire sadique, la jalousie était bien là un vilain défaut. Qu'allait-il pouvoir en faire surtout durant toute cette semaine ? Surtout qu'il savait qu'il plaisait aux deux frères. Il rattrapa rapidement sa moitié.

« Peut-être souhaites-tu voir où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

-Hum. Puisque ce n'est pas mon corps, je vais prendre ta chambre.

-Encore faudrait-il savoir où elle est. _Cela rapporta un rougissement sur les joues du plus jeune avant que Voldemort ne lui fasse signe de le suivre. »_

La chambre du maître du lieu avait la porte la plus impressionnante, avec des serpents gravés sur la porte, entrelacés et avec les yeux ornés de pierres précieuse.

« Mets des chaussures au moins, je ne veux pas que mes jolis pieds ne souffrent de ton irresponsabilité. _Harry choisit cette occasion pour essayer de récupérer son corps. _

-Tu le dis si bien, tes jolies pieds. _Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le canapé présent dans la chambre. Il croisa les jambes, le dos droit et fier, lança des éclairs avec ses yeux. _Je refuse de porter des chaussures tant que je n'aurais pas mon corps. _Voldemort prit place à son tour, proche d'Harry. _

-Je refuse ce début de chantage.

-Je trouverais un moyen, et vous le savez autant que moi.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. _Lui répondit tout simplement Tom et attrapant sa baguette pour fermer la porte. _Dis moi plutôt tu trouve mon corps, je suis sûr que pour t'habiller tu y as jeté un œil.

-Je n'ai pas regardé !

-Vilain garçon, tu mens. _Il se rapprocha encore plus du jeune fourchelangue qui continuait de rougir. _Moi je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de contempler ton joli petit corps … _lui dit-il avec une voix implorante et des yeux verts pétillants, Harry n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Le porteur de lunettes repoussa le plus vieux avec son bras. _Viens au moi me doucher, je me sens tellement … crasseux. _Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se mordilla la lèvre._

-Tu n'es qu'un sale malade mental …

-Fier de l'être, après je te laverais aussi.

-Je refuse de me faire laver pour quelqu'un !

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux mon cher **amour.** Soit tu me lave et je ne regarde pas, soit je me lave seul. Pareil pour toi.

-J'ai une meilleure proposition, je lave MON corps, et je lave le votre.

-Tu es vraiment injuste mon petit serpent. Mais cela me va. »

Toujours boudant, Harry remarqua sa malle au pied du lit, il ne fit aucun commentaire et alla choisir les vêtements qu'il voulait que son corps porte. Il choisit une chemise de couleur blanche, un jean délavé et un boxer de couleur noire. Voldemort faisait de même pour lui.

Ensembles ils allèrent dans la salle de bain immense qu'était celle de Tom. Face à eux, un miroir immense faisant presque deux mètres de long leur renvoyait leur reflet, gêné pour Harry, et impatient pour Voldemort. Les joues toujours rougissantes, Harry s'approcha de Tom et posant ses mains sur les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il murmura un sort d'obscurité. Au moins, le grand mage noir ne verrait rien ainsi ! Il était fier de son coup. Il commença à retirer son uniforme de Poudlard de son propre corps, il n'y avait pas à dire que c'était vraiment très étrange que de voir son corps de l'extérieur, il hésita un moment à retirer le boxer de son propre corps cependant Tom le devança et le retira à sa place, lui souriant malicieusement alors qu'il ne devait sans doute rien voir sous le sort d'obscurité que lui avait jeté le plus jeune. Néanmoins, Harry avait négligé un détail, c'était que Tom était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette et même sans lunettes, le plus vieux jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur le corps plus petit de sa moitié.

S'il y a bien une chose que Voldemort allait faire ce soir, c'était fantasmé sur ce corps magnifique, cette peau laiteuse sans défaut, des débuts de muscles grâce au quiddich mais surtout cette bouche pulpeuse digne de celle d'une déesse.

Il se laissa docilement conduire à la baignoire toute blanche et remplit d'eau que le plus jeune avait remplit à son attention. La baignoire pouvait accueillir au moins trois personnes tant elle était grande il y entra sans protester mais poussa un soupire de bien être quant à la température de l'eau. En plus, le plus jeune y avait rajouté de la mousse. Oh comme Tom s'amusait à tout voir alors que le plus jeune pensait qu'il ne voyait rien.

« Harry ? _Dit-il en relevant la tête vers son corps physique. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui sans être attentif à ce que pouvait faire le mage noir. »_

Grâce à l'aide de sa magie, le plus vieux attira le plus jeune dans la baignoire, provoquant un fort mouvement dans la pièce. Il eut un rire en voyant son corps physiquement complètement trempé et la tête que pouvait faire le plus jeune. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur son corps pour qu'il soit dépossédé de tout vêtement. Harry eut un cri de surprise et essaya de cacher son corps alors que Tom prenait la parole.

« Prends donc ton bain avec moi.

-Vous ne pouviez pas le demander plus gentiment ? Plutôt que de me forcer la main …

-Oh et au fait, j'ai tout vu.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas dans mon corps que je ne peux pas faire de magie sans baguette.

-Espèce d'affreux monstre ! _Lui cria le plus jeune en posant ses mains sur ses propres épaules. _

-J'aurais adoré voir cette réaction sur ton corps.

\- Alors rendez-moi mon corps.

-Bien sûr que non petit maître du monde. Lave-moi plutôt. »

Tout en ronchonnant contre les affreux seigneurs des ténèbres un peu trop puissant, Harry commença à frotter son propre dos ainsi qu'à se laver les cheveux. Tom complètement hypnotisé par ses mains expertes laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son corps.

« Hum.

-Pourquoi avoir proposé à David de visiter les alentours ?

-Il faut bien que je continue ton mensonge. _Répondit Tom._

-Et pourquoi pas moi ? _Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'Harry, qui pour le moment était Voldemort. _

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout ! Juste curieux, espèce de sale psychopathe !

-Hum, et bien, tout simplement parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de sortir pour bien s'entendre. Les épaules maintenant, je suis **tellement **tendu ces temps ci. _Toujours énervé, Harry obéit._

-On ne s'entend pas bien. Je vous déteste.

-Parce que je suis dans ton corps n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, tu as déjà eu ton premier baiser. _De plus en plus énervé, Harry ne lui répondit pas. _J'en déduis que non. _Voldemort se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui se recula vivement, les joues concurrençant les tomates. _Et une chose de faite. Continue de me laver.

-Oui chef … »

Lui rétorqua Harry, boudant de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement et qui plus est autant de fois ! Il termina enfin, non sans avoir les joues rouges. Il se cacha son corps dans l'eau jusqu'au nez. Quel dommage de ne pas savoir respirer sous l'eau. Tom se tourna vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant.

« Que c'était agréable, je suppose que tu veux te laver tout seul, comme un grand alors je vais te laisser. »

Le plus vieux sortit, complètement nu et attrapant la baguette du plus jeune sorcier pour se sécher et pouvoir ensuite s'habiller.

Harry en profita pour soupirer ce qui provoqua l'apparition de nouvelles bulles dans la grande baignoire. Il étendit ses jambes sur tout le long de la baignoire, les jambes de Voldemort étaient vraiment musclées. Il resta un moment dans la baignoire à rêvasser et finit presque à s'endormir. La présence de son corps à la porte le fit relever la tête paresseusement. Le fixant alors qu'il marchait, il ne réagit cependant pas quand son corps arriva près de lui.

« Le dîner sera bientôt servi, futur maître du monde.

-Hum. _Il détourna la tête de la vision de son corps. _

-Tu boude ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et après quelques instants, Tom sortit de la pièce. Harry se lava en vitesse, jurant le seigneur des ténèbres d'avoir un aussi beau corps. Il se sécha et sortit de la pièce. Pour faire enrager le mage noir, il ne s'habilla que d'un boxer et d'un jogging, lui retombant sur les hanches mais ne cachant nullement ses formes masculines.

Il descendit ensuite le fameux escalier menant à l'étage inférieur et arriva au moment où les elfes mettaient les plats à table. Voldemort lui lança un regard curieux.

« Tu es encore pieds nus … c'est mon corps, mets donc des chaussures.

-Pas question. _Lui rétorqua le plus jeune avant de s'installer face à David. Ce dit frère qui mangeait du regard la beauté que pouvait être Voldemort._

-Très bien. Sache que demain moi et David sortons. Je te laisserais un plan de la maison sur ta table de chevet, pour que tu puisses te trouver une occupation.

-D'accord. »

Le reste du repas continua en silence. Arrivé au dessert, David prit la parole.

« Pourrais-je moi aussi avoir un plan du manoir ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais y faire, surtout que tu n'aime pas lire mais si tu le souhaite vraiment. _Lui répondit Tom, d'un regard perçant qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon. »_

Harry ne supportant plus cette discussion, quitta la table et alla directement dans « sa » chambre. Il ouvrit une baie vitrée donnant sur un mignon petit balcon, balcon qui était recouvert de roses en tout genre. Il soupira et s'appuya sur la balustrade, frissonnant sous une brise fraîche. Il était furieux de voir Tom se comporter ainsi avec David et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, certes il pouvait être jaloux, en colère, mais pas furieux ! Il resta un moment ainsi, à profiter de la clarté de la lune. Les roses blanches qu'il avait autour de lui paraissaient argentées dans l'obscurité. Il finit par rentrer à l'intérieur et s'assied sur le lit. Fermant les fins rideaux qui devaient sans doute protéger l'occupant du lit de tous regards ou jouer le rôle de moustiquaires.

Il brûlait de rage contre Tom.

Il l'avait de un, arraché à l'école, de deux, il refusait de lui rendre son corps, de trois, il parlait à David comme s'il n'était pas à côté. Il soupira lourdement, en plus, Lucifer devait être ici non ? Il lui avait pourtant dit que son familier serait à son manoir, mais aucun signe du reptile. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas non plus vu Nagini alors il se questionnait sur le sujet, c'était étrange. D'autant qu'il ne sentait de son lien avec Lucifer qu'une grande joie. Ou plutôt de la plénitude et une sérénité, le serpent dormait il ?

Le porteur de lunettes se glissa sous les draps et ne se posant pas plus de questions, s'endormir.

Peut-être était-ce leur proximité mais Harry ne fit aucun rêve en compagnie de Tom. Même pas de rêve tout court, peut-être était-ce encore les effets de la potion de sommeil sans rêve ? Sous dit en passant, qu'il se dit qu'il voulait absolument un lit comme celui du lord, tellement confortable, tellement chaud !

Harry resserra sa prise sur le corps près de lui. Comme nous l'avons à plusieurs reprises, il était dur au réveil. Il lui fallut près de cinq minutes pour réaliser que quelque dormait dans ses bras, et cinq autres de plus pour avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et voir son propre corps lui souriant moqueusement sous la lumière rougeâtre que conférait les rideaux au lit. C'était comme si ils étaient dans leur cocon.

« Bien dormi princesse ? _Harry secoua la tête. _

-Pas une princesse … _Puis enfin il réalisa et écarquillant les yeux de surprise il relâcha son emprise sur le corps plus petit que le sien. _Que faite vous dans mon lit ? _Il se redressa en position assise alors que Voldemort posait une main sur son ventre. _

-MON lit tu veux dire. Rallonge toi donc que j'ai un oreiller.

-Pas question ! _Sans qu'il puisse résister, Tom le rallongea avec une grande force, de la magie sans baguette déduisit-il. _

-Il est confortable n'est-ce pas ? Mais je trouve que mon corps l'est encore plus. _Il posa sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune. _Je te propose un marché.

-Un marché ?

-Dors et prends ton bain avec moi toute cette semaine, et je te rends ton corps.

-Mais c'est de l'esclavagisme !

-C'est ça ou rien. »

Pesant le pour et le contre, Harry accepta et fut heureux de retrouver son petit corps aux yeux verts. Même si pour le moment il avait besoin de lunettes.

« C'était plus facile que ce que je croyais.

-De quoi ? _Questionna Harry. _

-D'avoir ce que je veux de toi, tu es tellement mignon comme ça. »

Pour toute réponse Harry essaya de se lever avant de se refaire capturer par des bras puissants. Il finit par se calmer mais il n'oubliait rien, Voldemort allait lui payer toutes ses manigances. Un doux vent venait par moment soulever les rideaux du lit, c'était une ambiance calme et sereine, Harry finit par se rendormir dans les bras de sa moitié.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut seul qu'il se retrouva dans le lit. Il eut une mine boudeuse pendant un instant mais regarda sur la table de chevet, il mit ses lunettes et attrapa la feuille que le lord avait laissé à son attention.

_« Je pars avec ton frère jusqu'en début d'après midi, donc ne nous attend pas pour le déjeuner. _

_Tu trouveras un plan de la maison à côté. _

_Tom ta moitié. _

_PS : Je te conseille d'aller visiter la forêt, qui sait ce qui pourrait s'y trouver ? »_

Harry descendit du lit et chercha des yeux sa malle, qu'il ne trouva pas. Par contre des habits étaient posés sur le canapé, bien en évidence. Le porteur de lunettes d'approcha et se dit qu'il n'aillait pas porter ça, jamais de sa vie ! C'était trop … osé. Il gonfla les joues signe de bouderie et se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir retrouvé son corps mais il n'allait sûrement pas entrer dans le jeu de Tom. Alors il emprunta une chemise au grand sorcier, même si elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui et mit le short que le lord voulait qu'il mette. Mais jamais il n'aurait mit la chemise qui lui était proposé, à manche courtes, presque inexistantes ainsi que de jolis ouvertures sur le côté laissant voir son torse, mais surtout les perles rosés situées sur le dit torse.

Il mit rapidement ses bottes et descendit à la salle à manger tout en tenant le plan de la demeure pour ne pas se perdre. Un elfe de maison se présenta à lui et lui expliquer que dorénavant ce dit elfe serait à son service et qu'il pouvait tout lui demander, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, il mangea rapidement et se leva. Il remonta les manches de la chemise noire qu'il avait emprunté car le pauvre ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains tant le vêtement était trop grand pour lui.

Harry se dirigea vers la forêt, intrigué par le message du maître de la maison. Il n'eut pas peur de s'éloigner du jardin rassurant car après tout, il avait rencontré Lucifer dans une forêt similaire si ce n'est qu'elles n'étaient pas au même endroit.

Le porteur de lunettes marcha un moment, profitant de la beauté du lieu, une biche s'enfuit à son passage de même que des lapins. Il marcha un long moment quand des sifflements se firent entendre. Soudainement, un énorme serpent de couleur noire l'enveloppa dans une étreinte mortelle, il cria de surprise avant de se faire enveloppé par une bulle de magie pure qui repoussa le serpent. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'animal avant de s'écrier en la reconnaissant.

**« Nagini ! **_Encore sonnée, elle leva la tête en direction de l'enfant, le reconnaissant maintenant qu'elle était face à lui. _

**-Jeune Harry ? **_Des bruissements de feuilles se firent entendre et cette fois un autre reptile apparut. Harry ne perdit pas son temps pour lui sauter dessus pour un câlin. _

**-Lucifer ! **

**-Harry. **_S'exclama le serpent, surpris par cette rencontre. Le jeune humain commença à sangloter de joie et tomba à genoux, le serpent toujours serré contre lui tel une peluche. _**Que fais tu donc ici jeune fourchelangue ? **

**-Tom a réussi à convaincre le directeur que je pouvais venir pour une semaine. **

**-Quelle bonne nouvelle, tu me manquais mon petit. **_Il se tourna ensuite vers Nagini, tout en relâchant Lucifer. _

**-Je suis désolé, vous m'avez effrayé …**

**-C'est de ma faute, je t'ai pris pour une biche. »**

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment, Lucifer et Nagini partirent chasser alors qu'Harry rentrait au manoir, les serpents promirent leur présence pour plus tard alors le jeune brun partit dans la pièce qui l'intéressait le plus dans tout le bâtiment. Il partit à la bibliothèque qui était beaucoup plus rempli que celle de Poudlard.

Elle était circulaire et rassemblait des milliers des livres, Harry était sans doute au paradis d'autant qu'il y avait un escalier pour conduire aux livres de dessus. De même, le soleil entrait dans la pièce comme une pièce de plein air vu toutes les fenêtres qu'il y avait.

Il commença à lire des livres de potions de niveau supérieur, d'ailleurs il se demandait s'il y avait un laboratoire de potion ici, comme ça il pourrait s'améliorer et mener la vie dure à Voldemort. Il se souvenait encore comment faire une potion d'obéissance quand même.

Harry sourit sadiquement à cette pensée, oh oui, s'il arrivait à faire cette potion, le grand mage noir le regretterait.

HORS FICTION.

Nana Umi : *sourire sadique* J'espère t'avoir bien fait baver sur toutes les perspectives de lemon que je viens d'ouvrir XD et je dirais pour la défense de notre cher seigneur des ténèbres préféré, que ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte s'il est super sexy *^* Sinon merci de me suivre et de m'encourager ^^

Emrysa : Whouah, trois jours pour me lire ^^ Merci ça me touche beaucoup *ne fait pas mieux quand trouve une super fanfic aussi XD* Sinon ton vote est pris en compte ~

Celle-qui-aime : J'ai toujours un fou rire quand je lis tes reviews, elles sont hilarantes et vraiment enrichissantes XD et sinon, Harry aurait été traumatisé, là il a prit son temps ça va XD et pour Severus, bah il va attendre pour un hypothétique amour ^^ et David mate Tom parce que Tom est sexy, tout le monde mate Tom ! *^*

Nakeiko : J'espère t'avoir donné un aperçu d'une scène de fesses XD Mais ça va attendre quelques années pour notre jeune Harry, je pense que l'âge parfait c'est 16 ou 17 ans XD

SauleMarron19427 : Déjà j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute à ton pseudo, et ensuite oui je poste régulièrement, tous les un ou deux jours. Comme je suis en vacances, je veux vite terminer cette fiction là XD

Stormtrooper2 : Tes questions ont eu une réponse dans ce chapitre ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Harry lut toute l'après midi, seulement à ce moment là, il regarda sur le plan de la demeure et fut euphorique de voir un laboratoire de potions. Durant le trajet pour y aller, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique. Il entra sans hésiter et fut heureux de voir un laboratoire bien plus grand que celui de Severus.

Sachant que la potion était longue à faire, il s'y attela dès qu'il y arriva, une chance que le lord possède pleins d'ingrédients tout aussi différents les uns que les autres. Il prit l'après midi pour faire la potion mais heureusement elle fut prête pour le soir, juste avant le dîner. Il redescendit à pas de loup et constata avec joie que la table était déjà mise. Vérifiant que le lord et son frère étaient absents, il versa sa potion dans le verre du grand seigneur des ténèbres. Avec cette dose, pendant une semaine, le lord serait sous son emprise. Il ria machiavéliquement quand il constata la présence de Lucifer dans la maison, le serpent se dirigea sur lui, plus précisément il rampa jusqu'à ses épaules et lui dit.

**« Quel est le projet aujourd'hui ? **

**-Faire que Voldemort m'obéisse ! **_Nagini regarda le garçon, surprise. _

**-Pourquoi de telles mesures ? N'est-ce pas cruel envers lui ? **

**-Pas du tout ! Il a osé me manipulé et me voler mon corps, c'est une punition à juste valeur que de faire de lui mon esclave ! **

**-Je ne suis pas étonnée de ce plan, va savoir pourquoi ? **

**-Pour quelle durée cette fois ci Harry ? **

**-Une semaine, ce qui fait qu'il va m'obéir sept jours, même lorsque je serais rentré au château !**

**-Tu oublie une chose. Severus ne te l'avait pas rappelé ? **

**-Que prendre trop de cette potion était dangereux. **

-**Pas cette précaution là, futur maître du monde. **_Lui répondit le serpent, taquin. Devant la non réponse du jeune brun il rajouta. _**Si le sorcier à qui tu donne cette potion est trop puissant, l'effet sera raccourci. Lorsque tu l'as utilisé sur David cela n'a pas posé problème mais ici c'est autre chose, tu as le seigneur des ténèbres. **

**-Le laboratoire de potion est suffisamment grand pour que je puisse en refaire d'autre … **

**-Tu n'en n'auras pas le temps, dès que le lord le remarquera, je pense que tu seras privé d'aller faire des potions. **

**-Pas si je l'en empêche avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il est entièrement sous mon contrôle. »**

Son rire diabolique résonna encore une fois dans le silence du manoir, il était fier de lui, il n'y avait pas à dire d'autant qu'il l'avait cette fois, fait sans l'aide de son cher parrain.

Il partit faire un tour, attendant les deux autres convives qui devaient être rentré bien plus tôt. Il profita de cette absence pour discuter avec Lucifer qui évita le sujet principal, ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Harry le saurait probablement quand il serait plus vieux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et même s'il était dans une autre pièce discutant avec son serpent, Harry le sut, peut-être que la présence de Tom lui avait manqué et qu'il le sut dès l'instant où celui-ci était arrivé. Son serpent lui souhaita un bon dîner alors que comme Nagini, il rejoignait la chambre de Tom.

C'est avec un regard noir qu'il accueillit son frère t le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait été vexé que d'être remplacé par son incapable de frère. Le regard rubis de Tom s'attarda sur lui et le pensait-il, sur sa tenue, il n'était pas habillé comme le lord le lui avait demandé et il s'en fichait. David était lui habillé d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise rouge. Sa colère augmenta en voyant que son frère avait sans doute choisi sa propre tenue. Pourquoi lui devait-il accepter les choix de son amant sans rien dire ?

Ils allèrent manger et Harry eut un sourire diabolique en voyant le lord boire son vin comme si de rien n'était tout en continuant à discuter avec David. Maintenant qu'ils étaient aussi proches et qu'ils avaient dormi ensembles, Harry pouvait sentir tout le dégoût qu'avait sa moitié pour son frère, il se demanda un moment comment cela se faisait-il alors qu'un autre sentiment de surprise, autre que le sien, ce fit sentir. Tom le fixa un moment, curieusement, semblant lui aussi éprouver les mêmes sensations puis il but à nouveau une gorgée de vin. Harry en ressentit une grande joie, très sadique en le voyant. Le regard rouge du seigneur des ténèbres se reporta de nouveau sur lui.

« Que ce qu'il y a de drôle, Harry ? _Ronronna presque le lord. _

-Rien, je vous en prie, prenez encore une gorgée de vin. _Son sourire malicieux s'agrandit en constata que le lord lui obéissait. _

-Ce vin est délicieux, je te promets de te le faire goûter quand tu seras plus vieux David.

-Cela me plairait bien je pense. _Lui répondit l'intéressé en rougissant. »_

La réponse de son frère le fit fulminer, allons bon, tu es supposé être un Potter et surtout du côté de la lumière alors pourquoi diable son frère rougissait-il comme une fille ? Bien qu'il ne soit pas mieux, ce détail énerva Harry qui lui donna un coup de pied, histoire de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient là pour ne pas céder aux caprices du lord et encore moins quand celui-ci projetait dans le futur !

« Et si vous arrêtiez de courtiser mon frère ? _Tom écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir à sa moitié. _

-Bien sûr Harry. _Il posa sa tête sur sa main et la tourna vers le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. _Je me demande ce que tu as pu faire en notre absence et je doute que tu puisses fabriquer du vin de cette qualité.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est délicieux, même si je n'aurais pas rajouté ma touche personnelle, vous l'auriez adoré. _Lui répliqua Harry tout en continuant de manger tranquillement._

-Sache que cette saveur de miel est reconnaissable entre mille, je pense que lorsque je dominerais toute la société sorcière, tu deviendras un superbe esclave, après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'a traité d'esclavagiste ?

-Mangez donc tranquillement puis finissez votre verre. »

Lui répondit le plus jeune avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux, au moins il avait réussi à faire ingérer la potion au plus vieux. Certes il l'avait tout de suite reconnu mais au moins, il ne pourrait rien faire. Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, David fixait les deux autres hommes présents étrangement. Alors que le plus vieux restait dans ses pensées, les deux plus jeunes s'éclipsèrent, sur ordre du plus vieux, soit David.

« Harry, pourquoi m'avoir donné ce coup de pied ?

-Tu le sais bien, il ne faut pas que tu tombe amoureux de lui … _Parce que je suis jaloux. _

-On est âme sœur, tu ne le comprends pas ?

-Si, mais si tu le fais, tu quitteras Père et Mère pour être un mangemort, c'est ce qu'il veut.

-Tu es presque un mangemort toi, alors pourquoi pas moi ? _Harry répondit à cette accusation par un rire froid. _

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort, et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne veux pas non plus l'arrêter mais je veux le battre. Lui prouver que je suis plus fort que lui.

-Pour le moment ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donne.

-Que tu crois, tu te souviens de la potion que Velvet t'avait fait ingérer.

-Tu, tu veux dire. Je le sais que c'est toi et oui je m'en souviens.

-Pour le moment, je n'ai pas accès au laboratoire de potion, mais imagine que j'y arrive.

-Alors il t'obéira.

-Exactement. Pour le moment, ne lui parle plus et reste cloitré dans ta chambre, évite de lui parler et de le regarder. Sinon, tu tomberas amoureux …

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Je te donnerais une potion d'obéissance, il vaut mieux que tu m'obéisses que tu tombe amoureux n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être bien. Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Au revoir David, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Harry. »

Le plus vieux des jumeaux commença à monter les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur alors que Voldemort venait voir Harry, resté en bas.

« Tu mens comme tu respire.

-Comme toi.

-Viens donc me laver, **maître.**

-Pas question, va prendre ton bain, tout seul. _Tom lui lança un regard noir puis répéta sa phrase. _

-Viens me laver. Et ce n'est pas ta potion d'obéissance qui me fera obéir.

-Hum. »

Lui répliqua Harry alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches de l'escalier.

Il cria de surprise quand il fut porté sur l'épaule forte du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Tu fais quoi ? Lâche-moi !

-Tais-toi, ou ton frère va nous entendre. _Lui répondit Tom sans plus se soucier de son ordre. »_

Harry quant à lui ne comprenait pas, certes il était sur l'épaule forte de sa moitié mais il venait de lui ordonner quelque chose et il n'avait pas obéit ! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Ses joues concurrençaient les roses rouges du jardin de Riddle. Il se releva histoire de pouvoir se repérer dans la demeure, il lui semblait qu'ils allaient dans la chambre du seigneur des ténèbres mais il n'en n'était pas sûr vu qu'il était de dos. Il lui semblait que Tom en profitait pour poser ses mains sur ses fesses mais il n'en n'était pas sûr, où était l'intérêt d'une telle action ?

Il rumina contre les mages noirs trop forts. D'un coup de pied, Tom ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma après avoir déposé au sol son fardeau qui le foudroyait du regard tout en ayant croisé les bras sur la poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'obéis pas ?

-Tout simplement, pour une raison.

-Laquelle ?

-La potion d'obéissance a été crée en premier but par des parents voulant que leurs enfants leur obéissent, or je suis loin d'en être un. _Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rouge à cette remarque. _

-Mais je croyais …

-La potion d'obéissance ne fonctionne que sur les jeunes qui n'ont pas une magie encore développée, par exemple sur ton frère, ou encore sur … toi.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Non, pas quand je peux me faire obéir d'une autre manière. _Des sifflements retinrent leur attention et Lucifer rampa sur les épaules de son protégé._

**-Et bien et bien, on a trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur ? **_Lui demanda le reptile sur un ton moqueur. _

**-N'importe quoi Lucifer … **

**-N'importe quoi n'importe quoi mais en attendant c'est toi qui te fais mener en bateau. **

**-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour la potion, sale monstre ! **

**-Je te rappelle cher petit humain, que moi je ne fabrique pas de potion. **

**-Et si nous allions prendre un bon bain ? **_Lui demanda Tom tout en lui prenant la main pour le mener à la salle de bain, comme un lâche, Lucifer laissa Harry seul face au dangereux mage noir. _

**-Lucifer ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Hé, Lucifer ! »**

Le serpent laissa échapper un rire en voyant cette scène puis alla retrouver Nagini sur le canapé, elle aussi s'amusant de ce spectacle.

**« C'est bien la première fois que je vois mon maître aussi joueur. **

**-C'est bien la première fois que je vois Harry s'énerver contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi. **

**-Cet enfant est adorable. **

**-Je pense que votre maître est du même avis. **

**-Vous a-t-il manqué ? **

**-C'est un enfant, nous avons passé des années ensembles, c'est sûr qu'il m'a manqué mais votre charmante compagnie a apaisé mon chagrin. **

**-Je suis heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie reptilienne, ce n'est jamais pareil avec Tom. **

**-Je suppose que je n'ai pas eu ce problème, Harry a plusieurs amis serpents. Je les protège et les aide. **_Nagini poussa un rire qui sonna mélodieux aux oreilles du familier du plus jeune._

-**Mais vous les avez abandonné pour moi ? Ainsi que mon maître ?**

**-Je ne regrette pas mon choix. »**

Harry poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Tom voulu lui laver le dos, prétextant qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. « Arrêtez de me prendre pour un enfant ! »

« Mais c'est ce que tu es Harry, et puis cesse de bouger ou je n'y arriverais pas.

-Je refuse ! J'arrive très bien à me laver tout seul ! »

On entendit des bruits d'eau et encore un cri.

En fait, Tom avait lancé un sort d'immobilisation sur Harry, empêchant ainsi tout mouvement du brun ce qui le fit crier de surprise. Ensuite le grand mage noir put enfin laver en toute tranquillité le dos du plus jeune sans se soucier de ses mouvements, par contre les insultes lui étaient entièrement dédiés.

« Vous êtes un monstre !

-Cesse donc de me vouvoyer, c'est désagréable venant de toi. _Le sort de Tom cessa enfin et Harry s'éloigna le plus du sorcier noir, lui tournant le dos._

-Je vous vouvoie si je veux …

-Ne trouve pas qu'au vu de la situation c'est déplacé ? _Harry tourna la tête et lui envoya un regard dubitatif. _

-Nous sommes un couple Harry, apprend donc à me tutoyer même si tu es gêné. »

Un soupir lui répondit et le porteur de lunettes sortit de la pièce, il se sécha grâce à sa baguette et s'habilla rapidement. Il prit ensuite la couverture du lit et alla s'installer sur le canapé, Lucifer s'enroula autour de lui presque instinctivement tant ils étaient habitués à ce petit rituel.

**« Te voilà tout propre petit serpent. **_Harry ronchonna. _

**-Pff … là n'est pas la question Lucifer. **

**-Pourtant lorsque tu étais enfant, c'était avec joie que tu me laissais te frotter le dos. **

**-Vraiment ? **_Demanda Tom tout en entrant, habillé d'un boxer et avec une serviette sur les épaules. Il s'approcha de sa moitié tout enveloppée d'une couverture. _

**-ça ne te regarde pas. **

**-Je pense que oui Harry. Je pense que tu n'as pas compris le principe d'âme sœur, faudrait-il revoir tes leçons ? **

**-Lucifer ! **_Essaya de l'interrompre Harry tout en rougissant. _

**-Harry adore prendre son bain avec les autres, moi la plupart du temps mais … un autre humain lui est tout aussi agréable. **

**-Arrête de mentir ! **

**-Tu prenais bien ton bain avec Draco Malfoy. **

**-On avait 5 ans ! J'ai grandi depuis ! **

**-Qui m'a dit encore quelques semaines avant mon départ « Viens prendre un bain avec moi. » ? **

**-Arrête de mentir, je crois que ton âge de vieux te fait croire n'importe quoi ! **_Le rire de Nagini mêlé à celui de Tom fit cesser leur dispute. _

**-Et bien, alors pourquoi refuser ma présence si celle de Lucifer est autorisé ? **

**-Tu es humain. **

**-Et alors ? Je suis plus beau que lui et puis, moi j'ai des mains. »**

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, comme s'ils étaient dans un rêve mais bien vite, le plus jeune finit par s'endormir, son familier enroulé autour de lui.

La semaine se passa bien et tranquillement pour les trois habitants du manoir Riddle. David évitait Tom qui faisait semblant de le séduire, Harry lisait des livres dans la bibliothèque, parfois jusqu'à tard la nuit, et ayant été émerveillé de trouver pour la première fois de sa vie, des livres en fourchelangue ! Aussi, il fut chargé d'une mission une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. Celle de créer un basilic ! Le seigneur des ténèbres et lui eurent une discussion sur ce sujet, et Harry avait enfin appris ce qu'était les basilics artificiels. Ainsi donc, quand il arriverait à Poudlard, après avoir laissé les choses se calmer, il devait trouver un œuf de poule et le couvrir d'un crapaud, ce qui devrait créer un basilic. Bien sûr, il devrait dompter l'animal pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise mais le mage noir lui faisait confiance pour ce sujet.

De même, pendant une semaine, lorsque David était de côté, ils menèrent une presque vie de couple, Lucifer se moquant allégrement de son jeune maître alors que Nagini restait discrète. Pour faire enrager le basilic de sexe masculin, Harry était même à aller dire qu'il aurait préféré Nagini, tellement belle et gentille ! Ca c'était terminé par une séance de chatouille de la part du serpent. Le pauvre porteur de lunettes était déçu que le lord noir remarque ce détail et ne puisse un jour l'utiliser contre lui.

Aussi le plus jeune était rassuré de voir que son familier allait bien et qu'il ne craignait rien, les aux revoir furent plus faciles cette fois là que la première fois. C'est grâce à un portoloin que les deux frères arrivèrent au château.

HORS FICTION.

Nana Umi : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de ce chapitre XD à croire que j'aime faire souffrir le pauvre Harry ! ^^' Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que Voldy va souffrirheu !

Naheiko : Si je les faisais toutes dans la baignoire au bout d'un moment ce serait ennuyeux tu ne trouve pas ?

Et j'espère ne pas être trop sadique en vous montrant que la potion d'obéissance ne fonctionne pas ! Mais il faut bien qu'une aussi belle potion ait des limites, je trouvais qu'elle était trop puissant, sans remède c'était ennuyeux :P

Donc voilà, merci de me suivre ^^


	28. Chapter 28

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, les deux frères se séparèrent pour déposer leur malle dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ensuite, David attendant son frère, ils allèrent pour leur cours de potion, certes ils étaient en retard mais il valait mieux y aller que ne pas y aller du tout, de même ils avaient pu profiter d'une « semaine de vacances » avant de revenir à l'école. S'ils avaient étés gênés durant tout leur séjour, David car il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe amoureux de Tom et Harry parce que le seigneur des ténèbres était justement énervant. Aussi, Lucifer avait passé son temps à l'embêter mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir sachant que sans son familier ou maître, ils se sentaient seuls ?

Harry frappa à la porte de la salle de potion puis ouvrit la porte lorsque son parrain lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer, David l'avait laissé faire en savant que la chauve souris des cachots le détestait, enfin détestait tous les Gryffondor.

« Messieurs Potter, vous voilà donc. Prenez donc place. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se dirigea immédiatement vers son frère de cœur qui était seul à leur table alors que David allait s'asseoir auprès d'un Gryffondor inconnu à Harry, puisque Neville était assis à sa place, près de Ron. Le cours était presque fini et comme d'habitude, Draco avait fini la potion en avance.

« Alors comme c'était ?

-Plus ou moins bien on va dire. J'ai revu Lucifer, il va bien mais …

-Mais ?

-Voldemort est très énervant. _Draco pouffa de rire. _

_-_Et David ?

-Il croit qu'il est l'âme sœur de Voldemort. _Le professeur qui passait par là, haussa un sourcil et attirant l'attention de ses deux élèves favoris quand il avait cessé de marcher. Harry haussa seulement les épaules avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. La chauve souris retourna voir le chaudron de Neville et Ron qui menaçait d'exploser. »_

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant le temps qui restait avant de se rendre au cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry resta cinq minutes avec son parrain. Le temps de lui faire un câlin.

« Alors, le lord a été gentil ?

-Si on peut dire ça. Il est très taquin.

-Lui surtout ? Et bien, à croire que l'amour change un homme. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, même si ce fantôme est très ennuyeux il remarquera bien que tu es en retard.

-à plus tard Severus. »

Lui répondit le plus jeune avant de sortir de la salle de cours. Il se dépêcha d'aller au cours le plus soporifique de Poudlard. Il remarqua l'absence de David à ce cours, cependant il secoua la tête et essaya de combattre le sommeil qui le menaçait, même Draco n'était pas loin de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs semaines passèrent tranquillement. Harry avait finalement trouvé un œuf de poule et avait « emprunté » Trevor, le crapaud de ce cher Neville. Faisant attention à ne pas briser l'œuf, Harry se rendit dans la chambre où l'odeur était complètement absente. D'ailleurs le cadavre du basilic avait laissé place à une magnifique statue à son image, le jeune brun soupçonnait sa moitié d'y être pour quelque chose.

Posant l'œuf sur un coussin rouge, Harry lança un sort au crapaud pour que ce dernier reste immobile sur l'œuf et ne meurt pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ensuite il les laissa là et alla voir ce dont lui parlait Tom, une pièce secrète !

Il alla devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard et murmura un ouvre toi en fourchelangue, c'était destiné à éviter que des sorciers « normaux » ne trouvent cette pièce incroyable.

Harry fut impressionné de voir une telle pièce dans ce lieu du château. Il entra et regarda autour de lui, la bibliothèque d'en haut lui semblait bien minable. Il s'approcha d'une vitrine qui contenait trois livres, trois carnets. Il savait ce que c'était, les journaux de Salazar Serpentard, créateur de ce lieu et du basilic protecteur de Poudlard, le second n'avait pas de nom mais l'on savait seulement qu'il faisait partie de la famille des Gaunt. Puis enfin, le journal de Tom.

La grande pièce était plongée dans une douce lumière tamisée, l'on pouvait voir les hauteurs du ciel grâce aux fenêtres. Harry en était impressionné, le lieu était tout bonnement magnifique ! Il décida de faire léviter l'œuf jusqu'à ici, le serpent serait mieux dans un lieu aussi adorable. Diverses plantes grimpaient sur les murs, des lierres. Un plafond artificiel avait été crée. Il était tout en verre et de forme circulaire, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, c'était tellement beau, on pouvait voir divers oiseaux voler tranquillement dans le ciel de Poudlard.

Il éclata de rire et décida qu'un jour il y emmènerait Draco, Blaise et Théo. Pour le moment, il posa des alarmes sur l'œuf, au cas où il tomberait de son coussin, que le crapaud ne soit mort, bien qu'il ne lui ait mis un sort pour que son corps ne ressente pas la faim, et même un sort au cas où l'œuf éclorait mais il ne savait pas quand.

Ensuite il insuffla un peu de sa magie dans l'œuf, c'était pour cette raison que ces serpents artificiels étaient tellement _humains_, parce que la magie était en quelque sorte des sentiments et le serpent en était baigné bien avait son éclosion. Harry s'approcha de l'endroit où étaient exposés les journaux des différents fourchelangues avant lui et attrapa celui de Tom.

Il eut un sourire en voyant le journal émettre une douce lumière rouge avant qu'un seigneur des ténèbres adolescent ne se tienne à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le grand brun d'environ 16 ans lui dit.

« Enchanté, je suis Tom.

-Je le sais, moi c'est Harry.

-Donc, tu dois me connaître après ? Je veux dire, mon futur. Tu connais le fonctionnement ?

-Non, tu ne me l'as pas expliqué.

\- C'est mon rôle à moi. Morceau d'âme laissé dans ce journal. Tous les autres journaux ont ce but. J'ai 16 ans et je suis élève à Serpentard comme tu peux t'en douter. Ici, c'est la pièce spécialement crée par Salazar Serpentard pour tout élève fourchelangue de l'école. _Harry prit soin d détailler son vis-à-vis, il était toujours aussi beau sauf qu'il avait cet « innocence » qu'il n'avait pas en tant qu'adulte. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi rouges._ Toi aussi, lorsque tu seras plus vieux, tu laisseras ton journal pour tous les fourchelangues à venir. D'ailleurs, je ne connais que mon passé et pas ton présent, c'est aussi une occasion pour connaître mieux l'histoire à cette époque. Salazar et l'autre journal n'ont pas laissé de morceau d'âme, juste des écrits mais ils sont passionnants, je te les conseille.

-Donc tu ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi ?

-Je devrais ?

-Non, c'est sans importance, continue je t'en prie.

-Ici se trouve des centaines de livres sur la magie ancienne, la magie noire et la magie fourchelangue. Les parleurs sont instinctivement liés à la magie noire, notre corps la comprend mieux et peut mieux lancés les sorts demandés. Quand un fourchelangue arrive tous les livres de sa bibliothèque sont transférés ici, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un ancien sort très puissant qu'à lancer Salazar mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Les livres sont transférés ici ?

-En fait, oui on peut dire transférer mais ils sont copiés, tout ce que tu vois ici, tous ces livres ne sont que des copies que nous a laissé Salazar, l'inconnu et moi-même. De même, tous les tiens sont désormais ici, les livres viennent ici dès ton entrée dans la chambre. D'ailleurs je suis attristé de voir la mort de notre protectrice, je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu crée un nouveau basilic ?

-C'est exact, c'est d'ailleurs même toi qui me l'a demandé. _Le Tom adolescent eut un sourire puis il s'approcha de l'œuf. _

-Je suis sûr qu'il serait parfait, je sens ta puissance. Ce sera un bon gardien. Je vais veiller sur lui pendant ton absence, c'est mon rôle après tout.

-Merci, je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma salle commune, mes amis vont se poser des questions. D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir, s'il … était possible d'emmener mes amis ici ?

-Uniquement s'ils sont dignes de confiance.

-Merci encore et à plus tard. »

Harry fit un sourire au morceau d'âme de sa moitié puis redéposa le journal là où il l'avait trouvé avant de rapidement sortir de la pièce. Merlin merci, il n'était que samedi.

Après de longues et longues semaines de couvaison. (PDV Basilic)

L'obscurité m'entoure, pourtant je sens de la chaleur partout autour de moi. Je sens mon corps dan cet espace étroit. Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Il n'y a plus le liquide salvateur de quand j'étais encore plus jeune. Que dois je fais ? Je commence à me sentir mal.

Comme si l'air commençait à me manquer. Que se passe t-il ? Contrairement au début de mon existence, j'ai assez de force pour bouger. C'est étrange, cette chose qui m'entoure laisse passer un peu plus de lumière que tout à l'heure.

Je recommence à frapper cette chose de toutes mes faibles forces. Cela recommence, de plus en plus de lumière dans mon obscurité.

Soudain, elle commence à céder, je vois l'extérieur, que ce que c'est ? Ce ne sont que des formes étranges que je n'arrive pas à distinguer pourtant je sens un appel en moi, je dois frapper encore plus fort. Cet appel, instinct ? Oui, je crois que cela s'appelle comme ça.

Je recommence, cette fois, je suis fatigué, c'est épuisant mais je suis hors de cette chose qui me retenait depuis le début de ma vie, depuis le début de mon existence et de mes perpétuelles questions. J'ouvre la gueule et respire pour la première fois. Tant de lumière ! Tout est encore flou mais quelque chose de chaud m'entoure gentiment. Que ce que c'est ?

Je suis soulevé de là où j'étais et mon regard encore hésitant se pose sur d'étranges choses de couleur feuillage face à moi. Quand j'étais dans cette chose qui me faisait grandir je n'arrêtais pas de recevoir ces images, ces sensations. Et maintenant, je les ressentais ! Qu'était-ce donc ? Pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas comme un animal ? N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais ? Pourquoi je pouvais ressentir le toucher ? La vue, alors que là où j'avais été il n'y avait rien ? La chaleur entourant mon corps gelé augmenta mais mes questions ne faisaient que se multiplier.

Que ce que j'étais ?

Je sortis l'étrange chose de ma bouche, ma gueule et la rentrais aussitôt, quel froid ! Cependant, quelqu'un me parla. Je relevais la tête, éprouvant pour la première fois de la surprise.

_« _**Bienvenu dans ce monde petite chose.**__Cette voix était douce et bienveillante.

_**-**_**Monde ?**__

_**-**_**En effet, tu viens de naître.**__

_**\- **_**êtes-vous mon créateur ?**__

_**-**_**C'est exact. Mon nom est Harry.**__

**-Que ce qu'un nom ? **

**-Un mot que l'on utilise pour désigner quelque chose. Tu es un basilic, pour le moment tu n'as pas encore de nom. **

**-Un basilic … **

**-C'est le roi des serpents. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vivras à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour vivre seul. **

**-Maître … je suis si fatigué. **

**-Ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil t'emporter, je veille sur toi. »**

Fin PDV Basilic.

Le nouveau né reptilien ne se fit pas prier et obéit. Harry le regarda et invoqua une couverture pour lui, afin de s'en couvrir. Le serpent contre lui profitant de sa chaleur.

Le jeune brun avait vu les prémices de l'éclosion et s'était retiré tôt des cours, il avait un peu d'avance avec ce que les livres de cette bibliothèque lui avaient appris et avait demandé à Draco de faire croire qu'il était absent. Personne n'avait posé plus de question, son sérieux était reconnu par tous et qu'il rate une ou deux journée de cours n'était pas bien grave. Certes le directeur avait posé des questions à Draco mais Severus aidant, il avait laissé tomber. Harry avait aménagé un peu la pièce pour qu'elle lui soit plus pratique.

L'éclosion était pour lui un moment important et il fut heureux d'avoir put y assister. Tom était en train de vagabonder dans les étalages de livres voir même dans le château dans une forme fantomatique mais Harry ne préférait pas poser de questions, il était plutôt solitaire comme garçon même s'il pouvait se montrer très enfantin quand ils étaient tous les deux. De même, la pièce était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il croyait, il y avait bien sûr des passages menant à divers endroits du château mais il y avait des cuisines, une salle de bain immense et une chambre dans laquelle Salazar Serpentard avait sans doute dormi comme les eux autres fourchelangues avant lui.

Harry avait de la chance, avec la réouverture de la chambre, les elfes venaient de temps à autre nettoyer les lieux, grâce à un contrat de Salazar Serpentard, ils ne pouvaient pas en parler aux directeurs et à toutes autres personnes qui n'étaient pas fourchelangues, une bénédiction d'après le jeune brun.

Le basilic était tout simplement magnifique, il avait des écailles d'un noir profond et ses yeux étaient dorés. Le Serpentard lui avait envoyé des souvenirs via sa magie, ses moments dans la forêt, ou encore dans son lit lorsqu'il était en compagnie de tous les autres serpents, il lui avait aussi envoyé ses sensations, quand il était surpris, en colère ou tout simplement heureux pour que le basilic acquiert une conscience, de lui mais aussi du monde extérieur. D'habitude c'était les parents serpents qui initiaient les nouveaux nés à ce genre de chose, mais Harry n'était pas un serpent, il avait prit la décision de commencer plus tôt, pour que son lien avec le basilic soit fort, néanmoins il ne lui avait pas encore trouvé de prénom, il avait été trop occupé à lire, à s'entraîner, à aller en cours, même à se questionner tant qu'au futur du reptile qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit à un nom. Il secoua la tête de dépit.

C'était fou comme un animal aussi grand qu'un basilic pouvait être aussi petit, il savait que Lucifer avait été plus petit que la normale à sa naissance, mais ayant grandi dans un œuf de poule, le serpent qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine lui semblait vraiment minuscule.

Il s'arrêta de se questionner et finit par s'endormir dans le canapé dans lequel il était installé.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla avant le nouveau né et sous le regard de Tom. Il avait trouvé des jours plus tôt un moyen de ne plus rêver en compagnie du lord noir et comme vengeance, il ne rêvait plus en sa compagnie, se contentant de parler avec le Serpentard de sixième année mais qui n'existait plus.

« Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir. _Harry s'étira mais ne quitta pas le canapé, il ne voulait pas réveiller le basilic sachant qu'une naissance devait être épuisante. _

-Il est magnifique. _Le complimenta Tom. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard de seconde année ne lui retournait jamais une question sur « tu as bien dormi ? » vu qu'un morceau d'âme n'avait pas besoin de dormir. _

-Merci.

-Dumbledore tremble de rage à l'idée de ne pas savoir où tu es. C'est hilarant à voir.

-Je suppose que oui.

-D'ailleurs, tu as dit que tu me connaissais ? Que suis-je devenu ?

-Quelqu'un qui déteste Dumbledore. _Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois. _

-ça c'est logique, mais que suis-je devenu ?

-Puissant.

-Tu ne peux pas être plus explicite ?

-ça risquerait de te choqué.

-Allez dis moi.

-Tu es devenu une prostituée que tout le monde veut dans son lit. Donc d'une certaine manière oui tu es puissant.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Moi le grand Tom Marvolo Riddle une prostituée ?

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais choqué.

-La vérité.

-Qui te dit que je mens ?

-Je le sens c'est tout.

-Oh c'est pas drôle Tom, j'aurais voulu que tu y croies !

-Alors ? _Harry attrapa sa baguette et traça dans les airs le nom de Tom en entier. _

-Tu connais Voldemort au moins ?

-Bien sûr, l'école ne parle que de ça, du moins il y a quelques années.

-Très bien. _Les lettres écrites en feu changèrent et formèrent un magnifique « I am Lord Voldemort » dans les airs._

-C'est moi Voldemort ?

-Tu semble surpris. _Le basilic ouvrit les yeux sur son nouveau monde et cette fois, sa vision fut complètement claire, chose qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. _**Salut toi. »**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Tom, adolescent ne cessait d'harceler le pauvre Harry de questions, le basilic restait collé à son maître pour ne pas mourir de froid et surtout grandir en ayant une ressource magique dans laquelle se servir, c'était le fait que le nouveau né pompait de la magie à son créateur qui agaçait les créateurs, donc on ne les créait que rarement mais Harry avait suffisamment de puissance pour le supporter alors le serpent resta à son poignet pendant un long moment. Le jeune adolescent l'emmenait dans la forêt Interdite par un passage de la chambre des secrets pour le laisser chasser des souris ou même des rats.

Draco était proche du basilic, n'hésitant pas à le câliner ou même à dormir avec le serpent, après discussion avec Harry avant bien sûr. Ce dernier n'avait pas envie que son meilleur ami ne soit épuisé après s'être fait prendre la magie par le serpent. Donc chaque soir, le basilic « mangeait » sa magie puis allait dormir avec le blond. D'ailleurs il fut décider que ce soit ce dernier qui décide du nom de l'animal.


	29. Chapter 29

Draco avait finalement opté pour le prénom Léviathan pour le nouveau né, il était certain que le basilic serait un jour assez grand pour mettre du désordre dans tout Poudlard cependant Harry lui avait ri au nez, le serpent était assez calme et protecteur. Et la deuxième qualité était justement parfaite pour protéger Poudlard.

Après quelques jours, s'assura qu'ils n'attiraient pas l'attention, Harry et Draco s'étaient faufilés dans la chambre des Secrets, le blond voulant absolument voir tous les lieux que lui décrivait son meilleur ami. Le sorcier brun eut un sourire en voyant la réaction de son presque frère, la bouche était entre ouverte tellement le lieu était beau. Léviathan qui faisait maintenant un mètre avait lui aussi ri, après tout, lui y était habitué, le lieu était tranquille et ensoleillé. Les trois amis n'hésitèrent plus à venir étudier ici, bien que la plupart des livres ne soient inaccessibles au blond vu qu'ils étaient écrits en fourchelangue, Harry s'était métamorphosé en professeur pour un moment, apprenant au jeune basilic comme lire le fourchelangue et même, quand il était concentré à écrire. Cela demandait du temps au serpent pour prendre la plume et écrire avec sa queue, Lucifer lui se contentait de faire léviter la plume et d'écrire ainsi.

Il y eut un autre événement important, le match de Quiddich entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Harry était bien sûr sur le terrain, de même que le blond l'avait rejoint récemment. Il avait passé les épreuves et avait été sélectionné en tant que poursuiveur. C'était aussi le grand jour pour David, il jouait au poste d'attrapeur, d'ailleurs Harry avait été surpris de voir que ses parents se tenaient dans les tribunes mais il les avait bien vite ignorés.

Il avait rangé son collier sous son tee-shirt, Léviathan se trouvait dans la chambre des Secrets et leurs deux autres amis faisant parti du quatuor d'argent, étaient aux tribunes pour les encourager, le métis avait pourtant essayer d'avoir un poste de gardien ou batteur mais avait échoué, il comptait réessayer d'année prochaine alors que Théo ne voulait pas jouer à ce sport, certes il était fan, mais il n'avait pas de talent suffisant pour y jouer, enfin, selon lui.

Draco se postait à ses côtés alors que David fusillait du regard son frère avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Alors Harry, je croyais que tu ne savais pas jouer au Quiddich.

-Tu verras que je te ridiculiserais David. Ce serait regrettable après tout que l'un de nous n'ait pas hérité du talent de Père.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu voler sur un balai, sauf cette fois là alors je suis sûr que tu vas mordre la poussière, Gryffondor toujours plus fort, tu devrais le savoir. »

Bien sûr, le « cette fois » fait allusion à leur dispute de première année, quand madame Bibine avait décidé qu'Harry intégrait l'équipe et pas son frère.

Les équipes se mirent en place, le numéro 7 d'Harry était bien visible sur son habit vert de Quiddich. Il était fièrement posé sur son balai, il ne tremblait pas alors que la température en hauteur pouvait être fraîche, il entendit vaguement Théo et Blaise acclamer son nom ainsi que celui de son presque frère Draco.

« Bonjour à tous pour ce premier match de la saison de Quiddich ! Aujourd'hui les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'affrontent ! Nous pouvons retenir du côté des équipes que les deux Potter sont au poste d'attrapeur, une question dont nous aurons la réponse est de savoir s'ils ont le don de leur père ? De même, Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley se partagent le même rôle de poursuiveur dans les deux équipes, d'autres Weasley à l'honneur, les jumeaux Weasley en tant que batteurs, nous verrons si le choix des capitaines payera pour ce match. _Le capitaine, Marcus Flint s'approcha d'Harry et Draco. _

-Pas trop stressés pour votre premier match dans l'équipe ?

-Un peu, mais je suis un Malfoy, je vais y arriver.

-Je suis carrément effrayé … _répliqua Harry d'une petit voix. _

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas réussir, j'ai réussi à voir ton frère durant les entraînements, tu es le meilleur et de loin, et rappelle toi, concentre toi sur le vif d'or et laisse nous le reste.

-D'accord.

-Allons bon courage, pour Serpentard ! »

Après un sifflement de madame Bibine les balles sortirent violemment de leur coffre et s'envolèrent pour aller voler n'importe où. Draco se précipita directement sur une balle de couleur rouge écarlate dans l'espoir d'aller marquer. Harry prit plus de hauteur mais fut inquiet de ne pas trouver le vif d'or, son frère ne cessait de voler sur son balai, peut-être dans l'espoir de le trouver plus rapidement mais Harry préférait être stable et continuait de fouiller le terrain des yeux. Il esquiva un cognard en se baissant quand il l'aperçut, juste au dessus des tribunes des professeurs. Il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur l'occasion.

Le balai qu'il avait reçu était très rapide et maniable, pour le moment le vif d'or était en vol stationnaire mais Harry savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Heureusement, David ne sut qu'une seconde plus tard où était le vif d'or grâce à la voix hurlante du commentateur qui criait qu'un des Potter avait repérer le vif d'or.

Le Serpentard provoqua une rafale de vent sur les spectateurs avant qu'il ne commence à monter, le vif d'or volait à une vitesse impressionnante, malgré son superbe balai Harry avait peur de le rater et de faire perdre son équipe. Il accéléra encore, sachant très bien que son frère le suivait de près. Il fut déconcerté un moment lorsque le vif d'or vola proche du sol mais il suivit le mouvement, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'intéressait, attraper le vif d'or.

David le talonnait à présent et le poussa dans l'espoir de ralentir Harry mais le jeune brun aux yeux émeraude ne le laissa pas faire, laissant sa gentillesse de côté.

Le commentateur s'était concentré sur eux, ils attiraient l'attention, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que les talents de deux Potter étaient mis en compétition, chacun avait bien sûr su qu'Harry avait intégré l'équipe plus tôt mais qu'il avait moins d'expérience que son frère, une question se posait, qui des deux réussiraient ?

Soudainement, les tribunes se rapprochèrent dangereusement des deux jeunes hommes, ils se regardèrent pour voir qui abandonnerait la chasse au vif d'or pour être en sécurité mais l'entêtement était un trait caractéristique des Potter. Harry fut de deux secondes plus rapide que son jumeau quand il vit le vif d'or commencé à monter, malheureusement pour lui, David ne sut pas négocier ce brusque changement de cap et dut s'arrêter un moment, voyant son frère monter en piqué sans éprouver la moindre peur du cognard ou des autres joueurs, Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il était comme un félin, jouant avec une petite souris qu'il savait être bientôt entre ses pattes. Ses cheveux lui arrivant à la nuque voletaient au gré du vent, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, il était concentré et il aurait été certain qu'un certain mage noir aurait adoré voir cette image. Chacun des spectateurs s'était levé, attentant la délivrance de ce suspens insoutenable.

David se remit rapidement de sa peur et fonça à la suite de son frère, mais il était trop tard … il avait mit trop de temps à se redresser. Il ne vit malheureusement pas le cognard qui lui fonçait dessus et se fit frapper de plein fouet. La douleur envahit tout son estomac alors qu'il chutait de son balai.

Harry n'avait rien vu de cette action et tendit la main, sa dite main se referma sur le précieux objet doré de Quiddich et il cria sa joie. Il s'arrêta et resta en vol stationnaire alors qu'un sifflement arrêtait le match, Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire. Le jeune brun baissa le regard et vu quelques personnes présentes au sol, il se posa avec le reste de son équipe et constata que David se tenait le poignet en geignant. Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'approcha de lui et lui lança un sort, ce qui fit disparaître tous ses os. Harry ravala son sourire mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit il se fit porter par toute son équipe. On l'acclama comme champion et Harry profita de cette attention qu'on lui offrait en souriant et on brandissant le vif d'or très haut, maintenant qu'ils avaient battu les Gryffondor, les autres matchs seraient plus faciles. Ils partaient avec une avance en ayant battu les lions, après tout ils étaient réputés pour leur force durant ce jeu, de même que c'était les Gryffondor qu'on voyait souvent avoir un métier dans c sport.

Une fête eut lieu dans leur salle commune pour célébrer le premier match remporté de la saison, ils espéraient que ce ne fut pas le dernier. D'ailleurs Harry dû demander à Draco comment c'était passé le reste du match car il avait été concentré seulement et uniquement sur le vif d'or donc il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il c'était passé, le jeune brun eut un grand sourire quand il apprit que Draco avait réussit à marquer un but malgré l'excellent gardien que pouvait faire Olivier Dubois.

Le lendemain, c'est un Severus Snape souriant à ses Serpentards qui vint pour les féliciter.

Le pauvre David était resté à souffrir toute la nuit dans l'infirmerie, c'est avec un bras dans une écharpe qu'il arriva dans la grande salle à midi. Les Serpentards continuaient à parler d'Harry de son courage, sa vitesse et son agilité, Harry se sentit fier.

L'après midi, avec Draco, ils avaient conduits Blaise et Théo dans la chambre des Secrets, leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Ils avaient été aussi euphoriques que Draco et Léviathan fut heureux d'avoir plus de compagnie à part Draco et Harry. De même, le jeune brun se promit de faire venir Severus ici, il y avait bon nombre de livres sur les potions qui pouvaient l'intéresser, même s'ils étaient en fourchelangue il pouvait fourni une traduction à son parrain.

L'année se passa ensuite tranquillement, dans un calme tranquille puisque l'affaire de la Chambre des secrets avait été percé, Harry avait emmené Léviathan avec lui, ayant peur que le serpent ne supporte pas de rester seul mais aussi que de la compagnie reptilienne lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le jeune brun devait aussi l'entraîner pour qu'il soit suffisamment puissant pour défendre le château seul, même si ses yeux et ses crocs étaient suffisants pour faire peur, Tom, l'adolescent, avait insisté pour l'entraîner, au moins il pourrait se défendre plus efficacement et aussi il pourrait invoquer des boucliers magiques pouvant le protéger des attaques les plus puissantes dont le sortilège de la mort.

Harry avait été impressionné par sa propre volonté à résister à l'appel que de parler avec Voldemort, avec le Tom adolescent il se sentait bien cependant il pouvait toujours sentir ce manque dans sa poitrine mais puisque Voldemort n'avait pas insisté pour un rêve c'est que ce dernier devait être occupé. Aussi il était heureux de retrouver Lucius, l'année scolaire suivante devait être plus calme, puisque le seigneur des ténèbres avait réussi la plupart de ses objectifs, il n'avait plus besoin de ses mangemorts durant un long laps de temps alors il leur permit de retourner dans leur foyer sans s'inquiéter d'un quelconque raid ou d'une bataille, le plus heureux avant sans doute été Severus puisqu'avec son rôle d'espion il devait choisir quoi rapporter à Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait ces temps ci manifester son intérêt à initier David à de la magie plus poussé, par exemple l'occlumentie ou des duels beaucoup plus poussé que ceux qu'il avait fait durant l'année avec l'incompétent professeur de DCFM.

De même, le jeune Potter s'était arrangé pour emprunter des livres dans la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard, la plupart en fourchelangue et contenant un magnifique savoir qui ne demandait qu'à être lu par lui. D'ailleurs il avait trouvé un livre contenant des sorts en fourchelangue, il s'était promit de le lire en premier.

Il passa quelques semaines au manoir des blonds, tranquillement, lisant, entraînant son basilic, paressant avec ses serpents au soleil quand vint le 31 juillet, son anniversaire.

Il était tranquillement dans son lit à une heure avancée de la journée, entouré de Léviathan qui faisait presque 2 mètres et de ses autres serpents, eux aussi profitant de leur maître mais aussi du soleil réchauffant leurs écailles. Harry avait été particulièrement têtu la nuit dernière, refusant d'aller se coucher tant que son serpent ne pouvait pas maîtriser ses yeux tueurs mieux que maintenant, il voulait que son basilic puisse à la fois pétrifié mais quand il le voulait, tuer. Bien sûr il prenait exemple sur Lucifer mais il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de cette méthode, mais hier cela avait été dur, autant pour lui que pour le serpent car comme il était un peu « faiblard » Harry lui prêtait sa magie et ensemble ils avaient passés la nuit à transformer des mannequins en pierre. Le jeune brun ne voulait pas qu'il tue sans raison valable, ou moins s'il changeait en pierre ceux qu'il rencontrait cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème vu qu'on pouvait les ramener à la vie grâce à des racines de mandragores.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et ses lunettes étaient posées sur sa table de chevet, il ressemblait à un petit ange tombé dans un nid de serpents. Cela faisait un bon moment que Draco s'était réveillé mais il n'avait pas osé réveiller son meilleur ami, s'il était de mauvaise humeur le matin cela était pire lorsqu'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Le blond s'était contenté de se lever et retrouver ses parents qui n'avaient rien préparés pour le plus jeune bien que ce soit son anniversaire. Etrange n'est-ce pas ?

En fait, Tom avait ordonné à Lucius de ne rien préparer, le seigneur des ténèbres voulait faire une surprise au petit brun.

D'ailleurs le grand brun aux yeux rouges transplana au manoir Malfoy et après avoir salué ses amis, il se dirigea vers la chambre du plus jeune, se fiant à sa magie pour repérer celle du plus jeune. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea silencieusement vers le plus jeune.

Il s'attarda un moment sur la beauté en devenir qu'était sa moitié, des lèvres pulpeuses, une peau pâle à croquer, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des émeraudes pour le moment cachés à ses yeux. Les serpents s'éveillèrent suite à son arrivée mais la plupart ne réagirent pas, étant habitué à l'homme, d'autant que sa magie était très semblable à celle de leur protégé, le basilic découvrit ses crocs et demanda menaçant.

**« Éloignez vous. **

**-Je crains fort de ne devoir te décevoir jeune basilic. **_Les yeux dorés du serpent bientôt géant s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à ce fourchelangue. _

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **

**-L'âme sœur de ton créateur, je te serais reconnaissant de nous laisser, comme a fait sa famille avec lui. »**

C'était étrange pour le seigneur des ténèbres d'appeler ces serpents la famille de sa moitié mais il avait vite appris que ces serpents avaient beaucoup plus de valeur sentimentale que n'importe quel humain de la famille Potter alors il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était lui aussi habituer à appeler ces serpents, famille. Après tout, Nagini était comme une sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut pour lui. Il caressa la joue de son aimé qui bougea dans son sommeil, aillant sans doute remarquer l'absence de ses précieux serpents. De son côté, le basilic interrogeait ses amis sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le mage noir posa ses lèvres sur le front de son sorcier préféré et vit avec plaisir ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, Harry étant Harry, il referma les yeux tout de suite et se roula en boule sous la couverture, se prenant un regard choqué de son mage noir préféré.

Voldemort attrapa la couverture et la tira à lui, dans un espoir de faire réveiller le plus jeune qui avait franchement un problème à se réveiller, il se demandait comment faisait le plus jeune lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ou lorsqu'il devait se réveiller tôt. Après quelques minutes d'intenses combats, Harry se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit, ne se rendant pas compte du paysage adorable qu'il offrait au mage noir le plus puissant de toute l'Angleterre. Ses yeux verts étaient encore habités par le sommeil, l'adolescent bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et des larmes vinrent un moment habités ses yeux avant que son regard perdu ne se pose sur Voldemort. L'information monta à son cerveau et il rougit poussant un cri de surprise avant de se mettre debout dans son lit.

« Que-que fais tu ici ? _Tom haussa un sourcil qui aurait rendu jaloux Severus Snape par tant d'émotions que pouvaient exprimer ce simple geste. De la surprise mais aussi une trace d'amusement qui ne manquant pas de se faire savoir par Harry. _

-Je crois que certains sont plus vieux aujourd'hui ? Je crois que tu as 13 ans n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit pourtant ! Comment tu le sais ?

-Lucifer. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Je ne voulais pas de toi !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré de longs mois, comme je me suis senti seul jeune Harry.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je fais une petite pause dans ma conquête du monde et de ma recherche d'esclave, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as traité d'esclavagiste ? Donc je suis venu inviter mon noble rival dans cet objectif à venir passer des vacances avec moi.

-Vacances ?

-Oui, c'est ton anniversaire après tout. Et sache que tu ne peux pas refuser, je me suis déjà arranger avec Severus et avec les Malfoy ?

-Et où partons-nous ?

-Au Japon.

-Au Japon ? Mais que ce qu'on va faire là-bas ?

-Se détendre, visiter, profiter de la vie, pourquoi pas s'entraîner ? Et surtout passer du temps seul à seul, tu étais horriblement gêné lorsque ton frère était là et je m'en veux un peu pour ce traitement de faveur. Tu as dix minutes pour prendre une douche et cinq de plus pour manger quelque chose.

-Et mes valises ?

-Une chance pour moi que tu étais si absorbé par l'entraînement de ton basilic, Narcissa a accepté gentiment de préparer tes affaires. _Lui répondit avec un grand sourire le grand mage noir, Harry marmonna. _

-**C'est une traîtresse … »**

HORS FICTION.

Celle-qui-aime(-ta-fic-le-retour-de-l'empire-contre-attaque) : Merci pour tes reviews, elles sont trop drôle je rigole à chaque fois~ et après j'avais pas pensé à un familier pour Draco, le seul but du basilic est de protéger l'école XD Voilà la vengeance de Toto zéro ^^ et puis je ne fais pas de zoophilie, vu que Lucifer et Nagini sont tous les deux des serpents ça ne compte pas ! Et oui, j'admets être tordue, juste un tout petit peu XD Je te laisse à nouveau dans les méandres de ton esprit ~

Wtf : Je sais pas XD c'était une blague que je trouvais drôle vu que ça allait pas du tout au perso XD

Minerve : Tu as ton nom ~ et oui ce serait une grosse crise cardiaque qui les mènerait tous les deux à la mort XD

Donc voilà, encore merci à tous les autres qui me lisent ^^ et ceux qui m'ont laissés des review mais que je n'ai pas cité.

N'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre sorcier brun préféré ! Vive Harry Potter !


End file.
